The Arrangement
by Kittie Darkhart
Summary: Post ACC/DoC. Because, sometimes, it's in everyone's best interest if both parties agree to commit to something as mundane as a marriage based on politics and personal gain. Better the devil you know than the one you don't. Rufus/Yuffie
1. Prologue: The News

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII, _characters, places, etc. All rights belong to Square-Enix and their respected owners.

Summary: Post AC/DoC. Because, sometimes, it's in everyone's best interest if both parties agree to commit to something as mundane as a marriage based on politics and personal gain. Better the devil you know than the one you don't. Rufus/Yuffie

The Arrangement

Prologue

"_Marriage is the only war in which you sleep with the enemy." — Anonymous _

_Wutai, _εуλ _0012_

…

"You can't be serious."

But he was.

In fact, he was beyond serious. Dead serious, if she were to be perfectly honest.

And it infuriated her.

She hated that he'd put her into this position. She hated it, hated him. She especially hated that cold, hard look in his eyes—the one that she'd so often seen when he scolded her for one mistake after another in her childhood—said that he meant it. Every. Single. Word. He really meant it; and, to her growing contempt, she knew he'd make her go through with it, too. Gawd. As if returning home hadn't been enough to dampen her spirits. Now, it looked as if she'd have to go along with this cockamamie scheme of his, simply to satisfy him, too. Could her day get any worse?

"He's not even from around here, you know?" she bit out, attempting to be reasonable, yet failing utterly. She was no longer a child, although the impatient tapping of her left foot against the pagoda's sandalwood floor suggested otherwise. She, however, was oblivious to that fact. "I mean, how can you even consider it, especially since he doesn't have a single drop of Wutainese blood in him? I thought you were all for the whole keeping the "Royal dynasty in the family" kind of thing. I didn't think you were so damned desperate to be forking everything over to the highest bidder. It must've been a helluva lot of gil he offered you." _Or Materia_. She didn't say the last part out loud, but her father understood the implication regardless.

Lord Godo Kisaragi regarded his daughter in silence, that stern, discerning, careful expression never faltering in its solemn intake of the twenty-one-year-old young woman standing before him, clad in a dark navy-blue tank top and khaki shorts, a gloved hand—one of her personal trademarks in fashion—poised firmly upon her narrow hip, her entire posture bordering on lapsing into something of an unspeakable screaming fit. His mind reeled at the likelihood as he genuinely wished that his wife were here. Perhaps she could somehow manage to diffuse the ticking time bomb that was their daughter, the enduring White Rose of Wutai, who was, by virtue of her name and title, the next in line to the Kisaragi throne. The fact failed to settle the middle-aged lord's anxiety, since he felt a headache coming on in the wake of the news he'd given her. Nevertheless, he would not allow her to talk down to him, not even if she was, by her own definition—if he could even deem it that and take her seriously—a young woman in control of her own destiny. Destiny. Ha. She had _no_ idea.

"You would do well to mind your tongue, young lady," he said, ever the lord of a fallen nation who strove to raise it from the ashes. "I am still your father."

Yuffie bit back a scathing retort, having the good sense _not_ to remark on Godo's inadequacy in being a father. For in the five years since Meteor and the fall of Sephiroth and Jenova, as well as all that went down with Deepground, Yuffie's relationship with her father had all but remained as strained as it had been before she struck out on her own to collect Materia. She rarely visited her homeland, opting instead to stay on with Reeve and offer her time and services to the WRO. The occasional visit home, which was usually extended on the behest of a long-suffering Godo, was usually limited to two visits a year, if that. Most of the money she made was sent home, and while Wutai was still as much a tourist trap as it had been five years ago, its traditions had remained intact. Actually, under the new government set up by the WRO, her country had regained a semblance of its long-standing pride. _And that's because I've worked my backside off in making sure that happens. Not that Dad would ever take notice of that_, she thought irritably, and then cast him a disgruntled look. "I'm not going to agree to this, no matter what you say."

Her father responded with his own look of disapproval. "Yuffie…daughter…It's not my wish for this to take place; I'd rather you marry a fine young man from one of the families here. As it stands, however, this is an opportunity to regain everything we've lost since the war. I thought the restoration of our nation was important to you." He eyed her, critically. "I thought _Wutai_ was important to you. What's being offered…it's an opportunity for Wutai, Yuffie."

"You mean it's an opportunity for _you_," Yuffie snapped with her hands upraised in a fit of anger, her brown eyes darkening like a blackening thunderstorm. "You never cared about how this might affect me personally. I'm your _daughter_, and yet you're about to sell me off like a piece of cheap Materia. And don't even start by going into how it's my duty to do this and that for the greater good of Wutai. I know my place; you've drilled _that_ into my head since the day I was born, since _'An heir to the throne of Wutai must place the land and its people and their needs above her own.'_ I know that, Dad, but it certainly doesn't make me feel any better about this. I still can't believe you let him, or whoever set this sham of a patched up business deal you call a marriage proposal up, and then you having the _nerve_ to make me go through with it." She shook her head, completely at a loss. "I don't guess it matters that maybe, just maybe, I'd had half a mind in marrying someone else."

Lord Godo stilled at his daughter's admission. Oh, yes, he knew well enough about her little infatuation—not that such mattered, of course, since, luckily, the object of her affections in question failed to return her interest—in a man so obviously unsuitable for his daughter and the position her husband would assume as joint reigning consort. Godo considered that much, at least, a fortunate thing. It was just a shame that she continued in pining over something that would, thankfully, never come to pass. He was almost half-tempted to send one of his best fire Materias to the man as a small measure of his gratitude, in distancing himself from one future empress of Wutai. Nevertheless, he still had yet to deal with the political fallout if Yuffie refused, or conveniently "disappeared" again. Unless it concerned some kind of life threatening situation, that usually entailed the ending of the world, then she was almost always hard-pressed in confronting a problem headfirst. Her tactics in such gained both his admiration and annoyance by turns, whereas now his feelings regarding his daughter's taciturn nature bordered on the latter, since he was on the verge of screaming himself.

"No one is forcing you into marrying him today," he replied calmly. "It will take half a year, at least, for all the preparations and a contract to be finalized. By then, you will have enough time to accustom yourself to the idea, and you never know…you might actually _like_ him." He considered his daughter, carefully gauging her reaction. "It really might not be as bad as you think."

At this, Yuffie responded with an unladylike snort. "_That_ might be possible for one of those spoiled brats that you had lined up at the door before you had this _brilliant_ idea of yours, but what you're suggesting is beyond ridiculous. Actually, I think you've gone a little off the deep end in your old age, with all your crazy talk about my actually _liking_ that power-hungry shark. Did you take stupid pills when you met with him? That man is the reason _why_ we have Wutai as a tourist trap in the first place."

But Godo, attempting to retain if only a shred of his patience, merely shook his head. "He wasn't in control then and you know it."

Of course, Godo's reasoning, no matter how factual, and therefore being completely valid in his argument, did little to quell the storm raging in his daughter's eyes. She was beyond furious, practically livid, as she stood her ground and faced her aging father. "Oh, don't even bother to make excuses for him or anything he represents. I'm not in the mood to hear it right now, _Dad_."

Godo glowered reprovingly at his daughter. "Well, what would you have me do, Yuffie?" he retorted sharply. "I'm not getting any younger, as you've so casually observed. And you know the customs if I should pass on before you're married." He saw Yuffie pale slightly, although her anger remained. Seeing that he was getting nowhere with her, like any good father, he decided to switch tactics. "I just want to see you settled in with someone who will provide both a sense of intelligence in heading our family legacy and protection for you when I am gone." He looked at her, pointedly, the double bands of gray edging near his temples glinting harshly against the rest of his dark hair. He was no longer the strong, young widowed ruler who'd unfortunately surrendered during the Wutai war. "You won't have the luxury in trusting those around you once Gorki and the others are gone. Lord Kisangani and his sons, for example, wouldn't lament the sudden, unfortunate passing of Wutai's White Rose, should something terrible befall her in the prime of her youth."

Yuffie muttered something unpleasant underneath her breath, and a part of her anger dissipated. Yes, she knew well enough that Lord Kisangani, a nobleman of considerable wealth and influence in the south, as well as his two sons, were something of a minor threat to Godo's power at present, with their desire to attain more than what their present entitled status afforded them. Yuffie had been pursued by both sons, yet working half a world away had conveniently provided her a chance to avoid their unwanted attentions. In fact, she'd managed to elude their advances almost completely, save for the few times she found herself in the same room with them when they came by, most unexpectedly—or so Godo had claimed—when she happened to be in. Perhaps it would be a lighter sentence, to go through in shackling herself to a man she despised, at best, in a loveless marriage, than having to worry about whether she'd still be alive the next morning after marrying one of Kisangani's sons. With Rufus ShinRa, she could at least predict some sort of betrayal on his side of things, given the ineptness of his personal bodyguards in keeping things such as offing the wife of their employer to themselves. Knowing Reno, he would let such slip to her _before_ the wedding. She almost laughed at the likelihood, her attention once again returning to Godo.

"I'm not agreeing to anything," she said carefully, knowing just how manipulative her father could be when words were shared, no matter how private or informal, as he somehow almost always found—damn him and his insightful way in playing a situation such as this to his advantage—some sort of loophole that worked out solely for his own benefit. "I'll think about it; that's all I can give you right now." She looked at him, her hard expression never faltering. "And don't think, for one minute, that my thinking about it will put everything in your favor. I'm more than just a stupid bargaining chip—to you or to the likes of that corporate scumbag. Now, I'm going out for a while. Don't send Shake or anyone else after me. I'd like to be alone for once."

Which meant that, even if Godo were to send the stealthiest member of the Wusheng to shadow his daughter, it would be to no avail; she noticed the slightest change in the wind, whereas another's presence would be instantly recognized. He had no wish to lose a faithful member to her Conformer. No, it would be best to allow Yuffie her space; she had much to consider in the silence Godo understood so well, since he already knew where she intended to go anyway. It was hardly any secret that Da Chao mountain was where Yuffie went to escape from the stifling life a princess of Wutai often felt, the traditions so long upheld by their family and nation forgotten, if only for a few precious hours where his daughter pretended to be as common as those whom she considered friends.

And so, with such an unfailing reassurance that Yuffie would indeed return home before morning, Godo inclined his head. Just as her consideration, however begrudging in its initial assertion, was closer to a yes than a flat-out refusal. "Very well," he answered quietly, obviously attempting to pacify her, as he dismissed her with a simple bow before returning to his own duties and the many state proposals and business contracts that awaited his signed signature.

Yuffie barely noticed his departure. She was already out the door and a quarter of the way up the trail that led to the mountain of the gods before she even thought about Godo and how his sudden, yet placating, dismissal had left her with only her thoughts and the silence. _Almost too placating_.

But she wouldn't consider the implications that his overly retiring gesture insinuated. She could play as dirty as Godo, when it came to scheming and the downright manipulation of others. She hadn't been a thief for all of those years—considering how deep her cache of Materia suggested—for nothing. But she would play her father's game; she would play the pretty, mindless, little pawn of a princess—sacrificing a queen if need be—and she would win. She would simply not settle for a marriage with that…with that…

She didn't even want to _think_ about the other player in this twisted game her father had undoubtedly concocted over tea. It only surprised her that her would-be suitor was actually a willing participant. _Unless he's been suckered into this, too_. But of course, she highly doubted that such was indeed the case, especially since a man like Rufus ShinRa was not one to be so easily manipulated, not even by a wily old lord from a backwater island nation like Wutai. If the ShinRa overlord wanted, he could force the marriage…

…And then she would be merrily kicking his ass all the way to the Northern Crater and back.

The thought of beating Rufus ShinRa's backside to the point where his pathetic excuse of a father felt it in the Lifestream was mildly appealing, and Yuffie snickered at the prospect of it as she finished the last leg of her hike up the mountain.

Overlooking the whole of Wutai, she watched the sun as it set in the distance, a collective sigh—the first she could muster after Godo dropped the M-Bomb on her lap over dinner—escaping her. She glared at the wide expanse that she would one day be destined to rule and shook her head. It wasn't that she didn't want to marry; she wanted to, one day, but there was plenty of time for that, though. She was only twenty-one, after all. She hadn't even really allowed herself to get into a serious relationship with anyone. Those whom she worked with at the WRO were strictly colleagues and nothing more, whereas almost everyone in the village below was practically family. And, perhaps surprisingly, there had been no one-night-stands or covert affairs; she was far too damned busy for that kind of thing, unlike…

She muttered another curse underneath her breath—one that she'd learned from Cid—as she took in the stars that appeared in the northern sky. How many times had she seen this very sky and wondered if she would ever be free of the influence of her father? One too many, perhaps. First with the loss of her mother, and then before she'd run away to find Materia for a broken, war-torn Wutai. It seemed as if she'd been running for most of her life, and it looked as if she wouldn't be stopping any time soon. Though now…

Yuffie wasn't so sure of running now. For if one thing was certain, Godo hadn't been lying about her need to marry before his death, or the consequences that would surely derive from it if such failed to happen. Yuffie understood the laws set forth by her ancestors, knew the protocol by heart. And yet, it didn't explain why Godo was so damned antsy about her marrying the one man she absolutely, not in a hundred lifetimes, would ever consider chaining herself—for better or worse—to. Years ago, when the former President ShinRa was still alive, and the Wutai war was merely a lingering shadow in the discussions her father and the elder ShinRa had, might've, at one point, made sense that the two figureheads unite their respective heirs in a union that would forever bind Wutai with the almost divinely powerful ShinRa family. And although the ShinRas still attained a foothold in the Planet's affairs, things had changed since Meteorfall. Jenova and Sephiroth were not presently a threat, people suffering from Geostigma were now cured of their affliction, and remnants of those involved with Deepground were currently being ferreted out and brought to justice.

It seemed as if the Planet had finally attained a semblance of order in the cosmos, and yet her own life had been unduly thrown into one of chaos. She wanted nothing more than to scream, to cry out at the unfairness of it all. No, neither Godo nor Rufus ShinRa was going to force her into this little arrangement of theirs. There was someone else who held her heart, after all, and she would be a fool if she gave that up—for the good of Wutai or not—since she'd been harboring her feelings for a long time. Shaking her head, she began to laugh at the irony in her dilemma. As thick as the guy she cared about was in perceiving her aforementioned affections, she doubted that he'd even noticed, let alone acknowledged them. Perhaps it was for the best that he hadn't, she quietly reasoned, turning her gaze towards the east, a secret look of longing lingering in those solemn brown eyes. For if he did…

Well, she doubted that he would ever act on them, much less reciprocate her feelings. Unrequited love was as common as the ground she walked on, and she needed only to look around and see the many faces so lost in the throes of their own piteous ideals of love to know that very few ever turned out happily with the one whom they claimed to feel such affection for. The same would be no different for her, and a part of her—that small shred in which, in fact, realized that such was hopeless, even if she were to tell it straight to his face and kiss him before he knew what hit him—knew that. It was simply accepting it, which proved a more daunting task than anything.

She groaned then. This thinking in the quietude of the evening was almost wearing on her sanity. She needed to do something more constructive for a change, like planning her return to headquarters to speak to Reeve about her latest assignment. _That_ was what she needed to think about, and not this whole marriage business Godo had singlehandedly thrust on her. Talking to the president of ShinRa on the rare occasion when the two were in the same room together was one thing; marrying him was something else entirely, and Yuffie wasn't even close to ready to begin thinking about what a life as the president's wife would entail. She couldn't even bring herself to associate the title with a human form; it was simply too much to consider, and she'd no wish to entertain the possibility—not now, when the sky above her reminded her of everything she could have, a sea of stars that represented only infinite possibilities—that would forever change the course of her life.

For now, however, she would hang out at her favorite spot and simply watch the stars drift across the midnight sky. Everything else could wait; the stars, however, could not. She smiled when she saw one shooting across the sky in the distance and she made a wish—a childish thing, perhaps—although she was never much one for exerting an ounce of maturity—another benefit, since she doubted that a man in his thirties, who lived strictly for business and no pleasure, would want to shackle himself to a woman with an emotional maturity level of that of a precocious sixteen-year-old girl._ You're dilly dallying again_, she quietly scolded herself, and looked once again to the world above, a hint of Omega dotting the night's sky among the stars. She looked at its scattered remains and wistfully smiled, remembering better days as she secretly dreaded the future, let alone what tomorrow morning would bring.

Whether she liked it or not, the chances of her getting out of this nightmare were as likely as her breaking the bank at Costa del Sol—legally.

It just wasn't possible.

But that didn't mean she wouldn't try.

Smiling to herself, she watched the starry night's sky before early dawn settled in on the horizon.

…

**Author's Note: Well, I guess it's been a while since I last wrote for this fandom. Almost ten years, from the looks of it. Wow. It really doesn't seem like it's been all that long ago. Oh, well. Hopefully, my writing has improved since then. Anyway, yes, in all honestly, I really have no idea where this little mystery tour is going, since I just started typing this story, practically out of nowhere the other night. Actually, I do have **_**some**_** idea on the storyline, which is certainly a good thing; I just need to work out all the scattered bits and pieces that are presently strewn about in my mind. O.0; No easy task there. But I'm inspired, and I've missed writing fanfiction for all things **_**Final**__**Fantasy VII**_**.**

**I also hope that I've kept Yuffie as her rather happy, genki, snarky self. She's twenty-one at this point, so I figured it might be possible that she's matured just a **_**little**_** bit since **_**Dirge of Cerberus**_**. She wouldn't be Yuffie if she were all calm, demure, and speaking properly. Tea and crumpets, Yuffie? No? Didn't think so. :P**

**Also, I've listed this fic as a drama/angst-type story, but romance will certainly be factored into this, as well. It just won't be fluffy or anything. I'm really going more so for collective realism with this story. There's that, and there's also the unfortunate fact that I just can't write anything relating to that of a happy, fluffy, romantic nature to save my life now. I love all things dealing with love, passion, and romance…but writing fluff…I just can't seem to write it…I really have a passion now for angsty romance. (Blushes.)**

**Oh, and something else. I know that Yuffie's eye color is a stormy gray/violet in a lot of artwork Tetsuya Nomura did of her back in the day, yet recent images of her from **_**Advent Children **_**and**_** Dirge of Cerberus**_** have her with brown eyes instead, so I'm going with that latter concept in mind, because it seems to be a revision made by the games' creators. There's also the fact that, while I've played/beaten **_**Final Fantasy VII**_**, I can't really remember everything from it. I also haven't played **_**Dirge of Cerberus**_**, either, so everything I've mentioned so far is based on information I've either read/seen clips of about the game/storyline. I want to apologize in advance for any mistakes made on that count. There's just so much in the **_**Compilation**_** now to sort through that I really have no idea on where to begin. (Sighs.)**

**Anyway, I hope everyone has enjoyed this story so far. Rufus should be making an appearance in the next chapter, and a confrontation with a very enraged princess will undoubtedly ensue. It's going to be so much fun writing such a stormy dynamic between those two. If anyone has a chance, please let me know what you think. Any sort of input is greatly appreciated! :D**

**Until next time!**

— **Kittie**


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII, _characters, places, etc. All rights belong to Square-Enix and their respected owners.

Summary: Post AC/DoC. Because, sometimes, it's in everyone's best interest if both parties agree to commit to something as mundane as a marriage based on politics and personal gain. Better the devil you know than the one you don't. Rufus/Yuffie

The Arrangement

Chapter One

Yuffie arrived at the WRO's headquarters by late afternoon the following day.

Having little need to remain in Wutai, especially after Godo had pretty much pushed her out of the pagoda, with the intent that she return to the Eastern Continent—though more specifically, to Edge—as soon as she could manage the trip, she'd left. Although, in retaliation, she'd also failed to promise him that she'd come home again whenever she could, not even bothering to say her good-byes as she boarded one of the WRO's helicopters and left her father and homeland conveniently behind in the early morning sunlight. She hadn't even given much thought to leave behind the steady amount of Materia that she'd amassed since her last visit. _Let him hold out without any until my next visit_, she thought, a little spitefully, as she made her way down the long corridor which lead to the commissioner's office.

Tired and desperately in need of a shower, not to mention some lunch, since she'd had the mind _not_ to eat breakfast _before_ getting airsick on the way over, she pressed on, hoping that her meeting with Reeve would be, of all things, mercifully brief. She heard someone talking on the phone as she turned a corner that pocketed Reeve's office.

"Yes, yes, of course, I can schedule you in to see him next week," the woman, who sat behind a large mahogany desk, said to someone at the end of the line. "My pleasure," she continued before setting the phone back onto its base.

Yuffie glanced at Reeve's assistant, a petite redhead whose savvy fashion sense sharply contrasted that of her employer's more conservative look of fitted suits and navy-blue ties. How Reeve managed to look so relaxed in his position was beyond her understanding, but, by some miracle, he pulled it off; he'd become the true definition of the everyman who naturally compelled people to look up to him for answers, in helping rebuild their city, as well as their lives. He'd worked tirelessly since Meteorfall, and didn't seem to be letting up in his work any time soon. Almost smiling at the thought of the workaholic her employer had become, she returned her thoughts to the present and greeted the secretary—whose name she always had a tendency to forget—and then pointed a gloved finger toward the office's closed door. "I'm here to see Reeve. Is he in right now?"

The secretary inclined her head. "Why, yes, he is, but he's currently—"

She didn't have a chance to finish as Yuffie opened the door, firmly closing it behind her.

"With a client," the secretary muttered, more to herself than anyone. Shaking her head, she returned to work, not even troubling herself with the task in informing her employer of the Wutainese princess' impromptu visit, since he was certainly already aware of it anyway. Instead she picked up Reeve's schedule book and rescheduled the rest of his appointments for the day. She sighed then, wondering if this position was actually worth the headache in dealing with the many strange people who frequented the commissioner's office. Former terrorists, playboy flame-haired Turks who winked at her and whistled at the length of her short skirt, and impulsive tomboyish princesses who seemed to wear only dark tank tops and short khaki shorts. She had enough professionalism _not_ to roll her sea-green eyes. She really needed a raise—and a vacation—before she again found herself answering the phone, as such were the requirements of her service in reshaping the Planet and its inhabitants into a much better world.

The same, however, could also be said of her employer, who found himself staring into an intense pair of brown eyes belonging to the girl he'd placed as head of his department in spying and espionage. "Yuffie," he cordially acknowledged, his calm address filtering through his equally calm demeanor. "What a surprise. I thought you were supposed to be in Wutai for another week."

Yuffie merely shrugged, taking in a placidly smiling Reeve in his pristine black business suit. "I decided to come back early," she answered, offering him no more than that.

Unlike many in his line of work, Reeve decided not to pry as he wordlessly accepted her short answer. "Ah, I see," he replied. "Well, since Wutai was getting a little too quiet for you, I'm assuming that you're ready for your next assignment?" He posed it as a question, although he knew that Yuffie would take him up on the offer, regardless of his words being posed as a question or not. If he could gauge the edge in her stance correctly, something bad must've gone down during her furlough in Wutai for her to be here so soon. He wouldn't press the matter, though. Knowing Yuffie, he would receive the full account before she left his office anyway. With this in mind, he reached inside his desk and pulled out a large manila folder stamped with the word "CLASSIFIED" in bold red letters. "I believe this may be of some interest to you," he said, handing her the folder, which she eagerly accepted as she opened it and quietly read its contents. "There appears to be a matter in Mideel that requires your expertise."

He received a wide grin in return. "I'm not even gone for a week and you find yourself already in need of my help. It's probably a good thing I came back early, because what would you do without me, eh?"

"Probably be better off," came the laconic reply from the other side of the room.

Yuffie turned her head in the voice's direction, catching a snarky grin and the trademark flame-red hair of one she dearly loved to hate. "Reno. Oh, wow. If you'd actually stayed quiet, I might not have even noticed you standing there." She cast Reeve a look of mock irritation. "I didn't realize that the head of the WRO decided to play babysitter to a bunch of ShinRa lapdogs. It's looks like I've been gone a little _too_ long."

"Hey!" Reno cried out, obviously taking great offense to Yuffie's assessment of his person. "I resent that remark!"

"_You would_," Yuffie shot back, ignoring Reeve when he sighed at the childish display transpiring right in front of him. "You Turks take offense to anything and everything. You're probably even offended by the very air you breathe, if you breathe any at all!"

The Turk in question snorted in response, standing from where he leaned his tall frame against the wall, near a large bay window, before casually sauntering over to her side. His right hand absently ruffled his spikey red hair, slightly upsetting the goggles he wore as he looked down at the head of espionage and smirked. "Well, at least the offense isn't unwarranted, _princess,_" he callously rejoined. "Actually, I think _you'll_ be taking offense pretty soon yourself. The Boss is expecting you to come by the lodge this evening. Thought I should tell you that, since he couldn't get a hold of you on your phone." He had the nerve to give her a provocative wink, which made her recoil slightly away from him. His smirk widened. "Three o'clock sharp, I believe were his words. And trust me; he doesn't like to be kept waiting." He turned and gave Reeve a short nod. "I'll tell the Boss what you said on the contract. He'll probably give you a call this evening. And you might want to give that one there"—He pointed at Yuffie with the nightstick he now held—"one of your potions; she looks as if she's about to blow a microchip."

"Why you little—"

"Yuffie!" Reeve broke in, calmly yet firmly. He eyed both with a look of severity. "I'll speak with your employer when he's available," he said to Reno, dismissing the Turk with a slight wave of his hand, to which Reno wordlessly accepted before turning to leave. Both Reeve and Yuffie caught his smirk, however, which hadn't left that foxlike face, along with a snide look he cast her.

"Just be sure to remember your appointment, princess," he said, and then closed the office door behind him.

Yuffie glowered at the door, mumbling the word "Idiot," along with a few other choice monikers, as she turned again to Reeve. "So, there's trouble brewing in good old Mideel, eh?" she questioned, returning to the task in hand.

Reeve inclined his head in the quiet affirmative. "From what I've retained from my sources there, there's been talk of using the remnants of the Mako springs there."

She frowned at this. "But I thought that all of the reactors and everything were closed," she countered. "Is ShinRa up to his old tricks again? It's not surprising if he is."

But Reeve shook his head. "Actually, no," he replied. "That was the reason for Reno's visit. I've recently talked to Rufus, and he's been informed of the situation, since he's still the head of his company's chain of command, and he isn't part of any new development for anything that might harm the Planet." He then smiled when he heard Yuffie scoff as she muttered something that he couldn't quite catch. "Like it or not, but it seems that Rufus ShinRa is attempting to make good on his promise to help repair the damage his company's done in the past. People change, Yuffie, even young presidents of electric power companies."

"Uh-huh, yeah right," Yuffie remarked, and then made a face when she noticed the time. "Ah, Gawd, it's two already, and I haven't even had lunch yet."

At this, Reeve made to stand, but Yuffie gestured for him to sit back down. "Would you like me to have Isla send out for something? I'd almost forgotten that traveling by air makes you sick," he offered, reaching for the phone, but Yuffie only shook her head.

"Don't worry about it," she said, a hand casually resting on the curve of her hip. "If I have to deal with Mr. Punctuality in an hour, then the least he can do is buy me lunch." She turned on her heel then, grinning over her shoulder when she heard Reeve laugh. "I'll look over the report and get back to you later. I've got a few ideas about where this Mideel thing may lead, so I'll brief you. Just remember to keep your phone on until then."

Reeve agreed and watched her leave his office. He didn't say it out loud, but he couldn't help but wonder just, why, exactly, someone like Rufus ShinRa would demand a private audience with Yuffie Kisaragi. _Undoubtedly he wants to utilize her skills, now that Cloud is busy with his family and that delivery service of his_. The commissioner didn't think any more of it, returning to the many missives he'd received that morning, as well as preparing himself for his next round of meetings, which his secretary had surely revised since Yuffie's unexpected visit. He glanced at the clock on his desk and sighed. If things were progressing as they had been since he came in this morning, then he would have a long night ahead of him.

He just hoped he had enough coffee to last him until then.

…

The journey to Healen Lodge wasn't all that eventful, although Yuffie secretly dreaded every inch of the way there. She'd "borrowed" a hoverboard from the WRO, having no desire to sit in a cramped car, or, Gaia forbid, another helicopter. She'd had enough of jostling metal compartments and enclosed tight spaces to last her for a lifetime, since all she presently wanted now was to feel the sun on her face and the wind at her back. The hoverboard, conveniently, offered both, and since she'd declined Reeve's offer for lunch, taking a hoverboard off his hands—which no one was currently using anyhow—seemed second to anything. _Besides, it's not like I won't be returning it_.

She was no longer a thief—well, she no longer applied that particular definition regarding her former profession to her current status—since her Materia hunting days had virtually ebbed after Meteorfall. Joining the WRO kept her busy the rest of the time. And besides, she reasoned, it would take so much more than Materia to restore both Wutai's pride and honor, as well as restore its once flourishing economy. Money and power went hand-in-hand with one another, as both were irrefutably what made the Planet go round—figuratively speaking, anyhow. It nearly galled her to acknowledge that truth, especially given the fact that the individual she was supposed to see—the one that she'd purposely kept waiting for fifteen minutes—had both in spades. She grinned triumphantly, knowing that her tardiness would undoubtedly perturb him. Being five minutes late was considered fashionable by most; ten minutes, almost excusable, if not understandable; but fifteen minutes? Yuffie knew she was pushing her luck; but then, again, she wasn't the one who had everything to lose in this little chit-chat, tête-à-tête with Rufus ShinRa, either.

Narrowing her gaze, she glanced up at the lodge resting on a rocky incline. Waterfalls surrounded the compound, wrapping it up in a watery picturesque scene that she usually saw in travel brochures or on one of those television channels boasting some of the lavish homes of the rich and famous. The lodge wasn't necessarily a mansion, per se, but it wasn't exactly a shack, either. _Something like a mixture of both_, she thought, considering the duality of the man who presently inhabited its structure. Most of his employees worked in offices, either in Edge or Junon, although ShinRa's main base of operations remained quietly tucked away in a corner of this small facility that had previously served as a place of refuge for those suffering from Geostigma. Rufus ShinRa himself had once been a patient here, having searched ceaselessly for a cure, yet finding none until the Planet and Lifestream provided one in the form of healing rain.

Her stomach suddenly rumbled as all thought of what happened three years ago dissipated. "All right, all right, I'll eat as soon I'm finished, Gawd," she mumbled to her stomach, trying to appease its continued groaning. She frowned when she made the last trek of her journey up the hill, silently cursing the man who had, not only put her out of eating something wonderfully delicious at Tifa's bar, but also had the gall to happily rearrange her future behind her back. Whatever deal Rufus ShinRa had made with her father…he was going to sorely regret it, once she was through in biting his perfect, pretty little presidential face off.

Pulling the hoverboard to a stop, she stepped off of it before setting it up against the lodge's metal doorframe. She looked around for a doorbell, an intercom—anything—that would alert those inside of her presence. Finding none, she masked her surprise in the form of an amused smile. For being at the height of power and technology that ShinRa once boasted, she found it rather entertaining that its president failed in having something so simple and commonplace as a doorbell. It was the first in a long line of surprises she would undoubtedly discover that day when she finally resolved to go about it the old fashioned way and knocked on the door. She retained her surprise when a frowning Reno yanked open the metal door, nearly stumbling in the act, before catching himself in the same motion.

"You're late," he muttered, adjusting his goggles, which had partially fallen over his forehead. "You've kept the Boss waiting."

Yuffie flashed him a grin. "Does that mean that I need to apologize to you or him?"

Reno quirked an eyebrow. "Hmph. As if saying "I'm sorry" is part of your everyday vocabulary. I bet you haven't apologized to anyone a single day in your life."

"Would you like to take me up on that bet?" she challenged, quickly losing what little patience she possessed. "Or are you going to actually do your job and take me to ShinRa?"

The Turk glowered at her underneath his flaming mess of hair. He said nothing in response, not when the door widened and a very solemn-faced Tseng stood in the space of it.

"Lady Kisaragi," the older Turk addressed formally, dismissing his colleague's agitation. "Mr. ShinRa has been expecting you. I'll escort you to his office, if you will follow me." He opened the door wider, allowing her to pass through before escorting her through the spacious yet vacant entrance which housed only a single metal door that was as bland and sanitary in its appearance as the rest of the facility. Only a glass frame, which contained ShinRa's emblem, stood out against the harsh gray tones. Yuffie gave the sign a cursory glance, taking in its bold red coloring—the color of blood and money—as it symbolized all that had been both lost and gained during the height of electric company's reign. It almost sickened her to even look at it, a new wave of dread suddenly washing over her. She held her ground, however; she simply refused to cower in front of a man who represented everything she'd loved and lost. He would not get the better of her. He would not see her cry. He would not…

The door opened before she realized it, her name—or rather, her title—echoing faintly from the distance of her thoughts.

"Lady Kisaragi," a voice drawled out quietly from the far side of the dimly-lit office.

It was then that Tseng nodded toward his superior and took his leave. Yuffie barely noticed his departure until she heard the door close quietly behind him. She shifted in her stance, placing some distance between her and the solitary figure that sat in the shadows on the other side of the room, his face obscured, although the Mako in his eyes gleamed slightly in spite of it. "I didn't know you were infused with Mako, too. I thought only those in SOLDIER and people like Cloud who were experimented on were," she blurted out before she could stop herself. _Wonderful first impression there, Yuffie. Way to go; he probably thinks you have some kind of an attention disorder_.

Those Mako eyes in question blinked in response, and a long arm moved to rest upon the heavy metal desk in front of the one who controlled it. A slight drumming from a slew of slender fingers tapped methodically against its smooth, albeit worn, surface. Yuffie inwardly flinched at the sound, secretly unnerved by the dispassionate air that radiated off of the silent president until he spoke, shattering the silence in a soft timbre that disturbed her, perhaps even more.

"When you live around Mako for most of your life, Lady Kisaragi, it is bound to affect you in one way or another," he said cryptically, the quiet thrumming on the desk stopping suddenly as the shadowy figure shifted until the whole of his face was exposed in the blunted afternoon sunlight that the drawn white curtains that obscured every window failed to block out. A few wayward strands of pale blond hair, tinged with the slightest hint of red, cascaded over his forehead, partially concealing the scar that Diamond Weapon had left near his left eye. It was a faint scar, barely noticeable, but the intensity of that left eye surrounding it, as it bore directly into hers…

Yuffie's heart almost plummeted to the bottom of her stomach from the look he gave her. He said nothing more, his silence speaking volumes, although the quiet, reserved look in his eyes said enough: he did not appreciate her being late, no matter what his calm demeanor said to the contrary.

"I…You wanted to meet with me?" she instead asked, purposely changing the subject as she tried to regain some of her lost composure.

Rufus watched her in silence, that subdued expression—although still very much retaining a semblance of the boyish youth he'd had before the nightmare that was Sephiroth and Meteor—doing little to quell the growing tension between them. "This meeting hasn't started anywhere near where I'd anticipated it. Forgive me. I see that I've been a most inhospitable host," he idly commented, and then gestured toward the empty seat in front of his desk. "Please, have a seat. Would you care for a drink?"

Yuffie shook her head, but sat down regardless. She was genuinely surprised not to find a bomb attached to its bottom. Of course, that would make, relatively, little sense, considering the man's close proximity to possible said bomb. She was sure that he'd had enough in dealing with explosions after Diamond Weapon, and then Kadaj firing a Fire Materia spell that would've incinerated his sorry ass, had he not jumped off the building where the former had kept him as a hostage spectator. Mastermind schemer and prolific manipulator though he was, Rufus ShinRa was far from being as tactless as standing—or sitting, as he presently was—in the line of fire. He wasn't stupid; Yuffie could at least accredit him that much.

"So what's this business about?" Yuffie posed again. "Since you've resurfaced from the brink of having a one-way ticket to the Lifestream, I think I've only seen you, what, once, twice, since then? I thought you more so kept in contact with Reeve or Cloud." He laughed at her assertion, and she bristled, offended. "What?" she demanded, pressing him until his laughter subsided. "What did I say?"

"It's nothing," he mildly returned. "Nothing at all, Lady Kisaragi. I'm just surprised that you should mention Cloud, especially since he's no longer apt to play at being in SOLDIER. I assume his delivery service is doing quite well, and that family of his is keeping him busy. I really have had no need for his services of late."

She gave him a lopsided grin. "I guess that's understandable, since you have that pack of yours out there to get whatever you need for you. Yeah, Cloud really doesn't do deliveries this far out of Edge, anyway." She laughed when she saw him stiffen uncomfortably in his chair. Good. Now they were even. "Reeve, on the other hand…I think you love driving that poor man crazy. He's expecting you to call him, you know. It was actually in his office that I found out about this little meeting of ours that I had no idea was scheduled. I can't really give that idiot out there much credit in fashion, but he is good enough at being an errand boy."

"_Hey!_" a muffled voice shouted through the other side of the door. "I heard that!"

Yuffie rolled her eyes. She should've _known_ that this meeting would be far from private as she turned a cold eye on an impassive Rufus. "This is your idea of a private meeting, where I have to watch whatever I say around your dogs? You haven't changed much at all, have you, ShinRa?" she questioned, challenging him.

Rufus, however, remained indifferent. "Reno," he called out in that unnaturally reserved voice, a silent approach, yet effective, as it demanded obedience. An exasperated sigh was heard, and then the shuffling of a pair of feet followed until the room was once again bathed in the silence that Yuffie secretly despised. "I tried contacting you—several times, in fact—but you failed to return any of my calls," he said, returning to their previous conversation. "I even contacted your father, but he said that you'd left Wutai early this morning. I'm only glad that Reno managed to tell you of our meeting, lest you failed to show up altogether. I do hope that traffic wasn't so terrible. Those empty roads between Healen and Edge can be so…distracting. Oh, but where are my manners? Do go on, Lady Kisaragi, since it appears that you have something to say," he prompted, tossing the ball back into her court.

She snorted at his arrogance, narrowing her eyes into dark slits of annoyance. So, he called her out on being late. Well, two could play at that game. "Look, enough dancing around the subject, ShinRa. I know _why_ you've called me here. I'm not stupid, so why don't you just go ahead and tell me what it is that you're after, and save us both the headache in playing nice, all right?"

"Is that what you really want, Lady Kisaragi?" he queried, but was then interrupted by the unexpected growling of Yuffie's stomach. A blond eyebrow rose in puzzlement, and Yuffie muttered something about not having a chance to eat, and that he, theoretically, owed her a free lunch. "You haven't eaten all day?" he said it as if it was front page news. She didn't bother to tell him that traveling by air made her sick. The less he knew of her weaknesses the better.

Instead she shrugged off his question. "I just haven't found the time to, I guess," she answered. "It was a long flight."

He nodded at that, as if in complete understanding. "Well, I suppose that eating a late lunch will fulfill both our needs, since I've worked through most of the day without giving any thought for it myself."

Yuffie frowned. "You haven't eaten yet, either?" she asked, amazed, when she saw him shake his head. Well, she certainly hadn't expected _that_ from her potential, would-be suitor. Naturally, she assumed that he would simply have someone to serve him whatever multi-hundred gil meal he wanted, barely pick at its contents in an air of dispassion, and then be done with it. The idea of his working instead of taking a casual two-hour lunch break genuinely surprised her. Her expression must have revealed as much since she noticed him smile, an almost imperceptible curve upward, yet there all the same. "What do you have in mind, then?" she questioned, deciding to play his game. "I don't see too many fancy places to eat around here."

The president gave her a droll look before picking up the phone on his desk. He dialed a number and then waited. "I imagine that you're up for anything?"

Taking his words for a challenge, she answered with a heavy show of confidence, "I can handle whatever you throw at me."

He smiled then—a genuine smile, laced with the deadliest of poisons—before he turned his attention to whoever waited on the other end of the line. "I want two club sandwiches brought up, and two glasses of water. No, I require nothing other than that. Yes. That's fine. See that everything's brought to my office as soon as it's ready." He placed the phone back on its base with a decidedly precise _click_ and then returned his attention to the woman sitting across from him. He chortled softly at her baffled expression. "I'm sorry to say that sandwiches are all I have to offer at the moment, Lady Kisaragi; my apologies, if they're not up to your standard. I generally don't send Tseng and the others out for anything that isn't…convenient."

He meant fast food, but apparently had the sophistication not to say the term aloud. His proper stance on even the most inconsequential of things disgusted her, but the fact that he actually, willingly, lowered himself to that of a normal person, to _her_ level…She almost found it within herself to commend him…if only slightly. "Well, it's as I've said before: I can handle anything you throw at me, ShinRa. I'm not above eating something made by another's hardworking hands."

"Nor am I."

The shock from his response must've shown on her face, for he laughed, his perfect white teeth glinting against the guttered afternoon sunlight. "Why are you laughing?" she asked, clearly annoyed by his constant amusement at her expense. "I don't see what you find to be so funny."

Tilting his head slightly to the side, he looked at her, his amusement never departing from that almost flawless face. "It seems that I've surprised you, Lady Kisaragi."

"Yuffie."

He paused at her response. "Pardon?"

"My name," she went on, "is Yuffie. I'm not all that formal, not with the family title and everything. Everyone who knows me calls me Yuffie, since I don't go by all that "Lady Kisaragi" business."

Rufus lifted his gaze, the scar near his left eye puckering slightly. "No, I suppose you don't," he returned, almost thoughtfully. "Well, since we're on a first-name basis, perhaps you will afford me the same courtesy and call me Rufus."

She snickered at his suggestion. "Don't push your luck, ShinRa," she retorted, her arms crossing over her chest in a heavy note of defiance. "You're lucky I call you by one of your names, at all. If you're not happy with that one, then there are a few that I can use instead."

He tactfully waved off her offer. "That will not be necessary."

A knock on the door interrupted any further conversation.

"Yes?" Rufus answered, allowing whoever had interrupted them to come in.

The door opened, tentatively at first, before Elena, who was carefully balancing two trays across her arms, came in. She was dressed in her customary black slacks that befitted her position as a Turk, although that seemingly innocent look in her chocolate-brown eyes—the one she'd had when she first joined the Turks—had surprisingly remained, even after all of her years in serving the ShinRa, intact. She nodded at Rufus before glancing at Yuffie, a faint look of surprise highlighting her features. However, whatever she might've had to say regarding Yuffie's presence remained unsaid as she instead placed the two trays between them, before asking if Rufus required anything else. When he shook his head, she bowed and quietly took her leave without another word.

Yuffie barely noticed the door close behind the female assassin, her attention instead fixed on the tray in front of her. The club sandwich looked as any other ordinary sandwich; she'd had some very similar to this kind many times before, but the thought of eating one that came from the _generous_ hand of Rufus ShinRa, of all people, almost made her shudder. She half-wondered if Elena herself had been the one to make it, or if Rufus had a personal staff to attend to such things since Healen Lodge wasn't all that large to carry an abundance of employees. From what she had seen, which was, granted, very little, the lodge appeared almost empty, save for the Turks and Rufus himself.

"It's not poisoned, I promise you," Rufus said, breaking through her thoughts.

She looked up from her sandwich, to him. "Did I _ask_ if it was?" she rejoined, catching the semi-amused look on his face. "I could ask you to test it for me and see, but then it might become contaminated if you did." She hid her smirk when his face fell. She'd hit a nerve there, as she pointedly reminded him of his weakness from Geostigma; for although he was cured of it now, it was apparently still a very touchy subject for the young president. "Aw, come on, ShinRa, put a smile on that pretty face. I was just joking with you, Gawd."

Her admission did little to lighten the mood, however, as he instead commenced in eating without encouraging her to join him. She barely withheld her disgust in his apparent coldness. Would this be how he would treat her if they indeed sealed the deal and married? Most likely. It was a prospect that Yuffie had no wish to consider a possibility. And yet, her stomach, on the other hand, decided to state the contrary as it forced her to swallow her pride and accommodate both it _and_ ShinRa. She stared at her plate, refusing to acknowledge him as she picked up the sandwich and ate. She felt his eyes on her the entire time, however; but she didn't care, the sandwich the only thing on her mind as she hungrily scarfed it down and picked the crumbs off the plate before draining her glass for good measure. A contented smile rested underneath the surface of her ravenous appearance, while her companion only stared it her in obvious disbelief.

"Would you care for another?" he asked, barely halfway through his own.

She shook her head, setting down her empty glass, and thoroughly ignoring what he might think of her table manners. If he thought she had the manners of a mog, then it was all the better for her. "I think that's all I can accept from the table of my enemy right now, thank you." She gave him a teasing wink; the only courtesy she was willing to extend to him for his hospitality, such as it was.

Rufus finished his sandwich in silence, his movements as perfect and coordinated as that as the fine white linen suit he wore. Yuffie refrained from shaking her head at his choice in attire. In the many years since she'd known him, he'd only ever worn white. Even as a young man, who hadn't yet ascended to the V.P. position in his father's company, he wore it, save for the occasional black dress shirt, which was assuredly overlain with the astringent neutral color. For one with a heart purportedly as black as the darkness Nero the Sable resonated, he epitomized the definition of deceit, a doubled-sided coin, never once straying from the fact that he paraded himself as something he wasn't and could, perhaps, never hope to be. To Yuffie, his wearing white wasn't an impressive statement, since he seemed so…sanitary in it. _At least his current residence fits the bill for such an elaborate ruse_, she thought, a little dryly, yet found herself reluctantly conceding the point that he still looked rather good in it, no matter his pretense. In all actuality, she doubted she could ever imagine him wearing anything else. He just wouldn't be…well, Rufus ShinRa…if he was in anything _but_ white. And it was that kind of predictability that she counted on, in trying to discern his motive.

One thing was certain, however: one way or another, she _would_ get to the bottom of this marriage business, and figure out, exactly, what this devil in a white suit wanted from her, from her father, and from the whole of Wutai. A free sandwich and that faux sincere smile he'd offered her earlier would not win her over as easily as it apparently had her father. She waited for him to finish before summoning the courage to address him further on the matter.

"I'll make a deal with you, ShinRa," she began as soon as he finished, now completely serious. "From here on out, we won't lie to each another, because I'm awfully good in catching someone else's bullshit, as I am sure you're just as good as I am. Really, there's no point in lying about anything."

Leaning forward, with his eyes completely on her, the last remaining member of the ShinRa family regarded the last remaining descendent of the Kisaragi family in full. "You mean you think it best if we lay all our cards out on the table," he supplied, pyramiding his fingers in a tangible expression of thought. When he saw her nod, he continued. "It is a suitable proposition, and I agree. I see no point in lying to you, either, considering as to what you will become in the future to me, as to what you will be to my family line and this company."

Ignoring the last half of his answer, Yuffie released a long withheld sigh. "Good. Now that we're on the same page with honesty and everything, I can say that this whole business my dad mentioned was just a big misunderstanding. Because I mean, really, you probably also think my dad must be completely nuts to even suggest that you and I—"

"Miss Kisaragi—"

"Would ever consent to such a crazy thing and actually go through with it and just be completely perfectly fine and pleased and all that happily-ever-after nonsense that just doesn't happen in real life—"

"Miss Kisaragi—"

"Because I know that you know that would _never_ happen and you know that as well I do and—"

"Miss Kisaragi!" Rufus shouted, rising from his seat as he towered over a now silenced Yuffie. His stern expression lightened, if only a fraction, when he saw a registered look of shock on her face. "_Please_," he said, returning to his relatively calm demeanor, before once again taking his seat. This wasn't going the way he planned it. Not at all. But what more could he do? Glancing at his watch, he noticed it that was already well half-past four. Had they been together for all that time? It was almost impossible to believe, let alone imagine. "I think it's best if we continue this discussion at a more convenient time." When he saw the questioning look she gave him, he elaborated, "It's almost five o'clock."

"And what's that supposed to mean? Do I have a time limit with you?" she asked, scrunching her nose in apparent disgust. "And the name's _Yuffie_, in case you've forgotten."

Rufus ignored her childish retort. "Unfortunately you do today. I'm a very busy man, even out here in the middle of nowhere." He gave her a pointed look. "I can't drop everything at the turn of a hat, simply because I want to or feel like it. I _do_ have other appointments, Miss Kisaragi."

So he was dismissing her. Just like that. It shouldn't surprise her, and yet it did, and she despised him for it.

"I thought you wanted to talk about this little arrangement you have with my dad," she prompted, refusing to let him worm his way out of their meeting so easily. How dare he drag her all the way out here, make her eat with him, and then just…dismiss her whenever he felt like it? She would not be used and then tossed aside so carelessly. She was Yuffie Kisaragi, the Single White Rose of Wutai, head of the WRO's spying and espionage program, and Materia hunter extraordinaire, and she would make him, a spoiled, selfish son of a ShinRa heir, see that. _Even if I have to beat one of my shurikens over his head until he finally gets it_, she thought, her eyes meeting his defiantly.

"Well, maybe I won't be available the next time you're free, since I have a busy schedule, too. I don't just sit on this pretty little bottom of mine at the WRO, you know. Right now might be the only time you have to talk to me about this."

It was an empty threat, and both knew it. And yet, instead of giving in to her as she'd expected of him, her unwanted companion instead suggested something else entirely.

"Then I shall find a time that will suit both of our busy schedules." He looked at her, Yuffie felt, as he would an ignorant child incapable of understanding a single word he said. "I'm free at seven on Friday, next week. I'll speak with Reeve, and see if he can spare you. If not, well, I shall find another time, but we will meet, Miss Kisaragi: I am not one to go back on my word on any promises that I make."

She opened her mouth, as though to contradict him, but wisely stayed her tongue. "Fine," she muttered, although it was far from a concession. Rising from her seat, she moved towards the door. "I guess we'll see each other again, ShinRa—hopefully, _in_ _another_ _life_."

Rufus failed to respond to the barb. Instead he nodded in her direction and wished her a pleasant evening. "I'll see to the necessary arrangements regarding our next meeting personally," he said in passing. "Until then, Miss Kisaragi."

Yuffie stopped in her tracks, her gloved hand clenching around the metal doorknob. "And you must know that I am _so_ looking forward to it. One thing, though, before I leave." When she felt his questioning stare on her back, she continued. "I have to say that I think your little run-in with that Weapon must've given you a short-term memory," she mused, glancing over her shoulder at him. "I thought I told you to call me Yuffie."

"And I distinctly remember my agreeing to call you so when you extend to me the same courtesy," he decisively returned, that firm businessman's front never wavering. He obviously didn't appreciate being reminded of his little "run-in," as it were, with the creature that injured him, yet he had enough dignity _not_ to remark on it. "Until such a time comes to pass between us, I'll continue in addressing you as you address me, because _I _am not one above formality." He picked up his phone then and dialed a number. "And now, if you'll excuse me, I have a few calls to attend to. I'll see you next week."

And that was it.

She was dismissed.

And for some inexplicable reason, she was actually grateful for the reprieve he'd given her.

Refusing to simply be waved off if she said anything else, she simply nodded, playing the part of the obedient daughter trying to please her father by fawning over the undeserving ass she was subjected to marry, before taking her leave. She didn't bother to give him a final glance, let alone say anything directly to any of the Turks who stood guard a comfortable distance away. _He's all yours, boys_, she silently remarked to them when she passed through the door Rude opened for her, grabbed the hoverboard, and left without single word.

She was halfway to Edge when she realized what the time scheduled for the following Friday implied…and she laughed at the absurdity of it. A date with the one and only President Rufus ShinRa. If someone had suggested that to her a week ago, she would have laughed in that individual's face, since the very idea of her being attached to one so insufferable was beyond anything she could've ever comprehended…at the time. For even during her worst moments, when the lightheadedness from being on one of Cid's airships almost made her hallucinate something terrible, she never once imagined herself entangled with that…

_What you will become in the future to me, as to what you will be to my family and this company._

She nearly fell from the hoverboard as the reality of what he'd said finally settled in, his words—the ones that she'd purposefully ignored earlier—now echoing with a newfound intensity in her mind. _What you will become_. His bride, his dread consort. _Future_. For the rest of their lives, till the Lifestream bid them part, and even then she would probably still be connected to him with her scattered, conscious memories binding him to her—forever. _Family_. A brood mare, forced to produce the next line of ShinRa heirs, monsters perhaps even worse than Sephiroth's Remnants. She almost trembled at the thought.

But that would not happen.

She simply wouldn't stand for it.

Forcing herself to continue forward, she considered her options. She would have to go about this matter more carefully. She could not afford to lose her head, especially now that she knew that the ShinRa devil incarnate had every intention in seeing this little arrangement he had with her father through. She refused to look over her shoulder, to where she'd left Healen Lodge behind in the dust, the late evening sun mercifully blinding it from her view. No, she would not look back. To look back meant that she would be one step closer in resigning herself to her father's will, and she would not accept that fate. And yet, try though as she might, she could not shake off the feeling that she might've already lost this game, as a pair of Mako-infused eyes glittered cruelly in her memories.

The image of Rufus ShinRa, along with his ominous prediction of the future, haunted her for the rest of her journey back to Edge.

…

**Author's Notes: A thousand thank-yous to everyone who has read, reviewed, or PMed me. You guys are great, thank you so much! :)**

**Okay, now for this chapter. First of all, I hope everyone liked it. Really, I can't believe I have a new chapter up so quickly; that's almost a first for me, since it usually takes me a lot longer in getting anything finished. Anyway, there are a few things I wanted to touch upon in this chapter, which mainly regard Rufus. One thing that might stand out is the mention of his eyes having Mako. From my understanding, really only those in SOLDIER had Mako-infused eyes, along with a few exceptions, like Cloud and Vincent. I cannot recall anything implicitly stating that Rufus had Mako eyes, although I have come across some discussions regarding this particular subject. I've also seen a screenshot of his eyes taken from **_**Advent Children**_**, and his eyes are very similar to Cloud's, with a splotch of green around each pupil. Zack's look relatively the same in FMV sequences from **_**Crisis Core**_**, so I believe it's a possibility. Rufus also looked like he had it in **_**Final Fantasy VII**_**, with his polygon model having some very intense bluish-green eyes. As such, I decided to incorporate the possibility of that into this story.**

**There's also another thing about Rufus I'd like to note, and that's the scar around his left eye. Again, from what I've seen of the screenshots, it really doesn't appear that he has a scar around that area, and I understand that the blanket/wheelchair were really a façade and everything, but I also understand that Diamond Weapon injured Rufus, as well. I really need to read **_**Case of ShinRa**_** more in-depth, but he was definitely injured by the blast from Weapon, which I will certainly elaborate on in subsequent chapters. On the scar, though, I decided to mention it, since I wanted to have some viability in his having that side of his face bandaged in the film. I mean…that explosion caused by Weapon had a possibility in at least affecting his eyesight. It's arguable, certainly, but Rufus definitely didn't leave that office unscathed.**

**Nevertheless, I do hope everyone likes Rufus so far; he is something of an enigma to portray! Oh, and do expect to see Reeve and Reno again, too. Actually, Reno and the rest of the Turks will be in this quite a lot, so for everyone who likes our quartet of assassins, they'll feature in prominently in this story! :D**

**As for Rufus and Yuffie, I tried to frame their first meeting as being somewhat believable. The whole "Not lying to one another" proposition Yuffie makes is something that I was greatly inspired by from another Rufus/Yuffie oneshot, although the approach in that story was somewhat different, and especially after reading the scene with the meeting between Katniss Everdeen and President Snow in **_**Catching Fire**_** from **_**The Hunger Games Trilogy**_**. The latter of which is just something that stuck out in my mind, and I really want to see just how honest both Rufus and Yuffie can be with one another, since both know that they can catch each other in their lies. This concept is certainly going to play a significant role in the dynamic between them, since both of them are pretty damn good at lying and manipulating people. In a way, I'm setting their relationship up like a chess game, where strategy is one of the important key factors in this story.**

**But, yes, I hope everyone has enjoyed what I have of the story so far. I have actually begun the second chapter, so hopefully I'll have another chapter out very soon. And again, I also want to thank everyone for reading and sharing their thoughts on the prologue. Your input really means a lot, as it helps me to better frame every chapter, thanks again!**

**Until chapter two, everyone!**

— **Kittie**


	3. Chapter 2: The Proposal

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII, _characters, places, etc. All rights belong to Square-Enix and their respected owners.

Summary: Post ACC/DoC. Because, sometimes, it's in everyone's best interest if both parties agree to commit to something as mundane as a marriage based on politics and personal gain. Better the devil you know than the one you don't. Rufus/Yuffie

The Arrangement

Chapter Two

Friday was already upon Yuffie before she even had time to realize it; the days passing by in a flurry of sound, travel, and constant movement, just as the reprieve Rufus ShinRa had given her had been, most regrettably, short-lived. She wished for more time, more than anything, yet knew that it would never be granted to her. Time would not stand still, not ever for a noble princess of Wutai; for even if a Materia that had the magical properties to freeze time existed, which could somehow prologue the inevitable into a tireless moment which held that single most expression of thought, she knew that Rufus ShinRa, who had the devil's own luck in surviving an inferno from Diamond Weapon's blast, would somehow manage to speed time up, either through money, his charm, or outright manipulation—or perhaps a combination of all three—and force her into this little "meeting" he had planned regardless.

To Yuffie, her unwanted suitor—if she could even call him that—now lived to make her life miserable, thwarting her every attempt in conveniently staying away from him, it seemed. He'd called twice, earlier in the week, and both times she refused to answer her phone until a message appeared on its screen giving her the time he would arrive to pick her up from her place—she didn't even want to _know_ how he'd found out where she lived—as even Reeve, who had been in contact with his former employer, had sent her a message of his own; extending what Rufus had promised Reeve would do, as the head of the WRO personally gave Yuffie the entire day off.

Yuffie, in response, had sent a return message to Reeve that acknowledged her "day off," as it was, and nothing more. She didn't even bother in making a pretense in thanking him; he wouldn't have expected her to.

After all, Reeve had what he wanted from her, anyhow. The mission in Mideel had been nothing short of a success, and yet Yuffie wished that it had taken her longer to carry out her assignment, since she had to report back to Reeve and the WRO personally. She'd been greatly tempted to send her findings over the phone, but even the most secure line could be tapped, Reeve often reasoned, and so he preferred all confidential cases to be reported back to him in the privacy of the commissioner's office. She'd returned by Thursday afternoon, giving him all the information she'd acquired from her time in posing as one of the tourists who came to indulge in the therapeutic atmosphere that still drew many to the small island. Nothing had been out of place there, and no one, at least to her knowledge, which was fairly astute, even noticed her. _It's not like that there was much going on there, anyway_.

Reeve's sources, Yuffie secretly suspected, were obviously losing their touch; for as much as she would've _loved_ to have pinned some dirt on Rufus ShinRa, or to at least tie his company to a scandal that would forever damage its already tarnished reputation, nothing had turned up. From what Reeve had attained from his meeting with his former employer, Rufus ShinRa had at least been honest about his not having any part in starting up any reactors—at least no physical trail led back to him, at any rate—or anything dealing with his company causing further harm to the Planet. Which was a shame. Almost. Yuffie would've enjoyed seeing him wriggle his way out of that little predicament, with his silver-toned tongue and charming smile in front of the WRO's tribunal panel. As it stood, however, she found herself forced to give him the benefit of the doubt. _For now, anyway,_ she grudgingly thought as she looked at herself in the mirror in front of her.

Failing to understand why she even bothered in caring about what she looked like, she stared grimly at her reflection and sighed. She wasn't Tifa, who was all legs and a skirt, and was ever the striking beauty that lit up an entire room with one of her smiles. Nor was she an intriguing young woman, like Aerith, who'd naturally drawn attention from every man who'd so much as glanced in her direction. Yuffie was fit, yes, but she was far from being the definition of all that was beautiful and feminine. It just wasn't in her nature to wear a dress and heels, or to simply stand there and look pretty. There was so much more to the world than that. But still…

If her circumstances were different, if it was someone other than Rufus ShinRa taking her out for the night, then she wouldn't be as apprehensive as she was now. _It's almost as bad as being hogtied and held upside down on one of Cid's airships_.

The thought, though meant to lighten her spirits, did nothing to settle her. In fact, it seemed to make her feel worse as she stared at her frowning expression, her eyebrows knitting together at the sight of her attire. For there she stood, stock-still in silent disbelief, in a dark-green blouse and a black pencil skirt that came only an inch above her knees. It was a far cry from her usual choice, which usually consisted of a thin tank top and a pair of shorts, but it would have to do. She'd been sorely tempted to change back into something she was used to, considering the present ache in her feet from the shiny black patent leather heels she'd strapped on. They were the only pair she possessed—a gift from Tifa, for her birthday last year—and sadly had yet to be broken in. She frowned at her reflection. If Rufus ShinRa didn't end up killing her tonight, then the heels probably would. She huffed at the idea.

_Let him try_, her thoughts inwardly challenged, and then looked angrily down at her shoes. If her feet bled and had a score of blisters by tomorrow morning was the price in dissuading ShinRa from marrying her, then it would be well worth the trouble. She could deal with a pair of sore feet for a few days; it was a lifetime of enduring one of Wutai's worst enemies that troubled her. She couldn't kill him if she married him; there would be no honor in that at all, although such a thing was known to have happened in the past among some of the rival noble families, yet had never in her own. She would not dishonor her family name by overthrowing her husband in a _coup_. _Even if he's as vile and as disgusting as a Midgar Zolom_.

She couldn't ascribe hideous to that description, since the man in question was the direct opposite. Even Yuffie, who had a secret fascination for those in the tall, dark, and broodingly handsome department, when it came to the opposite sex, still had to admit that Rufus ShinRa wasn't all that horrible to look upon. When it came to blonds, he actually put Cloud to shame, not that Yuffie was interested into another woman's man; Tifa would kill her if such was the case, but still, even she could appreciate beauty whenever it happened to walk in front of her.

And that sense of enduring beauty, unfortunately, also came in the embodiment of one Rufus ShinRa: bane of her existence and royal pain in the ass.

A grudging sigh escaped from her as she turned and glanced at the clock on her nightstand table. It was still early, barely a quarter past six, but she still felt a sense of restlessness, almost as if she felt him there, standing directly behind her. It was a discomforting feeling, and was one she had no wish to dwell on, especially as she reluctantly found herself considering how he'd found out where she lived in the first place. She didn't have a landline, since she really only used her cell phone, and she hadn't given her father her address, even though Chekhov had asked for it in the past, just in case they might need it for whatever emergency that she believed was bound to happen arose. Yuffie had yet to give it to Chekhov, who would undoubtedly tuck it away in some secret compartment on her level at the pagoda for safekeeping. Working for the WRO, although it had its perks, was still a dangerous occupation for one in her field. Of course, by the appearance of her apartment, not many would find anything too much out of the ordinary, other than the fact that the proprietor was, decidedly, very much Wutainese.

Banners, all of varying bright colors, added a feeling of vibrancy to the walls, while a score of paper lanterns hung from the ceiling, mainly for decoration, but no less contributing a sense of beauty to the apartment. Really, she mainly used it as a place for sleeping, more than anything. She usually crashed at Seventh Heaven for something to eat, went outside of Edge for some training and target practice, and visited Kalm's Materia shops when she had a little time away from the WRO. Other than procuring a new piece of Materia, an extra shuriken, and the necessity of clothing, there was little else she had here.

Of course, that didn't mean that she didn't want having a feeling of home, wherever she lived, while she worked so far away from her own. A few photos of her friends—from both Wutai and AVALANCHE—were placed, albeit a little haphazardly, in frames on a coffee table in what made up her living room, a small T.V. claiming the other corner of the room. She had very little in the way of food in the kitchen, considering that there were better cooks willing to offer their services to those with a few extra gil to spare. In truth, her apartment was as bland and as commonplace as those of her neighbors', the only thing, perhaps, standing out being the light shade of green she'd painted on the walls that had once been an ugly eggshell white. She'd painted everything herself, and felt that she'd done a damned good job of it, too. _Not that someone as uptight and astringent as Rufus ShinRa could ever appreciate it_, she thought, remembering just how unnervingly plain everything looked at the lodge. How he managed to live a life among that kind of simplicity and bland sense of modernism was beyond her.

She sighed again, her thoughts returning to Rufus and the inevitable meeting they would have in less than an hour. She hadn't called her father regarding this meeting with his potential son-in-law; she hadn't told anyone, not even Tifa, who would undoubtedly share in her misery and offer words of comfort with a promise to put Yuffie's deadbeat date in his place with her fists if need be. Being a busy proprietress of a successful bar and a new mother to two orphaned children—made so by ShinRa, ironically enough—hadn't at all dulled her friend's prowess in the art of hand-to-hand combat. Even Cloud, who held a large portion of said woman's heart, was still cautiously wary of the childhood friend who had become something more to him since Meteorfall. Indeed, it went without saying that Tifa, although very much the mother of their little group, was probably the fiercest as well—overly protective when it came to those she considered family, and Yuffie herself was considered very much part of that family. _Although it's an extended part_, she mused with a smile before her momentary happiness was shattered by a sound knock on her door.

Oh…Gawd…No.

Not yet.

_Please_, _not_ _yet_.

But the knocking continued on, unabated, and Yuffie found herself—as if magically thrust by some unseen force to the other side of the apartment—answering it.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she ground out sweetly between her clenched teeth, and then remembering to plaster on an almost seemingly genuine smile before opening the door. Her smile instantly fell when she saw him standing there instead of one of his ominous henchmen. She'd thought that one of the Turks would come to collect her, since she imagined their "Boss" was too above the duty in coming for her himself. But there he was, proving her suspicions false, as he stood there in one of his trademark white pinstripe suits with an almost curious look on that handsome, unsmiling face.

"Miss Kisaragi," he calmly addressed, with a deferring inclination of that golden head. "Good evening."

"You're early," she said. It was all she could say. And she felt like a complete idiot because of it. He offered her an amiable smile regardless.

"I'm not one who holds to being late for any occasion," he replied, a subtle reminder of how she'd treated their previous meeting the week before, although there was no malice in his words, only cold, hard fact.

Yuffie could scarcely react to his response, her hand automatically opening the door wider as she allowed him inside—the enemy, into her _home_, of all places!—as she managed to close the door behind him. His footsteps echoed against the cheap, white marble tiles, their booted heels, combined with a slight tapping of an elegant, black enameled cane that he clutched in his right hand, the only sounds in the room. She almost flushed when she saw him take in the whole of her apartment, that inscrutable face betraying nothing as to what he thought or felt inside. It almost embarrassed her. She didn't know how to feel at all about him being in her makeshift home, and it was this growing sense of uncertainty that compelled her to turn his attention away from her personal taste in home décor and move onto the matter at hand.

"So, yeah, about tonight," she began, more than a little awkwardly. "What…did you have in mind?"

He turned to her, his interest departing from the apartment's fixtures as it moved solely onto her. "I thought we would discuss the particulars over dinner," he ventured, and then took a step in her direction, the black cane that he held giving his white attire a perfect sense of contrast. Yuffie wasn't certain if he used it out of necessity or if it was merely an accessory that he added to all of that overinflated confidence. _At least it isn't a shotgun_. But that assurance did little to quell the dread growing inside of her.

As if sensing her unease, he spoke again: "I've made reservations at a restaurant in town for 7:30. We can leave now, if you're ready, of course," he said, his gaze lingering over her, and Yuffie inwardly shivered at the feeling that look provided her.

He reminded her of a shark circling in the brackish water as it casually observed its next meal, ready to devour her when she least expected it. She didn't like the way he looked at her at all, those cold eyes, almost a glacial blue with a fiery ring of Mako glimmering at their centers, never ceasing in their silent intake of her. She wanted nothing more than to close those eyes forever, blocking their silent, imposing stare as she turned toward the door and tried to hide the slight shaking in her hands when she grabbed her purse—another gift, this one from Marlene—as she gave him a short nod and opened the door. She said nothing when he joined her and gestured for her to go first as he quietly shut the door behind him.

Affording him enough trust in locking it, she remained unnervingly silent when, out of a most unforeseen gesture, he offered her his arm, which she mechanically took, and followed him out. Relief filled her when she saw that no one was around to see them together; she had no wish to be seen with the likes of Rufus ShinRa, especially now, with her hand imprisoned in the crook of his left arm as his right clasped steadily onto the cane that clicked against the ground with his every step.

The walk down the apartment steps was awkward enough, the journey to his car—a metallic pearl, souped-up sports model that blended in perfectly against the gray-toned walls of the surrounding buildings and apartments—almost impossible. Though even more surprising, perhaps, was the fact that he opened the door on the passenger side, his fingers grasping her upper arm in a silent motion for her to get in, which she did so reluctantly. She looked at him when he crossed over and got into the driver's seat. "You're driving?" she asked, obviously surprised.

He gave her a pacifying look. "Contrary to popular belief, Miss Kisaragi, I _do_ have my driver's license," he drolly remarked, a true attempt in lightening the dismal mood between them. It did little to calm her nerves, however.

"And you fly helicopters too, I'll bet," she said, in spite of her apprehension. "Cloud said that he saw you hanging from the rail of one—singlehandedly, I might add—when he fought you once." She stopped suddenly, realizing what she'd said. _Real smart there, Yuffie. Just remind him of the time when Cloud kicked his ass to kingdom come. He'll _want_ to be reminded of _that, _certainly_.

Rufus, however, gave no indication in being affronted, that perfect façade never wavering, not even under her questioning scrutiny. It frustrated Yuffie to no end.

"Actually," he remarkably countered in response, "I allow Reno or one of the other Turks to handle the helicopter. I prefer to keep my feet planted firmly on the ground as much as possible, you understand."

His admission brought any forthcoming retort she may have had short, because, yes, she actually understood his reasons perfectly, considering that it probably wasn't every day that he took a notion to jump off the side of a building and expect his Turks to be there to catch him before he fell. Which reminded her…

"Well, now that you mention it…But, yeah. So, if it's just you and me in this car, where are your shadows, in another car following in behind us?" she baldly asked. Might as well know whether or not she needed to supervise her mouth during this little "business meeting" of theirs.

Her "business partner," on the other hand, gave her a withering look. "I thought to keep my dogs, as you call them, on a leash at home," he returned coolly, subtly reminding her again of their previous conversation, as it came in the form of a sharp reprimand, finely-tuned to the point that Yuffie almost felt a hint of shame. Almost. He changed the subject before she had enough time to register the sentiment. "As it is, though, I decided to come alone, especially since if this is to be a private discussion, then you and I must be warranted the time needed for such an occasion."

She inwardly grimaced at the implication. "Where do you plan to have this meeting, then?" she prompted, trying to keep her tone neutral yet failing miserably.

A blond eyebrow arched in question. "It's somewhere a little more…exclusive, shall we say? What? Would you prefer we go somewhere else?"

Yuffie hesitated, but remembering their deal, she decided to tell him the truth, allowing the chips to fall where they would. "I think we can both agree that eating at Tifa's Seventh Heaven is completely out of the question, especially since I don't want Cloud hovering over us with that hulking, six-pack sword of his. Truth is, ShinRa, I'd rather take this little discussion of ours somewhere private—say, maybe, back at the lodge or something."

Frowning at her insinuation, his hands clutched the car's steering wheel. "You have no wish to be seen with me," he discerned quietly, his inhibitions proving him right when Yuffie looked down in apparent shame.

"It's nothing personal," she offered in consolation, yet knowing that her attempt to mollify him was beyond pathetic. "It's just…It's just everything that's happened between my family and yours. And, really, with your company being pretty much responsible for Sephiroth, Meteor, and nearly screwing up the Planet…yeah…A lot of people aren't all that much into welcoming ShinRa back into their lives any time soon."

His grip on the steering wheel tightened, and Yuffie, to her dismay, noticed. "By ShinRa, do you mean my company, myself personally, or perhaps both?" he enquired, his gaze flicking over to her from the corner of his eye before returning to the road in front of them.

"I…" she began, yet couldn't find it within herself to answer him. She really didn't know for certain what she'd meant, anyway; what she'd said…they were just words, right? Obviously, he wouldn't be happy, no matter what answer she gave him. Already things were not going well, and their evening together hadn't even started yet. She sighed out in exasperation, no longer caring if he approved of her behavior or not. She was tired—tired of trying to sway him to her side on things by her ridiculous outfit and her ridiculous shoes. She wanted nothing more than to crawl in between the sheets on her bed and die. But then, that wouldn't bode well for her dad, let alone for Wutai, if she simply gave up because of some arrogant, know-it-all egomaniac with a former god complex that had somehow managed to show her up on a few things. "Let's just go and have dinner and get this over with," she muttered, crossing her arms as she conceded to his plans.

The young president didn't say another word on the subject. In fact, he didn't say anything at all until they reached their destination as he repeated the same gentlemanly courtesy he'd extended to her earlier, and escorted her into a small, upscale restaurant that Yuffie hadn't even known existed. The cane clicked soundlessly against the lavish green carpet when they entered the main foyer, the dim lighting from the crystal chandeliers above adding to the intimacy of such an exclusive and prestigious establishment that only the wealthy, assuredly, could afford. And yet, for a Friday night, the place was empty, practically deserted, save for them. Yuffie turned toward her silent companion, a questioning look in her eye.

Rufus merely inclined his head, securing her hand on his arm as he led them to where the headwaiter stood, who to Yuffie, reminded her of a stick insect, with his thin frame and finely-trimmed moustache, and who presently looked at her with his beady, spidery eyes before turning once again to his affluent patron.

"Mr. ShinRa," the man addressed formally, yet consciously acknowledging Yuffie. "We have your table already prepared for you and your lady. If you will care to follow me."

Yuffie felt a slight pressure on her arm as she allowed Rufus to lead her to their table, which was cloistered away in a booth that rested in a distant corner. She inwardly groaned at the sight, since the table was clearly made separate from the rest of the restaurant. She shook her head in silent disbelief. Leave it to a brilliant tactician like Rufus ShinRa to find the most convenient table for their discussion in an equally empty restaurant. _He probably even bought the place for the night._ It wouldn't surprise if he had. The man had obviously orchestrated the entire evening to suit his own ends, and yet she, unbeknownst to him, would come out victorious.

Menus were placed before them before Yuffie had time for another thought, a glass of water duly following suit.

"I'll give you some time to look over everything," the headwaiter said before departing.

Yuffie instantly missed his presence, now finding herself quite alone and trapped in a secluded corner with the one man who was designated to one day become her husband. She glanced in his direction and saw him looking at his menu in silence. How he could think of eating when she herself was all nerves and had no appetite was beyond her. _He's probably just being all smarmy about_ _his cornering me into agreeing to this insane proposal of his_. She barely noticed him staring at her until he asked if she was ready to order. "I'm afraid that I'm not very hungry right now," she answered, knowing well enough that her response would only further serve to irritate him, especially since it appeared that he was footing the bill. "I'll just have what you're having," she found herself say, half-shocked that she was actually attempting to appease him. She reached for her glass of water to calm her nerves.

"You eat snails very often, Miss Kisaragi?" he questioned, glancing up from his menu.

Yuffie nearly spewed out the water she was drinking on the tablecloth. "What? _Snails_? _That's_ what you're _ordering_?" She curled up her nose in apparent disgust. "Gawd…ShinRa, for a man with bookoos of gil, I'd expected you to like something, I don't know, like exotic fish eggs or something. Snails are just…grossness that's reached an entirely new level of grossness."

Rufus stared at her, nonplussed. "I'll remember to keep that in mind, the next time I look at a menu," he replied, the very definition of sarcasm. "Perhaps you should go with the fish platter instead. I hear it's all the rage at the WRO."

She snickered at that. "Making fun of my employer, are we?" she quipped. "Reeve really wouldn't like his secret getting out, you know. But you're right: the man loves his fish. I guess that's why his alter ego is a cat."

Her companion said nothing in response, merely looked at her with those disturbingly glacial blue eyes. His stare, unsurprisingly, made her very uncomfortable.

"What is it _now_?" she asked, an impatient look following with her next breath. "Surprised by the way I look or something? I can clean myself up from time to time, you know."

"Obviously," he returned quietly, but said nothing further on the subject, his attention drawn to the menu in front of him.

She shot him a look. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" she hissed, attempting not to make a scene in front of their phantom audience.

Something flickered across his face, although Yuffie couldn't discern whether it was simply irritation or some kind of twisted sense of amusement until his expression returned to that impassive piece of stone that served as his face. "It means exactly what it does, Miss Kisaragi," he answered, his slender fingers reflexively splaying out across the silken tablecloth. He looked up from his menu and regarded her quietly. "From the few times I've had the pleasure in meeting you, I've only ever seen you in casual attire. So to see you in something other than a pair of shorts and a shirt that exposes that lovely midriff of yours is something in which I've taken note."

A dark eyebrow lifted in surprise. "So you prefer women in dresses that cover their stomachs," Yuffie wryly surmised. "Fact noted." She heard him breathe out of his nose, his irritation, also, noted, and she smiled. Perhaps an evening with Rufus ShinRa wouldn't be so terrible, after all.

When their waiter returned, both Rufus and Yuffie gave him their orders before resuming the uncomfortable silence between them. On Yuffie's end, she secretly wished that he would say something—anything—since his withdrawn attitude did little to quell the tension between them. When he failed to rise to the occasion, she took it upon herself to end their stalemate.

Setting the napkin that held her silverware aside, Yuffie placed her hands on the table, a stern indication that he pay attention to her. "All right," she began confidently, "now that we're here and alone for the moment, let's get down to business." When she saw him gesture to continue, she obliged him with a forced smile. "As you know, my dad's already given me his reasons for why we should agree to go through with this, and I can see where he would think it'd be a good thing, I do. My dad might be old, but he isn't completely senile—_yet_." When he failed to laugh at her attempt at humor at Godo's expense, she hastily went on, "Well, anyway, while some things make sense, the main point is that it wouldn't work out. It just won't. And I believe that both of us already know that."

Rufus said nothing in return as he instead took a sudden interest in imbibing in the glass of water he'd barely touched. He glanced down at the glass that he held poised between those long fingers before meeting her gaze. "You've made your argument, but you haven't provided a sufficient reason in why we shouldn't go through with something that you pointedly refuse to address by its name. How can I agree to anything you say when you won't even acknowledge what it is that you want to abstain from? This is not a land contract or job interview, Miss Kisaragi. What we're discussing is a little more than that."

Yuffie grimaced, the truth in his words striking her hard. "Don't you think that I don't know that?" she snapped. "We're talking about _my life_ here. My life! Of course I understand the importance of this. I wouldn't have even bothered in coming here with you if I didn't."

The waiter appeared then, with a tray holding two plates of food that Yuffie had no wish to see. Neither spoke until the man departed, leaving them to discuss what would determine the course of both their lives. Rufus unfurled his napkin, his hands strategically placing his cutlery in their designated places. His dedication, combined with his cool precision thereof, disconcerted Yuffie, who so often had her own fork and spoon lying about anywhere convenient when she wasn't using chopsticks. Even their table manners illustrated just how unlike they behaved, and thus, by virtue of their diverse upbringings, how incompatible they really were.

Ignoring her plate, she watched him, and saw to her own disbelief how he himself refrained from eating. Catching his eye, she compelled herself to rekindle their conversation. "You wanted some reasons why we can't…marry," she began, nearly choking on the last word. "Well, I have a few."

"And I should be happy to hear them," he encouraged her, surprisingly for the first time. "Whether you would have yourself to believe it or not, I am willing to compromise. That's why we're here, Miss Kisaragi. I don't intend to force your hand into anything, so you may speak freely. I would have you be open and honest with me from the outset, especially since we've already agreed not to have any secrets between us."

Yuffie stared at him, a strange look of puzzlement clouding her dark eyes. "If that's the case, then why? Why go through with something like this? I can't see why you'd be so interested, considering how Wutai really has nothing of value anymore. Your father made sure of _that_," she pointed out as she watched him take a bite of a dark brown blob that was probably once a snail. _Poor thing_, she quietly thought, but kept her eyes locked with the one who devoured it.

Rufus set down his fork. "I understand your anger, as you have every right to be distrustful of my family. In retrospect, I acknowledge that my family has wronged, not only your country, but has also done a terrible disservice to your family name. I understand your hatred of me, Miss Kisaragi, and I am regrettably sorry for the injury that's been caused. I am by no means excusing my father's actions, let alone my own. However, I can afford an accord between my family and yours. And if this is how I can undue all the damage that's been done, then I—"

"You don't have to say you're sorry by marrying me," she broke in suddenly. "You really don't, you know. I mean, surely you don't go about offering marriage proposals to every available girl your family's done dirty. That's quite a few engagement rings to go about buying, don't you think?"

He obviously failed to find any humor in her comment, for the gravity in his expression did not waver. "It's a little more than that, Miss Kisaragi," he returned in a way that Yuffie secretly dreaded. Retrieving his fork, he commenced to eating once again. "I also believe you're aware of how an arrangement like this could possibly benefit the both of us," he furthered, spearing the remainder of a snail before delicately plopping it into his mouth. "Think about it." _Squish_. "With our families united, we could change the world so much together." _Squish_. "For the better." _Squish_.

Yuffie watched him eat in silence, and it took everything within her not to puke in front of him. The snails were repulsive enough, but his suggestion in alliancing herself—as he shockingly ate while he talked—with him in any cause, good or no, only furthered her revulsion, to the point of bolting from her chair and leaving him without an answer. Instead of running, however, she held her ground. She had the Kisaragi family's pride to uphold, after all. "Still wanting to rule the world, eh, ShinRa? I'm not surprised," she scoffed, purposely baiting him. "Once a ShinRa, always a ShinRa."

She earned a hard smile from him. "Your father said that you would be difficult to convince," he mused, losing all interest in his plate as he set his fork aside. "As it stands, I'm not one to back out of an agreement made between someone as respectable as your father and myself so easily. You will have to do better than to throw a few childish discourtesies my way to convince me otherwise, Miss Kisaragi." _I'm still waiting for your reason_, his eyes said.

And Yuffie, both offended and angered by his rebuttal, gave it to him. "Well, first, there's the age difference. I'm twenty-one, and it's a fine age to marry and everything, but, you're now, what, somewhere in your mid-thirties, right? I can't marry someone who's close to pushing forty."

"Thirty," he corrected. "I'm thirty years old, Miss Kisaragi."

But of course, such a numerical fact didn't faze Yuffie. "See? My point exactly," she concurred, although the man she liked was considerably older than the man in front of her, but that was beside the point. "So the age factor is one thing working against us, especially since I'd still like someone to live in the same decade as me."

"We're only nine years apart in age," he returned, clearly at a loss in her logic. "Technically, we _are_ living our lives in the same decade, as you so aptly put it. I can't see how that can be a problem, considering how my own father was a decade older than my mother."

He had a point there, although Yuffie was loath to admit it. So far, he was ahead of her, leading by a single point. She couldn't allow him to score another. Schooling her flustered expression into that of a perfect smile, she charged ahead, listing off every problem she could think of, as to why their marriage would never work. "There's also the thing about my country. When I take my dad's place, I'll be expected to stay in Wutai, pretty much all the time. I can't see you managing your company from a remote island, steeped heavily in traditions from the past, not when your main base of operations is here."

Rufus listened to her explanation, as though in careful consideration. "I'm sure that such would be difficult for some; however, for myself, the transition to Wutai will not be a problem." He gave her a reassuring look that troubled her. "I've managed well enough, when my father had me head the company from Junon. I imagine Wutai will not be any different."

Yuffie frowned at his words. "Yes, but Junon is an industrial fishing town. Wutai is nothing like that at all. Unless…" She paused, almost paling considerably as a dark realization suddenly dawned on her. "You intend to turn Wutai into your next project. You plan to industrialize it, don't you? That's why you're so hell-bent in agreeing to this ridiculous marriage proposal. You want Wutai, so that it can be some kind of a springboard for your return to power. That's it, isn't it? And don't you dare lie, because I'll know damn well if you try to!"

He waited patiently for her tirade to end before answering. "I'll not deny that part of what you said is true; I have a few ideas in developing your country into something more than it presently is, Miss Kisaragi. Wait," he said, raising his hand to silence yet another outburst from her. "I want you to hear me out on this, before you say anything. Now, while I do plan to build onto your country's trade, what you must also take into consideration are all of the jobs it will provide those without any. I've looked into Wutai's economy, and I've seen how much it's suffered since the war. You've already made it clear to your father that you're tired of your home being nothing more than a tourist trap. You're tired of the poverty that has stricken those whom you know and care for. You're tired of the shame in the loss of your country's pride that's befallen on your people." He paused momentarily, allowing her to grasp what he was suggesting. "We can change all of that," he went on, an air of confidence in his voice, and thus revealing the efficient leader he so inherently was. "If you and I, united as one, managed to accomplish this, think of what your country will become."

"You said "Will" and not "Can,"" Yuffie pointed out. "You have that much faith in a people who would rather spit on the ShinRa name than say it out loud?" She shook her head in genuine astonishment. "You can't build Mako plants there; the WRO won't allow it. _I_ won't allow it."

Rufus shook his head at this. "There are other methods in creating energy," he assured her. "I've no intention in ever building another Mako plant. Ever. ShinRa will never again create energy at the Planet's expense."

"You said there were other methods," she reminded him. "What kind of methods?"

At this, Rufus willingly joined in on the conversation, providing a detailed account of how they could use everything from fossil fuels to renewable resources in powering the world. "We don't necessarily have to use any part of the Lifestream at all. Actually, I've had a few who work in the science field to look into making an alternative fuel from certain crops. If we could harness energy that way, then we could live comfortably and make for a better world without the use of Mako energy."

She stilled at his words, his passionate speech almost swaying her. "And you want ShinRa to lead the way in this world powered by new energy," she prompted, testing him.

"I would be lying if I said that I wanted my company to take a back seat and allow another company to do that which I've suggested," he answered, carefully circumventing around her little trap. "But my company isn't the same as it once was. I head it now, with a clear mind and conscience. I haven't forgotten the wrongs done in the past, but I choose to forget the man I would've become if this"—He pressed two of his fingers near the scar surrounding his left eye—"hadn't happened to me. The Planet gave me a second chance, Miss Kisaragi, and I intend to make good use of it, by doing all I can in becoming something other than the monster that would've happily controlled the world through fear."

Although her eyes never left his, the Princess of Wutai remained silent for a long, pensive moment. Whether his words were sincere or not, she had yet to determine, although there was one thing that stood out from his moving declaration of penance and second chances. "And what of Wutai?" she asked. "Do you plan to rule it, too?"

To her surprise, he shook his head. "No, I don't. I'll leave the leadership of your country to you, as I shall only remain as your standing consort." When she didn't call him out on a lie, he furthered his case, "As your husband, I shall also give you all the funds you need to restore Wutai to the way it was. You'll have no limit as to how much you'll need, as I shall also give you a monthly allowance of half a million gil to do with as you please, as well as a salary and a significant stake in my company on top of that. You can buy all the Materia you need, if you want."

Yuffie hesitated in her rejection, as everything that this proposal entailed sounded better and better—on her end, at least. "But what about you, though? What's in it for you if I agree?" she could not help but ask. "You've already made your point in building up the economy, and what I'm assuming to be some kind of an expansion on foreign trade, but what else? There's something more than that. Something you're not telling me."

She had him there.

But, ever the shrewd businessman, he turned the conversation to his advantage, navigating through the tepid waters of her present uncertainty with a calm assurance instilled through years of self-imposed conditioning. "There are only three conditions that I ask of you in return," he said evenly, calmly, and proceeded when she quietly gestured for him to continue. "First and foremost, as my wife, I will expect you to stay faithfully by my side and support me as your husband and also to what we'll represent to ShinRa. I don't take well to betrayal, Miss Kisaragi, not even from one whom I consider family." He refrained from mentioning his own betrayal, in attempting to usurp his bastard of a father, but the man had known well enough of his plan, and never really did anything about it. Having a wife, and a royal one at that, however, was a different matter entirely. It was upon this consideration that he continued. "Secondly, I must ask that you show affection towards me, if only in front of the rest of the world, as well as to anyone outside the privacy of our home and office."

His second condition rendered Yuffie utterly speechless. Did he just imply what she heard him imply? Eyes wide, she pondered the outcome of such a farce. "So, we would always be honest with each other, buy lie to the rest of the world?" she questioned, yet only received a rueful smile in return. She then asked what she feared most, but she had to know his stance on the subject regardless. "What about love?"

"Love?" he echoed, as if attempting to discern the very essence behind its meaning. "My dear Miss Kisaragi, I'm afraid that men in my position cannot afford such a luxury. I have a very narrow view regarding anything pertaining to the emotion myself, although I can understand why other people might readily embrace its concept. I will not lie to you about this: I have no feeling whatsoever in that regard toward you, and I believe that you are already well aware of that. But I would be good to you. And who knows? I've even heard that, within some arranged marriages, a deeper sentiment beyond respect can possibly arise, provided that both spouses are amiable toward one another."

"I understand," she replied, although his answer left her cold. "But you must also know that I don't want to take a chance on that, either. Funny thing is, I believe in love and also being loved for myself. I can't simply settle for something less than that. Surely you understand my need for something more."

The calm look he gave her almost seemed to pity her plight. "I'm a businessman, Miss Kisaragi. I take risks, some of which are necessary to ensure the survival of my company. So, yes, I do understand. And I am only sorry that I cannot offer you any more than what I already have."

He received a strange sort of half-smile from her. "That's the second time you've apologized to me in less than an hour," she remarked, a hint of irony lingering in her voice, which, to her surprise, seemed to unsettle him. She almost smiled in full. Her present heartache was almost _worth_ that rare sight in seeing the all high and mighty President Rufus ShinRa looking something almost akin to regrettable. "And what's the third condition?" she asked, though secretly fearing the answer.

"Children."

Yuffie paled considerably at that single word. "Ch-children?" she reiterated numbly, and he nodded.

"I need an heir to head the company when I pass on, just as you will have need of one to take the throne when the time comes." He leaned forward then, his eyes still holding hers. "I don't expect them right after we marry, but in a few years…" His pause emphasized his meaning. "I want at least two, and I want them to be mine and yours and no other's."

"I see," she responded quietly, barely above a whisper. Breaking away from his gaze, she looked down at her plate and picked at her cold fish with her fork. She almost wished the meal was poisoned, since a part of her felt that it would be a merciful death if she consumed it instead of living a shaded half-life as Rufus ShinRa's bride. The mother of his children. Gawd. For when she said that she saw his point, she meant it, as his words stressed his desire that she remain faithful to him, his children's paternity unquestionable. There would be no room for another in her heart, and she felt it crack underneath the pressure of that unalterable fact. She breathed out in a stilted, jagged breath before summoning the courage to look at him. "I know that everything you're offering will be to the benefit of Wutai and my people, and that, in itself, should make me want to agree. But I can't do this. I just can't. I'm sorry."

She stood then; ready to leave before he drew her back into his deceitful, suffocating net. She reached for her purse but felt one of his hands grasp the lower half of her left arm, a possessive gesture, yet surprisingly gentle as it had been before. The feel of its tenderness both surprised and terrified her.

"Is there someone else?" he asked before she could react by pulling away. "Well, is there?" he pressed, surprisingly with no condemnation in his voice, only genuine curiosity.

The question caught Yuffie completely off guard. "What?"

"Is there someone else?" he repeated, those cold blue eyes bearing into hers. "Is there another man? Someone whom you love? Is that why you're rejecting my offer?" _Rejecting me?_

His silent question almost made her head spin. Unable to bear the gravity in his stare, she turned away. "I don't want to talk about this."

"But you must," he insisted. His grip on her arm did not lesson, only intensified until she gave in and returned to her seat. "You don't have to tell me his name, but does he return your affections?" he asked when she refused to answer him. He waited another moment, her silence confirming his suspicions. "I see."

Yuffie shook her head. "What does it matter if he does or doesn't?" she returned bitterly. "I never asked for any of this; and yet here I am, stuck in bargaining my future with you. I don't think you see anything at all, otherwise you'd understand why I can't go through with any of this. I never asked for this twisted little marriage arrangement that you and my dad made behind my back. I never asked to be responsible for a nation of people, who are dependent on every decision I make when my dad dies. I don't think you understand at all." A traitorous tear escaped from her eye, and yet it never fell as a hand, both soft and firm in its tender-taken touch, brushed it away in a single, delicate stroke. Yuffie's eyes shifted, locking with the President of ShinRa's. "Please," she whispered, secretly despising herself for resorting to outright pleading with him. But it was the only card she had left to play, as she implored that impassive heart of stone which beat in that perfectly sculpted, marble chest. "Please, just call it off."

And yet, the man who held the key to both her liberation and happiness shook his head, much to her regret. "I'm aware of Wutainese law, especially pertaining to that of the royal family, and I know what's required to fulfill that prerequisite. You require a husband, Miss Kisaragi, just as the repercussions should you not marry will be most dire, not only for your family, but for your people if you don't marry in the time before your father passes on from this life. It's an unfortunate stipulation, and I am sorry that it can't be changed, but the fact of its existence remains." The pressure he placed on the arm that he grasped lessened in its intensity as his hand slid down to cover hers in a tangible show of understanding. He watched her expression contort into one of sadness, and then into one of resignation. "I understand your situation, Miss Kisaragi, I really do. I took over the company upon my father's death; and although our circumstances are, assuredly, very different in that respect, since I assume that you actually love your father, while I could never say the same of mine, I understand the burden you bear all the same."

"It just isn't fair." Yuffie's lip trembled as she breathed out her next words, "I hate that stupid law. You'd think that, with everything's that happened, that Wutai's marriage law would've changed, too. I'm not much one for any of the traditions back home, but I didn't think that Dad would actually force me to go through with it. I thought that…" She trailed off, her face absolutely miserable. "I hate being cornered like this."

And out of an uncharacteristic show of kindness, Rufus took her hand more firmly into his own, ignoring the slight tremble he felt underneath his, and yet his eyes never left hers. "I know that you don't want any part of this arranged marriage, but I can promise you this: I will not leave your side. We'll stand together, and I will do everything within my power to never make you regret marrying me."

Her face faltered at his declaration. "_But you don't love me!_" she cried out, weak in her protest. "How can you even want to go through with this, since you have to know that marriage in Wutai is a lifetime deal? There's no such thing as divorce, especially in the royal family. It's simply unheard of."

"Who said that I'd ask for a divorce?" he asked, as if surprised by the suggestion. "Miss Kisaragi, I'm not under any illusion in marrying strictly for love. I know exactly what this union will mean for the both of us, but there is more that comes with a marriage than simply being in love." When she remained silent, he continued. "At least consider this: there is no other man who rivals my wealth and status in this world. There is no other, who would even _consider_ such an alliance with Wutai. I'm the only one who has both the capital and funds to restore that which my family destroyed, and I can, Miss Kisaragi, I can return your home, maybe not completely back to the way it was before, but I can make it better. _We_ can make it better. Together." His hand grasped hers in silent reassurance. "We can do this."

"We can," she ventured to say. _And yet, my love, my very heart, will be what's sacrificed_.

But for a restored Wutai, to see it rise from the ashes of death and war and to console the many impoverished faces that now pleaded to her for relief from their burden…she was willing to go through with it. Her duty toward the welfare of her people, as her father's words presently thundered in her mind, always came above her own. She only regretted that her heart didn't feel the same, since it was her head and not her heart that compelled her to make the call, in surrendering herself to this corporate monster that presently held her hand in false comfort as she tore the love that she secretly felt away from the very moorings of her heart and commended the rest of her shattered, broken self to him. As Rufus ShinRa, Yuffie quietly reasoned, might come to claim her body and all that made her a princess of Wutai, but he would never claim her heart. Of that, she would be certain.

It was upon this revelation that Yuffie, although left both despondent and heartbroken, surrendered—wholeheartedly—to the man she'd sworn a week ago that she'd never consent in marrying.

"Then I accept, but I want everything notarized and made legal the moment I'm your wife. I want you to keep every promise you've made to me tonight, and I'll keep my end of the bargain." _Children included._

And Rufus smiled—a smile that reminded Yuffie decidedly of the Lost Number that she and the others had encountered in the ShinRa Mansion before finding Vincent in its subterranean cellars—as the gesture, though well-meaning in its appearance, chilled her to her very core.

She barely heard him speak to the waiter who passed by their table when he asked for the check. Nor did she feel the cold, calculative kiss that he placed on her the back of her hand—a perfunctory gesture, perfectly within his rights as her newly established fiancé—as the words, _What have I done? _echoed painfully in her mind. She barely noticed anything else, only vaguely registering the dismally silent drive back to her apartment, and the long walk they made to her door as Rufus escorted back personally. She said nothing in the line of any faux affection; he wouldn't have expected it from her, as she instead mumbled "Goodnight" to him before closing the door and locking it behind her.

Forcing herself to block out the image of his stony expression, which would undoubtedly be forever imprinted in her memory, she retreated to her room as thoughts of loss and what might have been plagued her. She shook her head, quietly dismissing the pain. No, the only viable thing that she could think of as she stripped out of her blouse and skirt as she threw on a shirt and a pair of shorts was the fact that she was now Rufus ShinRa's fiancée. She'd made a deal with a devil who wore only white, and had possibly lost her soul in the process. It was a shattering reality, that brought her on the edge of despair as she tried to find a sense of comfort in her cold bed and thought of the life she wanted—a life she could've had, if only in her fantasies—and of the one person she yearned to see again, yet could never have after this night.

A tear fell in the name of her loss. And she cursed it, as she cursed herself and her ill-begotten luck in being a princess with a life filled with only obligation and regret. She cursed her title, cursed the laws forcing her into this ridiculous sham of a marriage, yet cursing the bad hand that fate had dealt her most of all. The unfairness of her situation failed to convey the extent of what she felt; for one thing was certain: half a year from now, she would find herself trapped in a loveless marriage with Rufus ShinRa, a man she almost wished hadn't come out of the ShinRa tower alive…A man she almost wished that she hadn't saved.

She cried until she fell asleep, her pillow soaked though by the sorrow of her tears.

…

**Author's Note: Poor Yuffie…She really has **_**no**_** idea what she's herself getting into. She really doesn't. Still, though, it is rather fun playing this little game of cat and mouse between her and Rufus. There will be many more games that are played before this story is done. **

**But, yes, I'm really not going to say a lot about this chapter, in case I accidently give something away. Really, I just wanted to make a note on the second to last sentence, because it might be a little confusing. It's really an allusion to **_**Dirge of Cerberus'**_** opening FMV, where Yuffie is helping out in evacuating civilians out of Midgar during Meteor. We actually, briefly, see an injured Rufus carried out on a stretcher in the background, so, in effect, you could say that Yuffie inadvertently saved Rufus ShinRa's life that night. I imagine that she'd realize who he was, by his trademark white trench coat and everything. I really wanted to tie that meeting between them in with this chapter, because, really, if Rufus hadn't lived…well…**_**Advent Children**_** might've ended very differently, but that's a whole other kettle of fish right there…**

**And I also forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but Rufus does purposely change from calling Yuffie Lady Kisaragi to Miss Kisaragi. It's as close as he'll come to calling her Yuffie. Well…until she finally gives in and calls him Rufus. I doubt either of them will back down from that challenge, though! XD**

**Oh, and Morgane Lurker, since I couldn't PM you, I wanted to thank you here. I'm very delighted that you've enjoyed this story so far, and that you like the way I've written Yuffie! :D Honestly, I'm so afraid in writing her out-of-character. In a way, she's harder to write, compared to Rufus, whose motives we really still have yet find out. He has secrets. Lots of secrets, I suspect. (Grins.) Thanks again for your wonderful review!**

**And thanks also, to everyone else, for taking an interest in this story. It really means a lot to me, as everyone inspires me to continue writing this story. You guys are amazing!**

**Until next time!**

— **Kittie**


	4. Chapter 3: The Reaction

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII, _characters, places, etc. All rights belong to Square-Enix and their respected owners.

Summary: Post ACC/DoC. Because, sometimes, it's in everyone's best interest if both parties agree to commit to something as mundane as a marriage based on politics and personal gain. Better the devil you know than the one you don't. Rufus/Yuffie

The Arrangement

Chapter Three

"You gotta be shittin' me."

Yuffie gave the large, barreling man in front of her a most unpleasant look. "Well, I wish that I was, Barret, but I'm not," she said to the muscle-bound, former leader of AVALANCHE. "The wedding will be in October, so you'd better be ready for a trip to Wutai, because I'm expecting you and Marlene to be there, along with everyone else."

Barret huffed at her remark, and then crossed his arms over his chest, his massive cybernetic gun arm glinting in the soft lighting that Seventh Heaven only seemed to emanate—compared to other bars, that was. There were others in the room who obviously shared his sentiments, but he paid them little mind, his eyes fixed on the girl in front of him, with her slender hands on her tiny hips, her equally serious expression, however, matching his. He muttered a curse underneath his breath, well aware that his daughter—albeit adopted, though still very much his own—was in the next room with Denzel before proceeding to object even further on the matter. "I just don't understand why you be doin' this, girl. This is _ShinRa_ we're talkin' about here, not some worthless deadbeat that you can fend off by yo'self. This is the same bastard who nearly executed Tifa, and pinned the blame for Sector Seven's plate falling on AVALANCHE, or have you forgotten all of that?"

"Damn straight," a glowering Cid Highwind chimed in, his cigarette—his fifth in the past half-hour—bobbing between his lips in hard-spoken, mutual agreement. His siding with Barret was enough to make Yuffie roll her eyes.

"Look, guys, I know you're not happy about this," she spoke again, placing some distance between a scowling Barret and herself. "I'm not excusing what all he's done, and he knows that. He has _a lot_ to atone for. I think we all do." She gave him a hard look, one that demanded he take her seriously. "But he's changed; he really has. And I wanted to tell you about our engagement first—before any of you found out about it on the news." She looked at Cloud and Tifa, her dark eyes silently asking them to side with her. "That's why I had all of you come here this evening, since it's going to be front-page news for a while."

"I'll say," Cid muttered, with a firm shake of his head, disapproval firmly etched around the lined corners of his mouth. "Kid, you're crazy, to be taking someone like that asshole ShinRa at his word. He didn't pour Mako into your tea, did he?"

She sighed at the pilot's bad attempt in humoring her. "I wish you would take this seriously. This isn't a laughing matter, you know."

"We know that, Yuffie," Tifa spoke up, calmly inserting herself into the stilted conversation. She stepped away from the bar, and moved to her friend's side. "We're just surprised, that's all. It's just that…we had no idea that you were even seeing him. You never said anything about it." There was genuine hurt in the bar hostess' eyes, and Yuffie felt even more ashamed, especially since she had to carry on with the farce that Rufus had insisted that they continue, even with one of her closest friends being none the wiser of the truth.

"I didn't know _how_ to tell anyone about us," Yuffie answered thickly, and looked down to the floor in apparent shame. She felt Tifa's arm come around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. At least she had one person on her side; and, judging by the silent nod Cloud gave in her direction, it appeared that she might have another ally in him. It was a shame, though, to have to play with their compassion; she hated to lie to them, but she'd agreed, and she wouldn't go back on her word to the man who'd inspired her to lie for the sake of their _love_. She inwardly recoiled at the false sentiment, as it took everything within her not to scream and embed one of her shurikens in his pretty blond head. For what she felt towards Rufus ShinRa, her _dear_ fiancé and would-be _savior_ of Wutai, was far from being anything remotely akin to love. "I just didn't think I could explain it, without someone here blowing a gasket."

It came off as a weak response, but the grip on Yuffie's shoulder's tightened. "None of us are going to blow a gasket, Yuffie," Tifa said to her in comfort, and then glanced in Barret and Cid's direction. "And if this is what you truly want, we'll support your decision—_all of us_."

The two men in question conceded, if only half-heartedly. It was obvious that they wanted to argue the point further, but having enough sense not to—not with a very resolute Tifa siding with the other party, anyhow—as neither said anything more on the subject, which left the floor completely open to their _de facto_ leader, Cloud. The former mercenary had remained reflexively silent for the interim, allowing Barret and Cid to go off on their mutually fixed tirade, while he stood quietly in the corner, wrapped in the silence of a man poised in deep thought. With the exception of that single nod, he hadn't expressed his opinion otherwise, which, for the moment, made Yuffie begin to second-guess him.

Pushing himself from the wall that he rested against, he stood before moving to the center of the room. He glanced at a very annoyed Cid and silent Barret before shifting his attention to Yuffie, those Mako-blue eyes, though more enhanced than Rufus', no less than intimidating in their quiet, methodical intake of her. It almost felt as if he was a judge, determining a verdict of one convicted of murder. Yuffie held her breath. A closing action before the gavel's plunge, as Cloud delivered his final judgment.

"This is entirely Yuffie's decision," he said to all within the room. "And while some of us might have some objections, since we can't entirely trust Rufus ShinRa, we're going to support her regardless, because she's one of _us_." _Not ShinRa_.

He hadn't said the latter part, not out loud, although his stern tone implied it; and Yuffie's jaw dropped, although she had enough tact to shut it and compose herself. She hoped that no one had noticed her momentary shock; and if they had, well, there wasn't much she could do about it, was there now? Especially since both Cid and Barret had very nearly done the same, the cigarette in the former's mouth nearly falling from its perch before he caught it between his lips, a muffled "_Sonovabitch_" escaping him in the same instant. Yuffie cracked a smile. She would've gladly laughed and mocked him for it, if it had been any other time. As it was, she could barely suppress her overwhelming surprise in finding that there were a few of her friends siding with her, even though they themselves were very reluctant in doing so. No one in the room trusted Rufus ShinRa as far as they could throw him, including her. _Although I could toss his proud white ass pretty far, if I wanted_, she thought, a little snarkily.

It didn't help matters that they'd already been forced to stay in each other's company for a solid week, let alone that that week was spent entirely in Wutai, under her father's carefully observant, ever-watchful eye.

The trip hadn't been all that uneventful. They hadn't traveled together, for one thing. He'd offered her a seat on one of his souped-up, insidiously black ShinRa logo-laden helicopters, but she'd declined, claiming that she had a few things to do at the WRO, and that he should go on ahead of her. Which he did. Although whether he believed her not, Yuffie wasn't certain. She hadn't lied to him, though—not about work, anyhow. Reeve, being the meticulous do-gooder that he was, had kept her busy. She'd gotten everything done, though, and left the very same day as Rufus, leaving only a few hours after he had, with a stack of paperwork, finished and thoroughly looked over, on Reeve's desk.

The head of the WRO hadn't even bothered to ask her about her sudden need to take another week off; he'd merely accepted it, especially considering that she was still due a week's worth of vacation time, anyhow. He'd apparently thought it nothing out of the ordinary, only suspected that both father and daughter had somehow patched up whatever snit they'd gotten into before continuing on as if nothing had happened.

Or, at least, that was what she hoped he suspected.

She hadn't told Reeve about any recent developments between her and Rufus ShinRa, although she wasn't sure if Rufus had decided to keep quiet on the matter and not say anything to Reeve until she agreed that they tell him together. Either way, Reeve had said nothing about it, and since Cait Sith wasn't at Seventh Heaven to play kitty spy for him, then she could, perhaps, delay the inevitable. _Because I sooo don't want him questioning my ethics on this, much less me worry about any job security_.

The thought of losing her place at the WRO made her remember what had happened a week ago, when she'd finally met up with Rufus. After a less than pleasant air ride back to Wutai, and an even less than enjoyable trek to the pagoda, as she carted an ungodly heavy suitcase and more in each hand, she'd found him sitting there with her father, evidently discussing business and Wutai's politics, in the small room that Godo had converted into an office. The sight of them sitting across from each other had almost made her drop everything; she hadn't expected him to be there, honestly. Yet there he was, chatting away with Godo, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, their _business_, without a shadow of a doubt, about her.

It wasn't the best family reunion, if she had to be perfectly honest, but then she and her father hadn't come to blows, either. No, they hadn't so much as lain a finger on one another—nothing past the customary father-daughter embrace and the oh-so-happy-to-see-you smiles that were expected in front of present company—before resuming that all-business-and-no-pleasure manner that both knew so well. But the façade, which they'd implemented countless times before for dignitaries of state—though more so on Godo's part than hers—had no place here, not when the man sitting so collectively across from her father could see right through it, his sickeningly slight, serene smile even expressing as much. The sight of it had appalled Yuffie, and it was by no stretch of the imagination that she hated it, almost as much as she'd hated the reason for her being there in the first place.

And yet, Rufus had been the one who'd called her father to tell him that the marriage would indeed go through after all, not her, although it was certainly her place to do so. And she'd intended to, the very next day, in fact. But, try though as she might, after a night's worth of tears and self-loathing in her weakness to simply accept her responsibility and act like one worthy in eventually taking her father's place as the leader of their people, she still couldn't bring herself to tell Godo that she'd given up her future for Wutai over the phone; and so Rufus had done it for her, without hesitation, though more so without any regret. He'd gotten want he wanted from her so far, a long distance call and a moment of his precious time nothing but a mere handful of gil, compared to the enormous price Yuffie had paid when he'd made that phone call to Wutai.

That had been a month ago.

And, almost unbelievably, she'd somehow managed, if by some miracle, to keep her engagement to Rufus a secret from everyone, save her father. Surprisingly Godo had said very little on the subject. She'd sensed him incline that graying dark head on the other side of the phone when she'd finally talked to him for the first time about it, his approval, though voiced in conjunction with that of her future husband's, almost appearing to have had a sense of sorrow in it. But then, Yuffie had probably imagined it, for wasn't this arranged marriage what her father wanted? He certainly didn't have any second thoughts regarding it, considering how he'd promptly began seeing to all of the necessary arrangements, as well as to any prerequisites that allowed for a marriage to one who was the heir to the throne, particularly regarding one marrying an outsider. It wasn't often that the royal line married outside of Wutai's borders. Actually, as Yuffie now considered it, her marriage to Rufus would be the first in that long line of unbroken Wutainese royal descent to do so, in the many centuries in which her country established a nation and ordained a monarchy to rule over it. And, undoubtedly, Rufus knew that as well. _He's probably known about it all along, cunning two-faced jackal that he is_.

She'd gotten her way in not telling anyone for a month; he'd afforded her that much, at least, but then his patience in keeping silent only lasted to a certain extent. They'd remained in touch with one another, a tenuous correspondence through phone texts and private messages at first, until it became necessary to actually _talk_ _to_ _him_, which Yuffie hated to do, and only did when he no longer accommodated her by sending a return text, having directly called her instead. She couldn't put off his calls forever; and, by the fourth week, he'd pretty much came to the conclusion in telling her—in a not so roundabout way—that they needed to take the next step in planning their marriage and discuss the details with her father in person.

"_We can't hide the fact from the world forever, Miss Kisaragi,"_ he'd said in code to her over the phone. _"You'll have to inform those terrorists you call friends at some point, whereas I shall have to eventually see to the more public venues, since half of the populace apparently assumes that I'm still lying buried somewhere underneath the rubble of my fallen ivory tower."_

His remark was supposed to be amusing, cold and calculative though it had been, but still amusing. Yuffie hadn't found it so, however, although she knew well enough that what he'd was true: that half the world, even after five years since Meteorfall, still believed that Rufus ShinRa was well and truly dead. His continued existence wasn't something that he'd entirely made public knowledge, only little by little, as he slowly built a standing monument from the broken glass and twisted metal that had once served as the heart of a company that lacked one. And he'd done this, surprisingly, from the tiny lodge in which he still resided, safely tucked away from an equally unforgiving, cold populace now free of his company. In a way, she almost admired him for his need for survival. Almost. He still had a hell of a lot to make up for, considering their last meeting hadn't ended all that pleasantly.

Oblivious to the conflict surrounding her, she considered the nightmare that had been last week and the fallout that came with it. She hadn't told any of the others what had happened, not even Godo, although he was partly to blame for it. Either way, the fact of what had happened between her and her ever-so composed fiancé remained. It galled her to even think about it; although it was probably better that she did, all things considered. Hearing Barret and Cid quarrel with Cloud and Tifa for the rest of the evening, though usually entertaining, would only serve to darken her already dismal mood. Having a questioning Nanaki, who only expressed his concern as that single golden eye watched her from nearby, combined with a broodingly silent Vincent, who'd only troubled himself in coming because Cloud had persuaded him to, did nothing to alleviate her growing irritation—especially when the latter chose to socialize with the only other girl in the room who was her age, yet had the body of a child. Yuffie didn't even bother to glance in Shelke's direction, choosing to admire the bar's dark wood flooring instead.

Her nails subconsciously dug into the palm of her gloved hand, the view of the floor doing nothing to relieve her irritation in the silent exchange made between the gunman and former Tsviet. And so she thought of that ShinRa bastard who called her his fiancée instead, and the audacity he'd had in plaguing her every waking step for a week, his constant presence, even in her memories, as toxic and as tenuous as when he'd first implemented the memory of his being there, continually at her side.

And she despised him for it.

Nevertheless, her thoughts remained with him, having mercifully departed from the pair across the room as Yuffie recalled her time with Rufus, in the place where they would one day rule together, for better or worse, as they united what had been torn asunder by two sworn enemies. She only wished that it could have been a better memory to recall…

…

It had been the day after her return home. By her father's invitation, Rufus had stayed over in the master guest room, while his loyal pack of Turks boarded up at a nearby inn. Yuffie hadn't seen any of them personally, only had the knowledge of them being there from a remark that Rufus had made to Godo in passing at dinner that evening. Personally, it didn't matter to her whether Tseng and the others were in Wutai or not, not so much as the fact that their employer was staying there, with her, at her father's home. It had been an awkward arrangement from the very beginning, despite Godo being there, driving the conversation on with a very extensive discussion of Wutai's customs and traditions. Rufus, being the perfect guest, had spoken when expected; although, while he answered Godo's endless array of questions, the president's eyes, which had never wavered from his host's, had also caught hers, his peripheral vision in that right eye never departing from her for a good portion of the conversation.

His dual gaze had made her recoil from him at first, although the attention he gave her had been strangely appealing, since it wasn't every day that a man—any man, for that matter—had ever paid her any more attention than was absolutely necessary. Even Cloud, slow though he was, in appreciating the art of a woman's subtlety, had never once shown her the same consideration—platonically, since he never looked at her in such a fashion otherwise—that Rufus had illustrated that evening, when he sat across from her, perfectly at a distance, yet close enough to narrowly bump her knee against his. The action, though nearly imperceptible, had nearly caused her to drop the bowl of noodles she'd been eating, a hasty cough masking her sharp gasp as she caught a small, devilish smirk at his end of the table.

She looked at him, offering him a smile of her own—one that promised a most terrible form of revenge—as she made to excuse herself from the table, though not before _accidently_ stepping on part of his perfectly tailored white pants as she stood, a part of her footprint, slightly dirty from her journey, imprinted on its hem. She practically beamed at the sight of the blemish before wishing both her father and him a pleasant evening as she retired to her room for the rest of the night. It hadn't occurred to her that it was only half-past seven—with a good amount of daylight left in the sky—when she'd claimed she needed rest. She was tired, yes, but not _that_ tired. She hadn't even thought of going into town; but, after a stifling evening with her father's present company, she felt it necessary to escape before she completely lost what little sanity she still possessed. It was a shame that her father requested—nay, demanded—that she stay at his place instead of her own, and she should've caught onto as to why, considering their present company. It nauseated her to think that own father wanted her to spend some quality time with his prospective son-in-law, in his very own home, where he could keep an eye on both.

An hour had passed before she finally made the decision to change into a fresh pair of shorts after she'd allowed herself fifteen minutes to rest. The sun was already cresting against the mountains of Da Chao in the distance. Not that such mattered. She'd gone into town well after sunset before; this evening wouldn't be anything new. And so she left her room, quietly walking down the hall to the front door, her movements swift and elusive, a true warrior of the Wusheng. She moved quietly, melting into the shadows without a sound. She moved as though she was sneaking out from under the watchful eye of an oblivious Godo, though more importantly refusing to be caught again in the sights of the one she wanted to elude most. What she hadn't expected, however, was to find him standing outside, with a cigarette in hand. Yuffie frowned at the sight of him standing there, not even attempting to withdraw from her hiding place before he noticed her, unsurprisingly already aware of her being there when he addressed her as he normally did.

"_Miss Kisaragi,"_ he said, inclining his head in her direction, before returning his attention to the mountains in the distance.

She ignored his mechanical greeting. _"When did you take up smoking?"_ she asked, truly surprised at the sight of an impeccably dressed Rufus ShinRa indulging in one of the lowliest pastimes of the common man. Out of all things she'd ever thought of him, she'd never pegged him for being a smoker. Or even a closet one at that.

He turned away from the mountains, meeting her gaze in full, and exhaled his response in a puff of smoke. _"I haven't,"_ he answered simply. _"I just decided to indulge in one of Reno's after my fiancée decided to leave me to the mercy of her father and his long history of the Kisaragi family dynasty."_

Yuffie snorted in response, although a part of her understood his irritation, considering how her father could go on about their family's proud history. _"Well, it's no less than what you deserved, for playing footsie with me like that under the table."_

A hint of annoyance flickered across his apathetic face. _"I did nothing of the sort. Obviously, the high elevation here is clearly affecting your perception."_

"_Yeah, right, that _must_ be the case,"_ Yuffie rejoined, as it took everything within her _not_ to roll her eyes and laugh at him. _"So, really, that's one of Reno's, eh?"_ she asked, acknowledging the cigarette that he held between his fingers.

She was answered by a long, thoughtful pause, followed by another thick puff of smoke. _"I don't encourage taking up the practice, Miss Kisaragi, especially considering the long term effects,"_ he commented, and then gave her a sideways glance. _"I smoke, only whenever I have the need to smoke. It's not something that I make a habit. And, yes, I got this from Reno, since he apparently decided to leave a pack in one of my travel bags. Don't ask me how," _he furthered, cutting her off before she could ask him why a Turk, of all people, would pack his things. _"As it is, I don't smoke very often, so you needn't worry about trying to convince me to quit. I'm sure that you're not completely immune to it, anyhow, especially considering the many friends you have who smoke on a regular basis."_

She couldn't argue with him on that. She'd probably consumed enough secondhand smoke from Cid to give her a smoker's lung. Really, Rufus had nothing on Cid, who smoked like a veritable freight train, and that was on one of Cid's good days. "_Yeah, well, you enjoy that cigarette, then. I'll not keep you from it_," she heard herself say as she made to leave him to smoking his lungs away. She wasn't one for it, but if he wanted to shorten his own life, who was she to judge? She barely heard him move from where he was standing as she made her way down the pagoda's steps.

"_I'll accompany you,"_ he said, crushing the cigarette underneath the heel of his shoe, his words more in line of an order than an actual offer, as he took up his cane and commenced in following after her.

Yuffie frowned but kept her pace. "_You really don't have to_," she said after a long moment when she realized that he, indeed, intended to follow her, wherever she went. Halting in her step, she turned to face him. _"You really don't have to do this."_

"_Do what?"_ he posed, finally managing to catch up to her, his steady pace only hindered by the caution he placed in every uneven step, which Yuffie noticed.

She didn't say anything regarding it, although what she'd initially suspected, when he picked her up for dinner the night she'd finally accepted his proposal, had finally been confirmed: that the cane wasn't simply some kind of expensive fashion accessory, that, in fact, he actually needed it to help balance him when he walked. It was actually why she'd stopped, matching his pace as she came to understand that, while he'd never voice his infirmity aloud, that his injuries from Diamond Weapon were more severe than a mere scar on his face. The creature had probably inflicted injuries that would last him the rest of his life. A feeling similar to pity overcame her initial desire to leave him behind, but she quickly quashed it, since he expected her honesty and not her sympathy, which she'd ended up giving him.

"_You don't have to escort me, wherever I go," _she said, finally answering his question. _"Dad's not here to see us, let alone anybody else, for that matter. And, really, I'd rather keep it that way, if it's all the same to you."_

Again, something flashed in his eyes—a look that Yuffie did not like—as he continued to follow in behind her. He glanced down at the dirt path they traveled on quietly in silence, the night's sky already well above their heads, the sun having already set, long before either noticed it gone. And yet, neither seemed to linger over its loss as only silence pervaded the gaping void growing between them—a void that Rufus suddenly filled as he moved forward, and again closing the distance between them. Yuffie turned away, refusing to look at him, an action, though subtle, no less kindling his present irritation. When she refused to acknowledge him, he made to stand in front of her, almost causing her to collide against him. He didn't move to steady her; she wouldn't have wanted it, his very touch an anathema to her. And it was in this sense that he almost understood—if only a fraction—of what she perhaps felt toward him and their arrangement.

"_Why?"_ he finally asked, losing a semblance of his cold demeanor. When she didn't answer, he reaffirmed his question. _"Why are you so adverse in being seen with me? Am I really that appalling to you, Miss Kisaragi? Is it because of who I am, a ShinRa devil? Yes, I've heard that particular comment made by you once or twice before_._ Or is it simply the fact that I'm not the one you truly want?"_

And again, he almost made her feel ashamed. It was all of the above, certainly, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him that, no matter how much she wanted to. And yet, he wanted the truth from her, which she now gladly gave to him. _"Well, for one thing, it's because I can't be seen out in public with you!"_ she practically snapped, but then refrained from going further as she collected herself. _"Maybe I can handle being seen with you in Edge, but I just can't _here_, you know? Look, I don't know if you realize it or not, but it would look bad—I mean _really_ bad—if the people here saw me, the daughter of Lord Godo Kisaragi, palling around with the very man whose family plunged her country into almost a decade of war, bloodshed, and tears. Do you honestly think that, for a moment, those who lost their friends and loved ones to a war they had no wish to ever see can reconcile that? That _I _can reconcile that? You must have a very short-term memory, or maybe you're simply stupid." _

She'd barely had time to react when she'd felt his hand on her arm. She cried out, but did nothing else, his firm grip, though not causing her any real in jury, severe in its warning nonetheless.

The Mako in his eyes glinted against the coldness in his stare. _"I forget how young you are,"_ he quietly returned, cold steel in his voice. _"Sooner or later, though, the people here will have to know of us. Your father won't be able to hide that fact from them forever, not after he finalizes everything regarding our marriage. And I understand a number of the reservations you appear to have, I do, but don't think for a moment that I will tolerate your childishness, when we have to be seen together. I will respect your need to retain a semblance of your dignity, but I expect the same from you. I expect our being loyal to one another, but I also _want_ your respect. Any partnership, be it a business relationship or a marriage, is built upon this very principle, Miss Kisaragi. Without it, its foundations would crumble, and there will be nothing left to salvage, and that will not happen with our marriage."_ _Am I understood?_

His eyes had met with hers in that singular moment, cold yet burning amidst that endless sea of ice, his silent intent empowered by that formidable stare. And Yuffie could only accede to that most secret resolve. Yes, she'd understood him perfectly. Looking into his eyes, she saw his anger, that hardened, businessman's resolve coming off of him in droves. But then…She'd also seen something else, something more than simply his frustration. She'd seen his need for her to trust him, that she place a little faith in his capability in making sure that nothing ill would come of their marriage, that everything would be all right…just as long as she played the part of a girl besotted with a man whom she'd long hated, a fact in which many here were very well aware of. Convincing them was almost as easy as convincing an astrologer that the sky was green, and that it rained strawberry flavored lollipops on Thursdays. It just wasn't so. And yet, in spite of the odds stacked heavily against her, she had to somehow convince everyone that this man, who now held her arm in an unyielding grasp, was the one to whom she'd given her heart, both freely and fully.

Of course, that was easier said than done.

Especially now, with him walking by her side, in the dusky evening with only a cane to shield them, should they come to any harm on the road. She almost kicked herself for not bringing one of her shurikens, but she hadn't expected being escorted by an overly confident corporate president, either. This engagement thing was a precarious business, as she was beginning to understand. They soon reached the edge of the small village that had very little to offer in the form of entertainment. Yuffie noticed the tavern in the distance.

"_Ten gil says that your Turks are in there, trying to drink each other under the table,_" she wagered with a daring smile, pointing a finger in the direction of Turtle's Paradise.

Rufus gave her a surprisingly uncharacteristic snort. _"Is that a hint for me to buy you a drink?"_ he queried, almost smiling when she own faded.

"_Gawd no!"_ she exclaimed, balking at the offer as she shuddered at the thought of going anywhere near the Turks, especially when they were very heavily intoxicated. _"I think I'll pass tonight, although I might take you up again on that offer one day."_

He glanced at her, a quizzical look betraying his otherwise composed expression. _"You drink, Miss Kisaragi?"_ he asked, as if genuinely surprised by her admission.

She made a face. _"I'm old enough to drink, if that's what you're insinuating. And, yes, I've had a few in my time, not that I've gotten as drunk as Reno or Rude. What? Didn't you _know_ that they were here, when all that trouble with that pig Don Corneo went down? Yeah, Reno said that they were off duty that day, and then he got a phone call to search for Cloud, when Cloud was standing right there in front of him, and, well…They were off duty, you know. Oh, crap, I probably shouldn't have told you that! But, yeah, bad as I hate to say it, they actually helped save my butt from that perv—well, mine and Elena's—who had us tied up on the mountain and everything. You can't imagine what he planned to _do_ to us." _She shuddered at the memory, something of which the man standing at her side noticed. "_Gawd…I can't believe that man is still alive. You'd think that fall would've killed him."_

Rufus said nothing in response, remaining as proverbially silent as the grave. He hadn't known of the Turks' little run-in with Cloud—something of which Reno had certainly kept quiet about, as Rufus now recalled their little "vacation" in Wutai—and yet he was well aware of the don's continued existence, wheelchair-bound and on his last leg though the man was, like Rufus, the don had survived one misfortune after another, although Rufus himself was far from being anything like the petty scum Corneo indubitably was. It didn't matter. In the end, the don was small fish, compared to someone in a powerful position like Rufus, who had no desire in troubling himself in a slumlord's affairs, although the thought of that arrogant son of a bitch touching anything that belonged to him, as Yuffie and the Turks were very much his, was very bad form indeed.

"_If I were you, I wouldn't concern myself in worrying about the don," _he said at length, giving her a passing glance. _"He's really more trouble than he's worth."_

Yuffie snickered at that. _"Thinking about having one of your dogs do him in, are you?"_ she quipped, and received from him a tight smile. She laughed then. _"See! Told you that you can't keep any secrets from me, ShinRa. You're like an open book."_

"_I somehow doubt that, Miss Kisaragi,"_ he replied coolly. _"As it is, you may believe that if you prefer." _He saw her give him a satisfied grin that somewhat reminded him of that bizarre robotic cat of Reeve's. Personally, Rufus never saw the point in Reeve's interest in such things, but the man's penchant for animatronic toys, while peculiar, had been effective, when it came to espionage, if nothing else. He heard her laugh again, and he turned to find the reason for her surprisingly good mood. _"Does something amuse you?"_ he enquired, puzzled by her continued laughter.

She waved off his question. _"It's nothing, really. It's just…"_ She paused, trying to find the right words to say. _"It's just that no one has ever encouraged me to think or say whatever I want, you know? I mean, I _know_ you're just humoring me, to get me to shut up and everything, but still…It's not every day I get that from someone."_

Her companion nodded slightly at this, a few wayward strands of blond hair falling across his forehead, which Yuffie found herself strangely wanting to brush away with her fingers. _"I'll take that as a compliment, then,"_ he mildly returned, strangely bereft of his usual arrogance. His attempt in being civil was met halfway as Yuffie remained by his side.

They soon lapsed into an almost comfortable silence; and although he never offered her more than a few, half-audible responses when she showed him around the village, they nevertheless retained a sense of affability that any onlooker might consider as being something close to friendship. _"That's actually my place on the hill,"_ Yuffie remarked, pointing toward a small pagoda a few hundred feet away. _"You're probably surprised, but even a princess needs some space from her dad. And he understands that, especially since he wants some peace and quiet whenever he meditates. I have no idea _why_ he can't meditate when I'm around. You'd think he'd be happy to see his only daughter around the house,"_ she teased, almost forgetting who she was speaking to. In a way, Rufus' silence—at least tonight—made her feel oddly comfortable.

"_And yet, you're staying at your father's now,"_ he pointed out.

Yuffie merely shrugged. _"Yeah, well, Dad sort of, kind of…told me to. Hey, you wanted the truth. I really would've been more than happy to have left my stuff at my place and crashed there, but _noooo_…Dad said I had to stay with him all week_." She locked gazes with his, her subtle indication not lost on him. Laughter was suddenly heard in the distance, although Yuffie ignored it, her eyes remaining on Rufus. _"You're really all right about staying—with us, I mean? Dad can be a little pushy, when it comes to guests staying over."_

She'd meant more, and both were painfully aware of that fact. This village—the island itself—was what they would one day come to rule. Together. As joint leaders. It was almost impossible to believe, since Yuffie never imagined ruling Wutai with an actual consort. The reality of it didn't seem to fit in her broadened view of the life she'd imagined for herself, let alone had ever crossed her mind, surreal and abstract as it was with Rufus ShinRa added into the mix. She honestly hoped that he wouldn't hang a bunch of ugly, paint-splattered messes that a few tasteless idiots called works of art when he set up his office. She wasn't much of a traditionalist, not even when it came to fine art, but she still liked things that actually made _sense_. A painting focusing primarily on Materia, in Yuffie's view, made perfect sense. She even knew of an artist who painted on the subject. Still, though, the idea of marrying him, as she saw him standing there, draped in both shadows and fragmented slivers of light from a few red paper lanterns nearby, their blood-red hue suffusing his withdrawn face with the color that both symbolized ShinRa, as well as his part in a war that had claimed the lives of so many of her countrymen. But then, she still saw something beyond that harsh symbolism, something there within those Mako eyes that made her wonder what, exactly, made such a man as Rufus ShinRa willingly agree to bind himself to a land with its back left broken by his father's greed.

Before she could even begin to form her thoughts into words, however, another voice spoke up.

"_Miss Yuffie? Is that _you_?"_

Yuffie turned to see the face of Iov, the weapons dealer. _"Good evening, Iov,"_ she said to him in kind. _"Got any new Materia that no one's got a use for anymore?"_

The weapons dealer chuckled at her question. _"I'm afraid that you got all I had last time. No one seems to want it, now that we can't use it, for causing harm to the Planet."_ He then changed the subject, his right hand methodically grasping at his long, dark moustache as he squinted at her, as well as at Rufus, who had somehow concealed himself in the shadows, despite his white attire. Iov, however, paid the man little mind, only nodded in the man's direction as a polite gesture of acknowledgement as his attention remained on Yuffie. _"Forgive me, but I thought at first you were another tourist, but then I heard you laugh. Why didn't you tell us you were home again, Miss Yuffie? We didn't know you were back, and so soon. Lord Godo didn't say anything to any of us."_

Yuffie's eyes shifted to the ground before meeting his again, the fingers of her left hand shifting nervously through her dark hair. _"Well, yeah, about that…I had an extra week of vacation left, and Dad wanted to see me, so…"_

The man seemed to understand her meaning as he inclined his head. _"Ah, well, that explains it. But you should've told us; I would've repaired that shuriken you told me had broken."_

Genuinely smiling at the man's kindness, Yuffie cast the matter of her broken Twin Viper aside. _"Ah, we can worry about that later. I can bring it to your shop, one day this week. I'm really not in a hurry to get it fixed."_

Iov, oddly enough, practically beamed at this. _"Still using that Conformer of yours, I see," _he mused, seemingly pleased by his assertion. _"That's one of the finest weapons I've ever seen. I still can't believe you managed to find it on one of ShinRa's sunken flying contraptions."_

Yuffie laughed at Iov's term for the _Gelnika_, a transport carrier destroyed by one of the Weapons, well aware of the questioning look Rufus gave her in the shadows. _"Yeah, I had a pretty good time getting it from the Turks. I actually beat their backsides blue with it, too, and then we went through rest of the _Gelnika_. You couldn't imagine all the great Materia it had. It was like a treasure trove down there!" _

He laughed at that. _"I'm sure it was,"_ Iov said, remembering the stories his princess told of her travels when she returned home, not long after the crisis with Meteor. He wasn't aware of all of them, nor of the genetically engineered monsters that the _Gelnika_ had harbored, although Rufus, the man standing so deathly quiet at Yuffie's side, knew, as well as of the dangers in searching through that sunken craft presented.

Giving him a quick glance, she silently gestured for him not to say anything, a request in which he surprisingly afforded her as she continued to speak with the man who'd happened upon them. They conversed quietly in Wutainese, which Rufus vaguely understood, the exchange, from his perspective at least, one of genuine affability, since it was no less than obvious that Yuffie actually enjoyed talking to the man. Was this how she spoke to everyone? He was inclined to believe that, yes, such was perhaps indeed the case, her generally obnoxious personality merely a front—or maybe, it was simply another side of her, a facet to a rare diamond unearthed from the Mako-enriched depths of the Planet. Either way, one thing was obvious: there was more to Yuffie Kisaragi than what met the eye; and so far, she had been honest in not withholding anything from him. Rufus considered this as the two continued their pleasant exchange, while he looked on from the shadows in silence. Neither seemed to notice him. And he was perfectly fine with that. He didn't want to be made out a spectacle of tonight, anyway.

It wasn't until Iov mentioned a strange new breed of foulander that Rufus was finally brought into the conversation. _"You'll need to be careful if you go off alone, Miss Yuffie. Those things have been coming down from Da Chao, and have attacked a few of the villagers. Thank Leviathan none of their injuries were serious."_

"_Oh, you don't have to worry about me, Iov; I can handle a few foulanders, no problem," _she replied, ever the confident princess. _"I'll sort out all that business with those monsters while I'm here, because _nothing_ is going to mess with our sacred mountain and get away with it."_ She laughed when she saw Iov smile, before unthinkingly glancing in Rufus' direction. _"And besides, that'll give me an opportunity to show my friend here a few of our resident trouble makers."_ She felt a hand grasp her shoulder as Rufus, at last acknowledged, stepped out of the shadows and into the blunted, broken lantern light.

The smile on Iov's face disappeared as he took in the sight of Rufus ShinRa in full, his tanned features draining of their color. It looked as if he had seen a ghost, and perhaps he had, since he Rufus ShinRa had apparently returned from the world of the dead. Yuffie mentally reproached herself for being so damned foolish. Of course no one in Wutai knew the truth about one of their greatest enemies still living among them, as the man standing so calmly at her side had done quite well in keeping it a secret. And judging by the horrified look of disbelief on Iov's face, Rufus had done a fairly good job of it, too. The weapons dealer made to excuse himself in the instant, wishing Yuffie a very awkward farewell before hurriedly going off in the direction in which he came.

Yuffie said nothing in return, only stood there as she felt the hand on her shoulder give the skin surrounding it a tight squeeze. She slowly turned in its owner's direction, barren of any expression, wordless. When Rufus finally said her name, she returned with a statement of her own. _"Iov lost his brother in the war." _She'd said it bluntly, yet having enough consideration not to say that the weapons dealer watched his brother die at the hands of a ShinRa soldier in front of him_._ Nevertheless, she looked at Rufus, those dark eyes harboring no condemnation, only truth. _This is what you're going to have to put up with if you marry me._

She didn't say it. But then, she didn't have to, her look expressing her meaning for her; and Rufus acknowledged it, as he led her back to her father's house, never once speaking, although the hand he'd clasped around her shoulder remained the entire way there, the faint clicking of his fine enameled cane against the loose pavement the only sound made between them as Yuffie was left with only her conflicted thoughts and a broodingly silent Rufus for company. He wished her a pleasant evening but said nothing more, his face unreadable, even within the pale light of the moon, his thoughts as scattered and as distant as the stars.

That first night had been far from pleasant for Yuffie, a myriad of unanswered questions plaguing her troubled mind until the next morning, where she'd found Rufus, still there, in her father's home, his intent as clear as his desire to have breakfast with her. He hadn't changed his mind in the course of a single night. The wedding would go on as planned. Nothing short of her own death would prevent it, any reservations from the previous night wholly forgotten as he extended his arm out to her, which she numbly accepted, as he led her to the small table in which they sat across from each other on the floor, while a silent Godo, who sat cross-legged at the head of the table watched them, his hard expression as unreadable as his future son-in-law's. Yuffie breathed out a sigh, although whether it was one of fear or relief she had yet to determine. They discussed business and politics and the world's affairs, the arrangement itself only vaguely alluded to, as that perfect pattern of polite conversation continued on as such for a week. For as with every astute leader, whether one born of politics or one who had a natural head for business, possessed an affinity to speaking in code, especially in front of those who served them faithfully.

Gorki and the others, as well as the Turks, the latter of whom remained stationed in the village, had been kept completely in the dark, since it was agreed that Godo would inform the whole of Wutai, in correlation with Rufus' declaration to the rest of the world. And, as was part of the agreement between the two men, Yuffie would be at the latter's side, when news of their engagement broke. It was also Godo's suggestion, that the three of them would reassure Wutai first, as a supportive Godo upheld the union. That had been the plan. One that would be carried out within mere hours as she would once again be forced to bear the company of her future husband in a land still torn by the past and the memories of the dead.

And yet, all the while she wished that, in spite of all of his courtesy and formality, when he spent almost every waking moment with her as they planned their future together, that he would at least say her name. Just once. So that she would know that he was there, that this was real.

Yuffie.

Was it really so hard for him to say?

Yuffie.

Not Lady Kisaragi, or even Miss Kisaragi, but—

…

"Yuffie!"

The sound of her name startled her as she jumped and turned toward its origin, her eyes resting on a concerned Cloud Strife.

"I'm fine," she tried to say, although it came out more as a squeak than the confident tone she wanted to reflect. She flinched. Not the most convincing way of assuring someone backing her side of things, but she couldn't take it back now and say it again, this time a little more collectedly, either. It probably didn't matter anyway. With Cloud, she could say that the sky was falling in and around their heads and she doubted he would react anywhere near that of a normal person, his seemingly bland facial expressions perhaps the only way to see what the man was really thinking; though more specifically with his eyes, which she was looking into even now. How Tifa could read Cloud's feelings and emotions and understand him better than anyone else was something Yuffie could never understand, although she never doubted her friend's capability. From the looks of it, she would have to develop a very similar skill herself, especially since it appeared she was going to be stuck with someone even worse in expressing himself than Cloud, as there were times that she had no idea what Rufus ShinRa was thinking, and that frightened her.

Nevertheless, she put on a happy face, attempting to convince everyone present that she was really all right, that everything would be fine. She shared a sad smile with Tifa, however, whereas everyone else, though dubious in her reassurance, went along with it, if only to stop the bleeding in her heart. But then, in spite of everyone who cared whether she would really be all right, not everyone wished her only the best as Yuffie unwillingly found herself caught up in the probing gaze of a girl who was, surprisingly, her own age.

Shelke stared at Yuffie, her cold eyes seeing through the princess' façade. "If you're really happy with him as you claim to be, then where is your engagement ring? From what I know of wedding traditions, a woman is always given a ring by the man she intends to marry," she bluntly pointed out, her questioning gaze demanding a logical answer.

Yuffie bristled underneath that sharp stare. In a way, the manner in which Shelke looked at her was worse than the imperceptible looks Rufus gave her. Slightly balling her gloved hands into fists, she tried to remain in control of herself, holding tightly onto her last shred of patience. "I'm Wutainese; and by _our_ tradition, we're not given engagement rings, let alone wedding rings," she said it in a way that deprecated the girl's semi-artificial intelligence. "And, obviously, my fiancé is aware of that, considering how much he knows me, as well as my culture." _And you don't, you little twit_.

She had the decency not to say what she thought of the girl aloud. Just because Cloud and Tifa took Shelke in, and gave her a place to call home, didn't mean that things between them had changed. Yuffie tolerated Shelke more than anything. She felt sorry for her, for losing what little family she had left, even though, about a year ago, Shalua's body had been found among the ruins of Midgar, still alive yet comatose. It was unlikely Shalua would ever regain consciousness, the trauma she'd withstood too much for her to recover from the damage she'd suffered during the battle with Deepground. Still, though, Shelke hadn't shut off Shalua's life support, even though the woman had asked to return to the Planet if Shelke was fine in letting her go. But Shalua remained, as she was placed in a special wing in the WRO, a team of doctors hired to see if, one day, she would awaken. Shelke even visited her, a fact, in which, Yuffie knew to be true, having seen Shelke visit with her sister with her own eyes.

Perhaps there was something there, something close to love, although Yuffie remained incredulous as to what it was exactly that stirred within Shelke's synthetic emotions. The girl had Lucrecia Crescent's memories, and by extension of those symbiotic feelings, perhaps Shelke felt what Lucrecia—the tragic love of Vincent Valentine, who obviously loved her and her stunted replacement to this day—might've felt. Yuffie had no wish to dwell on it, especially since Shelke made it so damned difficult to like her as a friend and comrade, since the girl continued on with her endless barrage of questions that set Yuffie on edge.

"And that's your answer," the former Tsviet concluded expressionlessly, those hollow eyes boring into Yuffie's. "It doesn't provide a very convincing answer for your side of the argument, on why anyone here should support you in this. In fact, it proves nothing in the way of _why_ you're marrying a man you once claimed to be your enemy. You said that you understand each other; that your families have known one another since you were children and you accepted his proposal because of this long-standing relationship, but you never once said you loved him. It sounds more like a business arrangement than a marriage based on love and mutual understanding."

And that was when Yuffie's patience ran out.

She was on Shelke before anyone had a chance to react, her right hand snaking around Shelke's slender throat, while her left arm rested above Shelke's chest, barring the girl from moving her arms. "You don't know a thing. Not. A. Damn. Thing. Not about me, and most certainly not about him. Hell, you've probably never even met him before, although I bet you know the things his company did to people well enough. I bet you know about _that_ quite intimately."

That little comment silenced everyone in the room, and Yuffie knew that she had probably gone too far. But she didn't care. She was well past the point in pleasing everyone, by sparing some twisted lab rat's feelings. If they wanted to kiss up to someone who looked like a little girl, but was really just a coldhearted, callous bitch, then fine. She didn't need their approval. In fact, she didn't need any of them, especially the one who hadn't said a single _fucking_ word to her—not even a forced "Hello"—since he'd arrived. And on that point, her thoughts returned to the throat she held in her grasp as she squeezed it a little tighter. She barely noticed someone standing beside of her until she felt something cold and metal clasp around her arm.

"Back off, Vincent!" she snapped, her wild, dark eyes glinting dangerously. "There's something I need to say to her."

"And you have," he calmly asserted, his metal claw unrelenting in its hold on her arm. "Let her go."

And she did, although it wasn't without a final gesture made as she mirrored the same kindness she'd shown two years before when she slapped Shelke hard across the face. The girl failed to flinch at the feel of her hand. Yuffie, naturally, wasn't surprised, considering that Shelke was as close that a human could be to that of living stone, the sudden appearance of her handprint the only evidence that Shelke Rui was an actual person and not a statue. Yuffie looked down at her handiwork, a satisfied smirk resting at the corner of her mouth. "Consider that my personal invitation to my wedding," she said, and then leaned in close and whispered for only Shelke to hear: "Here's also a little piece advice that goes along with my invitation: If you don't have anything nice to say about my fiancé, then don't bother in coming to my wedding at all. If you do, then I'll extend the same courtesy I've just shown you; and trust me, little girl, the next time it'll be more than me just slapping you seven ways to Sunday."

Shelke didn't say anything in response, merely looked at her.

Yuffie took Shelke's silence as her cue to leave. Swiftly turning away, she managed to free herself from Vincent's grasp. She didn't even bother to glance his way, her eyes instead resting on a very silent Cloud and Tifa, and then a disapproving Cid and Barret. It almost hurt her to see them siding with someone else—someone who wasn't even part of AVALANCHE, someone who hadn't fought alongside them against Jenova and Sephiroth. That unbridled spirit of anger, however, again arose in the wake of her pain, her temper flaring like a summoned incarnation of Bahamut SIN.

"Look, I don't care whether any of you accept this or not. I really don't. I'm not asking for your permission to marry Rufus ShinRa," she spat out venomously. "In fact, I don't even have to have you there when we marry. It really doesn't matter all that much, I guess, because I've always had to do the things that no one else would do for people who never knew or appreciated what you did for them anyway." _Because none of you really know the enormous burden I carry with this decision._

Luckily, she didn't voice that last thought aloud, or then they would try to stop her from marrying Rufus. She'd probably said too much already, but what did it matter? It was as she'd already said: there was nothing they could do to change her mind, much less prevent the inevitable. They might as well accept her fate for what it was, like she did. And it was with this sense of finality that she decided to leave. She only had a few hours left before one of the airships from the WRO took her back to Wutai, and she still had to finish packing. Rufus was already there with her father, where both were adding the finishing touches in making an official announcement. Everyone would be there, including all of the noble families in the district, and Yuffie dreaded it. _But Dad will be there. _He_ will be there_.

She still couldn't say his first name, not even in her thoughts. She didn't know why, but she simply couldn't; and given the fact that she'd just exploded in front of her friends…She was probably no better than one of his Turks, brutal and malicious and wholly lacking a conscience. Though even more surprisingly, perhaps, was the fact that she didn't feel bad about what she'd said at all. In fact, she found it almost…liberating. And wonder of all wonders, she'd actually _defended_ him. Rufus ShinRa. The man whom many claimed had never once bled or cried—at least that was how the story went. Yuffie was sure he'd done both—well, the former, at least—since he was just as real and alive and vulnerable to old age and death as she. She couldn't say the same for a few in her present company, the fact of which a hard blow to the gut.

With a final glance at those whom she still considered her friends, she left, saying nothing more until Nanaki came to her side before she opened the door.

"I'll come to your wedding," he growled in a soft, almost sympathetic whisper. "I'll be there, if the invitation is still open?"

Yuffie said nothing in response, although the look in her eyes expressed a measure of gratitude that could never be expressed in words. A gloved hand came to rest on top of his head, her fingers slightly ruffling his fire-bright fur. Nanaki looked up almost tearfully with his one remaining eye, its golden hue genuinely sorrowful for the all the pain and disapproval she'd received from those she trusted most. He didn't blame her for her outburst, or her anger toward Shelke. And that, in itself, was something for which Yuffie was truly grateful. Out of everyone in the group, Nanaki was probably one of the few who understood her best. She offered him a faint smile for his kindness and departed, never once looking back at those who all shared a look of worry, if not a deepening fear for what would eventually befall her. She didn't see that shared exchange of concern, nor did she see the guarded look of one who followed after her in a swift movement that was devoid of both sound and hesitation.

She'd barely made it five steps out of Seventh Heaven before she found herself confronted by none other than the broodingly silent, legendary Vincent Valentine. The sight of him standing there, his torn red cloak that he unsurprisingly still wore, billowing ominously behind him…almost took her breath away. Yuffie watched the edge of his cloak flap in the wind, its tattered scarlet length a sharp contrast to the monochromatic whites and grays of the buildings surrounding them, shocking her to silence. She breathed out a staggered breath. She hadn't expected him to follow her. She hadn't expected him to do anything, but comfort that excuse of a human being who lacked any feeling of compassion. And yet, the sight of him standing before her did nothing to allay the sense of betrayal she'd felt by everyone she'd deemed a friend — save for Nanaki, who'd sided with her for who knew what reason. So, he finally acknowledged her existence. She didn't know whether she should feel honored or offended.

In spite of her anger, her eyes still met his, soft brown countering Mako-enhanced crimson. "What do you want?" she ground out, suddenly finding her tongue. When he didn't answer, she turned on her heel and began to walk away until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around to face its owner. "I don't have time for a staring contest. I have to pack."

"Yuffie."

She almost laughed. _That_ was all he could say, just her name? How passively poetic of him. It was little wonder _why_ he never got past first base with Lucrecia Crescent. She halted at the thought. That was probably unfair of her, but then hadn't he always been unfair to her, as well? He rarely took her seriously; and from the few occasions when they'd actually spoke—really spoke to each other—those times had always been interrupted by that aforementioned human statue of stone, since Shelke almost always found some way to wriggle her way in between them, gaining the whole of Vincent's attention. Yes, Yuffie felt betrayed by her friends, though none more so now than by the one who now held her by the shoulder and refused to let her go.

"You're getting as bad as me, with the whole grabbing-someone-by-an-appendage-simply-because-you-need-to-make-a point thing," she dryly remarked, slightly tugging at the arm that he held. "Maybe you should follow your own advice and let me go."

Vincent's eyes narrowed. "I won't until you tell me the truth," he deadpanned.

She colored at the implication. "Are you calling me a liar?" she prompted with a bitter half-smile. He'd almost amused her with that unsmiling look of his. "Well, the truth can take many forms, Vincent Valentine. It really just depends on what version you want to hear, and whether or not I want to tell you; because, right now, I don't have to say a word to you about it. Not. A. Single. Word. And, really, I'm not in the mood right now to pour my heart out to anyone with a willing enough ear to hear my sad little sob story; I don't have the time for it, so if you'll _kindly_ let me go, I think it's best I if we just take a permanent rain check on this little heart-to-heart of ours and go our separate ways."

To her dismay, he didn't heed her suggestion. Nor did he release her captive arm from his grasp.

"The others probably didn't pick up on it, but I did," he furthered quietly. "You're hiding something."

Yuffie glowered at him darkly. Since when did he have the right to question her like this? He wasn't her boss, her dad, and he certainly, as hell, wasn't her husband. The action itself failed to bear any logical standing in his sudden interrogation. In fact, she almost believed that he'd lost a part of his mind when Chaos left him. He was probably as mad as a headbomber, although not as noisy._ He's only just as annoying._ But then, the fact failed to register in her mind; for in spite of everything, she still cared about him. Try though as she might, she couldn't help but _feel_ something other than pain and rejection. She had so many things she wanted to say to him, things she hadn't told him that were on the tip of her tongue—things that had developed and grown over the course of five years—since saving someone over and over again had a tendency to make a girl feel more than friendship for a man who felt himself unworthy in having one. Yes, she wanted to tell him that she was his friend, and that she wanted to be something more if he would only let her. She wanted to tell him how, if for a fraction of a second, her heart had skipped a beat when she saw him for the first time when Cloud had removed that coffin lid, of how she had a terrible feeling when he'd gone up the ShinRa tower alone to investigate who might've been up there during Meteorfall, and how, at the end, when Chaos battled Omega Weapon…how she believed that he…

She wanted to tell him. If only to let him know the truth, since he asked for it; but when she saw a pair of eyes—as hollow and cold as a frozen winter—the beautiful, silly things that made her just another, average girl and not a princess with a heavy crown weighing heavily upon her head, that she wanted to say died in her mouth, and were replaced by a taste of bitterness.

Pulling away from him, she fought for control. She could tell him everything if she wanted, down to the last, sordid detail; but she'd made a promise, and she'd be damned if she broke it, even to a deceptively alluring snake like Rufus ShinRa. "I'm not hiding anything, Vincent," she began, in a sing-song voice that she _knew_ annoyed him. "I've told everyone the truth: that I'm getting married, and that the wedding is in October. What more can I say, other than how relieved my dad's going to be when his only child has finally tied the knot and settled down?"

But that, of course, didn't sway the man who held so inflexibly onto her arm. "I'm not letting you leave here until you tell me the truth," he muttered underneath the rim of his cloak, his tone firm yet soft, lenient but resolute.

Yuffie, in turn, laughed in that beautifully half-hidden face of moonlight and midnight hair. "Then you'll be waiting forever," she replied. "I suggest not to hold your breath, otherwise you might really need that coffin of yours."

Vincent's expression hardened. "I'm trying to help you," he returned. "Everyone is worried about you; and, yes, that includes me, which you apparently find hard to believe. Yes, Yuffie, I _do_ care about what happens to you, because—"

"Because you wouldn't have pulled me out of that Nero freak's darkness if you hadn't," she finished for him, a small portion of her anger falling away like the evening tide. She looked down at the pavement, taking in its dirty, cracked surface before she nodded, finally relenting as she looked at him once again. "I'll be fine, so you don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl now, Vincent: I can take care of myself. As for the others, you might be wrong about them. But then, you might also be right," she conceded, if only slightly. "I'm not going to go back in there to find out, though. I think I've caused enough drama for everyone tonight."

"Yuffie, you can always call—"

She stopped him there.

"Don't. Just don't. Look, Vincent, why don't you just do whatever disappearing act it is that you do, and we'll just leave it at that, all right? Cloud's already passed along the message about me not bothering to call you a long time ago, and I haven't. And I'm not going to start doing that now, because I know just how much you hated it when I did, and I'm not going to be that annoying little girl everyone laughed at anymore because she gets airsick or falls all over herself, since she's so gawdawful clumsy. I'm a young woman now, in case you haven't noticed, and I'm getting married." _And there's not a damned thing you can do about it now, either_. She wanted to run away from him, to shout about how unfair the world was, because, really, why did he have to be so handsome and yet so unfortunately impossible to have as his affections were freely given to a young woman who had the body of a child? Gawd. Fate certainly had a sense of humor in mocking her so.

And then Vincent did something she least expected. Pulling her close to him, he whispered, "I realize that you're no longer a child, and that you're not the same girl who stole our Materia. You've grown up into a fine young woman, who will one day lead her people with a fair and just hand. Just tell me the truth, Yuffie. Let me help you, as you've helped me." He leaned forward, in spite of his impossibly tall height, and caught her gaze, those red eyes burning brightly in the darkness—so unlike her fiancé's and yet so very similar in how they seemed to paralyze her—as they caught hers in the growing darkness…

Breaking the spell between them, before she lost herself to that look completely, Yuffie turned away. "But you can't." Her answer, though true, came out as a nothing more than a strangled whisper.

"Why?" he asked, refusing to let her evade the question. "Tell me, Yuffie. Tell me what he's done to you. Why can't I help you?"

Yuffie looked at him, a bewildered expression drawing heavily across her face. "Why?" she reiterated, strangely confused. "Why can't you help me? Because you can't save someone who doesn't need to be saved, Vincent," she answered, cold and accepting, in hard reassurance. "He never put a gun to my forehead; he gave me the freedom to choose: yes or no, and I said yes." And for a final time, she met his solemn gaze. "I said yes, Vincent, and I'm going to marry him." She heard him breathe out a sigh, and his hand fell away from her arm. He'd given up at last. She had won the argument. And yet, she didn't feel all that triumphant. It was a halfhearted victory, almost bittersweet. She felt no elation, no sense of achievement in rendering someone like Vincent Valentine at a loss for words as he stood there before her, defeated.

But then, out of the love she felt for him in her heart, she offered him something she could never offer him again. Placing her right hand against his cheek, she nodded, finally giving up the one thing that had never been hers to begin with. "I don't want you blaming yourself for this," she confessed, with a free and full heart. "This is not your sin, nor is it your burden to bear, you got that? This is _my_ choice. I chose this for myself, and I'll be fine. He's not such a terrible person, really; he actually has a sense of humor, strange and dry as it is, but still…I'll be fine, because I know what I'm doing." She didn't have to see the face watching them in the window, although she gestured with a nod toward it. "You really should visit with the others; it's been a while since they've seen you, and it also looks as if you have someone waiting for you right now."

She faintly smiled when he turned to see Shelke standing behind the window, his metal gauntlet lifting slightly in acknowledgment as the girl mirrored the gesture with one of her own. The interior of Yuffie's heart broke at the sight of their shared exchange, but it was all right. It hurt her. But it was all right. She also had someone waiting for her—on the other side of the Planet. And that someone…had no idea just, exactly, what she'd given up for him on this dark, lonely stretch of pavement. It was a difficult choice to make, but one, she knew, that had to be made, for the greater good of everyone she knew and loved…Though not with a final thrill.

Standing on the tips of her toes, she once again said Vincent's name, happily gaining the whole of his attention, as well as his sincerely precious concern for her wellbeing and overall happiness, as she placed both of her hands against his cheeks in a gesture akin to that of a friend saying farewell before she kissed him hard on the mouth. Her eyes remained open as she took in the shocked, silent face from the window nearby, and then the disbelieving expression of one dumbstruck Vincent Valentine. She smiled as she leaned into the kiss. She might not be able to claim him as her own, but the kiss, though freely given and unsurprisingly not returned, much like Cloud's had been on that one "date" at the Gold Saucer, would _always_ be hers.

It was a small consolation, after all the hell she went through in saving his handsome ass, time and again.

…

**Author's Note: And that was who she gave up. **

**Of course…it was probably very obvious from the prologue. But, yes, it's definitely Vincent. I confess I've shipped those two together for years; and from what I've seen of a few clips from **_**Dirge of Cerberus, **_**as well as Vincent's comment to Cloud about Yuffie having no right to call his phone in **_**Reminiscence of Final Fantasy VII**_**, I can't help but feel that she's developed a bit of a schoolgirl crush on him. It's cute and it's sweet. And it makes me squee like there's no tomorrow. But, really, this is Rufus and Yuffie's story, so…**

**But what a chapter this was to write! I can't believe I wrote the ending to this one the way that I did. I totally blame Rob Dougan for two-thirds of this chapter. I really do. I can't say how many times I listened to his "**_**Born Yesterday**_**" when I typed this out. Marie Digby's "**_**Spell**_**" can be blamed for the first part, and then the final part is from Two Steps from Hell and other epic trailer music. And then there's editing with 30 Seconds to Mars. O.0; I've got an odd way of interchanging music when I write. And all I can say that it's going to happen like this, probably with each and every chapter. XD **

**And since I'm confessing things, I also never intended for Yuffie to slap Shelke, or to say the things that she said to her. That really, sort of, just came out of nowhere. The kiss, also, was something totally unexpected. This chapter was originally going to end more somberly than it did. But then, I'm actually glad that we ended on a lighter note for once, especially since the last chapter was a bit heart-wrenching. And…yes…Yuffie probably came off as an absolute bitch in this chapter, especially at the end there, but she really has a lot going on right now, and she's dealing with all of it, pretty much by herself. Her only way in coping is lashing out at people, especially at those who really care about her. She has a vindictive side to her, and I really wonder how much of that is influenced by her time with Rufus and the Turks and how much of it's simply bottling a lot of her anger up inside until she eventually explodes. It's really something to think about.**

**And, yes, Don Corneo is **_**still**_** alive. I'm so sorry if I spoiled that for anyone, but I've been reading up on the Compilation, and, according to, **_**A Lateral Biography of the Turks: The Kids Are Alright, **_**a novel written by Kazushige Nojima himself, it is stated that Don Corneo is, in fact, unfortunately still with us. I honestly thought he was dead. But he, as with so many others in the game, *Cough*Rufus*Cough*isn't. I don't think he'll feature too much in this story, though. He might show up. But who knows?**

**Still, though, I hope everyone likes this latest installment. It's the longest chapter I've written so far, although I don't think the others will be this long. I really just had a lot to cover in this one. I also hope that the Yuffie's flashback of Rufus and Wutai was all right. I didn't want to put everything in italics, so I pretty much just settled on the dialogue having that, because seeing a huge chunk of words in italics bugs me for some reason. I had to have Rufus in this chapter, though, and he'll definitely feature in more prominently in the next chapter—and pretty much almost every chapter after that. I already have the first few lines written for the next! :D**

**And now, I really wish to thank my anonymous reviewers:**

**Anon: Thank you so much! I'm delighted that you're really enjoying this story. Since it's summer, I should be able to update more often. I really can't stop writing Rufus and Yuffie's conversations; they're just too fun to write! :D**

**Ellie: You love my story? Oh, wow, thank you! I cannot say how happy I am when someone actually loves my work. For me, that's truly an honor. I'm so glad that you like it, and especially Rufus' characterization. It's so difficult to get into that man's head at times. -_-; I think that, with every chapter I write, he's becoming even more of an enigma. I initially thought Yuffie would be the hardest to write, but I'm beginning to believe that such isn't the case. She's actually easier to grasp as a character than Rufus. He's really as secretive and mysterious as he was in **_**Advent Children Complete**_**, just without the sheet!**

**Marie: Hello and thank you! I'm so glad that you like the story so far. As for how often I upload chapters, it really just depends on how much time I have, and how inspired I am to write. However, with this story, I've been able to write and upload far more often than what I normally do. I actually plan for this story to be a bit of a summer project for me, and I'll hopefully get a vast majority of it finished this summer. I have so many ideas for it, and it's been something I've really enjoyed writing; Rufus has my full attention at the moment! :D And, actually, I do have part of the next chapter already typed out, so I should hopefully have another chapter posted soon. Thanks so much again for reading! :D **

**And to everyone else, thank you, again, for reading and reviewing. All of you really inspire me to continue in writing this story. I really didn't realize that there were so many fans of Rufus and Yuffie out there. Thanks so much again!**

**Until next time!**

— **Kittie**


	5. Chapter 4: The Announcement

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII, _characters, places, etc. All rights belong to Square-Enix and their respected owners.

Summary: Post ACC/DoC. Because, sometimes, it's in everyone's best interest if both parties agree to commit to something as mundane as a marriage based on politics and personal gain. Better the devil you know than the one you don't. Rufus/Yuffie

The Arrangement

Chapter Four

He found out about the kiss.

And what he had to say regarding it had been far from pleasant.

Although, if Yuffie were to really take everything that a very upfront, powerful businessman like Rufus ShinRa said for the last half-hour to her into account, his words had not been so much as a perfectly unified, ear-numbing lecture as they had been more of a soft-spoken reprimand. For that was how he addressed the issue; controlled and filtered with annoyance though his speech on the subject had been. Either way, he hadn't made her feel any less than a little girl scolded for losing her father's favored mastered Summon Materia down the town well because she'd been careless. No, what it really came down to was the simple fact that she should've known better. She should've _known_ that she would catch hell for her impulsiveness in kissing another man—in front of one of Edge's most popular bars, of all places! But then, she believed, with the exception of a most unwarranted, silent audience playing the hapless voyeur from a nearby window, that she and Vincent—that ever-secret, broodingly dark crush that had composed the better half of her teenage existence—had been left to do as they would together. What she hadn't expected was her fiancé finding out about it, although she should've known that she was being watched by him, that he really didn't trust her as much as she'd first believed, and nearly kicked herself for not realizing that sooner.

Oddly enough, though, he had her all to himself now—without the looming vultures he'd deemed bodyguards standing guard around her. According to Rufus, they were off on an "assignment," doing only Gaia knew what for him. Yuffie had no wish to know what his Turks were up to, especially now, since she was stuck entertaining Rufus in the small pagoda she'd had since she'd turned fifteen. He'd been to her place a few times already, when they sometimes ventured out in town together. At night, however, they stayed at her father's place, since Godo requested—or more so demanded, at least on Yuffie's part—that they stay at the pagoda at night. Rufus didn't seem to have any objections concerning the arrangement, and Yuffie had to bite her tongue from saying anything that might happen to embarrass Godo in front of their "guest." She really didn't want to fight with her father, especially since he seemed more tired than usual lately. Undoubtedly the strain from putting together her marriage to a man, who possessed a very questionable reputation among their people, had been enough to keep him up at night.

But that was neither here nor now. At the moment, she found herself once again at home…and at the mercy of a man who sat across from her, calm and collected as always, in pristine white pinstripes. The sight of his day suit nearly blinded her, sanitary and immaculate, the very personification of a hospital. She secretly wondered if he'd ever played in the mud as a child, but then decided against the idea. Living in the upper part of Midgar apparently never afforded him such a luxury in getting that perfect white suit dirty. His father wouldn't have allowed it, certainly. Or perhaps it was more so Rufus himself that prevented him from enjoying such innocent, childish pleasures. Yuffie had little doubt in the man's need to abstain from getting his hands dirty, at least in a physical sense. His Turks, on the other hand, were only too glad to make up for the figurative part, which reminded her…

Glaring hard at him from across the table that separated them, Yuffie shifted angrily in her seat. "You talk about me and my behavioral issues like I'm some kind of belligerent teenager, and yet you've had your dogs follow me around all along, haven't you?" she suddenly accused, watching a very composed Rufus ShinRa sit across from her, her patience reaching its limit when she saw the silent confirmation in his eyes. She slammed her hands down on the table between them, her glass of water threatening to topple over from the impact. Yuffie ignored it, her only concern resting with Rufus, who failed to give her a verbalized answer. "You know, I should've known that a two-faced ShinRa scumbag like you would be above keeping his word! And what does it _matter_ to you if I kiss someone in the middle of the street or not? Last time I checked, that wasn't a crime, so why should it even bother you?"

He gave her a look akin to "_Must we go through this again?"_ and Yuffie bristled underneath that jaded stare. "I thought I'd already made myself clear on this particular subject," he replied, sounding almost as tired of her bullshit as he looked. "I thought you agreed that we would only show open displays of affection—_with each other_—and not with other people. In case you might've already forgotten, what _you_ do reflects on _me_, and vice versa." He raised an authoritative hand to silence one of her impending outbursts. "If we are to successfully convince the entire _world_ that our marriage is one built on love and mutual understanding and not merely a business arrangement, then we must _act_ the part. I can't carry this farce of a love affair completely on my own. I'll need your cooperation. I'll need _you_ to help me."

The cutting rejoinder she had for him died on her tongue. He'd almost quoted what Shelke had said the night before—verbatim. That much was true. But did he just say that he _needed_ her? Really needed her? _He actually sounds like he means it_. The possibility stunned her, almost rendering her argument of his indifference in her kissing someone other than himself void. He almost made her feel an ounce of guilt, as if he was somehow disappointed in her. But that couldn't be right; he shouldn't care at all, especially since he already knew that she was interested in someone else. It wasn't like he'd developed anything beyond a need in being civil to her. And yet, in spite of all the reasons she gave herself for wanting his continued apathy, she found herself equally refuting each one as she genuinely wanted to somehow set the record straight. It was the least she could do, after all. Or so she would have herself to believe.

Regaining a shred of her composure, she sat up from her slouched position and looked him square in the eye. "Okay, fine, I got it. You want me that into to you, no holds barred? I can do that." She lifted her hands in a gesture of compliance, shrugging her shoulders as she did so. "After all, I'm pretty good at PDAs, especially if what happened last night convinced whichever one of your watchdogs to say that you might have some competition." She had the audacity to wink at him, and then asked which one it was.

Rufus, however, remained silent on the matter. It was Tseng. But as far as he was concerned, she need never know as to who it was that had sent him a photo of her kissing a very bewildered Vincent Valentine—if the expression on the former Turk's half-obscured face suggested—via his phone. A picture was worth a thousand words, after all. Even from a distance. Although, in this particular case, Rufus was sure that the picture itself extended to twice that. He would never have imagined that Lord Godo's daughter would carry an interest in someone so…

"Let's just hope that none of your other compatriots saw you," he said, after a long, deliberative moment. "I should hate for them to suspect anything that might suggest your feelings for me otherwise."

Yuffie eyed him warily. If he even considered hurting her friends… "And I gave you my word on that, didn't I?" she questioned hotly, wanting nothing more than to drive her Conformer up his backside. "I've done everything you and Dad wanted me to do. So far, I've kept up my end of the bargain." _But what about you?_

"I'm aware of that fact, Miss Kisaragi," he returned, although he still looked skeptical.

She snorted in response to his milquetoast reply. "Well, in any case, you don't need to worry about people suspecting that what we have is just a business arrangement. I've kept my promise to you: I didn't tell them a thing. And, no, they didn't see—not anyone I consider a friend, anyway. And furthermore, I don't want you or your goons following me around everywhere like a pack of wild hippogriffs."

He smirked at that. "_Goons_, Miss Kisaragi?" he queried, seemingly amused. "Perhaps I should inform them that they've raised at least a level in your eyes."

"Or dropped one," she rejoined, mirroring his smirk. "You do know that I'm still rather pissed at you, about this whole surveillance thing you have going on with me. I don't appreciate being shadowed."

Rufus inclined head in understanding. "I imagine that a ninja wouldn't, considering that's your area of expertise in the department you head. Yes, I'm very much aware of your capability at the WRO, is it so surprising?" he posed, obviously surprising Yuffie once again, and he gave her one of his rare smiles. "I'm not completely out of the loop at Healen."

"Obviously not," Yuffie replied, conceding to the fact. "It's what I'm good at, anyway. The spying thing."

Again, he inclined his head in agreement. It was a gesture Yuffie had quickly become used to. "And if things were different, then I might consider enlisting you for a position among my Turks."

She laughed at the offer, hypothetical and completely absurd as it was. "And I'd have to kindly pass on that one. Besides, Reeve's got me so gawdawful busy as it is. And really, I'm not one for wearing suits. They're too…" She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, visibly making her point. "…Confining. Shorts are a much better choice for the whole sneaking around and kicking ass when a girl has to kind of thing. Even Tifa wears shorts now. I think I've made quite an impression on her, in how to properly dress!" She grinned then, clearly proud of her achievement. "It certainly gets attention from a lot of guys," she teased a very silent Rufus ShinRa.

He cleared his throat. "Of that I have no doubt, Miss Kisaragi, given your interest in the opposite sex. But _Vincent Valentine?_" he questioned, obviously unimpressed by her choice in men. "I'd imagined you were interested in someone else entirely. You can barely see the Turk he was underneath all those layers of unnecessary clothing."

Yuffie took great offense to that. "And you don't overdress like a preening gold chocobo? _Please_. Oh, come on, Mr. I'm-all-too-pristine-and-white-for-my-own-good, that's really the pot calling the kettle black, isn't it? I mean, have you ever _seen_ that man without his cloak?" she suddenly blurted out. "Oh, Gawd, he is one fine piece of masculinity, let me tell you. I actually saw him without his shirt once, after he'd transformed into Chaos and everything and—"

"I get the picture," Rufus calmly interjected, no longer interested in where this conversation was leading. Truly, he had no desire to learn of Valentine's finer attributes, no matter his fiancée's apparent appreciation in continuing to quietly list them off in her head. "Be that as it may, we must now concern ourselves in showing the world what we are to each other. And perhaps next time you'll refrain from deeming the man you claim to love a scumbag, particularly when you're in public with him, yes?"

His comment on her previous remarks almost made Yuffie blush. He obviously didn't appreciate her throwing obscenities—mature and otherwise—his way. But he was right. Even though she hated to admit it, the man was right. She would have to be careful of what she said about him in front of others. Loving an illusion troubled her, but she'd done far worse than live a lie based on an emotion she didn't feel. _Not that I'm going to go into quoting line after line of _Loveless, she thought. But still, after last night, Rufus had to be appeased somehow. "I guess that means that I get to call you that as an endearment when it's just us, huh? I mean, really, because, from what this marriage thing suggests, it looks like you and I will be spending _a lot_ of time together…in each other's company…alone," she teased, yet clearly wasn't enthused by the prospect. "Yeah, "scumbag" works much better than "honey" or "dear," I think. You don't much look like a "honey" or a "dear" to me. What do you think? Do you have any preferences?"

Rufus considered her proposition, his eyes never leaving hers. "I would prefer it if you would call me by my given name, but since that's out of the question, I suppose my surname will have to do until something changes between us." He looked down at the small stack of papers he had sitting before him as he began to read over their contents.

Yuffie rolled her eyes at his apparent dismissal of her. "You do realize that you can look over those reports later, right? I mean, shouldn't we be using this time to brush up on our acting skills; because, really, we've only gone out, like, how many times now? Once? Twice? And those were more so business meetings than anything. I think we might've missed a step."

"Missed a step?" he reiterated, glancing up from his work when Yuffie nodded. "Do you mean my courting you, Miss Kisaragi?"

That was a very old-fashioned way of putting it, but Yuffie let it slide. He was _old_, after all.

"Yeah, Cloud and I went on a date once," she said, and then earned an incredulous look from him. "It's true, I swear. Actually, he also went on a date with Tifa and Aerith that night, too, and I think, maybe, Barret wanted an all-guy's-night out after that. Yeah, it's complicated, I know. I think that, by the end of it, Cloud didn't want to go on another date for a good long while after that. But, yes, we were at the Gold Saucer together—well, the entire crew was—and, well…I didn't want to go to bed that early, since everyone thought that to be a _good_ idea. Turned out not to be such a good one after all, so I decided to get Cloud, and have him show me around the place, since I _am_ a lady and everything." She smirked as though that in itself was something worth noting. "So, yeah, we were the hundredth couple at the Event Square—but then, so were Aerith and Tifa, too, so I think that was just some kind of gimmick for _every_ couple, you know. But, anyway, yeah, we did that, and then we…Oh!…We rode the Gondola ride together, and I…and I. Oh…Never mind. That's not important, but, yeah, Cloud's a real blockhead on a date if you ever go out with him."

Rufus didn't seem all that impressed by this bit of news. "I'll be sure never to require Strife's services in that regard," he said dryly.

Yuffie ignored his derisive response. "Well, what I'm saying is that we're going to have to make this being-in-love thing look as natural as possible; no one's going to believe us otherwise."

A blond eyebrow arched in question. "And what do you propose we do, Miss Kisaragi?" he enquired, and Yuffie grinned.

"Oh, I don't know," she hedged, a little too evasively for her companion's liking. "Maybe we can go places. I've heard that the Gold Saucer is great this time of year."

"No."

The ninja frowned at that. "Oh? And why not? Too afraid that you might actually have some fun there?" she challenged with a wink. "I bet you're afraid that your face will crack if you so much as smile. Gaia only knows what'll happen if you actually _laugh_."

She received a noncommittal grunt in return before he shifted his attention to the reports in front of him. "You may suggest other places, but the Gold Saucer is completely out of the question. And no, I have no wish to explain why, just as you apparently have no wish to discuss what happened last night."

His words stopped her cold. Where did _that_ come from? She thought they were well past the whole kissing-another-guy thing, but they were still apparently at square one with that. Gawd. She should've known that he wouldn't let something like a little kiss go. Shaking her head, she released an exasperated sigh. "Look, what happened between me and Vincent wasn't anything, if you must know," she began, once again gaining the whole of his attention as she looked into those cold eyes that somehow reflected hers in cerulean pools of Mako. "It really wasn't. It was just a kiss. It meant nothing—nothing at all." Why was she even _telling_ him this? It really wasn't any of his business whether her kiss with Vincent meant anything or not. It wasn't as if it would ever happen again, anyway. And yet, against everything that told her to simply move forward and slap that unnervingly guarded expression off his face, she'd somehow stood there like a puppet and told him everything. She told him of her instigating the kiss, of Vincent's reaction, and of how her boldness did nothing to further their relationship, especially since it was undoubtedly left in tatters after she'd bolted from the former Turk and left Edge before he could confront her.

Rufus, lost in her long monologue of derision and self-pity, said nothing, his eyes studying hers, as if trying to detect a lie and yet finding only painfully brutal honesty in their dark depths. "Do you plan to kiss him again?" he suddenly asked, soft in his response.

Yuffie shook her head, a sad smile playing at the right-hand corner of her mouth. "I doubt Vincent will let me within ten feet of him. You have to know that he wasn't too happy about it, but then…I guess you already knew that," she posed, reminding him of their initial quarrel. "So, how did you find out? I don't remember anyone snapping photos of us."

"I have my ways."

She looked at him, suspiciously. "You watch me from satellite probes, don't you? Gawd. You'd better not be doing that when I'm in the shower."

He almost cringed at her blunt insinuation. "Calm down, Miss Kisaragi," he said, somehow finding himself once again placating her. "No, I haven't watched you from a satellite feed—_yet_—although I might be greatly tempted to do so from now on, especially when you're kissing other men."

She smirked, obviously pleased. "Jealous that I'm not kissing _you_ instead? Oh, you _are_!"

He looked up from the paperwork. "Don't be absurd," he replied neutrally, before staring at the fifty odd missives that required both his inspection and signature.

But Yuffie wasn't buying it. If that slight twitching around his left eye said anything, then her suspicions were the polar opposite of absurdity. Inwardly reveling in the fact of her secret revelation, she decided to test him, particularly his willpower as she leaned forward, her slender body eclipsing the better half of the table until the upper-half of her body rested on the small mound of paperwork he'd brought from the lodge. She almost laughed, his eyes meeting hers once again, his mouth barely an inch from hers. She was close—too close, perhaps—since she was close enough to almost kiss him. She gave him one of her most triumphant smiles. "I didn't know you had freckles," she remarked, seemingly out of the blue. "I guess it comes with the red hair, although it's more a strawberry blond than red."

Rufus stared at her in silence as he countered her gaze, yet failed to lean forward and meet her halfway, the breath of his words compensating the absence of that sweet-mocking mouth. "I've always been blond," he duly remarked. "Everyone descended from the ShinRa family line has blond hair. The ShinRas _do not_ deviate from that genetic trait."

Yuffie raised her brow at that. "You make it sound like it's a cold, hard, medical fact. Always having a certain hair color. Why, I've never heard of such a ridiculously silly thing."

Her fiancé, on the other hand, argued the contrary. "It's true," he reaffirmed, brooking no room for a joke or argument. "There have been many who have married into my family, all with different physical traits and many having either dark or brown or red hair, but the result always remains the same, with every new ShinRa born. Even our children will be fair instead of dark, for it is the way of things; the way of the ShinRa bloodline." He leaned forward then, his pale lips almost touching hers. He saw the surprise in her eyes, naked and unsure, and he smiled, a secret triumph of his own. "With your noble blood combined with mine, just imagine what our children might become to this world. We could be a very powerful force indeed, since all it takes is apparently only that of a single kiss." He allowed his words to sink in before continuing. "After all, a kiss is a powerful thing, or so I'm told. And trust me, Miss Kisaragi: I could have yours anytime that I want. In fact, I imagine that, by the end of this charade, you'll be _begging_ for _my_ kiss."

Her eyes widened, her mouth slanting slightly open in disbelief; but she soon recovered from her surprise with a throaty, yet nervous, laugh. "That's a good one, ShinRa!" she rejoined, a merry trill. "That was, actually, really quite funny. I didn't know you could crack jokes!"

Rufus merely shrugged, his eyes back on the papers with what he imagined was her semi-ample bosom leaning perilously over them. It took everything within him not to pull one of his missives from Junon out from underneath those twin mounds that he knew were so obviously there. It would be nothing short of a miracle if she didn't come to the conclusion that he attempted to look down her shirt—which he had every right to do, naturally—but still…Hearing her go on about it for the better part of the night wasn't something he was particularly inclined to want, either. Her father would request their presence in a few hours, when he made the announcement of his daughter's engagement to the head of the ShinRa Electric Power Company. And it was with this reassertion that Rufus inwardly sighed, already exhausted by the strain in putting on a show when Yuffie brought him here after lunch.

He hadn't seen many of the villagers, only a handful, but even that proved more than enough, since only sorrow was granted to Yuffie and contempt for him. They didn't even try to hide it; their scorn for his simply being there evident in their hardened expressions. It would take more than restoring Wutai to its former glory—an impossibly difficult task, given the circumstances—to convince everyone that he was not his father, but he'd made a promise to Yuffie. A promise he would endeavor to keep, no matter how much it cost him. He really needed Yuffie's cooperation in gaining her people's trust, even if they were nothing more than a smattering of lowly peasants he wouldn't have thought twice about before signing his life over with this agreement.

But perhaps the girl was right; they had only a few hours before the announcement of their engagement, which certainly left very little time to prepare for what would be a prelude to the act they would perform for the rest of their lives; and, as much as Rufus hated to admit it, they needed practice. His business dealings would have to wait. Everything else would have to wait, in fact. After all, convincing an entire nation that still carried a deep, abiding hatred for everything his family represented would be very difficult to sway by a few simple words. He harbored no illusions in winning everyone over completely, especially since he—a ShinRa, of all things—would inevitably become their next lord. His marriage to the present lord's daughter would ensure that, where he would not only be a consort in name, but in deed as well. He hadn't lied to Yuffie when he said that he would give her his consent in leading her people; but he would still be there, by her side, as was expected of him. It was only a shame that the bride price was so steep; most women would be overjoyed by the fact in marrying a man for his power and influence. Not his fiancée, though.

Even now, it was evident to Rufus that Yuffie hated their engagement, despising it with every fiber of her being. He couldn't blame her. He wasn't particularly enthused to shackle himself to a loud, overbearing, outspoken woman whom he imagined enjoyed making him feel uncomfortable in her presence. But he didn't despise her. She'd even amused him at times. In point of fact, Lady Yuffie Kisaragi wasn't all that bad. She had her moments, even with his Turks, he could grant her that much, at least.

With this in mind, he placed his hands on the table and stood from his seat. "Since we have a little time left before your father's announcement, perhaps we should go by your suggestion and practice," he said, meeting her gaze.

Yuffie pulled herself off from the table, no longer the provocative siren in which she'd purposely made herself. "Sounds good to me," she replied, although her tone seemed far from confident. She watched as he gathered the small stack of papers and placed them into a black leather briefcase case, its combination a strange mishmash of numbers that Yuffie didn't bother in deciphering. What were a few requests to check the salt content in Junon's harbor anyway? Really, she wondered why the man even bothered with such things. Was he always so…anal…over everything? He really needed to get out and enjoy life more, something of which she'd actually told him, although he'd brushed off her advice as he did with almost everything else.

She'd gotten used to his cold dismissals, of course. He was very predictable in that regard, which, in a way, was a good thing. She didn't like being taken by surprise by someone like Rufus ShinRa. And so, with his sudden compliance in taking her up on one of her suggestions, she'd found herself quite baffled. Rufus seemed to catch onto her present confusion, since he proceeded to act on their need to prove that they, indeed, were a perfectly happy couple. It began with a simple gesture in taking her hand as he pulled her close, his eyes, once again, meeting hers. It was a developing pattern between them, but was one that remained purely effective, especially when Yuffie felt a shred of confidence return to her. They could do this. With him by her side, she could, somehow, pull this off. She gave him a wicked smile in return.

"All right, ShinRa," she began, ready to take on the challenge ahead of them, "where do we begin?"

Rufus answered her question with a confident smile of his own. "Well, first, as with any good front, our proposal must appear to look appealing to every competitor…" he trailed off, but Yuffie caught on, her expression as engaged and determined as his. She was rather fearless in that regard, and Rufus secretly reveled in the fact of her boldness. She would be quite the student to teach, and later, an invaluable asset, not only to him, but also for his company. But for now, she was a mere apprentice, sweet and unassuming, with a touch of Wutainese pride coursing through her veins. Her spirit would be hard to break—which was something he greatly needed. Returning to the task in hand, he furthered her instruction, in the art of subtlety and deception. Yes, Rufus quietly considered, she would become a very tempting prize indeed. But first, he had to ensure that by making her as such.

They had a lot to cover in three hours, but they would make the most of their time together. He would see to it personally.

…

She was going to kill her father.

Actually, she would probably kill him—just as soon as Chekhov finished stuffing her into this gawdawful indigo and violet monstrosity of a kimono that she'd been forced into wearing. She grunted when the older woman tightened a dark-green satin obi around her waist. Gawd. It wasn't like she hated kimonos; she had nothing against them, personally. But very much like one of those blasted Turks' suits, ceremonial kimonos were just so…confining. Really, if a wild band of rogue ninjas stormed into the pagoda right now, armed to the teeth with throwing stars and shurikens, one question stuck out in Yuffie's mind: just how in Gaia's name was she supposed to defend everyone, let alone herself? She could barely move as it was, not to mention breathe! She then muttered something that made Chekhov frown.

"Really, Miss Yuffie," her instructor said in a chiding voice. Even from her kneeling position on the floor, the woman still attained a sense of power and authority. It didn't matter that Wutai's army had been thrown to the wind, Chekhov was still very much one of the Five Mighty Gods—something of which she and the others often had to remind their future empress of. And, just as often, they also had to remind her that, one day, she would take her father's place in their divine hierarchy. With a sigh, Chekhov's lavender eyes met Yuffie's. "You know that Lord Godo only asked that you wear this because of tonight."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, it's all about sticking to tradition and all that goes with the Kisaragi family honor. I _know_, Chekhov," she replied, waving off the woman's attempts to dispel her discomfort. "I just hate having to go through with this, you know? I hate having to put on a show for everyone. Why can't I just be myself out there?" she questioned before nodding at the curtain that separated them from the rest of her father's guests. Bravely she peered through a small crevice it provided and grimaced at the sight before her. "Oh, Gawd. Did Dad invite all of the nobles?"

Chekhov looked at her sympathetically. "I believe so," she answered, and then made to stand at Yuffie's side. "It was required of him to invite them, Miss Yuffie," she furthered, her own gaze trained on the world obscured by a veil of crimson satin, which strangely reminded Yuffie of Vincent's tattered cloak.

The ninja sighed in resignation. "What does it matter?" she questioned bitterly. "Everyone's going to know about it soon enough, anyway."

"Yes, they will," her companion returned softly, halfheartedly. "But then, they will be aware that you're under the protection of one beyond Wutai's borders." She regarded Yuffie with a look that suggested something more than what her words entailed. "They will know who you will be aligned with as he rules by your side when your father passes on from this world. But you mustn't worry: Lord Godo will be out there to help you through this—both he and your…betrothed," she said the last word with a touch of sadness that Yuffie could only pity.

Like a terrible epidemic, Rufus ShinRa's name was never spoken among any of the Wusheng, lest the disease of his presence spread across their much beloved Wutai, cloaking everything within a grim cycle of death, decay, and destruction. That was how they viewed him—had always viewed him—since the war. And yet, when Godo Kisaragi told them of his daughter's impending marriage to this walking personification of death, they accepted it, as was their duty to their leader, but they never once spoke of it with any amount of perceived joy. Nor, however, did they speak of it with any show of contempt. They simply accepted it for what it was, as the coming of a dark tide that would, finally, overwhelm them.

The ShinRa family would finally win—by their country's final surrender that came in the form of a marriage.

And Chekhov's hands—which had always retained a sense of calm, even in the midst of combat—shook, if only slightly, under that ominous realization. And yet, she forced herself to remain composed; she could not afford to have Yuffie suspect the internal dread she'd secretly kept suppressed inside. This was to be Yuffie's formal engagement—a happy occasion—and Chekhov silently vowed that she would do everything within her power to make it so.

Yuffie, in turn, placed a comforting hand on Chekhov's shoulder. The woman was perhaps the closest thing she had to a mother, and it secretly pained her to see the sadness in Chekhov's eyes. "It's really all right, you know," she said comfortingly, meeting the other woman's gaze. "_He's_ all right. I do like him, Chekhov."

_But what of love?_

Chekhov didn't say it, although both women already knew the answer. _Liking_ someone as detestable as Rufus ShinRa would have to do—for now. It was all Yuffie could afford herself to feel until something other than a semi-amiable "liking" turned into something more. She couldn't reassure Chekhov of that, especially when she couldn't reassure herself, so she said nothing.

"Come, Miss Yuffie," the third of the Five Mighty Gods found the courage within her voice to say. "Let's finish with your dressing. I believe it's almost time for your father's announcement."

Yuffie failed to respond, merely stood there in silence when Chekhov added a few final touches to the elaborate kimono, which had been especially made for the occasion. She ignored the sensation of her ribs crushing underneath obi when Chekhov tightened it, her attention far removed from her present reality. She heard laughter in the distance—undoubtedly coming from one of the nobles—and she glared at the curtain which concealed whoever it was from her sight. _Let them laugh_, she thought angrily. _They'll stop soon enough._

"Miss Yuffie," Chekhov spoke again, breaking Yuffie out of her thoughts, "I believe it's time."

Giving the older woman a curt nod, Yuffie stepped off of the platform on which she'd been standing and made her way to the curtain. She cast Chekhov a final look before grasping its silken red fabric between her fingers as she stepped into what she'd mentally compared to a snake pit. For there they were: the faces of every noble family in Wutai turning in her direction. She compelled herself to breathe, knowing that their eyes were upon her when an ominous silence filled the room. Takeshi Kisangani and his two sons, Tatsuya and Satoshi—the former and also the elder of the two—stared at her with a look that screamed: _You'll be mine, just wait and see_.

Tatsuya, to Yuffie, had always been more so the brawn than the brains of his family's outfit, while his younger brother, who held more of a bookish quality in appearance, with his thick-rimmed spectacles and sharp-eyed stare, possessed the latter attribute with utmost efficiency. And unlike his elder brother, Satoshi, who had a tendency to almost always wear nothing but blue, kept his hair in a neat plait behind his back. It wasn't surprising that Tatsuya, not to be outdone by his brother, kept his hair short and spiked. He even preferred the color red, designating it as his signature color. And yet, in spite of their differences, both brothers were considered remarkably handsome; Yuffie had seen many a village girl fawn over the two, including Shake, who failed to make it a secret that she admired Tatsuya's fighting style…especially when his backside came into view. Yuffie rolled her eyes at the thought, since Shake made it a habit to turn Tatsuya Kisangani into her own, personal eye candy whenever he was around.

The stoic model and the charming student. Gods of fire and ice. Two faces to die for.

Those were only but a few of the epitaphs designated to the two brothers, although Yuffie had a tendency to call them something else entirely. She highly doubted that Dickless and Mr. Stick-Up-His-High-and-Mighty-Ass would fit into that exclusive gallery of praises. Masculine divinity was so terribly overrated. But still, she genuinely believed that her choices were far better, not to mention more accurate in their application. _They're at least is closer to the truth_, she thought, before she suddenly found herself locking stares with Mr. Stick.

She recoiled at the sight of him. Gawd, he practically screamed the same damned thing that Tatsuya had from a moment ago, though perhaps a little more subtly. Their father, on the other hand, was far more difficult to read in his private assessment of her. Yuffie had no wish to look Takeshi Kisangani in the eye. Really, it was bad enough that he brought Idiots 1 and 2 along, just as they now flanked him like a pair of Grunt soldiers, their eyes as cold and dark as polished jet. She inwardly shuddered underneath their collective stare, their eyes resting on her diminutive frame with barely concealed interest. _What a bunch of pervs_, she thought irritably, and secretly prayed to Leviathan that they be struck down by a tidal wave. So, Kisangani believed that one of his two monstrous sons would have her hand in marriage. They would be sorely disappointed. For if one good thing came of her marrying a power-hungry megalomaniac like Rufus ShinRa, it was the simple fact in denying the Kisanganis a way to the throne.

Nevertheless, she forced herself to smile at them, the feel of their presence there more suffocating than the fabric that constricted her breathing. She felt herself on the verge of passing out in front of—

No.

She would not become a helpless little girl in need of someone saving her ass. She was a princess. An heir to the Kisaragi throne. And by all that was holy, she _would_ get through this little charade, even if it killed her. She wasn't a Materia thief and a self-proclaimed Future Empress of the First Nation for nothing. And besides, there were more than just the Kisangani clan here. She saw Iov in the crowd, as well as everyone from the village. They'd come, after all. Everyone had come, and it wasn't only because of the respect they had for her father, either. They had also come for her—even when they knew the truth, or at least suspected it. And it was with this sense of understanding that eased a fraction of her worry. She could never hope to express her gratitude for their support, knowing that they would merely shake it off as nothing anyway. It was how they were. To Yuffie, she was more than just a princess to them: she was family.

It was then she saw someone—or rather, just a flash of red—from across the room. She watched it, with renewed interest, before it disappeared behind a curtain adjacent from the one behind her. She carefully masked a knowing grin. So, he was here, after all, the cocky bastard. She half-wondered if he had the others stationed here, as well. Knowing him, probably. It wasn't like Rufus to break up his pack if he could help it, especially when he needed them around to bolster his pathetically small entourage. Reno's flaming-red hair stood out like a sore thumb, even if she only saw it for the briefest of seconds. Her fiancé's hair, on the other hand, would certainly draw attention, considering that particular coloring had long fallen out of favor among her people. She only hoped that no one would give into the urge in kindly relieving him of his hair with a katana. _That would be a very bloody mess to clean up after_, she mused, her train of thought broken by the sound of her father's booming voice. She turned towards it, its strident sound carrying across the crowd like a clash of thunder.

"I want to welcome all of you who have come here tonight," he began; full of confidence and control, and unsurprisingly no longer the tired, middle-aged man Yuffie had encountered earlier. No, the man standing in the center of the room wasn't simply just her dad; he was Lord Godo Kisaragi, and his position demanded that which his title afforded him. "As many of you are already aware, my daughter will eventually succeed me, and that she is required, as in such a time, to have a consort by her side, to help her rule with both the strength and courage maintaining our beloved Wutai into another era of peace and prosperity." He nodded in her direction, and Yuffie approached him when she came to stand by his side, father and daughter, the two living embodiments of divine rule, together. She barely managed to keep from falling over herself, her father's hand resting reassuringly upon her shoulder. "I understand there has been speculation, as to whom she will marry."

At this, the tension in the room intensified, where most seemed to hold their breath, particularly a trio of men who distinctly reminded Yuffie of three praying mantises, deprived of both humility and common sense. It sickened her to look in their direction. But then, she turned towards her father, her dark eyes silently urging him to continue as she compelled him to speak the words that would forever seal her fate.

Godo scanned the massive crowd that represented their people, if only for a moment, but then eyed his daughter with a firm understanding of what she asked of him. She was right, after all. It was time to end this game. He was as tired of it as she. And so, it was almost with a heavy heart that he spoke the words that had become more of a burden to him than the release he'd intended it to be as a silence fell across the room like a public execution.

He cleared his throat, allowing himself to be heard by all. "And so, after much deliberation, I've decided who will have my daughter's hand." He then nodded in the direction of the curtain which undoubtedly housed Yuffie's intended. A shadow appeared, but had yet to reveal its face. Godo afforded it another nod. "I would like to introduce my daughter's betrothed, Mr. Rufus ShinRa."

And that was it.

As expected by such an introduction, Rufus stepped out of the shadows—very much as he had to Iov—just as the same reaction was given him.

"Good evening," he said, in perfect, unbroken Wutainese, his blue eyes surveying the many faces that now looked upon him in shock and disbelief. For there he was, decked out in voluminous folds of harsh blacks and blinding whites, an apparition of the past.

A collective gasp swept across the room, but was soon followed by the hushed whispers of suspicion, and then outrage.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded one of the noblemen—Lord Akimoto, if Yuffie were to guess—from the back of the crowd. "Have you lost your mind?"

Godo's eyes narrowed slightly, although his face remained perfectly amiable. "Of course not, Jirou. As you know, _old_ _friend_, I'm still capable enough to use my good judgment as well as you," he said, candidly refusing to let his irritation show as he laughed in the wake of his friend's upset. He gestured towards Rufus with a hand that furthered his welcome of the last true ShinRa; and Rufus stepped forward, walking past those who took a cursory step away from him as he came to stand on the opposite side of Yuffie. Godo's smile widened as he clapped the young man on the back with a hearty laugh. "Oh, yes, I imagine my daughter would almost believe the same, if she wasn't afraid of letting this fine young man slip through her fingers. In fact, I must say my daughter has chosen well, as I believe that ShinRa-san will be a most capable consort and husband." He gave everyone—particularly the head of the Kisangani family—a look that implied he'd meant every word he'd said. "He will help our White Rose, in issuing a new era of wealth and prosperity for Wutai. The ShinRa and Kisaragi names will no longer be stained by tears and bloodshed, but will be reshaped by hope for a future without such unnecessary horrors. I have given them my blessing for their union."

He received only silence for an answer until, out of nowhere, the sound of a single pair of hands clapped fervently in applause. Godo glanced at his daughter and smiled, her tiny hands boldly breaking against the traditions of their race as they took on a more foreign practice. It was soon followed by the resounding response which echoed it, first by the villagers, and then by a few of the noblemen themselves as almost everyone followed their princess' example and clapped, even if they had no wish to. They would not embarrass their leader, and certainly not their beloved princess, who clapped on as she locked eyes with her intended and offered him a slight smile. He faintly nodded in her direction, his eyes expressing what his silence refused. She clapped on in the wake of that subtle acknowledgement of praise.

Yuffie's heart felt close to bursting. She, as if by some miracle, had moved almost everyone, encouraging them to trust in her father; and she almost believed that being stuffed in this undersized scrap of satin—which made her feel like a sausage—was actually worth it. For the first time in her life, she was viewed as more than just a child. She was someone people actually cared about as they genuinely considered her opinion, a true leader.

As the night wore on, she almost came to believe that her father's little ruse had been well-received, since most of the nobles seemed to accept the idea of her marriage to a former enemy, in spite of their initial protests. Even Lord Akimoto seemed more receptive to the idea, especially when he engaged Rufus in a long, drawn-out conversation over installing a better means of bringing electricity in his district. Her countrymen remembered what the ShinRa had done, yes, but that had been in another time, when Rufus himself wasn't at the seat of power. He could only account for his own actions and not those of his father, whom he'd placed some considerable distance between since the man's death. And Rufus made everyone in the room aware of that fact, as he spoke with the same, heady confidence she'd seen at Junon. _Except, this time, he isn't controlling anyone through fear._

Which was true.

Instead, he was controlling them through words of passion and sincerity, manipulating the crowd with his desire of the ShinRa family changing as his sincere interest resided in marrying their princess. He claimed he would fix what his father destroyed, his love for Yuffie the reason for his clear sight after so many years in walking blind in his father's shadow. And many, surprisingly, believed him. Even Yuffie was almost taken in by that golden tongue that weaved such beautiful lies on a whim. But then, she knew better. It was only an act. He didn't love her as she offered the same, unrequited sentiment in return. It was only an agreement, a mutual understanding based on convincing those who remained skeptical of their engagement and nothing more.

And yet…

She actually found herself almost enjoying his company when he offered her his arm, yet remaining true to the customs of her country, as he stayed by her side, that perfect businessman's smile shining brightly for all to see. She nearly ventured to believe him almost handsome, if not fascinating in his own conceited way. She'd be a fool to think otherwise; and, at least she wasn't marrying a boorish brute like Tatsuya. For in spite of everything, at least Rufus had a sense of charm about him, his unquestionable pride for his family name soundly matching hers. _Yes_, _he's a total ass at times, but he'll do_, she briefly considered, her hand remaining safely tucked away in the crook of his arm. Compared to some of the other nobles' sons, she and Rufus ShinRa were perfectly compatible with each other.

Almost.

It was then she noticed something different about him: his cane was strangely absent. She sensed him place most of his weight on his left side as he subtly used her for support. He hadn't asked for her help, but she gave it to him, anyhow. Neither could afford for him to show a hint of weakness, and the sight of a cane, no matter how fashionable such seemed in appearance, would represent exactly that. This, too, was part of the act, and Yuffie freely took part in it, as she carried on as if nothing was wrong. For she laughed and smiled and did everything that was expected of a true daughter of Wutai. She did everything, convincing most of her impending happiness in engaging herself to the one man who once represented such consummate sorrow for their land as she furthered her father's talk of a hope to rebuild and, perhaps, better Wutai as she intended to see such come into fruition with the man who faithfully remained by her side. Luckily enough, in the short span of just a few hours, he'd taught her enough to get through the evening. Only a select few expressed their disapproval, and that was mainly directed behind a mask of kindness.

Iov and the other villagers wished her well, although Iov's expression remained heavily guarded as he took in the man who stood so close to his princess. He didn't speak of his misgivings regarding their union, where he instead promised them his support before returning to the crowd. Lords Imamura, Funabashi, and Hiratsuka—three men of great importance in Wutai's western and northern districts—all seemed genuinely open to the idea of a ShinRa marrying into the royal family, especially when it meant further development in their provinces.

Even Lord Kisangani wished Yuffie only the best, before he granted Rufus a nod that emphasized his acceptance of a ShinRa becoming his future sovereign. Yuffie, however, couldn't say the same for Tatsuya and Satoshi, when she noticed a slight glint of anger smoldering in their eyes. She almost laughed at their poorly hidden bitterness. Let them have a pity party over of their loss. There was no way in hell she'd ever regret not marrying into their greedy, power-hungry family. It didn't matter if Rufus was exactly the same, in his desire to attain power. He wasn't a Kisangani, let alone one of the other nobles' sons, which made all the difference.

But then, a shadow of her guilt returned, when Yuri, her childhood friend, stepped up to offer his own wishes for her happiness. "I had no idea," he said quietly, his eyes holding hers. He made a point in keeping his voice low as he heard Rufus speak to the man next to him. "I think Lord Godo really took everyone by surprise tonight, you know."—Which was code for _her_ taking _him_ by surprise, although Yuffie failed to say anything—"I didn't think you knew him all that well."

Yuffie bit the bottom half of her lip. He'd caught her there. Crap. "Yeah, well, I've been living on the East Content for a while," she began, laughing nervously. "And, well, we saw each other there and…things just happened, I guess." It was a poor attempt in explaining everything, and both knew it. Surprisingly, though, Yuri seemed to accept her answer for what it was. She shrugged then, and gave him one of her lopsided smiles. She couldn't believe how much he'd changed since she'd left to work for the WRO. He looked better, now that he was cured of his Geostigma; for much like Rufus, Yuri, too, had contracted the deadly disease in the time after Meteorfall. He'd even lost his mother to it. But now he looked older, with his shaggy brown hair and tall frame—he was even taller than her now!—which totally wasn't fair, by the way. They should've been standing at equal height. She even told him as much, and he laughed.

"Sorry about that. It couldn't be helped," he said, half in apology. He received a soft punch to his arm, and he laughed again. "Forgive me, your highness, for not asking permission to grow up outside of your presence."

She grunted in response. "Huh. Well, the next time you decide to do something stupid like that, you'd better let me know first," she rejoined, attempting to cross her arms before remembering that her right hand was still attached to Rufus' arm. She refrained from pulling it out his grip, however, as she continued to hold onto him instead. Yuri seemed to notice her choice, and although he appeared to again accept the fact of her impending marriage to another man—to a ShinRa, no less—he, as with so many who knew her best, retained a slight sense of wariness regarding the man Yuffie claimed to love so deeply.

He offered her a weak smile that contradicted his tall frame. "If you ever need anything, and I mean anything…" he trailed off, but Yuffie took one of his hands into hers and smiled. He had such lovely hazel eyes, so kind and expressive. They were one of his best qualities.

"I'll be sure to let you know. You've always been a good friend, Yuri," she added, almost as an afterthought.

He smiled again, this time a little sadly. "A friend," he repeated, visibly savoring the word as he looked at her. "That's about right, I think." He shook his head then, amazed by how she'd managed to make him forget his present fears. "We'll always be friends, even when you already act all high and mighty before your father even hands you the reins of power."

"You'd better believe it!" she teased, wriggling her nose at him. "Tormenting you into submission _is_ one of the many perks in being a princess, you know. I think I might even make you my court jester, or better yet…a keeper of all of Wutai's bathrooms. Yes, I can see myself granting my bestest friend in the whole wide world _that_ position. We are friends, after all."

Yuri grimaced at her offer. "I'll thank you to keep that in mind for someone else." At this, he purposely nodded in Tatsuya's direction. "I think there's at least one in the running for that position."

Yuffie clicked her tongue in consideration. "True, true," she pensively considered. "But I think I'd designate him to look after those in _his_ district, considering how everything goes downstream. I think he'd be most knowledgeable in that area." She grinned when Yuri choked on his laughter, before smiling sweetly at Rufus, who gave her a questioning glance. She introduced the two men then, happily watching on as Rufus and Yuri exchanged pleasantries before Yuri turned and wished Yuffie, again, her every happiness.

It almost saddened her to see him go, but the slight nudge Rufus gave her reminded her that she was far from alone. She slightly grasped his arm in return and welcomed the next couple, who greeted them with tight smiles. Gawd. She honestly wished this night would finally be over and done with. Rufus had been with her, every step of the way, just his Turks, oddly, remained inconspicuous behind a nearby curtain. They were undoubtedly keeping a close eye on everyone, as were the Wusheng. And so, with this small sense of reassurance, Yuffie continued on with her princess-smile and childlike laughter.

Her confidence remained for the better part of an hour.

But then, that hour passed, and she again found herself drowning in a sea of uncertainty. To her dismay, she found that she couldn't depend on Rufus seeing her through the evening, especially since he was again swept up in another intense conversation over the installation of new power sources—this time, with half the lords in the southwest province—when he finally came to live in Wutai permanently. He almost seemed to be enjoying himself, as he singlehandedly managed to bring most of the men surrounding him on board. A few still seemed to waver in the past; particularly those of the old guard, yet many of the younger lords, who were closer to Rufus in age, were more welcoming of newer methods in stabilizing Wutai's weak economy. They even seemed to value his opinion. And Yuffie found that she was actually happy for him—given the devil his due, of course.

The worst of it was, though, she'd actually come to value his being there for _her_, before he'd been taken away by some of the younger lords to the other side of the room, while her father—Leviathan take his traitorous soul!—had conveniently engaged Lord Akimoto in a thorough debate regarding the future of Wutai's rice exports. No one was there to save her, not even Shake, who was, in Yuffie's line of vision, visibly gaping at Tatsuya Kisangani yet again. She honestly wished that Yuri hadn't left so early. She'd at least have someone to talk to. She was so tired of smiling and going on about how much she loved Rufus ShinRa as she again recounted the story of how they'd met, settled their differences, and fell in love—all, surprisingly, in that order.

It had been Rufus' idea; she'd merely indulged herself in it.

A tired sigh escaped from her before she could stop it. Glancing toward the door that led out to the courtyard, she looked around and found herself mercifully alone for the moment. Quietly she made her way to it, with no one seemingly the wiser in her sudden absence. It was just as well. Rufus and her father could handle the crowd, as well as themselves. She needed some air. Well, that, and a steaming cup of Carbuncle's green tea. And what she wouldn't give for some chocolate chip cookies, which she'd probably indulge herself in, just as soon as she ridded herself of this confounding kimono.

She was already outside before she even realized it. It was a quiet night, almost peaceful—unlike the congested room that continued to "celebrate" her upcoming nuptials. The thought of everyone's false congratulations almost made her face burn. She would probably never fully convince them, let alone be entirely comfortable with the idea herself. But at least she would spend her life here, in her beloved Wutai, and she breathed out a sigh of relief as she looked at the stars in the night's sky. It was late. Most of the villagers had already returned home, while a majority of the nobles either took a short flight home or booked a room at the inn for the night. No one had decided stay at her father's, not even when he offered them a room for the night. It was enough for them to accept Rufus ShinRa as their next lord; they did not have to sleep under the same roof to prove their loyalty to him, as well. For Yuffie, that particular way of thinking was a relief. She was glad no one, other than Rufus, had intended to stay before he, too, left. He'd vaguely told her of some kind of meeting he had back on the East Continent. He didn't trouble himself to go into detail, and Yuffie didn't press him; she had to get back to Reeve, anyhow. Her position at the WRO had become rather stagnant in her absence and she honestly missed the action her position afforded her. She missed the thrills, the dangers, and simply knowing what it felt to be alive.

And it was true.

Yuffie Kisaragi lived for the danger. It gave her life a sense of purpose, a meaning beyond that well-trodden path that had somehow become her destiny. She loved to fight, to fly on a hoverboard, and to kick major ass in the process. But for how long? She had little doubt that she couldn't keep her place at the WRO forever; Rufus had even expressed as much, when he said that, after they were finally married, she would more or less stay with him and work for ShinRa. The suggestion, naturally, had resulted in an argument, although Yuffie found herself the only one raising her voice on the matter. As usual, Rufus had calmly deflected every verbal blow she threw at him. He was impossible to hold out a fight against, especially when his patience always won out in the end. She cursed him and his exhaustive supply of that single virtue underneath a litany of foul expletives. She would never understand how a man like him could retain something even remotely considered virtuous, not even if her life depended on it. Really, how could he possess such a thing and be—

"It is a lovely night to watch the stars fall across the heavens, isn't it, my lady?"

The question jolted Yuffie back to reality as she instinctively turned in the direction of the voice. She stood stock-still, a sudden hitch in her breathing, when she took in the shadowed silhouette of Lord Takeshi Kisangani. Oh, Gawd, no. Out of everyone who could've ruined her moment's peace, it just _had_ to be him. She extended enough courtesy _not_ to roll her eyes. "Lord Kisangani," she greeted coolly, bowing slightly. "I didn't know you had such a way with words. You're quite the poet."

He faintly shrugged his noble shoulders, thoroughly disregarding her meaningless compliment for what it was. "As with our social status, I studied the art of poetry, Lady Yuffie, although I don't consider myself well-versed in the art form," he said, returning her faux civility with a false sense of approval of his own. "I am sure that you are far more accomplished in the art, as such must also be the case with your betrothed, I'm sure."

Yuffie stiffened when he mentioned Rufus. "He's gifted in a great many things," she replied, wary of where this conversation was going.

Lord Kisangani gave her a considerate look, his dark eyes resting on her face. "His natural versatility must be one of the many things you admire about him," he mused. "For a Westerner, he exhibits a very refined sense in adhering to foreign customs. He spoke Wutainese quiet perfectly. I would almost believe him fluent in it, especially since I recall his late father's taking an interest in furthering his son's education in our native tongue."

The princess' eyes slightly widened. She hadn't known that; Rufus hadn't told her. Her surprise must've been visible, since Lord Kisangani smiled in the wake of her silence. It was a cold smile, spiteful and insidious.

"You're speechless," he remarked, truly enjoying the fact. "Perhaps he wanted to surprise you. He actually confessed to me that you are very dear to him." He gave her a pointed look. "He is very much an honest man, most unlike his father—if in his affections for you, at least." He laughed then, seemingly amused by some private joke that Yuffie failed to catch.

In response, she quietly nodded her head in agreement. What he said of Rufus was, mainly, true, since he wasn't entirely like his loser of a father, who'd gone and messed up the Planet. But there was more to Kisangani's words than that, and Yuffie vowed to get to the bottom of whatever it was he was hiding before the night was out. And so, she smiled at him sweetly and played his little game, engaging the man in a subtle technique that Rufus himself had taught her.

"He is very dear to me," she acknowledged, trying to sound both proper and diplomatic, her eyes never leaving his when she said those words. It was the mark of a very good liar, although there was, perhaps, a bit of truth in what she said; she would have to think about it at great length. For now, though, she would concern herself with Kisangani. "He truly regrets the war, and wishes to make amends, not only in his love for me, but for everyone. He will be a just and honest leader, Kisangani-san. He isn't his father, as you've said."

Lord Kisangani nodded in accord. "Indeed he isn't," he concurred softly, thoughtfully. "He will even become quite the model leader for our people, I'm sure. After all, returning from the realm of the dead is something not even his father could ever hope to achieve." He gave Yuffie a look that made her blood run cold. "He's a very fortuitous individual, my lady. I cannot help but wonder how far his luck truly extends."

_Wouldn't you like to know?_

She wanted to say it, to bait him like a tonberry, but she wisely bit back the retort. Instead, she continued to play the part of the complacent little princess, even though it galled her to pacify this serpent dressed in golden thread-spun silk standing before her. "My lord is very insightful of my future husband," she calmly reflected. "You must know the ShinRa family well."

Again, he nodded. "Indeed I do, my lady," he replied. "You were young, only but a child during the war. Your betrothed was also young, and was very much living in the shadow of his father. He had no power, no influence then; but even at that time, I could see a man who would one day, perhaps, outshine even his father who owned three-quarters of the world; for even though the ShinRa broke the back of our beloved homeland, they were never able to attain her spirit. Until now."

Yuffie's eyes narrowed slightly. "I believe you're mistaken, my lord," she replied boldly, fearlessly, as she defended Rufus ShinRa once again. "My fiancé has no wish to subjugate Wutai. He wants to heal it, not tear it apart."

And Lord Kisangani relented, if only outwardly. "It is as my lady says," he conceded with a diffident air. "You must forgive an old man of his misgivings. The war and what came to follow after it has not been kind to my memory." He leaned forward then, and extended a genteel smile, a simple gesture of accord, although it unnerved the one to whom he granted it. "I'm sure your young man will prove himself to be the man his father wasn't, my lady. And if his good fortune endures, as it undoubtedly has since the stars have fallen from the skies, then we have only a golden future in which to look forward. I only hope that nothing unfortunate befalls him, since accidents can happen, even in the prime of one's youth."

He said no more.

But what he said was enough.

Yuffie understood his meaning well enough, and its insinuation unnerved her. Not to be bested by his subtle hint that Rufus could indeed die well before his time, she offered the man a saccharine-sweet smile, laced with hard defiance. "I somehow doubt that Leviathan would be so unkind," she ventured, grinning when she caught sight of Kisangani's puzzlement. "Oh, come now, my lord, we must keep in mind that my fiancé doesn't play by the games of my father's court, but his own; and he seems to have the devil's own luck in getting out of a bad scrape." She returned that pointed look he'd given her earlier. "I think he'll be perfectly fine here. He survived the attack of a Weapon and the wrath of Sephiroth, after all. It wouldn't surprise me if he outlived us all."

She secretly lavished in the perturbed look he cast her, uncomfortable and thrust completely out of his natural element in intimidation as he had been by her. She'd knocked him from his pedestal of self-imposed righteousness, something of which he did not take too kindly. But he said nothing to counter her argument; she was his princess, after all. There was still his duty to obey those born unto Leviathan itself, the divine right of kings as powerful and as real as it had been before the rest of the Planet turned to science and a world without their god. And so, in the wake of this bitter revelation, he conceded to another's will once again, although it grieved him in his bitter heart.

"It is as my lady says," he answered, and then bowed humbly before her. "May the future Lord ShinRa live unto a prosperous age, as you, my lady."

And that, as Yuffie would say in any other circumstance, was that. Before she could respond, Kisangani's sons appeared—as if out of nowhere—as the trio bowed to her once again. They offered her only the warmest wishes on her upcoming marriage—even though they never truly meant a word of what they said—and quietly departed. She didn't fail to catch a look of spite from Tatsuya, while Satoshi's sour expression nearly made her laugh. So, they were thinking of their loss in different ways. For some reason, that didn't surprise her. She'd pissed a majority of Wutai off tonight, in deciding to marry someone, other than the one they'd expected. She was as much a traitor as Rufus ShinRa was a tyrant in their eyes. And yet, in that moment, she'd never felt so happy. She'd gone against tradition and challenged the power of the old guard in the process.

For as she was watched the last of the Kisangani family disappear into the darkness, she felt the great burden that had been placed upon her shoulders lift, if only a fraction. She still felt encumbered by it, pained by its heavy weight as the unveiled threat Lord Kisangani made returned. She stood in the shadows of her father's house for a long, quiet moment before stepping out into the full light of the moon. She glowered at the sight of it. Her anger, however, wasn't necessarily directed at it, but at something else entirely. She crossed her arms before stepping away from the pagoda and onto a path she knew all too well. _Her path._ And yet, her anger never wavered, her impressive beauty almost hindered by it.

She couldn't have cared any less.

Her beauty was of little consequence at the moment. She was concerned with something more important than a smudge on her face, or a lock of hair that had somehow fallen out of place. Her mind was on one thing and one thing alone, as she secretly cursed Kisangani and his brood for all they were worth. Let them make their threats. They had no idea who they were dealing with. No idea whatsoever. She wouldn't bring Rufus into her quarrel with the Kisangani family if she could help it. For if they harmed one hair on his conceited head—or anyone in the village, for that matter—then they would deal with one very irate ninja princess. On this, she pledged her honor…and every last piece of Materia she possessed…to Leviathan.

She thus continued walking in the wake of her silent vow, her thoughts returning to the one who had carried her through most of the evening. Regardless of her helping him stand without falling over himself, Rufus had nonetheless given her a sense of support of his own. She thought of him and what his presence in her life meant to her at great length. She questioned it, a thousand possibilities coming to the forefront of her mind, and yet all of which failing to give her the answer she secretly wanted. She sighed against the elaborate satin cage that confined her; its soft robes a painful contrast to the rough terrain that led to the mountains.

It was a perfect juxtaposition of her life.

She smiled crookedly and stared down at the village below. She wondered if the Turks were at Turtle's Paradise with some of the nobles who'd left her father's for a much-needed drink, or if they were still with their employer. They'd kept out of sight, for the most part, although she knew for a fact that they would be there if something threatened her or Rufus. She shook her head, a few of wisps of jet-black hair coming loose from their stays. She ignored them when they fell against her face, her eyes trained on the path in front of her. She sighed again. It wasn't as if it was a secret about them keeping an eye on her or anything; Rufus had even said as much, when he told her that they would be there for her as they would for him. It pricked at her pride that she had someone babysitting her, though. She could take care of herself, and only wished that he could see that.

And yet, for once, Yuffie hadn't fought against the decision, her thoughts returning to a certain corporate executive as she finally found herself standing on the highest point of Da Chao, her expression as profoundly reflective and mysterious as the moon in the distance.

…

It had taken him the better part of an hour to find her.

At first, he thought she'd gone to bed without telling anyone, but a quick inspection of her room—made by Rude, fortunately—had disproven that theory as Rufus found himself short one terribly troublesome fiancée. No one could tell him where she had gone, not even his Turks, who, he was secretly ashamed to admit, now had the obligation in watching her every move and yet failing utterly in the process. Gaia. Was it really so difficult to keep an eye on a single girl? It was only by pure luck that her father, who obviously knew his daughter better than anyone, had an idea of where she'd gone. Da Chao. He shouldn't have been surprised, really. How many times had she mentioned the place, granted the fact that she'd never taken him there personally? But still, after a quick, sweeping search of her Lord Godo's pagoda, her place, and, yes, even the village itself, Da Chao had been the last place he'd ever considered to look for her.

But now, here he was, scaling the mountain with only his cane and a vague memory of its sloping layout to guide him. He could've had Tseng or Reno to find her and save himself the trouble in retrieving her himself, or even have them fly him to the summit in the helicopter, but where would the _fun_ be in that? He almost regretted dismissing his Turks, but he had no wish to reveal Yuffie's hideout, either. He paused in mid-step and rubbed at his tired eyes, a few strands of his blond hair falling haphazardly against his forehead. This little adventure had almost been more than what he'd bargained for. When he found her, she would do more than just apologize to him. He was very nearly on the verge of taking her over his knee and doing what her father should've done years ago.

Grasping the metal tip of his cane, he composed himself. It would not do to have an argument with her. The very thought of another confrontation with someone as tireless as Yuffie Kisaragi was wearisome, and he was tired as it was. His injury did little to allay the jetlag he still suffered from, let alone relieve him of the fact that he hadn't slept in the past forty-eight hours. He'd had too much to do, too much to worry about, and she wasn't making this any easier for him. If she only realized the hell she'd put him through. Shaking his head, he dispelled the thought as he opened his eyes—tired and blurry as they were, even on one of his better days—and continued on.

He soon caught himself staring at her outline, and he found himself strangely bereft of words, his tongue a lead weight in his mouth. Her back was to him, and she seemed oblivious of his presence. He made no attempt to remedy that fact as he watched her from a distance. She appeared to be lost in thought, her expression, which he could only see from a side profile, was apparently thoughtful. He idly wondered what wild fancy had rendered her silent, for it wasn't like her _not_ to express her thoughts aloud. Perhaps she was thinking of their engagement, perhaps she was something of something else entirely. Rufus didn't bother to consider the many possibilities his mind suddenly presented to him, since his only concern rested in the fact that he make his presence known and somehow persuade her to return to her father's before his patience wore out.

"That's a lovely kimono," he found himself say, a surprising admission, but one he could freely admit to. He heard her start in surprise, watched her as she turned to face him, her dark eyes glittering in the moonlight. "At a loss for words, Miss Kisaragi? Did I surprise you?" he asked, clearly pleased by her reaction.

"You walked all the way up here, didn't you?" Yuffie commented instead of answering him directly. She shook her head, eyeing the cane with something Rufus couldn't even begin to define. "You actually surprised me, you know. I really hadn't expected you to come all the way up here to fetch me yourself."

He cocked his head to the side, his expression neutral. "You expected one of my Turks," he surmised. "I'm sorry to have disappointed you."

"Liar," Yuffie teased, shrugging her thin shoulders in response. "Well, who else would come for me, eh? Dad's certainly not going to haul his fat butt all the way up here to get me; he'd send Shake to do that. And besides, isn't it your dogs' job to bite me if I so much as step out of line? Gawd, ShinRa, I thought you'd trained them to nip at my heels, if I should so much as inconvenience you. For all their loyalty to you, you're a terrible trainer."

Rufus ignored the barb. "My personal capabilities aren't the reason for why I'm here," he replied, drawing closer to her, as well as to the ledge itself. He refrained from looking down, his eyes remaining on her instead. "We need to talk, Miss Kisaragi."

A dark eyebrow arched in question. "Is it about Shake getting hammered earlier?" she suddenly asked. "Because I really can explain that."

He raised a hand to silence her. She was already beginning to give him a headache. "This isn't about your friend's drunken behavior."

She calmed down considerably. "Oh, good," she said, yet sounded strangely disappointed that such wasn't his concern. "I thought you were pissed about something that I or my friends did, and I really don't want to be at the receiving end of it." She glanced down at the ground, crossing her arms before she found the courage to look at him. "I'm really tired, ShinRa, and I just don't feel like fighting with you right now." She suddenly cringed when she felt his hand rest upon her right shoulder; however, when he attempted to remove it, she grasped it with one of her own, keeping it there. "You're mad about coming all the way up here, aren't you?" she asked, obviously dreading the answer. "You're mad that I didn't tell you where I went, and that I had everyone worry about me for no reason."

He didn't confirm her suspicion, but nor did he deny it. Instead, he said something else entirely. "Someone's said something to you."

It was a statement, not a question, and Yuffie almost felt compelled to answer him truthfully. His eyes had a way of making her tongue turn against her at times. Perhaps it was his ability to get the truth out of a rival competitor, but she was more than just the head of some obscure little power company, and she'd make him see that, too. "It's nothing, really," she answered, shrugging off his skepticism. "It's just one of the noblemen being a creeper." She looked up at him, a tired expression contradicting her otherwise luminous expression. "You know how it is."

He failed to contradict her, and he surprisingly let the matter slide when removed his coat and laid it on the ground before he silently gestured for her to sit down on it, next to him. She gingerly accepted his offer, their bodies decidedly too close for comfort on the tailored white coat that was now ruined by Da Chao's dusty terrain. She was genuinely surprised that he would sacrifice something so grand, but then quickly remembered that he undoubtedly had scores of coats to replace it. The gesture wasn't so kind, after all. And yet, she nevertheless felt a small part of herself touched by his invitation when he allowed her to rest against him. She didn't fight it; she was too exhausted to deny herself the comfort of his shoulder, and she couldn't help but smile when his right arm shifted, snaking around her in an almost tender gesture…to ease his discomfort when she'd lurched her elbow into his side.

Which was an accident, truly. She hadn't planned on hitting him—at least, not there.

But still, his arm _was_ around her, his side still undoubtedly smarting from the impact her elbow had left when she'd hit him. She heard him mutter something about her being careless, and she smiled. Held so undeniably close and breathing in the expensive cologne he wore, she never knew he could be so…un-romantic. He almost touched her in a way that an unwanted future husband only could. His offering her the support of his arm was truly a gift to be cherished. She failed to notice that her lips shifted into that of a genuine smile, her mind, strangely, at ease as she and Rufus sat there in silence, her secret hiding place no longer a secret as she shared it with the one man she would've never considered sharing it with. The reality of his being there struck her as terribly ironic and she chuckled in spite of how ridiculous it really was. She didn't even like him all that much, but she actually enjoyed him being there. He really wasn't all that bad to lean against, either. But then, he had to go and ruin the moment, when he conveniently burst the bubble that had been her happiness.

"We still need to talk about earlier," he said, returning to their previous conversation. He felt her stiffen in his embrace but ignored it. "This is a serious matter, Miss Kisaragi," he further emphasized, his eyes locking gazes with hers. "Contrary to what you may believe, I have no wish to constantly keep an eye on you. I imagine you would uphold your promise to me and remain faithful to our family. I don't expect you to betray me; however, there is a matter of security." He consciously squeezed her hand as he compelled her to understand. "Tonight was well-received, compared to what we may face after we publicly announce our engagement in Junon."

He received a soft sigh in return. "I know," Yuffie finally relented after much hesitation. He was right, after all. Of course, that didn't make things any easier between them. And yet, he'd said "our family" and not just "his," something of which she'd noticed, in regards to the ShinRa family. Whether it was intentional or not, on the other hand, Yuffie could only determine through suspicion. She laughed in spite of herself and caught a puzzled look from him in the process. "It's nothing," she found herself reassuring him in her momentary lapse in sanity. "It's been a long day. But you're right about the whole security thing. I just can't help but think that about a lot of people in Wutai being against this. They hate ShinRa with a passion, you know that."

A hint of irritation crossed Rufus' placid features. "Your father has already reassured me on your people's cooperation. There'll undoubtedly be some dissent, but that's to be expected."

But Yuffie only shook her head. Her people would think her a traitor, no matter her need to do this for their own benefit. "There's still going to be trouble," she reminded him. "However, I don't want any retaliation from either side, should something happen." She leaned forward then, close enough to imply her meaning. "I don't want an angry mob storming my dad's place, but I don't want to see anyone get hurt, either. I've known these people since I was in diapers, and I also know the pain they've suffered." She glanced off into the distance, her torn expression highlighted by her own secret pain. "I don't want to subject them to any more. I don't want to see anyone get hurt." She inwardly sighed when she felt his arms shift as they pulled her against him tightly. She turned and looked at him, full of genuine uncertainty of the unknown future ahead of them. "I care about the people here," she whispered. "I don't want another war."

Rufus seemed to understand this, for he again inclined his head in agreement. "And there won't be one, not so long as you and I work together to prevent it." He gave her one of his rare smiles, full of confidence and certainty. "After all, I don't think I have to lift a finger, considering how you already have such a way with words."

She stuck her tongue out at him, a childish thing, but he deserved it for making light of her gift in giving moving speeches. "Yeah, well, but I'm not about to let Dad jump my ass over what I say, either. If he thinks there's going to be defectors, then he can handle it. I really don't want to go there. I'll only do something if I have to," she admitted, promising him as much in the same breath. She then looked at him with something akin to a teenager's rebellion. "But in return, I don't want you going behind my back, either, with all that watching my every move and crap. I want you to trust me."

His complacent smile fell in the instant. "This is not about trust," he returned coolly. "The Turks are my bodyguards, just as they are anything else I command of them. In this respect, they are very much like the Wusheng. Yes, they are, to a degree, Miss Kisaragi," he implemented further when she tried to object. "They have served the ShinRa family for the better part of thirty years, and will continue to serve my family until the last one departs from my employ. And since you are part of my family, even though we have yet to say our vows, you are still as much part of it." He shook his head then, his perfect façade falling a fraction.

To Yuffie, he looked tired. Very tired. "You okay?" she asked, temporarily setting aside the matter of her being watched. "I know tonight must've taken a lot out of you. You stood without your cane for a long time."

He looked up at her in genuine surprise. "You noticed me without it?" he questioned, though it was more of a rhetorical question than anything.

Yuffie nodded. "And I know why you were without it, too."

"Oh?"

She nodded again. "You don't want people to see it as a weakness." She shrugged then, illustrating just how she saw such to be far from the case, at least in her eyes. Perhaps marrying him wouldn't be a death sentence, after all. Everyone had a weakness, even one as strong-willed and as outwardly unbreakable as Rufus ShinRa. She returned his earlier gesture and gently squeezed his hand. "I don't have a problem with it, you know; you actually look kind of trendy with an old man's cane," she teased, but then became serious. "But if you ever need to use me or anything, I don't mind it. I happen to like the idea of you using me as a human crutch…" She winked at him to infer that she'd meant it as a joke.

Rufus only shook his head. Sometimes he didn't know how to respond to her offhand remarks. "But I meant what I said, earlier," he said, attempting to regain control of his faculties. "That is a lovely kimono."

Yuffie snickered at his attempt at a compliment. "Heh. That's easy for you to say, you know. You're not wearing one," she sourly noted. "Which is so not fair, by the way. I mean, why am I stuck in one, and you get to wear whatever you want? Did Dad just _let_ you? Gawd. I'll bet he did." She rolled her eyes, obviously displeased by the fact. "Always wanting to please, that's my dad for you."

He grunted in response. "Perhaps, although I can't say the same for your mother," he pensively reflected, earning a wide-eyed look from Yuffie.

"You knew my mother?" she asked, wholly taken aback, but then she shook her head. "Of course you did, what am I thinking? You came here for all of those negotiations before ShinRa declared war on us."

Rufus inclined his head, although he failed to correct her on who had started the war first, since it was her father, not his family, who'd declared it. "I had the pleasure in meeting her on several occasions," he lightly intoned, knowing that he now had a captive audience hanging on his every word. "She was a very compelling lady, as I recall. She once rendered my father speechless for the better part of five minutes."

Yuffie smiled at that. "She asked your dad the hard questions, eh? She did that with my dad, too. I remember overhearing them talk sometimes, but it never turned into an outright argument, especially since Dad knew that he would never win one against my mother. She was like that: always the one that saw everything for what it was, and wasn't afraid to call anyone out on their bullshit."

He grunted at her use of language, yet said nothing regarding it. "She didn't approve of the developments between our families. She never wanted a war."

"No, she didn't," Yuffie agreed, smiling sadly as she picked at a piece of her kimono. "She knew the outcome would be bad for both sides, and yet she hated ShinRa." She gave him a sharp look. "She hated your family and everything it stood for with a passion."

He was silent for a long moment, undoubtedly processing her words, but then he conceded as he agreed with what was undeniably the truth. "She distrusted my father," he confessed, freely admitting it. "I believe she knew what he intended to do here, and she hated what would be the inevitable outcome."

"And she didn't despise you for it, too?" Yuffie asked, frowning when he shook his head.

"I may've been my father's son, but I was still very much a boy back then, Miss Kisaragi. She didn't view me as her enemy—not then, anyway. She even showed me a kindness once." He looked down at the hand that Yuffie held between hers and he sighed. "It was actually on account of this mountain." When he saw the confused look she gave him, he continued. "It happened on my third visit here, I believe. I was ten at the time, and I wanted to see more than just your father's gardens, since my father thought it best to keep me somewhere outside of his negotiations with your father. I'll not keep it a secret: I had no wish to look at your father's flowers for the better part of a week, so I decided to see what it was my father wanted to possess so badly." He gestured toward Da Chao itself. "From one of the Turks, I'd heard of a mountain with its face carved into the likenesses of fierce deities. My father said that they were an ancient wonder of an uncivilized people, and yet I wanted to see them for myself, since he pointedly refused to have any of the Turks escort me up the mountain. I decided to take the matter into my own hands."

Yuffie laughed. "For some reason, I'm not at all surprised by that, ShinRa," she remarked. "So, you went all by yourself, scaling a dangerous mountain, without telling anyone where you were going. I have a feeling that there's a moral to this story."

There was. But he wasn't about to tell her—not yet, anyway.

"I fell before I made it to the top," he answered, hearing a startled cry from her. He faintly smiled in secret triumph, clearly gaining her sympathy. And so, he continued on, knowing that he had her full attention. "A rock gave way, and I found myself fifty feet below with a twisted arm and the breath knocked out of me. Of course, I can't say how long I remained there; it was a few hours, at least, since it was well after sunset when a few of my father's Turks found me, along with the Wusheng who'd led them there. Your mother was among them." He regarded her carefully, gaging her reaction before adding, "She and the others brought me back to your father's place, although the local healer wasn't called. There was no need for one," he furthered, before Yuffie could respond. "Your mother had a Cure Materia. She bound up my broken arm and healed me herself."

Something like wonder filled Yuffie's eyes when he confessed this. "My mother healed you?" she asked, almost in disbelief. "I had no idea."

He nodded in return. "I thought she hated me as she did my father, but she still healed me. And then she gave it to me, to keep with me. Oddly enough, I still have it in my possession, a lowly level-one Cure Materia that I've kept in a desk drawer at my office in Junon. It's a shame that I didn't have it on my person when Diamond Weapon attacked. It would've come in very handy," he mused, offering her a rueful smile.

Yuffie placed a comforting hand on his arm, curious if it was the one that had been broken. "I'm just surprised you kept it. I mean, with all the technology ShinRa has in medicine and everything, I'd wonder why you'd keep something like that since it's not a Summon or anything of real value."

Rufus shrugged, wholly nonchalant in his response. "Perhaps I just fancied the color," he replied, hearing her laugh. He lifted an eyebrow at the expense of Yuffie's amusement. "I do happen to like more than just plain black and white, Miss Kisaragi."

She failed to look convinced. "Oh, really?" she skeptically rejoined. "Judging by what I see before me, I wouldn't have been able to tell. And yet, there's still that business about you and me and my being guarded by your dogs. You do realize that it feels like an invasion of my privacy, don't you?"

Rufus nodded. He did. And he gave her a meaningful look that said he understood where she was coming from perfectly. It was then he suggested something that shocked Yuffie thoroughly. "They're only there for your safety," he pointed out in a reassuring manner. "Being connected to me…There may be some who might consider using you to get to me. I'm not the most popular person at the moment, and I believe you know that as well as I. We may even become political targets for a deranged few. But…You wouldn't have to be constantly watched…If you were to move in with me at Healen."

She stopped him there. "Move in with you?" she reiterated numbly. "Wait a minute. _What?_"

He made an exasperated sound in the back of his throat. "You'll be doing so when we marry, anyway. But think about it: once the news of our engagement breaks, you'll be inundated by journalists and news reporters. They'll camp outside your apartment, simply to get a snapshot of you. If you stay with me, the media wouldn't be able to bombard you with questions, wherever you go. And you would also be given the protection my Turks and I can provide for you. You shall even have your own room. I'll not take any liberties with you." He looked at her in a way that ensured her of his sincerity regarding the latter part.

And as crazy as it was…Yuffie actually believed him. He wouldn't do something against her will. He didn't have to. They'd made an agreement on the timing, when it came to that particular subject, after all. And yet, moving in with him…It seemed a little sudden. Yuffie honestly wished she had more time. But he was right, ultimately. At some point, she would have to stay with him on a more or less permanent basis. She couldn't live in her apartment forever. And as bad as she hated to admit it, she knew he was right—about everything. Of course, that didn't make this any easier for her. But then, what choice did she have?

He'd already surprised her more than once today, particularly in regards to what he'd said of her mother. She hadn't known about his accident; her mother had never told her of it. She inwardly stilled at the thought. Closing her eyes, she imagined Kasumi Kisaragi looking after an injured, young Rufus ShinRa, and then thought of the tiny Cure Materia he'd said that her mother had given him…

If her very own mother had entrusted him with something so precious, to ensure his life by protecting him from further harm…

She made a conscious decision before another second passed.

"All right," she said, finally relenting. "I'll give my landlord notice, and then I'll move in before we make the announcement next week."

Rufus said nothing in response, only smiled that cold businessman's smile that expressed his satisfaction in clenching a deal with a losing rival competitor. Yuffie surprisingly returned it with a smile of her own, not quite ready to yield to him as she leaned in close and whispered something rather shocking in his ear. He feigned annoyance before granting her another smile. "Just try," he replied, a direct challenge, as he cocked a golden eyebrow in defiance.

Yuffie laughed, promising him that she would do just that, for she did take her promises very seriously.

As did he, apparently.

They said nothing else to each other, only sat there on top of the head of a mighty god in silence as they watched the night pass away until the early hours of dawn.

…

**Author's Note: I want to first apologize for taking so long. I've been away from home and have just been so busy lately. But I'm back now, so there'll be more Rufus/Yuffie goodness to come! :D And I think everyone is going to have my head for the monstrously daunting length of this chapter. O.0; I hadn't intended to make it this long, I swear. It just happened, and there was no way I could break this chapter into two parts, unfortunately. :( However, the next chapter shouldn't be even half as long as this. I'll do my best **_**not**_** to let it. I really need to stop listening to Florence + the Machine when I type. (Sighs.)And, also, I apologize in advance if I failed to correct something. This chapter was a bear to edit, especially with that second scene, and I just couldn't bring myself to look at it again. My eyes…**

**But, yes, that third part…really had some Rufus/Yuffie moments there, didn't it? :D Concerning the ledge scene, with Rufus and Yuffie all hugged-up together, I really had to take a romantic scene and make it as un-romantic as possible, because, let's face it, they're not at that point in their relationship. I'm not for sure if they'll ever be, honestly. I admit I don't write fluff—not very well, anyway—since I want to stay away from that kind of thing in this story. A fluffy Rufus is really something I can't see. XD As for love itself…we'll see.**

**Kasumi should be Yuffie's mother's real name. It's what I came across when I looked it up online, anyway. I really wish there was more background information on her character, as well as Godo's. Seeing a full CGI Godo would really make my day!**

**As for Yuffie mentioning that date with Cloud…I couldn't help but mention it, mainly for the fact that I wanted to see Rufus' reaction to it, and also I rather like the idea of Cloud going out **_**four **__**times**_** instead of just once in the game. In my head-canon, he's not one who can really say no to anyone. (I saw his scene with Barret and the event sequence is actually skipped, since they're not a couple. O.0; It would've been pretty damn funny to see that, though.) Really, after three girls and an all-guy's-night out the poor man was all dated-out at that point! XD**

**Also, Yuri is from **_**Case of Yuffie**_**. I was actually very happy to see one of Yuffie's childhood friends appear in the Compilation, and I really wanted to have him in this chapter.**

**Ellie: Hi! Thanks for reading chapter three; I'm so happy you enjoyed it! :D I'm also glad you like the conversations between Rufus and Yuffie. I honestly believe that their conversations are my favorite things to write in this story. I just love the dynamic between those two! **

**Anonymous: Hello again and thank you so much! It's just fantastic that you like Rufus and Yuffie's characterizations. I try so hard to keep both of them in-character. And you're not one for Yuffentines, eh? Well, don't worry about that. I really can't see Rufus losing out to someone like Vincent, anyway. I'll not go in the way of spoiling anything, but I can say that, whatever it is that Yuffie and Vincent have in this story, will be resolved in a way that I think will be satisfying for everyone who likes this story at present. That's all I can say for now. But, yes, I already know how this story ends, and I believe it's going to end the way that it should! :)**

**And to everyone else, thanks once again for staying with me and this story. I can't say how much I value everyone reading/reviewing/PMing me. It really means a lot to me, thanks so much again for the inspiration and encouragement! :D**

**Until we meet in Junon, everyone!**

— **Kittie**


	6. Chapter 5, Pt 1: The Prelude

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII, _characters, places, etc. All rights belong to Square-Enix and their respected owners.

Summary: Post ACC/DoC. Because, sometimes, it's in everyone's best interest if both parties agree to commit to something as mundane as a marriage based on politics and personal gain. Better the devil you know than the one you don't. Rufus/Yuffie

The Arrangement

Chapter Five

Part One

If Rufus ShinRa somehow managed to survive _before_ the wedding, then it would be nothing short of a miracle.

Because, at the moment, Yuffie couldn't promise his continued existence on this side of the Lifestream—not when she was on the verge of killing him herself. She grumbled something about his excessive need to control and manipulate everyone around him as she stuffed another shirt into her suitcase. The perfunctory action did nothing to calm her. In fact, it did quite the opposite. _Rufus ShinRa, I hope you go down in a tower of flames, you insensitive jerk._

Reaching for one of her favorite black tank tops, she forced herself to calm down and think of him and the time they'd spent together. A half-weary sigh escaped from her as images of him came flooding to the forefront of her mind, an easy flow of memories that felt more tangible and real to her, than the love she had for anything dealing with Materia. She could recall almost every detail of his face quite vividly, for example—something of which she had no wish to do, let alone acknowledge doing. Gawd. How she _ever_ allowed herself to get so close to the man, and not be repulsed by him…She doubted even Leviathan himself knew the answer to that one. But then, she remembered their agreement from that night on the mountain, as well as everything that followed.

Since the announcement of their engagement back home, they seemed to _almost_ get along—without killing each other in the process first. He'd even taken her out a few times, which was nothing too grand or lavish, by any means. After all, he made sure that they were kept well out of the eye of the general public, which Yuffie had no problem with. The fewer who knew about them, the better. _But everyone soon will_, she reminded herself. Everyone in Wutai knew, yes. She couldn't say the same for the rest of the world, however.

They were set to depart for Junon in a few hours, and she wasn't looking forward to the moment Rufus revealed the truth of their engagement publically. He'd even made a speech for it. She rolled her eyes. It wouldn't surprise her if he had the entire thing memorized; he was obviously good at those kinds of things. The man had nothing short of a photographic memory, considering his adequacy in catching even the slightest calculative error in the many reports he received on a daily basis. He'd even talked with her on the matter of a few that happened to come from Wutai, which really surprised her. Though perhaps, even more surprisingly, he'd even suggested that she look over them herself. His openness in sharing such information with her had actually touched her in a way. But then, when things seemed to be going well, and that they might, actually, be able to get along with each other, he had to go and ruin everything.

He'd undoubtedly been playing her for a fool from the outset, which really did nothing but piss her off. Even now, he thought he was the one in control of everything. She threw the shirt that she held on top of the others, wrinkling it in the process. She glowered at it; she couldn't care less about wrinkling her clothes; it would be one less thing she did to please _him_. She clenched her fists. He thought he could manipulate her, control her, twist her into something that she could no longer recognize as herself. And he thought he'd gotten away with it, too. Ha! He was sorely mistaken.

Glancing down at the suitcase, she saw that she'd already packed half a month's worth of clothing without even noticing. Wonderful. She frowned at the considerable mound and sighed. It really wasn't all that much, considering how she usually wore the same thing over and over anyway. Years of living on her own as a Materia hunter had taught her to always travel light. There simply wasn't any room for carrying around a crapload of junk when she found herself in the middle of a fight. Practicality won out over pride, inevitably.

Of course, things had changed after Meteorfall. In the last five years, she'd found herself striking out on her own less and less. Even with her recent missions, the need to revert back to her old standard of living in the wilderness had changed. And yet, she found herself unable to completely break away from that habit—not that such mattered, of course. After all, the idea of having a wide array of clothing to choose from had never really appealed all the much to her. _I'm certainly not obsessed with the way I look, unlike that clothes horse, who has to have everything just so_, she thought, a little irritably. She glared at the door that mercifully closed her off from the rest of the world before she returned to packing.

Really, moving in with Rufus was, quite possibly, one of the worst ideas she'd ever had.

For if their argument from this morning was proof of anything…

Shaking her head, she threw in another pair of shorts and slammed the suitcase shut. Their argument…had been totally unnecessary. Why he even had to bring crap like he did up—after breakfast, of all times—she honestly had no idea. She couldn't believe he had the balls to even mention the subject, let alone be so gawdawful adamant in having his way. Because, really, what did it _matter_ whether she flew with him to Junon or not? She could just as easily join him there later. Flying with him on the same airship, helicopter, or whatever it was he intended to fly really shouldn't have mattered all that much to him. She'd thought him indifferent about whether she traveled with him or not. Apparently, she couldn't have been more mistaken; he'd even gone so far as to _demand_ that she _sit_ _with_ _him_ on the way there. Gawd. He could be such a pain in the ass at times. Fiancé or not, he was being totally unreasonable about this—about all of it.

She muttered one of her favorite titles she'd given him and closed her eyes. There was really no point in dwelling over it. She couldn't change what had been said between them. What was done was done, and there was nothing she could do to change it—not now, anyway, especially when her place was undoubtedly already rented out to someone else. She wanted to kick herself for being so stupid. How she could've let him talk her into giving up her apartment, based on the assumption of what _might_ happen if she didn't, his words really shouldn't have swayed her. But they had. And that, in and of itself, bothered her more than anything else. _It's right up there with me stealing everyone's Materia, and then getting myself captured by that lowlife pig Corneo_.

It was a stupid thing to do, giving into him, and she knew it. But she had, and there was no use now in crying about it. In fact, she would do everything in her power _not_ to. The White Rose of Wutai never shed so much as a single tear, and she wasn't about to break from that long-held tradition. She certainly wouldn't give that devil incarnate the satisfaction of her tears, since _he_ never cried. _I might just have to remedy that_, she thought to herself, and she began plotting a means to bring him to his knees, with tears brimming in those baby-blue eyes. Oh, what fun it would be, to see Rufus ShinRa cry. Her life would finally be complete. A faint smile reached the corners of her lips. She now had something to occupy her time on the flight.

A firm knock on the door pulled her away from any chance in developing those plans, however.

"What is it _now_?" she ground out angrily. For the love of—Oh, would he _not_ give her a moment's peace? "I still have a few minutes left to pack, you know. You _can_ wait, Mr. Overlord." She heard a snicker from the other side of the door, and her mood darkened severely. How _dare_ he _laugh_ at her! _I'll show that miserable little prick what it is to laugh at a princess_. Without thinking, she stormed over to the door before wrenching it open, and almost screamed when Reno stumbled against her, with half of his face planted firmly in between her breasts. "What the—Get off of me, you pervert!" she screeched, shoving him hard against the door. He grunted at the impact, but she ignored it. "You're sick, to be coming onto me, you know that?"

Reno's eyes narrowed, obviously as offended as she. "Hell, woman, as if I'd _want_ to tap that skinny ass of yours!" he retorted as he righted himself against the door frame, his right hand sifting through his messy hair. "The next time, you decide to yank a door wide open like that, maybe you should think about who might be on the other side of it," he advised, not entirely a warning, but enough of one nonetheless.

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "As if I have anything to worry about with the loser standing in front of me," she threw back with a caustic air. "You bark is worse than your bite, you know."

He snorted in the wake of her comeback, deflating its power completely. "That's rich," he derided coldly, and then looked her straight in the eye. "You know, I can put up with your kind of bullshit, because I can see it for what it is and accept it. But I'm not so sure if someone like the boss, for example, can." He gave her a meaningful look that went beyond his usual sarcasm. "You see, princess, the boss isn't one who takes slights against him very lightly. He wasn't too happy about you "accidently" spilling a cup of coffee on his reports this morning."

He was met with a frustrated sigh. "He's never happy unless he's ruining someone else's life," Yuffie sharply pointed out.

"Like yours," Reno remarked with a confident arc of his foxlike grin, and then had the nerve to laugh at her. "Oh, don't take it so personally. It's not like it's a big secret between the two of you or anything. I know how you feel about the boss. And, really, you're just not seeing him for who he really is. I really don't think you're seeing the bigger picture here."

Yuffie colored at the suggestion. How dare he imply that she was being stupid about this! "But that's the thing: I _do_ see him for who he really is," she snapped. "I see him as the same, power-hungry, selfish jerk he was before Diamond Weapon slapped him around like a ragdoll. He hasn't changed at all; I know that much. I'm not an idiot, and I'm certainly not blind, either. I can see him for what he really is."

The Turk looked entirely unconvinced, yet said nothing to counter Yuffie's argument. "Whatever," he replied, before placing his arms behind his head, his goggles slightly askew by the leisurely movement. "Just remember to take what I said into account, eh?" He then nodded at the suitcase on her bed. "And since it looks like you're done packing, I guess I'll tell the boss that you're ready." He didn't bother to wait for Yuffie's answer, merely left her standing there, her mouth gaping wide open in disbelief. He smiled at the sweet silence of it, knowing that, for once, he'd rendered the loudmouth princess that had become the bane of his and his fellow Turks' existences speechless. And yet, he couldn't resist leaving her without a parting remark: "I'll see you on the plane, princess."

He received the most creative sendoff in return, as well as a promise that it would be a cold day in hell before she set one foot on his employer's plane. Reno laughed and told her to bundle up warmly then, since it seemed to be a very cold day in the middle of May.

…

Of course, it wasn't all that cold—quite the opposite, actually—but Rufus _did_ manage to get Yuffie on the plane…An hour after his initial plan to leave.

Healen had been nothing short of a madhouse before then. First, there was Yuffie's need to double-check her suitcase, to reassure herself that she hadn't forgotten anything, which took the better part of half an hour. And then there was her need to "use" the bathroom, which took another twenty minutes away from their already tight schedule. It was more than someone like Rufus, who exerted the patience of an overly flawed, tolerant saint, was willing to take. Instead of waiting, he simply unlocked the bathroom door from the other side and demanded that Yuffie come with him at once. He'd ignored her screeching about his coming in on her, as well as her protests about his disrupting her privacy; she'd been far from doing what she'd professed she needed to do, fully dressed as she was. He'd held back from commenting on her choice of attire, where he instead took her by the arm and escorted her to their awaiting transport himself. He hadn't even troubled himself in letting her get her suitcase, having the foresight in appointing one of his Turks to deal with such trivial matters. If anything, it would probably be better to leave it behind, especially since what she wore presently consisted of a pair of olive-green shorts and a tank top that showed more than what Rufus felt was appropriate. He'd groaned inwardly. Today would indeed be a very long day for both of them.

And so it was that the head of the ShinRa Electric Power Company found himself sitting uncomfortably, next to a broodingly silent Wutainese princess, who glared a hole in the seat in front of her. "You might do better to direct your frustrations elsewhere," he calmly asserted, passing a small stack of papers over to her. He ignored the cold look she threw at him. Childish to a fault. Her behavior scarcely surprised him. "Here," he said, acknowledging the papers instead of the girl herself. "Have a look at these and tell me what you think."

But Yuffie shook her head. "I don't read when I fly," she answered, and then went back to staring at the seat in front of her, which apparently had a death wish. "I'll look at that crap later."

Her answer was short and to the point. Rufus, however, failed to humor her. "You might want to make an exception this time," he coolly advised, fully aware that—apart from Rude, who was currently flying the plane—the rest of the Turks were within earshot. "It's what we're scripted to say and do when we make the announcement. I believe it's best for you to at least have some time to prepare yourself for everything. You're laughing. Do you find something funny about all of this, Miss Kisaragi?"

But Yuffie wasn't laughing. If fact, she looked a pale shade of green. "I'll look at it later," she mumbled quietly, before placing her forehead against the seat she'd glared daggers at only a moment ago. "Right now, I just don't feel like it, ShinRa."

Rufus started at her sudden change in demeanor. "Miss Kisaragi, what—"

But she silenced him with a firm shake of her head, her hand coming to rest over his, tense yet controlled, but wholly assuring. This morning didn't matter; she wasn't even thinking about their argument, let alone his forcing her onto the plane. None of that mattered. Only the need to quell the turmoil in her stomach. She really wished that she hadn't eaten breakfast. The flight would go so much better if she hadn't. But she had, and there was nothing she could do about it. She had only to look forward to the consequences—if she didn't get up this instant and bolt for the bathroom that was undoubtedly on the other side of the massive jet that her _loving_ fiancé's overblown pride had commissioned. "You have to let me up," she muttered, unable to meet his questioning gaze. "_Now_."

And Rufus tried to accommodate her—

—Yet was sadly only all too late when he felt something warm and wet on his lap. He felt it soaking through, yet nevertheless he retained his composure, with the Princess of Wutai convulsing madly over him and the papers that scripted their future life together. He watched her as she wretched pitifully over his finely tailored white suit, her narrow shoulders bowing to the pressure in her stomach as he heard a soft chant of _"OhGawdohGawdohGawdohGawd"_ in between each spasm. It was a pitiful sight. That much was true. And Rufus couldn't deny that he wasn't wholly disgusted by it, especially since he now preferred coffee stains over vomit. Lady Yuffie Kisaragi was, quite decidedly, a very messy person in both respects. He curled up his nose at the smell of a half-digested cinnamon roll. And to think, it wasn't even half-past noon. He had so _much_ to look forward to for the rest of the day, it seemed.

He wanted nothing more than to forget the matter entirely, especially when he heard a low whistle, filled with unmistakable delight, coming from a few rows behind. Reno. Only he would dare the wrath of his employer. Not that it mattered. There were more things Rufus could do to ensure that the flame-haired Turk had a particularly bad day. Perhaps he would even assign the man to the unsavory task in recovering anything of value left in the _Gelnika_. _That_ would surely sober Reno's sensibilities a little. Tseng, naturally, remained silent on the subject as he pretended that nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

Rufus was almost grateful that he'd brought Tseng along. At least one of his Turks had enough sense to act accordingly to his profession, especially since Rufus deliberately ignored the sympathetic look Elena gave him. He withheld a need to swear colorfully. His Turks were softening, as he then wondered what happened to their strict code in keeping their emotions hidden. What had kind of sorry state had his Turks fallen into? It appeared that he would have to take his subordinates more firmly in hand.

Glancing down at Yuffie whose bout with whatever ailment that plagued her had presently abated, he urged her to stand with him. She didn't fight him, merely conceded in her half-rational state as they passed by Tseng and the others. Rufus said nothing to the three who watched him, although he cast Reno a tacit glance that promised hell on earth if word of this got out. He didn't trouble himself to look in the younger man's direction, knowing that he'd quelled any thought of discussing the incident indefinitely. Tseng would see to the rest, of course. For now, however, Rufus' concern resided elsewhere, as he half-led, half-carried a disoriented Yuffie to the airship's bathroom.

It didn't take him long to get her there, the vomit stains on his clothes, now cold and soaking through to his skin, a minor distraction as he set her to the ground and propped her up against the toilet. The sound of water echoed amidst the silence. He barely noticed her trembling. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her hands grasping at the toilet's porcelain top in an attempt to pull herself up. The sight of her trying to regain control of her faculties almost impressed him. For even when knocked to the floor as she was, the girl proved herself resilient, even in the midst of a vomiting crisis. He disregarded the sound of her losing the fight against her stomach when she vomited again. Oh, well. At least she had the means to expel whatever remained in her stomach, where most of it still clung to him. He abstained from considering that fact as he walked over to her.

"Here," he said, placing a cool cloth against her forehead. He ignored her attempt to push his hand away, the small beads of sweat on her face and forehead consumed by the wet cloth he kept against her face. He regarded her quietly, his expression giving nothing away.

Yuffie sighed, her stomach settled for the moment. She glanced at his ruined suit, and then at him. "Why?" she rasped out, unable to say more, although the doubt in her eyes spoke volumes. She'd honestly expected him to yell at her. Well, she'd just ruined a suit that probably cost well over 4,000 gil, the man might as well yell at her until Doomsday over the inconvenience.

Rufus, instead, shrugged noncommittally. "I suppose the question should be more along the lines of why should I not help you," he answered, his hand never leaving her face. He held her gaze, those placid blue eyes harboring no anger or his usual annoyance. "You thought I'd be angry with you for this," he said, and the shame in her eyes confirmed it. He shook his head. "You got sick, what of it? It's not something that's necessarily your fault." He then saw something flicker in her downcast expression. There was something she wasn't telling him. "What is it?" he asked, firm yet patient in his demand. "What are you not telling me?"

She groaned in response, her mortification wearing on her resolve. She really didn't want to tell him. It was one of the few things that very few people knew about, and she preferred to keep it that way. Why else did she go to such lengths in travelling alone? Letting someone like Rufus ShinRa in on her little secret would have disastrous consequences—consequences in which she wasn't prepared to face. And besides, she was so _tired_ of giving into him. Why couldn't she keep one secret to herself? Was he that hell-bent on controlling her life? Obviously so. But she wouldn't say anything, not even under the gravest of torture. "I'm fine," she finally said, regaining a semblance of that iron-will she'd lost in the midst of her motion sickness.

"No, you're not."

He received a sharp glare in return. "I said I was fine," she ground out. "You don't have to make such a big deal over it, anyway. I mean, really, what does it matter if I'm sick or not? I'll get over it. Oh, wait. What am I saying? You probably wouldn't understand that, since you _never_ get sick. After all, doesn't that fit into the same category of people never seeing you bleed or cry?" she taunted, and then shoved his hand aside as she nursed the wet cloth against her face herself. "I don't _need_ your help. In fact, I don't need _you_ to hover over me like some kind of mothering chocobo."

Rufus' expression hardened, but he ignored the slight. Instead of arguing with her, he made to stand as he returned to the sink. The sound of water flowing from the tap was his only answer. If she wanted to act like a child, then he would treat as one. After all, it appeared that he was the one who was going to be the adult in their relationship, anyway. He glanced down at his soiled suit and inwardly grimaced. He'd intended to change before the announcement, but now his intention had become much more expedient, given the circumstances. Gaia. He sometimes wondered if going through such hell was even worth the effort. He then caught a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye. "You need to sit down," he ordered to a standing Yuffie, as he continued to wash at the stains on his suit. He disposed of his overcoat altogether, casting it to the floor before preparing to remove his outer vest and jacket. He suddenly registered a movement from behind, and then a torn look on the childlike face in the mirror. "Miss Kisaragi—" he tried to say, but she silenced him with a firm shaking of her head.

"Don't say anything, ShinRa, just listen," Yuffie muttered, her throat raw and lacking its usual prickly charm. "I don't feel like holding this kind of crap like this between us, because I know that you're going to keep that cold mask you wear on, even though I know how much you despise me. Oh, come on: I know you do. I'm not an idiot. You can at least give me that much, all right? But still…I know you're going to prod me into telling you the truth, because that's how you are, Mr. Subtlety. So, maybe I should tell you, since I know you're going to know something's up, the next time you insist on something stupid like me flying with you after I eat breakfast. That really wasn't one of your brightest ideas."

He gave her a hard look, but said nothing in response.

And for that, Yuffie, for once, was grateful.

"Well, anyway," she went on hurriedly, "I guess we might as well talk about it, since I know you're not going to let it go, are you?"

He turned to face her, all business and formality. "Would you prefer it if I did, Miss Kisaragi?"

"Gawd, yes!" she exclaimed, but knew that he wouldn't be so gracious. She'd pissed him off royally, with her snide remarks regarding his intelligence, and there was no getting around that fact. As such, it had been with a heavy heart that Yuffie confronted him on the matter, when she'd pulled herself up from her little stint in clinging to an unfeeling porcelain god. She really was feeling better, especially when she saw the sight of his suit, with its varying shades of yellow, green, and brown splashed all over his front. She'd done quite a number on it, if she were to be perfectly honest. In a way, getting sick had _almost_ been worth it. Almost. She had to pay for it, though; he wouldn't let her off so easily. And so she would make another compromise—one that wasn't truly a compromise, but was one all the same.

Willingly placing her head against his back, she leaned in against him. She almost smiled when she felt him stiffen as her arms came around his waist. It was the first time she'd even willingly initiated this form of contact between them, and they both knew that. "I really don't want to fight about this," she mumbled into the folds of his shirt. "I just want for us to get along, you know? This is going to be a lifetime deal—well, unless you should decide that I might suffer some kind of unforeseen accident, which you'd better not be considering, because I'll _know_." She heard him chuckle at the empty threat. "But still, I know you're not going to drop this, so I guess we're at a stalemate, huh?"

Rufus slightly turned in her direction. "Miss Kisaragi?" he pressed, a hint of uncertainty lingering in the side profile of his twinned reflection. "I'm not dropping anything. I'm merely concerned, that's all."

He heard her snicker in return. "Yeah, you're concerned," she rejoined. "Uh-huh, I hear you on that one, ShinRa. Well, what would you say if your concern was unnecessary, that the girl you're "concerned" about gets motion sickness, every single time she steps foot on a plane, boat, or car? What would you say then, eh?"

He was silent for a moment, only the firm pattern of his breathing holding their present conversation between them. She caught a slight frown creasing around the corner where his scar lay, and saw not anger, but confusion. It took everything within Yuffie not to question him as he finally afforded her with the truth. "I didn't know," he muttered, frowning all the more. "You didn't tell me, why?" he asked, and then turned to her in full.

Her hands slipped from his waist. "I…I just didn't," she replied shyly, diffidently. "It's not something I like telling people."

"Like me," he finished for her, making Yuffie feel all the more ashamed. She didn't trust him, not even with this. Rufus shook his head, his fingers raking through his hair. "It appears that we're going to have to work together on this issue of trust between us."

Yuffie looked down in defeat. What could she possibly hope to say to him? He was right, after all: she didn't trust him. Of course, it wasn't as if they were at each other's throats; Rufus hadn't laid so much as a hand on her. But still, it wasn't as if they were friends, either. There had to be trust—from both sides. Without it, they would fail to convince the rest of the world of their glorious love affair. The thought of loving him made her sick. The thought of doing this without him, on the other hand…genuinely frightened her. Without thinking, she grasped the upper-half of his arms and compelled him to look at her. "I guess we do have to work on a few things," she conceded. "I'll have to trust you, like you'll have to trust me. It's just…I didn't want to show you a weakness."

Something flickered in his expression, although Yuffie couldn't discern what. "Having motion sickness is _not_ a weakness," he said as one of his hands surprisingly drew her back into him. He heard her slightly gasp at the feel of her being so close to him, and he had the audacity to wink at her. "I think we're also in need of practicing this part of our relationship, as well. After all, in order to convince the world that we're madly in love with each other, then we'll have to give them quite a show, now won't we?" he mused, secretly reveling in the astonished look she gave him. "First, there's always a look, and then a smile—not completely discernible, but there for the audience nonetheless—as that of an embrace soon follows. Do you care to know where I'm going with this, Miss Kisaragi?" he asked, and Yuffie suddenly blushed.

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, you'd better not," she warned him. "I haven't given myself a good dose of mouthwash yet."

He seemed to sober at that, and he cleared his throat to regain a semblance of his composure. "Of course," he replied, and allowed her to place an inch of space between them. "I wouldn't dare impose such a thing on you, anyhow."

She offered him an amused smile. "Of course you wouldn't," she agreed, mocking him with her sing-song voice. "Knowing you, you'd do everything else, except for that. Wouldn't want to get all touchy-feely with a former enemy, now would we?"

A blond eyebrow lifted at the implication. "Touchy-feely, Miss Kisaragi?" he reiterated. "Would I ever be so crude? Oh, perish the thought."

_Perish indeed_, thought Yuffie. It was a shame that their engagement couldn't do the same. "Well, you are a corporate scumbag, so I don't know," she pointed out, a hint of playfulness in her voice. "Maybe you would be crude. I guess the jury's still out on that one."

He grinned at that. "They undoubtedly are," he granted her, but then became serious. "Nevertheless, we still need to do something about that motion sickness of yours."

Yuffie's smile faded. "And how do you suppose we'll do that? Are you going to poison me or something?"

Rufus blinked, feigning offense. "You wound me," he retorted, and then shook his head. "No, I'm not going to poison you. That would be a complete waste of time on my part, in gaining what little trust I've gotten from you so far. No, I simply meant that I'll have some medication prescribed for you. My company actually supplies a pharmaceutical detail in Junon, so we can have it already waiting for you when we arrive." He eyed her carefully, catching a slight hint of doubt in her eyes. "It won't be difficult to prescribe a bottle for these kinds of trips, especially since you and I will be making quite a few of them in the coming months. Oh, don't worry," he reassured her, "everything will be fine. I'll be with you the entire time. And besides, isn't it best if we face the world together, rather than separately?"

His words calmed her greatly, especially his promise that he would be there for her, no matter the hell she'd given him. He would still be there regardless. She couldn't argue with that. In fact, she didn't want to. It was almost funny, that. She'd practically hated his guts this morning, and now she was back to wanting him there by her side. The whole idea was laughable, their relationship beyond complicated. She should've said no, but all she'd done was melt in his arms and set her forehead against his chest as he continued to sway her conveniently to his side, with a few sweet words dripping from that honeyed, serpentine tongue. Gawd. The man certainly knew how to charm a girl.

But then, she could play the part of his coy mistress. "Well, if you put it that way," she purred against his chest, having the cheek to wink at him. "Maybe you can start by getting me some of those pills?"

He grunted at the suggestion. "You're not afraid that I'm going to poison you? You have that much faith in me?"

Yuffie only shrugged. "Better to trust the devil I know, I guess."

Rufus regarded her strangely. He seemed caught off guard by her words. "The devil you know," he reiterated, and then inclined his head, as if at some private revelation. "I've been deemed a lot worse."

"And for some reason, that isn't at all surprising," Yuffie quipped. "I mean, look at you: Your expression is dryer than a piece of toast."

The man snorted in response. "Thank you, for your kind summation on my character. I'll try to abstain from appearing so dry—as you've so aptly placed my fault—in the future."

She bristled under his condescending censure. "You don't have to take it so personally, ShinRa. Gawd. I thought that big-shot corporate executives like you were supposed to wear a thick skin."

He seemed to find a sense of challenge in her words. "I can assure you that mine is entirely bullet-proof," he swiftly provided as a rebuttal, and then met her challenging gaze. "Though from all accounts, I imagine I could ask of you the very same. Are you really as tough as nails as you claim to be, Miss Kisaragi, or is it simply all a front?"

"Hmph," she mumbled, unimpressed. "I'd tell you, ShinRa, but wouldn't you care to find that out for yourself?" She regretted asking him in the instant, for she saw something shift in his eyes. A flicker. And then a smile. A dangerous one. Yuffie regarded him warily.

Although whether or not Rufus noticed her sudden suspicion of him, he didn't show it. Instead, he humored her, which troubled her even more. "I might be interested," he said at length, enjoying her obvious discomfort. "I've always been a curious man, when it comes to things that fall into my lap. And, no, I don't consider you an object to possess, if that's what that petulant look of anger on your face indicates. No, I find you rather intriguing, since you'll be far from that of being just another trophy wife. And, as such,"—Here he reached into the folds of one of his vest pockets, his long, dexterous fingers pulling something small and white and undeniably square from within. He heard Yuffie gasp, but promptly ignored her surprise—"I wanted to give you this on a more memorable occasion, but it appears that we won't have much time when we land in Junon."

He opened the box without preamble, revealing to her the extent of his generosity. A foray of endless green light danced on Yuffie's face as disbelief, and then awe, translated onto her stark features. "Is this?" She looked up at him, unable to speak.

Rufus inclined his head. "Your mother's Cure Materia, yes. Yes, I daresay it is." And then he removed it from the box, those long fingers holding it between them. "I know that it isn't customary to offer a Wutainese bride a ring, but my own traditions dictate one. I thought something of your mother's would—" He felt her arms around him before he could finish. "I take it that the ring's to your satisfaction, then? I had it set in the finest mythril."

Yuffie only shook her head as he went on in his explanation on how mythril would be a better conductor with her mother's Materia instead of platinum or silver, as if she hadn't known _that_ already. She inwardly sighed. Leave it to a man like Rufus ShinRa to be so undecidedly un-romantic in the most romantic moment of expressing a man's love for the woman he intended to marry. Gawd. The idiot really needed a how-to guide in the ways of wooing a girl. And badly. But regardless of his oversight, she considered the ring and what it entailed, before numbly accepting it when he set it on her finger. It fit perfectly, and she even said as much, as she then questioned him on how he knew her ring size.

He made a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat. "Lucky guess," he replied, and then he heard her laugh. He raised a golden eyebrow at her apparent amusement. "Oh, would you have preferred it I had one of my Turks take measurements of your ring size instead?"

She laughed harder, slapping her knee for support. Rufus merely stared at her, perplexed, which made her continue making fun of him. "You'd think they could? Have you forgotten that you're marrying a ninja?" she asked, baldly pointing out her profession. She righted herself, her expression once again serious. "They wouldn't have been able to have gotten into my room, without my detecting their presence, the moment they set one foot inside. You know that, as much as I do."

What she said was true.

They both knew.

And Rufus desisted from arguing against that undeniable fact. He was marrying a woman who could very well try to sever more than just his head in bed, after all. There was no getting around that. Of course, he'd long kept one of his shotguns close by while he slept. His Turks usually did the rest. But with his future bride…He had to handle her carefully. He doubted she would kill him, especially considering the gift he'd just given her. No, she seemed far from injuring him grievously with one of her shurikens at the moment. And it was with this sense of reassurance that he felt himself relax a little. He watched her admire the ring; and even though she never voiced her opinion of it, he knew that she liked it. He'd chosen well. She liked it, and as such, he was currently in her favor—fickle and susceptible to change as it was. He would do all he could that he remain that way.

With this in mind, he shifted in his stance, his hands encircling hers as he glanced down at the ring. "I felt that no common stone would suit you," he explained after a quiet moment in simply holding her hands. "I remembered your mother's Materia when I was in Junon and had a band fashioned around it by one of the weapons craftsmen in Wutai."

Yuffie's eyes widened in surprise. "_Iov's_ family made this?" She couldn't believe it. The sword-smith, not to mention his family, were very wary of anything related to the ShinRa family. For them to actually agree to such a request—to even _consent_ to it—surprised her greatly. "I can't believe they made this," she mumbled, more so to herself than the man standing in front of her.

Rufus merely looked at her. "It was an anonymous transaction. I had one of my lesser known employees take care of everything." He refrained from telling her how his employee, a woman who went by the codename, Shotgun, had done everything to the letter, when regarding the ring and how he'd personally specified the way its design should be crafted. He'd also learned, if only in passing from the former Turk, of how she'd once encountered a younger Yuffie. The girl had surprisingly forged something of an alliance with one of Shotgun's fellow Turks, although she hadn't known on her "friend's" affiliation with ShinRa at the time. That information had genuinely surprised Rufus, especially when he learned that Yuffie had also been pursued by the original AVALANCHE. He hadn't known about that, about his fiancée being hunted by Veld's own terrorist daughter's group, but was glad of the information regardless. How ironic, for the Princess of Wutai to align herself with a different faction of a group that had once tried to do only Gaia knew what with her. His own organization had at least been more diplomatic in that regard. His father, at least, hadn't intended to kill her to make a point.

The thought troubled him more than he liked to admit as he looked at her and their joined hands. She really wasn't so bad to look at; he wasn't marrying a hag, but nor was his blushing bride the definition of a stunning beauty, either. No, Lady Yuffie Kisaragi was somewhere in between the two extremes, a perfect balance that strangely complimented his own appearance. Yes, she would do very well for him. She would make for a good wife—physically, at least. Of that, he was certain. Their children, at any rate, would take after him. That, too, was an absolute certainty. And yet, it was almost a shame, that. He briefly wondered what their children would look like if they, indeed, took after their mother.

But of course, there was no use in considering the impossible. Rufus ShinRa was a man of practicality, of certainty, not one who entertained the idea of a deranged geneticist's hypothetical ravings that simply bordered on the absurd. He'd certainly never given a pathetic, sniveling worm like Hojo even that much. And Yuffie would come to understand that, as well—in due course, it seemed. The girl appeared to be warming up to him, but she could just as well turn on him in the instant. She was almost as taciturn as a cat: temperamental, fickle, and therefore completely unpredictable. He wasn't about to take any chances with her. Not now. Not when he was so close to securing what he wanted from the bargain her father had made with him. Lord Godo had practically sold his country's very soul to get what he wanted in turn. Not that what Lord Godo wanted was of any consequence, of course. What the man desired Rufus had in spades.

It had been an easy transaction to make. Acquiring the hand of Lady Yuffie Kisaragi had only been an added bonus. Well, he needed a wife at some point, so why not take Lord Godo up on his offer? He was actually almost fine with what came out of his little deal with his father's most troublesome adversary. Yuffie Kisaragi. A small thorn that had been in his side for the better part of sixteen years. His future bride. Who would've thought? He almost found a little humor in the irony.

And so he held her, vomit stains and all, in the middle of an enclosed bathroom. He heard her gasp, a slight intake of breath, and he grinned a devil's grin. Perfect. "We'll be arriving at the base soon. From there, we'll have an hour before we go public before the cameras."

Yuffie slightly frowned. "That's not a lot of time to prepare for a speech," she commented, suddenly ill-at-ease. "I don't like making sweet-talk with a bunch of photo-happy journalists."

Rufus afforded her a dry look. "Then try not to give them something they'll want to use against you," he cautiously advised. "Try to smile and be everything they expect you _not_ to be."

The princess mirrored his humorless expression. That was the devil she knew. "Don't tempt me," she teased, half in jest. "I might just do something that even they would think twice in snapping a picture of." She laughed then, basking in his apparent dread of an unnecessary scandal. "Oh, don't be such a worrywart; it's not like I'm going to go out of my way just to embarrass you or anything. Dad would throw one of his Five-Mighty-Gods temper tantrums, and I really _don't_ want to be on the receiving end on one of those. Trust me: You don't want to make him that mad. You really don't."

He nodded quietly in response. His suspicions told him that Yuffie had gone through such an ordeal with her father before; and although he'd never witnessed Lord Godo Kisaragi's legendary wrath personally, the ShinRa army _had_ during the war. He had little doubt that his future father-in-law still possessed that indomitable rage, even if his strength had waned in the passage of time. For the moment, however, he considered Lord Kisaragi as more of an ally than foe, a business partner, who'd given Rufus the hand of his own daughter as part of their agreement. And Rufus was hard-pressed in doing anything that might jeopardize that very delicate trust. Yuffie's cooperation, naturally, was therefore paramount to attain.

Shifting in his stance, he once again urged her to listen. "Either way, I hope the ring is to your satisfaction. If not, then we can have it redone the way you wish." When he saw Yuffie shake her head, as she told him, no, that she really liked it, he found himself pleased by her answer. He accommodated her when she looked at him, oddly at-ease with her clinging to him as he took in one of her infectious smiles and found that he didn't mind having her there at all. It was a strange sensation, most unexpected, but he accepted it nonetheless. "I thought its deep-green shade would suit you, especially since I know your preference for the color. And it does suit you." He caught a faint blush, and he grinned. He had her now. If her shallow breathing said anything. "Indeed, I believe no other color could do you justice. And for the record, Miss Kisaragi: I don't despise you," he whispered against the dark wisps of hair surrounding the shell of her left ear. "In fact, I've grown rather fond of our…_conversations_."

Yuffie stared at him, wide-eyed, but said nothing in return. He then said something that she barely understood before he left her there, but then smiled when she looked down and saw that their sudden embrace had left half of the front of her shirt almost as stained with her vomit as his has been. She smirked. _That slick son of a bitch_. He'd gotten his revenge on her, after all.

Shaking her head, she laughed at the state he'd left her in. Marrying him would be one of the worst mistakes she would probably ever make. And she'd made many—too many to count, in fact. And yet, he'd given her something she'd never expected. Staring down at the small band of mythril that now encircled her ring-finger, she gazed at the orb it held as she looked into a sea of endless green and saw only her mother there. There was no denying it; it was a very beautiful ring. He'd done very well in his choosing its setting. Oval. Her favorite shape. And again, she shook her head, somehow amused. He could be an ass at times; that much was certain. But he could also be very sweet. _That, and a skillful tactician_.

She considered the latter as she stared at the ring and considered the course her life would take the moment she stepped onto that podium with him and declared to the world that which would only ever be a lie.

The thought, unsurprisingly, brought on another wave of motion sickness.

…

**Author's Note: I am so very sorry that it's taken me this long to post another chapter. I've just been very busy with everything lately, and I'm not for sure if things are going to settle down any time soon or not. I sincerely hope so. Because Rufus is really driving my inspiration right now, and I do so **_**love**_** writing about that man! :D **

**But, yes, as for the chapter itself, I'd actually intended to end it a little differently, but I've decided to break this chapter up into two parts. It seems that I've been doing that a lot with my stories lately. XD But judging by its length already, it would've been too long, and I'm not going to put anyone through the torture in reading another chapter like the last two. So, we're going to have a two-parter for Junon this time.**

**I also wanted to mention that I used a couple of things from **_**Before Crisis**_**. Shotgun is a character from the game. I decided to mention her, because I really like her design; and from what I've seen of her from clips of the game, she appears to be one of the more amiable of the Turks. She and Cid seemed to get on very well, at any rate. Also, the thing about the original AVALANCHE having an interest in pursuing Yuffie is, apparently, true. In **_**Before Crisis**_**, AVALANCHE was headed by its founder, a woman named Elfé, and the organization itself was really nothing like the AVALANCHE we see in the original game. From my understanding, AVALANCHE was far more questionable in its tactics and overall sense of morality, compared to what we see in **_**FFVII**_**. Veld—or Verdot, depending on the gamer's preference—is also an official character from **_**Before Crisis**_**. He's the director of the Turks before Tseng takes over after his mentor ultimately steps down, if you will. Just an interesting tidbit there, because I really like Tseng's relationship with Veld. It's pretty damn awesome, I think. **

**And since we're on trivia, I wanted to make a note that the little moniker Yuffie's given Rufus, "Mr. Overlord," actually alludes to a former Rufus ShinRa site that was once titled by that name. I really wish that site was still up. We really need more sites devoted to Rufus. And fanvideos. And fanfics. And fanart. (Sighs.)**

**Also, the thing about Yuffie's mother and the Materia Rufus returns to her isn't meant in any way to parallel that with Aerith and her mother's. I just got to thinking about that, and realized that I might've inadvertently drawn that connection somewhere, either in this chapter or the last. 0.o; There's no connection between the two, really. But if anyone wants to consider the possibility, then it's perfectly fine. I really wasn't thinking about it, although my subconscious **_**might've**_** been. XD**

**But, yes, I hope everyone has enjoyed the first half of this chapter. I'll try to begin work on the second half this week. It shouldn't be too long, but we'll see, I guess. I'm still mapping it out in my head. (Sighs.)**

**Kadajclone100: Oh, thank you so much! I'm so glad that you love the story so far! :D As for Yuffie not giving into Rufus so much, it was from your comment that the first half of this chapter came about. :D She really shouldn't be giving into Rufus so much, in spite of his ability to pretty much manipulate everyone around him. You'd think Yuffie would be able to see through his carefully constructed plans, as well as his reasons for why she should just go along with everything he says. I believe she's going to have some trouble out of him, but I've a feeling that will be half the fun. Thanks again, for the suggestion! :D **

**Guest 1: Hi, there! First off, I can't say how happy I am to meet another person who likes Yuri! :D I really liked him in **_**Case of Yuffie**_**, and I'd love to have him feature into this story a lot more. And I do want to apologize for the length—on both counts. I'm trying to cut the chapters down to a reasonable length. As for my odd sentence structure…Yeah, that is also something I'm trying to keep myself from doing so much. I guess I've just gotten use to writing in that kind of format. Henry James and William Faulkner are **_**very**_** naughty influences. XD Hopefully, I've refrained from doing that too much in this chapter. But thank you, for mentioning that. If you see anything else, please let me know, and I'll happily correct it. I can't say how much I appreciate anything that will help better this story and my writing. Thank you, again, for pointing issues with my sentence structure out; I truly appreciate it. And, yes, I'm totally with you on having more Rufus/Yuffie. I can certainly say that this chapter—both parts, actually—will feature the pair very much. I mean, if you think the bathroom scene was fun, just wait until the second half! (Grins wickedly.)**

**Guest 2: Hello! I'm so glad you enjoyed my last update; thank you so much for reading! And I'm really sorry for taking so long with each chapter. I didn't realize I would be so busy this summer. :( I'm hoping things will calm down, though, now that school will be back in session soon. I plan to work on the second half of this chapter this week. Hopefully, I can finish it sooner, since I'm thinking that it won't be as long as this part. I guess we'll see where the second half goes, although I can promise that for everyone who loves these Rufus/Yuffie moments…I think the second half is going to be a lot of fun for everyone! :D Thanks again for reading!**

**And to all my other readers, you guys are amazing! Thanks so much for your comments, PMs, and continued support. I really can't say how much it means to me for everyone reading. It's really all of you who are helping me along with this story. Thank you so much again! :D**

**Until part two!**

— **Kittie**


	7. Chapter 5, Pt 2: The Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII, _characters, places, etc. All rights belong to Square-Enix and their respected owners.

Summary: Post ACC/DoC. Because, sometimes, it's in everyone's best interest if both parties agree to commit to something as mundane as a marriage based on politics and personal gain. Better the devil you know than the one you don't. Rufus/Yuffie

The Arrangement

Chapter Five

Part Two

Junon had changed since she'd last visited.

In her time in working with the WRO, Yuffie hadn't had many assignments pertaining to the seaport area, considering how ShinRa still controlled much of the city. Reeve usually saw to anything regarding Junon personally, or had one the WRO's military heads to go in his place. He hardly ever assigned her there, preferring instead to use her expertise mainly on the western continent, which suited her perfectly. She almost always enjoyed her assignments there, especially when it enabled her to make a detour to Costa del Sol or the Gold Saucer. Rocket Town was more so Cid's area, but she'd also had assignments there, so she generally had all of the western continent's bases covered.

Missing out on what all Junon had to offer hadn't been a total loss. Not then, anyway.

The upper part of the city looked as it always did: Spartan and perfectly immaculate in its monochromatic, modern style. Very little had changed; public housing and shops were practically the same as they had been five years ago, the only exception being, perhaps, was that Junon lacked its famed Sister Ray cannon. For reasons unknown, it hadn't been rebuilt after Metorfall, which surprised Yuffie. By all appearances, ShinRa seemed to pride itself in possessing a massive cannon that had the ability to cause so much destruction, and even having the fire power to obliterate something as great and powerful as Sapphire Weapon. It had finished the job in destroying Diamond Weapon, delivering the final blow on the monster with its powerful beam. The Sister Ray had succeeded in putting down two of Gaia's Weapons, though not before Diamond delivered its own parting attack upon the one who'd signed its death certificate. Rufus had somehow managed to survive the blast from head-on. But still. The damage the Sister Ray inflicted, and the fear ShinRa had bolstered behind it should've been enough to compel Rufus to rebuild it. Yuffie couldn't understand his reluctance to do so. Was it for the sake of appearances that kept him from rebuilding it, or was there another reason entirely? She couldn't say for certain. Either way, Rufus hadn't rebuilt the Sister Ray, opting instead to focus his efforts on the city itself.

From a distance, Yuffie could see that the seaside part of lower Junon no longer attained its quaint, rundown look as the shops and houses had been completely refurbished. She squinted against her meager view from the airport platform as she gazed down at the small town that had long been neglected, if not forgotten, by the upper half. She half-wondered if Priscilla was still training Mr. Dolphin. The girl was surely grown by now; maybe she'd moved to somewhere else after Meteorfall. If Priscilla hadn't left, then Yuffie hoped the girl had moved to upper Junon. She dreaded to think otherwise, as she well remembered what had happened here, a little over a year ago. She closed her eyes for a moment, lost in thought.

While the official report had declared only twenty or thirty people had suddenly went amiss, it had, in fact, been well over 1,200. Deepground had been the cause, and the scar Azul and the rest of the Tsviets had left on the city's population was still very raw indeed. Yuffie hadn't gotten over it, knowing that those 1,200 people wouldn't be returning to Junon, to their friends and families. A part of her even believed that the WRO could've done something more about the disappearances sooner, but had failed in its watch. Just because Sephiroth wasn't around, didn't mean that people shouldn't keep a wary eye out for anyone who might follow in his footsteps. Deepground reminded everyone of that, and Yuffie vowed not to let another incident like that happen. They had been the reason for why Vincent decided to join the WRO, if unofficially.

She opened her eyes, no longer thinking about the year before, but what had happened a few weeks ago. She'd talked to Tifa since the blowup at Seventh Heaven, but hadn't talked much to any of the others. Cid and Barret were still undoubtedly mad at her, if their texts on her cell phone said anything. She didn't want to think about the heavily worded one Cid had left, or the four promising to blow "dat ShinRa's pansy white ass offa the map" from Barret. She hadn't responded to either of them, just as she hadn't handled Tifa's offer to come over for a visit well. It wasn't like she didn't want to see Cloud and Tifa and the kids. It was the other person staying with them that caused the problem. She honestly had no wish to get into another fight with Shelke. If she could avoid the girl for the rest of her life, then she wouldn't regret it too soon. She just couldn't take any more drama right now. Just as she couldn't take thinking about Vincent.

For while what she'd told Rufus was true, that the kiss had meant absolutely nothing, she still didn't want to think about Vincent. She hadn't talked to him since that night, and she highly doubted she would any time soon. The man probably hated her—not that he ever really cared about her, but still…_He's probably sulking in that stupid cave, feeling that he's somehow betrayed that woman's precious memory_. She muttered a very colorful idiom underneath her breath. She needed to think about something else, to get her mind off of things she couldn't do jack about. But the fact remained: she couldn't think of something else, as it galled her to think of the likes of Lucrecia Crescent. The woman practically had someone like Vincent eating out of the palm of her hand, and what had she done? She'd chosen an icky, Jenova-loving butcher over a man who'd genuinely loved her, that's what she did. It didn't matter what the woman's reasons had been. Guilt over Grimoire Valentine's death or not, Lucrecia Crescent had done quite a number on Vincent, if not the Planet, because of her pursuit in science and the Jenova project.

Yuffie shook her head, scowling. She probably shouldn't think ill of the dead—half-dead, or whatever the woman's present state was. It wasn't polite. And it certainly wasn't something a lady of her status should do. She had to uphold the virtues of her birthright, after all. Her life wasn't only for the cameras; she had to live the life expected of her, as well. Her father expected it. Wutai expected it. And, yes, even the man she was forced to marry expected it, too. It was a pity that he couldn't find someone better; she'd probably end up disappointing him before it was over. She frowned at the thought, feeling something—not exactly a pain, but something nonetheless—in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't motion sickness. It was something else entirely. Something she couldn't even begin to define. In fact, it was something she didn't _want_ to define. _Better leave that one alone_, she thought, turning in the direction of a silent Rufus who quietly approached her.

She looked at away from the refurbished half of lower Junon, silently promising herself to look in on its developments later. For the moment, she had to consider the man who'd undoubtedly been behind such a venture. She quirked a crooked smile in his direction as she took in the sight of him. Clad in only a thin white jacket and a black shirt, he seemed less imposing to her somehow. Both of them had changed into something less stagnant after her little stint on the plane, although, if she were to be perfectly honest, he looked somewhat different without all those layers of black and white. He looked almost…normal.

"You look pretty good like that, you know," she found herself say to him in passing. "Maybe I should puke on you more often."

The hot sea breeze that filtered in between them dropped an automatic ten degrees, the cold look he gave her more frigid than the snowcapped mountains on the northern continent. Yuffie took his arctic glare in stride, however. She gave him one of her sunniest smiles as she linked her arm with one of his and followed him when he led her off the platform. He said nothing to fill the silence space between them, so Yuffie happily did so for him.

"Why, aren't we in a sour mood today, Mr. President? You look like I just ran over your favorite pet moogle," she blurted out, attempting to lighten the mood a little. She saw him give her a puzzled look, and she sighed. "Oh, come on, ShinRa; it was just a joke. There's no need to act like such a drama queen over it."

He made a face. "No, I'll leave those kinds of childish displays of attention seeking to you," he muttered, catching a slight smile out of the corner of his eye. "Did I actually say something right for once, Miss Kisaragi?"

Yuffie's smile widened. "Maybe," she replied in that offhand manner of hers. "I didn't think it was possible, but you _do_ have a sense of humor. You can actually be funny at times."

The tension between them shifted when she said that, and the coldness in his eyes abated like a shattered thunderstorm. The arm she'd linked with hers suddenly moved as it came to wrap around her waist. Yuffie blanched at the bold move, but said nothing, not even when he pulled her closer to him, his pace slowing to a virtual crawl. "You should stay in my company more often, then," he mused after a long silence. "There's more to me than just a need to control things, Miss Kisaragi, just as I know that there's more to you than what you would have people believe." He received only her silence as an answer, but wasn't disappointed. In fact, he felt quite the opposite. "Perhaps we can find some common ground one day."

"Perhaps," Yuffie finally relented, looking down at the dark steel plates that served as the base's main landing. She really didn't know what to say to him; he'd just knocked whatever witty comeback she had out from under her. He had a knack for doing that—at the most inconvenient times. It was one of his many qualities that she still found herself getting used to. Not that she ever would, of course. Rufus ShinRa was someone she would never get _used_ _to_. But she had to try, at least. Wutai needed for her to make the effort. So many there depended on her; depended on this marriage to work. She refused to fail them. And so she gave him one of her best smiles, no longer caring if he suspected her intentions were less than sincere. She actually enjoyed keeping him on his toes, although she grudgingly admitted that it was sometimes the other way around.

Not that any of that mattered. Not right now, at least.

She then turned and looked at the sky, watching the ocean crest on the distant horizon. "You wouldn't think it, but Junon's quite a sight," she voiced softly, and then glanced his way. "It's also an important place for you, isn't it?"

He gave her a curt nod in return, unsure of where this conversation was going. "It was my base of operations when I was vice-president. I spent a lot of time here in my youth."

"In plotting to take over the world, you mean," she remarked, although the smile on her face suggested she was only half-joking. He'd done a lot to the Planet; she couldn't forget that, but she couldn't continue in condemning him for the rest of their lives, either. He was obviously trying to make amends, at least outwardly, and she wondered what few, remaining shadows still lingered inside his heart. But still, she could see that Junon held a very special meaning for him, even more so than Midgar. Why else would he bother in cleaning up lower Junon? Sure, it was for his public image, but there was something more to it than that.

Obviously, Rufus had done what he could in making Junon look more appealing to any who might have a care in living there. With Deepground, he hadn't implemented a complete cover-up as his father had done with Nibelheim—which Yuffie was grateful for—but neither did he acknowledge the full extent of the devastation the Tsviets had wrought upon the populace. She would have to have a talk with him about that. But not now. There were more pressing matters at hand, and yet Yuffie remained fixed on the past. Maybe getting a good glimpse of the sea had something to do with it. On the other hand, maybe it was the person she was with, in sharing in such a beautiful sight, which made all the difference. Having his hand resting so damnably close to the top of her shorts was, rather oddly, not so terrible a thing. In a way, she almost felt comfortable with his hand there. It was a good thing that she'd decided to put on a belt, though. She would only let him go so far, after all.

With this in mind, Yuffie turned toward the main section of the base and saw the balcony from which Rufus had given his ceremonial speech when he became President of ShinRa. He would give another speech today; one entirely different from the one he'd given to the world five years ago. But it was his speech from then that held her thoughts. He had looked very much then as he did now, albeit colder and with a driven sense of purpose. The near destruction of the Planet had obviously changed his perception on a few things. It certainly had for her.

But still…those weeks leading up to Meteorfall…

She remembered them as clearly as every Materia AVALANCHE possessed. And it was with these near photographic memories that now compelled her to take her future husband to the side as she remarked on what had happened here a scant five years before. "Yeah, Cloud was actually there doing all of these silly guard positions. He even performed for the ceremony before you left for Costa del Sol."

Rufus turned to look at her, an expression of belated understanding dawning across his stoic features. The guard who'd screwed up the farewell procession. Undoubtedly, that had been Strife himself. It made perfect sense. "That would explain a few things," he replied, as he recalled Heidegger having given the group of infantrymen a pair of Silver Glasses each as gifts from their unimpressed benefactor. Strife had received a pair, as well. Rufus had given his enemy a gift, without even knowing it. The situation struck him as a terribly ironic. He then regarded Yuffie, knowing well enough that she'd been there, that she'd perhaps even seen the ceremony. "Something tells me that you were there, that you saw the celebration of my becoming president."

Yuffie nodded proudly. "Yep, you can bet your last gil I was there—bored to tears with you going on about not being like your old man and wanting to control people through fear instead of buying them off. Oh, and I stowed away on your ship with the others, too! Of course, I _was_ seasick for most of the trip, and we had to dress up in those dirty guard uniforms so you wouldn't notice us, but we tagged along with you—all the way to Cost del Sol!"

He grunted in response. "And for some reason, that doesn't at all surprise me about you and those terrorist friends of yours stowing away. Couldn't even pay the way to ride honestly, now could we?" He got another smile out of her, and he shook his head. Sometimes he had no idea what to do with her. "This speech will be a little different from the other one. I'll try not to bore you to tears as I apparently did the last time."

"Oh, you sweet man. You sure know the way to a girl's heart," she flippantly remarked, though she appeared a little rueful about her earlier comment on him boring her. But he had. The arrogance in his words had been more than her sixteen-year-old self could stomach, let alone take seriously. In fact, she'd barely listened to half of what he'd said. She just hoped that he wouldn't do the same this time. She had a feeling he wouldn't, but she wasn't about to bet her best shuriken on it, either. And so she considered something else, something she wanted after the show, when everything was all said and done for the cameras. "You think you can take some time out of that busy schedule of yours and show me around?" she suddenly asked, trying not to sound too desperate. It wasn't that she needed him to go with her; she could go well enough on her own, but still…He might as well give her the grand tour. He was her _fiancé_, after all.

"Maybe," he replied, almost evasively. "Was there somewhere you wanted to go in particular?"

"Yeah," she answered, giving him another short nod. "I want to go down there." A slender finger pointed to a row of buildings below the platform. "I haven't been to lower Junon in ages, and I want to take a look around. Want to tag along?" She watched him consider her proposition, measure the outcome of whether he said yes or no. Yuffie could see that dark brain working overtime as it weighed every option, tipping the scale in his favor. His hesitation didn't surprise her; she actually debated whether he did that, in his decision on what he wanted to wear for the day—if he even chose his clothes himself, that was. She hoped he did; she in no way desired to go about the task in doing that kind of thing for him. He'd been pampered like a housecat, and she had no wish to coddle his ego further. Suddenly growing irritated by his silence, she prodded him for an answer.

He grunted at the hard pinch he felt in his left side. "It depends on whether or not we have time," he returned, evidently perturbed by the invasion her sharp little fingers unleashed on his person. Really, couldn't she keep her hands to herself for once? He barely registered that his own arm was still looped around her waist. He looked down at it numbly. He should've pulled away from her, as if burned by her very touch. But he didn't. Instead, he secretly deemed it as a want of movement on his part. He didn't care. If sequestering that wayward tongue of hers meant his personal involvement, then he would adhere to doing whatever was necessary in sustaining her. Everything had to go perfectly. As planned. He couldn't afford a single misstep. Neither of them could. And so he gave her what he she wanted; on the condition that she do everything he asked of her to the letter.

"You need to look over everything," he reminded her. "I had Elena print up a fresh set of copies of our speeches. She'll have them sent up to your room personally."

Yuffie only sighed in response. And again, he'd wasted another perfect opportunity in being absolutely magnanimous. She didn't know whether she should laugh or cry. Or perhaps, do both. With Rufus, she didn't know what to expect from him, other than witness that cold, calculative nature of his unwind in full motion. "Fine," she muttered, no longer in the mood to carry on with their senseless conversation. He was probably as tired of pretending everything was fine and dandy between them as she was. Getting away from him for an hour would be a relief, if nothing else.

They parted a few moments later, each going their separate way to prepare for the moment in which their lives—and names—would forever be tied together.

It was a shame neither could cry off and everything would be forgotten, if not forgiven. Breaking off the engagement was just as impossible as escaping from a firing squad that had already rained down a deluge of bullets upon their target. And yet, Yuffie, naturally, would've gladly chosen that figurative execution. After all, anything was better than spending the rest of her days with a seductive bastard like Rufus ShinRa. Anything. Everyone, especially her friends, would surely agree.

She just wished she could convince herself of that, as well.

…

The hour she had to herself passed faster than a handful of sand she'd let slip through her fingers. She'd had little time to look over the speeches, really only glanced at them, before having to worry over what she should wear for such an occasion. Elena had failed to give her any input, since the woman merely handed Yuffie the speeches and suggested that she wear something suitable—a code phrase for not embarrassing the man and the company she worked for—before she left. Yuffie muttered a few choice epitaphs at the retreating female Turk. Not that Elena heard them, of course. And really, it didn't matter all that much anyway, considering how everyone in their little entourage knew just how much pressure Yuffie was under already. Knowing Rufus, he'd probably expect her to wear her customary shorts and tank top. He was in for a surprise, though. For while Yuffie wasn't fond of formality—never had been, actually—she'd brought a little something along nonetheless.

She was half-tempted to wear shorts, she really was, but now wasn't the time to be rebellious. She knew that. And Rufus knew it, too. Glancing down at the length of green fabric that she held, she considered it and its synthetic simplicity. It would have to do. But she would be damned if she put on make-up; she could only go so far in dolling herself up, even if she had to look pretty for the cameras.

Glancing at a table clock on a nearby nightstand, she noted the time and groaned. She only had a few minutes left before Rude or one of the others came to collect her. She rolled her eyes. Leave it to a spoiled brat like Rufus ShinRa, to have one of his lackeys fetch whatever he wanted for him. It was a shame that she was the object in question. She'd rather him obsess over something as mundane as commanding airships or taking on a Weapon with just his doubled-barreled, sawed-off shotgun. But, no, he wanted her; and to Yuffie's recollection, the man often got what he wanted, no matter the price.

She frowned considerably at the reality behind that unspoken thought.

Really, she wanted nothing more than to disappoint him, but she couldn't. Not this time, anyway. There would plenty of time to disappoint him later. In fact, she considered standing him up for dinner or something on a similar note. That always rattled his nerves, being late for an appointment. She allowed herself to smile. She'd have to pull the late card on him again. It was simply a must. He absolutely hated it when she was late. _It's always a wrench in his plans_, she thought as her smile transformed into that of a full-fledged grin. _It might actually be worth one of those cold looks from him._

And it was with this present amusement that she found herself having little trouble in putting on the simple ensemble of artificial silk, lace, and sequins as she ran her fingers through her short hair. She took a look in the gilded mirror that hung on an adjacent wall and nodded in approval as she added the finishing touches to her face and hair. There. Perfect. She looked the part of a true lady: a pretty picture of a young woman in love. She was almost as lovely as the room that enclosed her. The bed was actually more lavish than the one she had at Healen, which probably wasn't saying a lot, considering how simple the furnishings at Healen were. She actually now understood why Rufus must've preferred Junon over Midgar; he'd apparently invested a lot of time and money into this place when he was vice-president. She wondered if the former president knew of his son's decadence. Probably. Although she wasn't sure how often the old man visited this place. From what she knew of Rufus' father, the man stayed in Midgar for the most part. She knew he ventured out beyond the city—if his many stays in Wutai said anything—but Junon was his son's playground. It was embedded in everything from the ornate furniture in this room to the base's steel floor plating. She could see Rufus everywhere. And it overwhelmed her. She had to turn away before she lost all sense of her surroundings.

A firm knock at the door sounded against her anxiety, and it relieved her. Immensely. Thank the Planet, for small favors.

"Lady Kisaragi?" a very formal, clipped voice addressed on the other side.

Tseng. The Director. As Reno and Rude were wont to call him.

Yuffie released the breath she'd been holding in her lungs. "In here," she called out; no longer concerned about her appearance…or of the smothering presence of the devil in white that still lingered in her mind. She vaguely registered Tseng open the door as he looked in and calmly asked if she was ready. She had the mind to give him an answer, only nodding once, as she numbly followed in behind him when he led her down a long hallway that somehow adjoined that of Junon's base above. Tseng said nothing to her, merely accompanied her in silence. She quietly shook her head. Out of all of the Turks, Tseng was undoubtedly the most professional of the lot. He took his job very seriously, with Elena and Rude—tied, naturally—coming in at a close second. Yuffie still had memories of the latter getting hammered with Reno at Turtle's Paradise during the whole Corneo incident. Tseng, on the other hand, had apparently been above such things, as having fun and getting absolutely drunk for the hell of it.

In fact, Yuffie couldn't once recall a time when she'd ever seen the man smile. Cold and perfectly austere. Indifferent and unyielding to a fault, like his employer. She honestly wondered how Aerith ever considered the man a friend from childhood. But then, there were things Yuffie didn't know, a deep, well-hidden history that was now buried in the lake at the Ancient Capitol. Whatever truths Aerith held of ShinRa and the Turks had died along with her, though not with Tseng, for he evidently carried them, a burden as well as a badge of honor, in knowing the last remaining Ancient. That was his tie to AVALANCHE, his connection to Aerith's friends. But after Yuffie's own marriage to his employer…he and the rest of the Turks would irrevocably be tied to their former enemy—through her. Her marriage to Rufus would be the bridge between them, the two factions either finally getting along on the already unsteady ground they stood upon, or they would forever be bitter enemies. Yuffie hoped the latter would not be the case. She hated it when her friends fought, couldn't bear the conflict, especially when she was the cause for it.

She'd talked to Tifa, but her relationship with most of the others remained somewhat strained. Cloud and Red were the only exceptions, and Yuffie suspected that was mainly on account of them knowing her motivations better than, say, Cid or Barret. She didn't dare think about what her present relationship would be with Vincent when she saw him again. She dreaded that—perhaps even more than her impending marriage. But Yuffie didn't want to think on the mechanics of the how and why; she just wanted to get through the next two hours. _Take it one step at a time_, she reminded herself. If only her nerves could listen to that sound advice, because she was a bundle of them.

Tseng gave her a glance that slightly bordered on concern, but she hardly noticed. Her mind was on other things. Namely, what she was to say. She'd nearly forgotten everything Rufus had scripted for her speech. Oh, well, she'd just have to improvise, she supposed. She was fairly good at inventing crap up, just to keep a conversation going. A speech would be no different. Surely, it wouldn't. Would it? Now, she wasn't so sure, which didn't bode well for her or Rufus. Great. Just wonderful. He was going to be pissed. And she'd never hear the end of it from him. He usually had some way in evening the score with her, if this morning on the plane said anything.

A sigh escaped from her before she realized it. She caught Tseng raise a questioning eyebrow, but she waved off his concern. "It's nothing," she breathed out in an unconvincing huff. "I just hate these kinds of things. They're nothing but a complete waste of time, if you ask me."

Whatever the Turk might've felt regarding her opinion he wisely kept to himself, although he quietly assured her that it would be over soon enough. "The President is about to make his speech," he informed her in that no-nonsense tone of his.

Yuffie was almost glad that Rufus had sent Tseng instead of Reno. No unnecessary bullshit before the show. How thoughtful of her fiancé. She'd have to thank him later; but for now, she wondered where the other Turks were until she realized that they were undoubtedly flanking their master_. Like the loyal dogs they are, no doubt_, she mused with an inward smile. Of course, given the situation, having three of them close by made perfect sense. The man was about to reveal to the whole world that not only had he, in fact, survived Meteorfall all along, but also that he intended to marry the sole heir of Wutai. Two small details that would certainly make front-page news. She inwardly grimaced. Gawd. How had she ever gotten to be so _lucky_?

But of course, Tseng didn't seem to share in her sentiments. In fact, he was quite oblivious to them as he stopped at the end of the hall, a door separating them from what was surely the whole of Gaia. Yuffie looked at the Turk in askance, but Tseng merely shook his head as he opened the door slightly—a mere crack—as the sound of television reporters and helicopters filled the air with a cacophony that secretly unnerved the ninja. She'd known this would be a televised event, had even been told as much. However, nothing prepared her for what she saw as she watched from the shadows. She caught sight of something large and vibrant, attired almost completely in blinding white rayon. Yuffie choked back a gasp when she peered through that solitary slant of light.

Rufus ShinRa stood before the world like a god: pure and white and utterly flawless…and in complete control of his faculties. He exerted a sense of poise that Yuffie could never hope to achieve in a hundred lifetimes, and yet she couldn't help but feel attracted to his. Like a moth drawn to a deadly flame, she watched the fire that had once been her most hated enemy, enthralled by the sight of him, captivated by the words he spoke. She was blind to the knowing look Tseng cast in her direction; her attention wholly elsewhere, transfixed as she was by Rufus' opening speech:

"_People of Gaia, I stand before you today, not as a ghost or a hallucination, but as a man of flesh and blood…"_

Yuffie tried to hold back a snicker. Flesh and blood. Yeah. He was that, all right, but a man? Some Average Joe? C'mon. He really didn't think he could convince everyone that he was on the same level as them…Did he? But then, what he said next shattered her doubts.

"_The destruction my company has inflicted upon everyone and Gaia itself is something I must acknowledge in full. My father's belief in taking the Lifestream—the very life force of the Planet—and converting it into Mako energy was a mistake on ShinRa's part, and I cannot express enough how sorry I am for letting it happen. I hold my company entirely responsible, as well as myself." _Hegave a brief pause, allowing his words to sink in before continuing. _"With Meteorfall and the terror that followed, I've come to regret every action, as well as every decision, ShinRa has made. The Weapons' attack on ShinRa was nothing short of what my company deserved, just as the impact of Geostigma had not only affected every family on Gaia…but as well as myself. As with so many of you, I viewed my contracting the stigma as a punishment given by the Planet. I was dying from it, but then the Cure happened and the world, finally, began to recover."_

He shook his head then, his expression of regret almost palpable. No one spoke during the small interim of silence until Rufus continued. _"And yet, in spite of everything, humanity survived. These last five years have given me a new understanding of how precious our world is, and that we must do everything within our power to protect it."_ He raised his right hand, as if in supplication, to the world. _"I cannot undo the past, nor can I undo what my father and I have done. I suppose his influence rubbed off on me, but I now want no part of his legacy. I want to help restore the world, to make amends…to all of you. I can never hope to gain the world's trust, let alone have everyone's forgiveness, but I wish to try. I wish to make a fresh start of my life, to be a better person, as there is one thing in this world that has helped me see what I can become. I don't have to walk in my father's shadow; in fact, I want nothing more than to be the opposite of everything he represented. I was young when I inherited the company—too young, and therefore too stupid to understand what, exactly, he was doing…"_

His speech droned on, and Yuffie watched him, truly impressed, while she listened carefully to every word he spoke. He was a lying sack of shit, true. But he was a good liar. Damned good, in fact. Yuffie had to give him the props he deserved; he'd almost had _her_ swayed for a moment there. She would have to commend him—in her own, special Yuffie way—for a job well done. After all, turning everyone into a crowd of bleeding hearts was the perfect setup, in insuring the people that he was their new, best friend. She gave Tseng a sly grin, and the man nodded in return. They wouldn't say it, not out loud, but they were both on the same page when it came to someone like Rufus ShinRa working the crowd as he won them over with a few, heartfelt words of sympathy and regret. But then, she remembered him mentioning something being the reason for him becoming a better person. He hadn't said what, but it made Yuffie entirely suspicious. What one thing was he talking about? She couldn't remember that part in his speech. Maybe she'd missed it when she'd skimmed through those many perfected drafts. She frowned then, watching him as he spoke of redemption and worldwide peace.

And then he revealed it.

"_I should've died when the Weapons attacked, since there was a time I would've gladly welcomed death. It was no less than what I deserved, for ShinRa unleashing the wrath of a monster like Sephiroth upon the world. And Gaia knows that I deserved death. In a way, living a lifetime filled with regret is perhaps worse than death, especially since I would've hidden myself away from the world, never to darken its purity again. And I would have. I believed a perfect punishment, but then I learned what it was to be forgiven. It was something I never felt myself very deserving of; it was an impossible dream. And yet, there is one who was willing to look beyond everything I'd done, and see what I could be. My family has done more than its fair share in its grievances against her and everything she's ever held dear. And yet, she found me and made me see that I was just as broken and flawed as she. This perfect example of everything I could never hope to be. She told me this, when she stood by my side and forgave me for everything. I can't say that she never hated me. She did. But she saw something beyond her hatred of me. She stayed with me, and I came to know kindness, and what it was to have a friend…What it was to fall in love for the first time, and know that that love was returned."_ He had the grace to blush, and a hundred cameras snapped in accordance to that unassuming action. _"She said she loved me. Me. The one whose family who had been the cause for the suffering of everyone she knew and loved. She loved me in spite of it. Her love has given me a sense of hope that I never knew I possessed. You could say she brought me back to life, as it were." _

The cameras stopped flashing, and everyone waited, with bated breath, for him to continue. Yuffie, watching silently from the shadows, inwardly grinned. He had them now. Rufus, however, failed to sense his princess' secret pride in him, as he continued on:

"_Yes, this sole personification of my love, hope, faith, and is everything good that I can ever endeavor to be, is here with me today." _He acknowledged the door to his right, which had remained obscured and wholly un-thought of until then. Every eye on Gaia turned toward it. Rufus, purposely, ignored their curiosity. _"She came here today, not only to support me in my wish to make amends for everything I've done, but to also stand by my side as my future wife. She's everything to me: a friend, a courageous woman, who put up with a man who believed himself nothing more than a lost cause, and a true lady in every sense of the word."_ He gestured toward Tseng to open the door as it revealed the shadow of a woman—a girl, really—in its threshold. Rufus could barely contain a smile when he introduced her._ "I am now pleased to give everyone the pleasure of knowing her, too, the love of my life, the Lady Yuffie Kisaragi of Wutai."_

Silence. Dead silence from everyone, until a collection of gasps escaped from the crowd. Doubt filled the air, everyone's disbelief tangible.

Yuffie paled dramatically. Oh, Gawd. This was it. His opening for her. Shit. No. Just no. She swallowed, her composure shot. Well, at least he hadn't called her a princess, or by some other archaic title. No, he'd settled for somewhere in between, for which she was actually grateful. But still, she wasn't at all prepared for what she would face beyond the door.

But she had to go.

Everyone: her father, Rufus, the journalists—oh, the whole of Gaia, even—were expecting her. And she went, although she nearly stumbled on her short walk there, the end of one of her high heels catching in between a small crack in the floor. She barely knew what hit her as a pair of arms came around her in an assuring embrace. She stared up at her savior, but refused to look into his eyes, a thousand cameras flashing in their wake. Rufus ShinRa, as she lived and breathed, was there, holding her like a lifeline. She was blind to the flashing onslaught of lights surrounding them; she only saw his face, an expression of satisfaction, as a burst of amused laughter followed. She turned toward her adoring public in confusion, seeing reporters and journalists and residents of Junon surrounded by a small squadron of the WRO's ground personnel, right next to the Turks. The princess shook her head in disbelief.

Her misstep had instantly won the crowd over. She'd made the perfect debut. And she almost breathed out a sigh of relief.

Almost.

Rufus' arms were still around her, even when she righted herself and stood beside him at the podium. The slight glance he gave her told her that he wasn't letting go any time soon, and she grudgingly accepted his close proximity. It was all for the sake of winning the crowd. Nothing more. As such, she bit back a sharp retort and placed her right hand over his arm as she smiled her most engaging smile, a look of love in her eye, and she whispered something less than kind in his ear. A sweet nothing, everyone imagined, between two well-known faces.

And the cameras loved it.

Yuffie's smile widened and she lavished in the attention they gave her. "He's really something, isn't he?" she asked aloud, wholly unscripted, and everyone laughed. "You know, his catching me is one of the main things that won my heart over. Really, it is. I fall all the time—as anyone who knows me knows—but this fellow here is the only one who has ever been able to keep me from falling on my face and laughing in the same breath. Now, that's _love_, people."

And there it was: another round of collectively simulated laughter.

Yuffie mentally gave herself a figurative pat on the back. They were lemmings, all of them. And yet, she had to admit that this playing at people's hearts was almost as fun as pretending to be one of those mindless reporters. Her little ruse from five years ago had solely been to keep herself from being discovered by the brute that now held her, true, but still…the fun she'd had back then. He hadn't even known she was there—aiding in her friends' escape from execution. A point on her side, minute and insignificant as it was perhaps, but she still had one up on him—in his domain, no less—regardless. She faintly considered whether or not to tell him of his continued ignorance. _Maybe if he makes me mad or something, then I'll tell him_, she suddenly considered, already knowing that such an occasion would eventually arise. For now, though, she had to be all honey and sweetness, the very image of a girl in love. Gaia's very own sweetheart. And the lowlife scumbag she was standing beside of had her all to himself. It was funny, how things turned out. But she wouldn't feel sorry for herself, since she proceeded to add fuel to the already raging fire—by completely forgoing the speech Rufus had drafted for her as he fought to keep up with her.

She ignored the subtle look of displeasure he gave her as she went on about how they'd met and how he, of all people, had managed the impossible. "But you know, he's right, about what he said," she mused on his previous words about her. "I _should_ hate him for everything thing I'm worth, but I can't. I mean, I should, I really should, because it was ShinRa who started the war against my beloved homeland and made it what it is today. And I can't say that I didn't hate him for it growing up, but then I realized something." She gave everyone in the audience a thoughtful look that bordered somewhere in between sorrow and compassion. "I realized that what happened wasn't his fault. How could it have been, when it was his father who instigated the war? We were children then, barely old enough to understand what war truly was. It took me a long time to realize that, but now I understand that the man beside of me isn't my enemy. I think he might've been, once, but that was before the world around us nearly collapsed. The Planet gave each and every one of us a second chance."

Turning to face Rufus, her eyes met his, locking indefinitely, and she found the courage to speak: "We were _all_ given a second chance, and I believe that Rufus ShinRa, the man who now refuses to let me trip all over myself in front of the world, deserves another chance, because I _believe_ in him. I, of all people, have every right to hate him for what he's done to me, my family, and my country, but I don't. I can't. Because he's the one person who truly understands what it means to be given another chance by someone he's hurt. And I love him for it. I love him, for trying to become someone better, to become the man he was destined to be: a man for the people. He's everything to me. And I can't imagine sharing my life with someone besides him."

A camera flashed, capturing the moment between the two, as they looked at one another in silence. And then another flashed. Soon, Junon was besieged by a multitude of blinding white lights as they forever captured Rufus ShinRa and Lady Yuffie Kisaragi together in a pose that would inevitably be printed on post cards. The announcement of their engagement would spread like wildfire. Their secret was out now. Everyone would know. And Yuffie wondered, half-distractedly, amid the cheers and growing chaos of the surrounding crowd, whether any of her friends had seen, if not heard, her heartfelt confession. Undoubtedly, Reeve had seen it, so there was one of the old crew who wouldn't let her down when she saw him again. And she smiled. Lie though it was, it was the best damned lie she'd ever told, as she'd almost believed in her words. She wondered if her father had seen. Would he be proud of her? She'd done what he'd wanted. But her mind wandered back to the group of friends she considered family and wondered, if a little reluctantly, whether Vincent had seen.

And then something in her mind snapped.

Casting all thoughts of the former Turk aside, she suddenly glanced at the sea of faces: a crowded mixture of awe, surprise, and disbelief suffused upon a massive canvas of humanity as she again turned to the one man who refused to let her go. She took in every inch of him: the layers of black and white that encompassed him in a blanketed composition of purity and corruption. A perfect contrast to the crimson and ebony folds that had previously ensnared her mind. The threads of his blond hair, bright as the sun, would always ill compare to the ebony strands of night she'd long adored from afar. But still, this was the man she'd chosen, and a part of her conceded at the fact. _Yes_, she quietly told herself as she took in his golden radiance in the full light of the setting sun, _Rufus ShinRa will have to do_. He was no less than what she could hope for, and no more than what she deserved.

He must've thought the same, since she caught him staring at her, a subtle look of surprise, as he beheld the slender, elegantly cut cocktail dress she wore. Her armor bands and headband were gone, her arms and hair free of their confines as she felt him run his fingers though the loose strands of her jet-black hair. It was a rare moment of intrigue. For there they were: caught up in the illusion that made her look like a lady. She'd surprised him, with her impromptu speech and choice of dress. And now, she was about to pay the price. She'd never seen him look at her the way he did now. A chill drew down her spine, those Mako-enhanced eyes scrutinizing her with newfound appreciation. He apparently liked this side of her: this painfully heartfelt, outspoken side that dared face a jaded world in a low-cut dress of sequins and lace as she trounced upon everyone's doubts in a pair of outlandishly tall, black high heels.

The hem of her dress flapped gently against his suit in the breeze, the sequins on her bodice reflecting a plethora of tiny green spheres of light on his pale face. Pearl and emerald. It was a perfect combination. He stared at her in silence, and then looked down at her hand and saw that she'd worn it after all. As if by instinct, she followed his gaze and caught sight of the object that held his interest. The small Cure that adorned her left ring-finger. It was almost the same color as her dress, and was partly the reason in why she'd chosen to wear it. She secretly hoped that her mother would've approved, as all thoughts of what she wanted and thought she wanted returned to her in full.

It was too late to go back on her words, since denying Rufus would now only result in shame and a world of hurt from Godo. She believed it was all for Wutai, wanted to believe in that just cause in giving up everything she'd ever wanted. But then, as she looked at the ring, into the Materia itself, she saw something flicker in its reflective surface. A future. A path not yet taken. Yuffie blinked in disbelief. Of course, it could've been nothing more than a trick of the light. Had it not done the very same thing earlier? The light in Materia—natural, anyway—reflected many things. And yet, the answer was there, as it had been all along. She smiled down at the ring, thanked her mother, and then sent a quick prayer to Leviathan as she looked up at her future husband, stood on the tips of her toes, forced him to lean down, and kissed him for all she was worth.

A procession of cameras flashed again, followed by a slew of heated whispers from gossip-mongering reporters, Reno included among them, since he frantically nudged a nearby Rude with his nightstick. Yuffie ignored them all, however, as she smiled against the lips of one stationary Rufus ShinRa. She almost laughed, nearly on the verge of remarking on his silence; but then her amusement faded, when she felt him pull her closer, his arms like a vise, possessive and resolute, as they held her tiny frame against the body she'd unwittingly teased.

As it was then she felt it.

Absolute shock filtered through every waking fiber of her conscious mind, and she closed her eyes and grasped at what remained of her sanity. What she now felt…It had been what she'd lacked from before; for unlike Vincent, who'd remained completely frozen against her lips, that night when she'd kissed him in the street, Rufus leaned in and kissed her in full. Her body went slack numb at the revelation; painful and now terribly uncertain, helpless and utterly at a loss for words. He didn't simply return her kiss; he reciprocated it in full, and Yuffie welcomed it, as she welcomed oblivion and everything that came with it. To hell with the consequences. She didn't care if her father flayed her with hot irons. Gaia knew, she'd probably even let him, just as long as he let Rufus kiss her farewell before she commended herself to the flames.

Godo could never know, never understand what she felt at that moment, caught up as she was in a roaring crowd of onlookers, with the wind at her back and the sun cresting on the horizon. Nothing could ever compare to this present pleasure that she so inherently felt inside; for to be taken in by someone like Rufus ShinRa, and then rendered senseless by him in the same instant…She'd never felt anything like it before: Not when she'd temporarily possessed the gang's Knights of the Round. Not when she'd fought against Sephiroth. Not even when she'd kissed Vincent. None of those things compared to what she presently felt.

It was a passionate gesture, the kiss, that she'd only vaguely imagined sharing with the phantom lover in her thoughts. She was now receiving it in the physical form of one Rufus ShinRa; a devil whose attire was reminiscent of the ethereal glow of the Forgotten City, while his lips…tasted like the darkest sin. Yuffie barely registered the world around her, everything now but a blur, save for the kiss that surprised all of Gaia, as she willingly wrapped her arms around his neck and prolonged the madness. She'd surprised everyone by the boldness in her move, including herself, perhaps.

Although it was for an entirely different reason.

…

**Author's Note: First off, I would like to personally thank everyone who has read, reviewed, PMed me, and favorited this story. It really means so much to me, to know that so many are enjoying this. This chapter is dedicated to all of you! Thank you! :)**

**So, yeah, does anyone want Yuffie to end up with Vincent now? Just asking. (Grins.)**

**And also, I'm not very good at writing kisses, I'm really not, but that scene has been in my head from almost the very beginning in writing this. I just hope I did it justice. I had a rough outline for this second half, but some of the things, like Yuffie almost tripping and Rufus catching her, just happened as I typed. I pretty much just typed out Rufus' speech as I went along, because I had no idea where to begin with it in an outline. Speeches are very much like kisses, methinks. Oh, well, I have little doubt that there will be some more surprises in store for all of us before we see any sight of the end. It's almost like a mystery tour; but much longer, and far more random and obscure. XD**

**Soundtrack inspiration for this chapter: A fan's compilation of **_**Inception's**_** music score, She Wants Revenge's "Tear You Apart," and La Roux's "In for the Kill" (Skream remix), which I listened to when I wrote the last scene. Also, for Yuffie's dress, I was inspired by one I saw in an online bridal shop. I'll try to post a link for it in my bio when I have a chance. I'll put it under my current projects, where **_**The Arrangement**_** is listed.**

**Kadajclone100: Yes, Rufus is indeed a slick, manipulative, magnificent bastard! I think that's why I love his character so much. :D And certainly, I also think Yuffie should remain on her guard, when around Rufus. The ring is one thing; the kiss in this chapter is something else entirely. O.0; Thanks so much for reading!**

**I'd also intended to make this a short note, but I simply had to share this. So, yes, I finally got a copy of **_**Final Fantasy VIII**_**, since I only had it for the PC. Anyway, I had to go through my old memory banks and delete a few files, so I could make room for save points in the game. Well, as I was doing that, I just happened to look at all my save icons for **_**Final Fantasy VII**_**, and guess what: Vincent, Yuffie, and Rufus were in a row together, in that specific order; and I just sat there, greatly amused. A perfect suggestion for a love triangle, **_**non**_**? Really, though, I just thought it was terribly amusing, and it really just made my day! :D **

**But, yes, I hope everyone enjoyed this second half. I love Junon, probably almost as much as Wutai. We'll definitely be spending some time in both places, I think. Thanks again for reading, everyone!**

**Until next time!**

— **Kittie**


	8. Chapter 6: The Affair

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII, _characters, places, etc. All rights belong to Square-Enix and their respected owners.

Summary: Post ACC/DoC. Because, sometimes, it's in everyone's best interest if both parties agree to commit to something as mundane as a marriage based on politics and personal gain. Better the devil you know than the one you don't. Rufus/Yuffie

The Arrangement

Chapter Six

The kiss was an absolute sensation.

For almost five months, it remained the talking point on every continent, just as the news of Rufus ShinRa's engagement to the Princess of Wutai had placed the whole of Gaia into quite a state. Their engagement, along with the revelation of the last ShinRa's continued survival, had been the talk of almost every town, village, and home. Even the old hermit, who sold special greens for chocobos and lived far in the mountains on the northern continent, had probably heard of it. There were precious few who hadn't. Even though there was one among that astounded crowd of onlookers who secretly wished the case had been otherwise.

Yuffie Kisaragi, sole heir to the throne of Wutai, sighed, tired and desperately in need of some sleep, as she quietly nursed the drink she held between her hands. Corel wine. A specialty that Tifa had built upon perfecting. To Yuffie, who wasn't much of a connoisseur beyond the occasional shot of liquor, the drink tasted like something in between cranberry juice and motor oil. Rufus rarely drank, but the wine that was served on their evenings out together had dulled her to other drinks. White wine, not red, was always served, just as the customary single glass remained firmly embedded in the man's tolerance of both his fiancée, as well as himself. Normally, he drank water or coffee, which suited Yuffie perfectly, since she preferred tea anyway.

But there was more to her fiancé than simply a preference of fine wine.

After the announcement in Junon, they'd been forced to spend more time together as they attended public functions, events, and had even been pressed into appearing for a few late night T.V. interviews. Yuffie rolled her eyes, before she glanced down and stared forlornly at her drink. Those had, perhaps, been the worst of them, especially since she and Rufus had to make their stories about their relationship match. Her whole impromptu speech at Junon had been taken into account as Rufus, surprisingly, hadn't gotten onto her about forgoing their original speeches entirely. He hadn't complimented her on a job well done, either, but if what she discerned from the kiss and the look he gave her afterwards said anything, then he'd seemed far from upset about her forgetting whatever he'd scripted for her. They'd managed to sway the media to their side, and that was all that mattered. Becoming society's darlings, with various shots of their kiss plastered everywhere from Edge to Gongaga, had been more than what Yuffie could've imagined. The kiss, indeed, had caused quite a stir.

In more ways than one.

Outside of their interviews and the comments they received from T.V. personalities and normal citizens, she and Rufus hadn't discussed the kiss. In fact, both parties made it a personal incentive _not_ to mention it. Other than the occasional peck on the cheek for anyone who might happen to glance their way, Rufus hadn't attempted to go beyond that particular display of affection. Holding Yuffie's hand was as close as he would come, and that was always when someone else was around. He gave her space; and for that, she was grateful. But still. The memory of their one kiss lingered, unbidden, in her thoughts. There'd been passion there, a challenge. And, for the love of Gaia, it'd been nothing short of being mutual, which both baffled and confused Yuffie. She hadn't expected him to return the kiss, but he had, and she wondered why. It'd simply been an act, surely, especially since he hadn't repeated the gesture with a follow-up.

On that count, Yuffie didn't know whether she should feel relieved or be disappointed. She didn't know _how_ to feel. Rufus ShinRa had turned her world upside down, her life now all topsy-turvy with a media circus now part of the act. Having cameras flashing in their faces 24/7 didn't seem to bother him all that much, although it certainly bothered her. Very much so. For while she loved being the center of attention, the kind that the news reporters offered wasn't the kind she wanted, let alone needed. But she endured it. For the good of Wutai, she endured it. She had to. Just as she had to smile and look pretty, while all she wanted to do was collapse on a bed and take a thirty-year nap.

She faintly smiled at the thought. It'd worked wonders on Vincent, why not her? But then, she didn't want to think about Vincent; she hadn't remotely thought about the man since that evening she'd kissed Rufus. The former Turk hadn't entered her mind until tonight, and a part of her—an unknown, more foreign part of her that demanded her loyalty to another—wished to keep it that way. Yuffie grimaced as she stared down at her drink. She couldn't choose what she wanted now, so why bother thinking about it?

Not that it mattered, anyway.

Nothing really mattered, save for the wedding and everything that came before and after it. The whole affair had been sandwiched in between interviews, press releases, and photo shoots, which, from Rufus' schedule, suggested that he and Yuffie would be busy for months. Yuffie, in turn, had only muttered few choice phrases at the realization of how her life would play out for the next year. Her job at the WRO had taken a virtual back seat because of the engagement, and it aggravated her to no end that she couldn't vent out her frustrations on a mechanical Cait Sith. No, she had to keep her anger in check by smiling pretty for the cameras and saying yes to any requests made by people she'd never before seen in her life.

After her debut in the simple green cocktail dress she'd managed to find at a consignment shop, she'd seen quite a few women in Edge wear one very similar to hers. Undoubtedly theirs were lavishly fashioned by a designer who hid behind his name and therefore cost more than the paltry twenty gil she'd paid. Why they even bothered to care about what someone else wore was beyond her. But regardless, she would see these random, laughing, silly people who'd blatantly imitated her style when she and Rufus had either gone out for dinner or attended some society function or another. Seeing them—people, whom she'd never even seen before—wear something now attributed to her made her feel more disturbed than flattered. Green had become the new black, as the old saying went, and Yuffie could not help but feel that she'd been entirely responsible for the growing insanity behind that trend.

As such, a few of Edge's most exclusive design magazines had requested that she do some photos for their upcoming fall fashion lines. Rufus had given the magazines his express permission, despite Yuffie's claims that she wasn't in the least photogenic. It only took him showing her a newspaper with a picture of their kiss on the front cover to make her consent to something as ridiculous as promoting some fashion designer she'd never before heard of. Some had even offered to design her wedding gown—free of charge, of course—although her wearing their design would surely give them a boost in the fashion industry. Gawd. If she didn't pass out from all the random photo shoots before the wedding, then she'd certainly be comatose before saying "I do." She was growing tired of people taking a sudden interest in her life. Really, where were all of the cameras when she and the others helped save the Planet? Where were they then? Where was everyone when there were more important things to worry about, than over some trivial thing as a photo shoot for a fashion magazine? _I'd better get a free lifetime subscription to those magazines, so I can give them to Tifa_, she thought, a little irritably. At least one of her friends read those silly things; she'd be more than happy to send them Tifa's way.

It had been a pain, taking those photos, but she'd soldiered her way through it. Rufus hadn't been there to accompany her, since he had "work" to do for the company. She inwardly cringed. Now that people knew he lived, he'd returned to his company's one remaining stronghold as he and Yuffie now resided mainly in Junon. They still stayed at the lodge, but those visits had been few and far between, especially since her _doting_ fiancé had seen to it that most of her possessions be sent to Junon. She still had a room of her own—fittingly, the same one she'd had before their announcement—as Rufus' own room was on down the hall, not far from hers.

She'd never visited him there.

Normally, he would come to her room to discuss their next round of interviews as they worked on the corresponding lies they would weave together into a perfect tapestry of deception. She'd smiled at some of his suggestions, and had even laughed when he once proposed that she mention something about her taking on the ShinRa army at the wise, old age of nine. She told him that would certainly go over very well with everyone, but then asked in the same breath whether or not her defiance had wounded his pride. He'd merely shrugged, offering her nothing more than a casual smile he'd reserved for their more amiable conversations. It was a smile she'd never fully gotten used to. In a way, she doubted she ever would. There were some things about Rufus ShinRa that never made a lot of sense to her, yet she accepted him all the same, just as she accepted that, eventually, they would one day no longer be sleeping in separate rooms but with each other. He'd made that point abundantly clear. On several occasions, in fact.

Yuffie slightly frowned. He hadn't said it out loud, but the implication had been there all the same: no matter where they were, he would always be close. And, one day, she would have to reciprocate that gesture by providing him with an heir. He wasn't in a rush to have one now, but one day…

"Aunt Yuffie!" a cheerful voice broke through that dark foreshadowing in her thoughts, as the young woman looked up and saw the smiling face of Marlene Wallace.

Being an only child, she couldn't help but take pride in the title Denzel and Marlene had given her. It had been an innocent gesture, one of sincere kindness, and Yuffie had all but corrected them for it. They'd done the same with Cid and Vincent, as well as the others in their motley crew. And just as kindly, every member accepted their new designation like a medal of honor. Some had welcomed it, while a few had reluctantly accepted such a gift. Not Yuffie, though. Blood or not, she liked being an aunt, offering advice—wise or otherwise—to both children.

But now they were growing up, and the time she spent with them had become less and less. Yuffie shook her head, a wan smile returned in kind as she had to accept the fact that she was now looking at an older Marlene. The girl had grown up a lot since Meteorfall, having matured into a young woman before her time. In that sense, Yuffie could actually relate to the girl, having also lost a mother at such a young age, and then facing the horrors of war. Barret's adopted daughter had seen much in her young life—too much, if Yuffie had anything to say about it. But Marlene was strong; and from what Tifa had said to Yuffie in passing, Marlene had very much been the driving force in inspiring the family that Cloud and Tifa now had at Seventh Heaven. Denzel had ultimately become the brother Marlene had never had, just as Cloud and Tifa were what they needed as parents, especially when Barret was away on one of his oil drilling expeditions. Yuffie could see that the young girl missed the man she considered a father terribly, but understood his need to help find better sources of energy for their world.

Of course, that wasn't something Marlene had to worry about, considering how Barret was in to visit her for the moment. Yuffie only wished she could share in the girl's joy. It was unfortunate thing, but she and the former leader of their ragtag group were still not getting along. Barret still hated ShinRa with a passion, and he felt that Rufus was a strong justification to bolster his antipathy against the company. There was nothing she could say or do that would make much of a difference, so she hadn't bothered to try. Cid, of course, was the same way, although he'd eventually buckled under pressure when Shera urged him to be civil.

And so he was.

To a certain extent.

The wedding shower had, naturally, been Tifa's idea, but Shera had happily gone along with it, especially since she suggested that they have it at her place. Marlene had only been all too glad to put in her two gil's worth when she called Barret and demanded that he come for it, too. She didn't care for his excuse of it being "Dat's something you women go to, not us men," since she said that Tifa had enlisted both Cloud and Denzel into going, too. None of the men were getting out of it, as far as their women were concerned. And that, of course, meant that Yuffie had to attend, as well as Rufus. And so, by proxy of her friends, here she was, sitting at Cid and Shera's kitchen table in Rocket Town.

She barely noticed Marlene's frown until the girl asked her if something was wrong. Yuffie smiled, trying to downplay her own problems as she reassured an uncertain Marlene that everything was fine. "It's just my silly fiancé being late to the party and all," she joked, thinking of the man who was supposed to be here, but had stayed behind in Junon because of _work_. Reno and Elena had accompanied her, along with Rude, who, oddly enough, she noticed was talking with Tifa. It was strange seeing the Turk and her friend acting so amicably with each other, but then she remembered that Rude had always had a soft spot for Tifa.

From one fighter to another, the man had never hit her when they were forced into a fight. It was the one kindness he'd afforded her, as he'd given the rest of her friends something they'd remember in the morning. She caught Elena, in turn, talking with Cloud. Yuffie blinked. It was almost impossible to believe, but her friends seemed much more receptive of the Turks, especially after what had happened with Sephiroth's mother-loving trio of silver-haired musketeers. The former members of AVALANCHE had somehow reached a tentative alliance with the Turks after that, and to a certain degree, with Rufus ShinRa, as well.

_It's just a shame that they can't accept me marrying him_, she thought, before smiling again at Marlene.

The girl offered her a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Aunt Yuffie, I'm sure Mr. ShinRa will be here. Cloud is sometimes late with his deliveries, but he always comes home and says goodnight to Denzel and me before we go to sleep."

Yuffie had to smile at that, as she then pictured Cloud acting all fatherly. It was both strange and sweet at the same time. She wondered how Tifa had done it, since she couldn't imagine herself in the same position in breaking in a man. Not with Rufus, anyway. Knowing him, he'd fob off some kind of hired nanny or whatever on the children they'd eventually have. She doubted he would even trouble himself in taking time out of his busy schedule to do something as mundane as taking his children to the park, let alone tell them goodnight. It just wasn't in Rufus' nature to care. His business was his life, if his disinclination in coming with her tonight said anything. _He just despises my friends, to the point of avoiding them; that's why he made an excuse not to come_, she reminded herself, suddenly growing irritated. She shook her head. It was his own silly fault for not coming, not hers. If anything, it just upset her that neither he nor her friends would even _try_ to get along.

Quietly dispelling her frustration by taking another swig of her drink, she swore to herself that she would enjoy the rest of the night with her friends. Tifa and Shera had done so much in putting together this little party, and she wouldn't let her friends' hard work be all for nothing. It was just a shame that Shera had seen fit to invite everyone, including a couple of people Yuffie could do without seeing. It'd been awkward for her to say a single word to Shelke, but she'd done it with a simple, one-worded "Thank-you" for coming. Of course, she couldn't find it within herself to summon up the courage to speak to the other guest in question. Reeve had saved her from the trouble in embarrassing herself when he stepped in and drew her into a friendly conversation about everything she'd missed at the WRO.

Having gotten over his initial shock in seeing her with his former employer on television—and in such an intimate fashion, no less—he'd been rather open to the idea, although Yuffie had sensed his own reservations in her upcoming marriage. Still, he hadn't objected to it—not outwardly, anyway—since he promised that he would attend the ceremony. "I'd like a seat that isn't in the nosebleed section, if that's possible," he'd teased, to which Yuffie had promised him front row seats. The head of the WRO had laughed then, before finding himself caught in the thick of one of Cid's plans for a new airship. Reeve had given her an apologetic look as she found herself once again playing a bout of Mideelian roulette from one friend to another. Their forced cheerfulness had begun to wear on her, but she endured the pain in their false smiles nonetheless.

It was unfortunate that most of them hadn't been as open about it as Reeve; for even though they'd seen what happened in Junon on the news, it was hardly mentioned by them. Cloud had remained unsurprisingly silent on the matter, offering little in the way of any real advice, just as the subject of the kiss was _never_ to be mentioned in front of either Cid or Barret. That was, if she wanted to marry Rufus without any extra holes in his body. She inwardly grimaced. With those two, Yuffie couldn't tell whether or not they kept her best interests at heart. It had taken Cid a month to set aside his plan in setting fire to Rufus' headquarters in Junon with missiles from the _Shera_, while it'd taken Barret almost two from taking out the very cause of their strife personally.

Neither had been pleased by what they'd seen on television that day, and had been even less than so with Yuffie—for engaging it. Cid had even claimed that the "ShinRa bastard" had somehow brainwashed her into kissing him. Of course, that, naturally, hadn't gone over very well with Yuffie. Having once again come to Rufus' defense, she'd promptly told Cid to back the hell off from that crazy-ass conspiracy theory, just as she promised hell on Gaia for Barret, should he decide to carry through with his plan in getting rid of her little "problem."

"_That little "problem" of mine just so happens to have a _name_,"_ she'd said, very much the woman her twenty-one years ascribed. _"You're all my friends, and I love each and every one of you, but I'm not going to stand by and let any of you talk trash about the man I'm going to marry. I don't want to fight about this anymore. I just want all of you to accept it, because I'm so tired of being torn apart by your hatred. If you can't handle what I feel for Rufus ShinRa, then I guess there's nothing left to say."_

Her threat to cut all ties with everyone had worked.

But at a price.

She would never again have the same rapport with them as she'd had before her engagement; too much had changed since then. They, including Yuffie herself, had changed. And although she never argued with Cid or Barret on the subject of pounding Rufus and everything he stood for into the ground again, she'd never fully received their acceptance of him, either. She had yet to know what the others truly thought, but, overall, their reception of the kiss—which was now, unsurprisingly, featured on post cards—had been poorly accepted. And it hurt her. In more ways than one.

_Is kissing him such a crime?_ she wondered quietly, before glancing around the room, to everyone she still considered as her friends. She looked down when she caught a slight look from Cid, who tipped a cup of tea in her direction. She nodded in return, although it did nothing to quell the hurt raging inside. For Cid, like Barret, would never truly set aside his hatred of ShinRa, and she had to accept that.

But then, some of the others, like Cloud and Tifa, had been more than supportive of her, no matter what they really thought about what she'd pulled in Junon. And Nanaki, as always, had also been there for her. He hadn't seen the kiss and the hype that followed it, but had heard enough about it from the others to imagine it without seeing. Yuri had been very much the same, although he'd been more solemn about it than Nanaki, the last time she'd seen him in Wutai.

Even Tifa, her closest friend, who confessed that the kiss had been one of the most romantic things she'd ever seen, and had openly admired the ring Rufus had fashioned for their engagement, was still hesitant to talk about it. It seemed to visibly pain the bar hostess, although she said that many of her customers at Seventh Heaven had been stunned at the sight of Yuffie kissing the very much living image of Rufus ShinRa. What Tifa hadn't said was that they'd gasped at the sight of the girl they'd so often seen on a regular basis kiss the very devil himself, while a number of them had shouted out a long line of expletives at the T.V. screen, which Tifa had to call them down for. Being a woman who now considered herself a mother to those who no longer had one, Tifa wasn't about to tolerate any profanity in a family-owned establishment.

Though from Tifa's omission, Yuffie had nevertheless discerned as much, if Cloud's wry comment about cleaning up a trashed Seventh Heaven said anything. And so she drank as a brash string of laughter broke out across the room. She turned, glancing at all of her friends as she watched Cid and Barret challenge Reno and Rude to a drinking contest. She pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. Great. Just great. That was the _last_ thing this little party needed.

"Last man standing wins," challenged Cid, suddenly stamping out the butt of his cigarette into an ashtray. He waved off Shera when she tried to oppose the idea, feeling that a drinking contest had no place in a wedding shower. "Oh, come on, Shera, this has been something long in coming, hasn't it, boys?" He whistled his confident pilot's whistle, while Reno and Rude looked at each other, and then nodded, accepting the challenge.

"We'll take you and Wallace on, Highwind," Reno replied, sauntering over to the pilot with a smug grin. "Just be sure to keep in mind that, when we win, we get free drinks at Ms. Lockhart's place for life." He threw Tifa an inviting wink, which Cloud visibly stilled at. "Me and Rude here will be a couple of your regulars, sweetheart. You can count on that!"

Tifa made to object, but Cloud placed a hand on her arm and shook his head. Best to see where this little gamble went before reacting to its aftermath. The bar hostess only sighed as she made to stand beside the man she'd loved in secret for so long. If anything, Cloud was the only one who knew how to calm her down.

Elena, on the other hand, only snorted and shook her head as she crossed her arms in disgust when the drinking began. "Pigs," she muttered, and almost everyone laughed.

Yuffie chuckled quietly, amused by the thought of seeing all four of the men passed out under the table. She noticed Tifa and Shera direct Marlene and Denzel into the other room, where they could watch a movie on T.V. while the adults "talked." She tried to smile, but failed as she finished the last of her drink. At least her friends were having fun at the moment, even though she still felt their disapproval, that ever-present strain never abating, not as long as she was tied with a mutual enemy. _But they're here_, she reminded herself. _Even if they think there's something more to it than what I'm letting on about, they're still here for me, even if they don't understand why I'm doing this._

She barely noticed the shadow standing in front of her until a gloved hand urged her to put down her empty glass. Vincent. She inwardly groaned. This was it. She would finally get that long-put-off hell from him she deserved. She caught Shelke's blank stare out of the corner of her eye and secretly wondered if the girl ever felt anything beyond the emotions the memories of Lucrecia Crescent made her feel. Probably not. But she wasn't in the exact frame of mind to think about the complexities of the human brain. In a way, she wished that Tifa had made the former Tsviet go with Denzel and Marlene. But Shelke wasn't a child; she was technically as old as Yuffie, and was thus, by default, one of the adults in the room. Gawd. She wished Rufus was here, to spirit her away from the ensuing chaos roiling deep inside of her. She didn't _want_ to speak to _Vincent_; she didn't want _this_ at all. She wanted _Rufus_ to haul her outside and give her a firm talking-to, not Vincent.

As such, she tried to back away from the former Turk, to stall for as long as humanly possible. Anything was better than having a one-on-one with Vincent Valentine. Anything. Another stolen kiss in a dark street corner be damned. She wanted Rufus, and she wanted him _now_.

But then, the former Turk gave her no choice, especially since he took her by the arm and quietly escorted her out without anyone noticing them, save for Shelke, who, for the love of Gaia just…Wouldn't. Stop. Staring. Yuffie was half-tempted to slap her again; but Vincent's grasp held firm, as if he'd read her thoughts, since he purposely kept Yuffie at a safe distance away from the girl in the corner. Yuffie muttered an oath in Wutainese, hating him all the more for putting her into such an awkward position. Why couldn't he just disappear? He'd done so rather fittingly after their last visit to Aerith's grave. Why did he even bother in trying to talk her now? He certainly hadn't wanted to during the many times she'd called his cell. So, why _now_?

She threw a hateful look in his direction, yet said nothing as she inwardly seethed at the feel of him dragging her away from everyone else, who were all, unfortunately, completely oblivious to the nightmare a gravely silent Vincent Valentine presently inspired for the unfortunate princess.

…

He didn't stop until they were outside—well out of range of their friends' hearing—before he finally spoke:

"We have a few things we need to discuss, Yuffie."

Yuffie flinched, bracing herself for another round of torture. "Okay, then, Vinnie, you shoot first," she provoked, egging him on as a part of her purposely tried his patience with a nickname he very much hated. _Well,_ she reasoned quietly, _I might as well go down in a blaze of glory._

Vincent, however, wasn't amused, if his unsmiling expression suggested anything. "Is this…engagement something genuinely inspired by how you feel, or is it simply an elaborate joke that Rufus ShinRa's a part of?"

"Joke?" Yuffie repeated incredulously. "You think that big hullabaloo in Junon was just a _joke_? Did you even bother to _see_ it?" She was frowning now, more offended than anything. "Is that why you dragged me out here, to question me about one of the greatest moments of _my_ _life_? You really have some nerve, you know that? Gawd. I can't believe you. You're actually worse than Cid and Barret. At least they care enough to believe me when I tell them that I'm going to marry Rufus ShinRa. You…act like it's just a terrible joke."

She stared at him coldly for a moment, before casting her gaze toward the decently refurbished structure Cid called home. Since his marriage, Cid had expanded on the house, having had the mind to tack on a sunroom that was more so an outside porch than anything. Shera had added her own touch of domesticity, tucking in a few potted plants here and there to make the home she shared with the chain-smoking airship pilot more inviting to any guests they might have. Cid wasn't much in line of being a social butterfly, but he had his moments. For underneath that rough exterior, the pilot was actually fun to be around. But of course, Cid's charming qualities weren't up for discussion; her marriage to Rufus was. Or rather, the legitimacy of it was. Vincent's doubt rubbed her the wrong way in more ways than one, and she let him have it.

"Look, I don't want to fight with you over this kind of crap," she said, attempting to reach some sort of peace with the one other man she'd ever shared a kiss with. That small peck on the cheek she'd given Cloud at the Gold Saucer really didn't count. But she was getting sidetracked. Again. Shaking her head, she grasped at what little composure she still possessed as she looked Vincent square in the eye and told him exactly what was on her mind, "I don't care whether you accept me marrying someone like Rufus ShinRa or not. It's really not up to you; it's my choice to make, my decision, and whether you stand by me or not is entirely up to you. I'm not going to be some heartbroken little girl if you don't support me. I've sorta gotten used to people turning their backs on me, so it really doesn't matter all that much to me. You can stay and watch the wedding on T.V., disappear, or just do whatever the hell you want. I don't care, not anymore."

A heavy silence followed soon after as the ninja and the gunslinger stared at one another. Neither said a word. Only breathed amidst the quietude of the night. It was a stalemate of sorts: one or the other would eventually have to break.

But then, out of the two, Vincent, surprisingly, was the one who shattered the silence. "Not anymore," he intoned softly, thoughtfully, a mere rumble of an utterance that made Yuffie frown even more.

"What?" she asked, unable to follow his line of thought. "You'll have to be a little more specific on that one, Vinnie-boy. I'm highly gifted in detecting someone else's bullshit, but I'm not psychic."

A pair of crimson-red eyes burned behind a veil of ebony. Yuffie only smiled. Vincent's irritation had been duly noted.

"Ah, I see we're going to play the quiet game," she mused, another prod, and she clapped her hands in childish delight. "I know how much you enjoy playing it, especially with me, but this tonberry's vow of silence you've taken is a bit deafening, even for me. So, yeah, I guess you win this round, eh, Vinnie?" She raised her right hand then, in mock salute, before turning to make her way back to the warmth and false laughter she'd found among friends. "I guess I'll see you later."

"We're not finished," Vincent's words cut through the night like a serrated knife, sharp and twisted, a jab that made the princess halt in her footsteps. Yuffie slowly turned to face him, a hint of wariness wavering underneath that carefree smile. He sighed at the way she held herself. "You said, 'Not anymore,'" he reiterated, clarifying what he'd meant earlier. "What did you meant by that?"

The smile fell, all wariness rushing to the surface. Yuffie took a cursory step back, as if ready to bolt if afforded the opportunity. One sharp look from the gunman threw that notion out the window, however, and she let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, I don't want to talk about that, Vinnie," she said, blowing him off, which he also despised her doing, but she'd gone and done it anyway. She couldn't help herself. It was adding more fuel to feed an already raging inferno. "In fact, I'm going back in, since there's really nothing else to say. So, if you don't mind," she continued on as she tried to move past him, "I'll thank you for being the thoughtful gentleman that you are as I say goodnight!"

A golden gauntlet barred her from passing.

Yuffie eyes widened, blatantly gaping at the dangerous, sharp metal digits moving, just a hair of an inch away from her face. She looked fearful, almost terrified, but then she laughed, shamelessly. Seriously? He surely had better intimidation tactics than that. "Oh, come _on_," she groaned, exasperated, but she then smirked, a crass gesture, that harked back to what she'd pulled on the team in Wutai. "I'm getting really sick of this screwed-up interrogation of yours, Vinnie. You really think that using that _scary_ hand of yours is going to work on me? I thought you were better at this kind of thing, than pulling a few gotcha tricks that couldn't scare a four-year-old into wetting himself."

Vincent threw her a murderous look that actually wiped that smirk from her face. Seeing her sudden willingness to listen, he nodded his head in approval. "Sit down," he commanded gently, before having to physically force her to when she refused. Yuffie had always been a willful sort of girl, but had somehow gotten worse in that habit over the years. But then, Vincent was wont to suspect that perhaps being around the likes of Rufus ShinRa also had something to do with it. He'd never seen her quite this unhinged before, and he sighed when he made to sit down beside of her on the stone bench. From what he recalled of a past conversation with Cid, it had been a gift that he had one of his employees make for Shera. But of course, now wasn't the time to be distracted by anything as heartfelt as his friend's unspoken love for a woman who'd long suffered from Cid's own failures.

"Oh, great, you're brooding again, aren't you?" Yuffie suddenly interjected, with a swift shaking of her head. "Gawd, it really doesn't surprise me. That's _all_ you ever seem to do."

Her "brooding" companion almost smiled at that. For Yuffie, like Shera, was obviously made of sterner stuff. Cid and Barret hadn't gotten the best of her with their multitude of threats they'd made against the heart of their conflict. But neither had Rufus ShinRa succeeded in that particular endeavor, it seemed. "You haven't changed, either. I suppose old habits die hard," he confessed, adding his own dry humor to the conversation. He grunted when he heard her say as much. "But still, we have to talk. Will you not tell me what's wrong? You were so distant until I got you out here. There's something that's obviously troubling you, and I'd like to help you if I can, Yuffie."

The sound of her name made her look away from his empowering gaze, although it almost pained her. "That's really sweet of you," she began, strangely genuine in her response. "It really is; but as much I'd love to talk about this made up thing that's bothering me, there's nothing really there. And even if there was, I don't think you could do anything about it, no matter how many holes your trusty piece there put into it," she reflected, gesturing toward the massive three-barreled shotgun he seemed to always carry. "Either way, though, it really doesn't matter now, does it? Things never go the way you that you want them to." She shrugged then, and offered him a smile, reminiscent of the one she'd given him back before their final confrontation with Sephiroth.

Her companion frowned, those crimson eyes never abating in their silent intake of her. "Yuffie," Vincent addressed again, this time with a slight shake of his head. "There's more to this engagement than what you're letting on; and while no one else has said anything, Cloud and the others also suspect something, as well. I don't know what it is, but you can tell me the truth."

He received only a sad look in return. "There's always _something_, Vincent," she replied, returning only a semblance of his dignity back to him with his name. "Say, for example, if I decided to marry someone other than Rufus ShinRa, would there be a cloud of suspicion hanging over my choice? Probably so. After all, no one's really ever been able to take me seriously, but—and here's the real kicker—the man I'm going to marry _does_." She smiled then, a genuine one, before tilting her head to the side in apparent thought. "I don't think any of you really took me very seriously about me marrying Rufus ShinRa. Well, maybe not until the announcement in Junon, but it's all right. Really, it is. I'm okay now. I think I've finally gotten everything figured out, and I'm actually fine about only having a few of you guys supporting me in this. I don't plan on seeing the old gang all that much after I marry, anyway. I think he and I are going to be very busy when Dad decides to hand over the reins of power, which is a really big thing, in case you didn't know. It'll be a pain in the ass, ruling Wutai; but if I have him at my side, encouraging me, then nothing else matters, right? After all, he seems to be the only one who's ever really understood me."

And again, her companion frowned. "We _do_ understand you," Vincent suddenly challenged, strangely passionate in his response. "_I_ understand you, and, Yuffie, whatever it is that he's making you do…It isn't worth it. I'm afraid you're making a terrible mistake, in aligning yourself with someone from the ShinRa family. A man like Rufus ShinRa cares for nothing but for his own interests. He always has. You have no idea what he's capable of."

A hollow silence followed in the wake of his words. And Vincent, to his sorrow, saw the sweet openness in Yuffie's eyes suddenly fade to nothing, the light replaced by an old shadow he'd once vaguely seen—when she'd stolen their Materia. In that moment, he saw more of an enemy than friend as Yuffie Kisaragi, heir to the throne of Wutai, became something she rarely became, as she took on all of the anger and pain she'd long kept hidden underneath that childlike smile.

"Because you once worked for ShinRa, and therefore you know what kind of man he is," she deadpanned, suddenly turning the tide on his interrogation. "Well, while you were conveniently taking a nap, my entire country unfortunately found itself on the receiving end of ShinRa's wrath. You think _you've_ had it hard? Well, wait until you see your entire country go down in a sea of flames, the people torn apart by war, and the many lives lost because of it. What that son of a bitch did to you on an operating table was nothing short of a nightmare, I agree, but can you honestly compare it to the shit I've seen so many go through, while they try to carry on with their lives, the best they can? I don't think you can. So, for you to even _suggest_ that I don't know what I'm getting myself into, is just downright insulting."

Vincent moved to speak: "Yuffie—" But was silenced by a sharp snapping of her voice.

"No, you will _not_ say anything until I'm finished, you got that?" A fierce anger, sharp and absolute, burned in her dark eyes. She glared at him—_him_—the gravely silent Vincent Valentine, who presently sat so forbiddingly before her. He really had no idea of the hell she'd gone through growing up and his ignorance infuriated her that much more. "You say that you understand me, but you really don't understand me at all. If you did, then you would've seen things a lot sooner. It actually takes someone spelling the words out for you to get it through you thick skull. But then, I know you," she admitted, her voice losing some of its flare. "You'll just blame yourself again, for some made up sin and sleep for another thirty years. If you need to, then go ahead, knock yourself out. But don't do it on my account: I'm not worth the time."

He said nothing in response, only looked at her, those red eyes staring, ever so silently, into hers. She'd been no less than cruel. How she'd rendered his own pain into something less than trivial should've angered him. For what did she know of suffering? Apparently, more than what she had ever willingly let on. Though even more than that, he knew she wasn't cruel by nature; it was more of a defensive mechanism than anything. It was a shield, a barrier, which had long been set in place, perhaps since her childhood. And that, alone, was enough for him to conclude that her present emotions had been inspired by the influences of those surrounding her. Just how much had she been pressured, to reveal a secret pain that she'd long kept quietly to herself?

In truth, Vincent had no wish to acknowledge the point in which Yuffie had begun to share her own pain, but he knew that her dealings with a certain president had something to do with it. Rufus ShinRa had done more than simply win Yuffie's hand; he'd opened a damned floodgate, which both troubled and astounded Vincent considerably.

Her change had been nothing short of a most surprising wonder, and the former Turk could now appreciate, if belatedly, the young woman Yuffie had ultimately become. How he'd failed to notice such a significant change, he could only but struggle to speculate. _Failing to pay attention to the truth again, Valentine_. Vincent inwardly frowned. Whether the taunt came from his own collective imaginings or from one of his demons he had yet to determine. But the truth of it remained: Yuffie was no longer the clumsy, awkward teenager she'd been five years ago; she grown up into a capable young woman, confident, beautiful, and so certain of her destiny. He instantly regretted his failure to notice that most singular change. Until now. _You don't know what you have until it's gone._ Vincent closed his eyes. How those words now struck so true, as they belatedly resounded in his mind. And he had only a certain young president, with eyes as cold as ice, to thank for that painful realization.

The sound of a helicopter flying overhead broke through the silence, although he ignored it. In fact, nothing else mattered, save for the conversation at hand, which Yuffie, refreshingly, continued.

"Look, that was cold of me, and I'm sorry for saying it," she said, her tone no longer scathing in its reproach. Obviously, she hadn't noticed the helicopter, either, lost as she was in her own unhappiness. "I'm just tired of people and their suspicions. Why can't any of you just be happy for me? It's bad enough that I have to fight photographers and news reporters on a daily basis. Now, I have everyone here pretending to be happy for me when I know they're really not. I don't know if you guys are trying to guilt me into breaking off the engagement, or if you just think I'm a traitor, but there're just a lot of things that I have on my shoulders right now, and I can't handle losing everyone I care about over it." She looked at him, those dark eyes now nothing but an ocean of sadness. "I know you think it's a mistake, and that it isn't worth it, but you have no idea what I'm going through right now."

"Then tell me," Vincent gently demanded. "Tell me the truth, Yuffie. You've never been hesitant to do so before."

Yuffie laughed in response, although it was filled with everything but amusement. "The truth…has many forms, Vincent. It'd probably be better to ask me which version you'd like to hear." She shrugged when he nodded for an answer—any answer—as his stern expression demanded the truest version. _Well_, she thought. _He asked for it_. "Say, hypothetically, that there's this girl—a very beautiful one—who loved someone very dearly, but the feelings weren't mutual. And, say, she decided that she found it best to move on, since she felt that she had to. And there are reasons for her moving on—good ones, I might add—but if she were given a choice, a _real_ choice, then what should she do? Does she go with her heart, or with her head? Or maybe the choice isn't that simple, since nothing really ever is."

"_Things never go the way that you want them to."_

Vincent stilled in the wake of those soft, yet sensible, words. There was a hidden meaning behind them—one in which he'd only now grasped—as she proceeded to tell him about choices that affected not one, but many. There was more to it than just her marrying Rufus ShinRa, for Gaia only knew what reason, and Vincent knew exactly what it was. "That kiss in the street," he finally acknowledged, barely perceptible enough for Yuffie to hear. "I thought what we had was just friendship. I never suspected anything more than that. After Lucrecia…"

Yuffie shook her head, her pained expression breaking through that impenetrable wall of ice that surrounded them. "I know she's your standing idol of the one woman who-can-do-no-wrong, but I don't really care about that. I know I'll never be in the same league as her, because I'm in a class of my own. That little Lucrecia clone, on the other hand…"

"Her name is Shelke," he gravely pointed out, and Yuffie cast him a sardonic grin.

"Ooh, so defensive," she purred, cutting in her own defense. "Now, I begin wonder what she has that I don't. It can't be much. I lost a mother and my entire country before my tenth birthday; she lost a sister and a helluva lot of growth development. I'd say we're about dead even on that count. Ah, now don't go all Galian Beast on me; I know she's your closest link to that goddess of science and perfection, but, really, sometimes you don't know what you have before, one day, you realize that it's no longer waiting for you to realize that you already have it. Sometimes you lose out on the most important things. That's life. And it sucks. And it totally isn't fair, but that's the way it is."

Silence was her only answer before a tired sigh, that seemed to carry the weight of the world, filled it. "If you're suggesting that there's something between Shelke and I, then you're mistaken," Vincent answered quietly, those red eyes never shifting from that most surprising truth. His companion, on the other hand, only shook her head in obvious disbelief.

"Look, I get it, all right? You really don't have to spare my feelings, because I'm a big girl who can take rejection. I know how you feel about her, I do. So, there's really no point in denying it, right?" Yuffie pressed, wanting nothing more than to end the game, and finally have the confirmation she'd long feared. "You can tell me the truth."

Vincent studied her quietly in the silence growing between them. "If you knew the truth as you claim you do, then you'd know that what she and I share isn't what you're apparently insinuating."

Yuffie scoffed at that. It was the safe answer he offered, as always. She wasn't surprised in the least. "But…She _loves_ you!" she practically shouted. "I mean, it's so obvious. Are you that dense that you haven't you _seen_ it? That girl is obsessed with you!"

But Vincent shook his head. "What she feels isn't what you think. She has Lucrecia's memories, her feelings." His eyes held hers, compelling her to understand. "It isn't love, Yuffie."

"I wish I could believe that," she said, wanting more than anything to believe every word he said, down to the last, painfully rich syllable; but memories of a face, full of hurt and dejection, looking from behind a window made her believe otherwise. "Oh, Gawd…I'm such an idiot. Well, I think we _both_ are!" she suddenly exclaimed, baffling a silent Vincent Valentine to the point of distraction. "I can't believe it. We've both be so blind to what's standing right in front of us! Elfadunk in the room!" She laughed then, her delight almost infectious. "Who would've thought that we'd be in the same boat on that one, eh? Gawd. That's just…incredible."

A black eyebrow arched in absolute confusion. "What's so incredible?" he echoed, completely at a loss for words.

He received another smile—a genuine one—in return. "I just think it's funny. You know, about you being so oblivious and everything. You're worse than Cloud, since the poor guy had no idea what to do with himself after I kissed him." She laughed then, before waving off another round of questions. "It wasn't anything, really, just a slight peck on the cheek—and that was _waaayyy_ before he started living with Tifa and the kids. Besides which, I told her about it once, and she was fine with it. She actually found it very funny. Cloud's Cloud, after all. But, yeah, getting a little off the subject here. So, yeah, about you and Shelke…That's something that _you're_ going to have to deal with on your own. I'm just glad we finally cleared the air between us. I mean, you don't hate me or anything, right? That kiss…You're fine about it, because it's honestly nothing."

But Vincent wasn't convinced, as the rigidity in his posture indicated. "Then why did you do it?" he asked. "I want to know, since we're 'clearing the air between us.'"

She smirked at that. Perhaps she was finally rubbing off on him. "You really want to know?" Leaning her head back against the vinyl wall behind her, she looked up at the sky, noted the stars, and breathed out a sigh amidst them. "It's not that much of a big secret; the truth is: I hadn't expected to do it until that moment." She stole a glance at him and she smiled. He didn't seem all that offended by it, which was a relief. "I just wanted to know what it felt like, before I gave myself up to Leviathan, king, and country." She shrugged then, offering him another lopsided grin. "Hey, you wanted to know; you shouldn't act all hurt, now that you do. I'm sure you're glad it didn't mean as much as you thought it did, because, now that I think of it, it didn't. Not at all. Really, the one I've got now is a _much_ better kisser, anyway."

Her companion grunted, knowing exactly who the "one" she mentioned was. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind," he remarked, with a shake of that ebony mane. "So, it meant nothing?"

And Yuffie nodded, graciously relieving him of an enormous, emotional burden. "Nothing at all," she said, strangely cheerful.

It was a final nail in a relationship that never truly was.

And it relieved her.

Immensely.

And so she laughed, overjoyed by the freedom Vincent had singlehandedly given her. "You don't have to worry about it," she said in a reassuring way that was so unlike her. "You can just write it off as some kind of strange experience that you'll hopefully never experience again. Not by me, anyway. Oh, don't be so sad: I _know_ I'm irresistible. I've got guys fighting each other for my number all the time." It was then she turned to him in full; and with a firm shaking of her head, she placed a comforting hand on one of his knees. It was a gesture of friendship and nothing more. It was all that could ever be between them. "I just hope we can still be friends, and, if you ever need to talk, you can always call me. But, Vincent, this _is_ for the best. I know that now. And I'll always be there for you, just as I hope you'll be there for me. I really do care about what happens to you."

Vincent looked at her, and then at the hand that rested so trustingly upon his knee, but said nothing in return. He couldn't. Her tender admission, combined with that heartfelt gesture in comforting him, now overshadowed by that which represented a family he'd long despised, was almost too much. He stared down hard upon the ring that now encircled her finger and swallowed. He had to think. Had to—

"Yuffie, my rose," a voice suddenly broke through Vincent's present reality. And he turned, unwillingly, to see that of Rufus ShinRa standing, clad entirely in white with a black lacquer cane in hand, not ten feet away in the threshold of Cid's home.

The two men quietly regarded one another, something secret and unsaid passing between them, before Rufus again addressed Yuffie quietly by the door, "I hate to interrupt, but Ms. Lockhart was wondering if you wanted to begin opening the gifts."

Vincent barely registered Yuffie disentangling herself from him as she stood up like a shot.

"You're here!" she cried out, before another brilliant smile broke out across that beautiful face. "I can't believe it. I thought you weren't able to come."

A golden eyebrow quirked upward in seeming amusement. "And miss a party thrown especially for us?" he questioned, that placid businessman's smile now perfectly in place. "I wouldn't dare dream of disappointing you, my dear, not with those who mean so much to you celebrating such a happy occasion. I'd rather be stabbed in the back by one of your shurikens before that happened."

Yuffie hesitated, his voice, though calm, held a slight edge to it. He secretly unnerved her, looking at her as he did, but she was drawn to him nonetheless. Giving Vincent a regretful, parting glance, she walked over to Rufus and accepted his arm as he led her back into the laughter and warmth of her friends, who'd only put on a smiling face for her benefit. She returned their false smiles, laughing mechanically, and wholly failing to see the backwards glance Rufus cast in Vincent's direction.

She didn't see it, but the former Turk had, since it promised a second death if he _ever_ came in between Rufus ShinRa and what the man considered his again.

"_If you ever come near her again, I'll personally see to what Professor Hojo failed to finish."_

Vincent translated the young president's meaning perfectly, as he only then noticed that his finger rested on the trigger of his prized Cerberus. He watched them disappear among a sea of friends who'd suddenly stopped laughing at the sight of Rufus ShinRa kissing Yuffie's cheek before whispering something in her ear that made her blush. The gunman closed his eyes. _Too little, too late,_ he thought, before he suddenly recalled Rufus ShinRa saying those exact same words when the Weapons awoke and unleashed hell on the whole of Gaia. And Vincent secretly lamented in that unfortunate fact, since it was a tragic shame that he couldn't see the difference between what had happened then, as to what was transpiring before him now.

"_Too little, too late."_

Vincent shook his head, belatedly realizing just how prophetic Rufus ShinRa had been—on both counts—and it hurt…terribly, to know just exactly what he'd lost and what another had gained.

But of course, as Yuffie would certainly say, that's the way it is.

And Vincent, watching the seemingly happy couple from a distance, could only stand in the shadows that had come to encompass the entirety of his life and sadly agree.

Because love, like life, was hardly ever fair.

…

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for leaving this chapter the way I did. It feels completely without a sort of resolution; and there would've been a lot more, but I had to unfortunately cut it for length. :( But then, the good thing is that I already have the opening for the next chapter, so it shouldn't take me as long to write the next part out. I wanted to post this chapter last week, but I've been battling this dreadful sinus headache/infection. I love the fall, but it does a number on my allergies. :( I've also just begun substitute teaching again, which takes a lot out of me, but I really enjoy working with kids again. I guess there's just been so much going on that I haven't had a lot of time to write lately. If I can, I'll try to write at night. I think that's the time I'll have until everything, hopefully, settles down some.**

**As for the time jump…I debated with it, honestly. In a way, I would've loved to have written what happened right after the kiss at the end of the last chapter, but I felt that it would be a bit repetitive if I had another chapter where Cid and Barret threatened to beat Rufus within an inch of his life again, so I decided to mention it just in passing. They still don't like him, but their anger about the whole situation has somewhat settled to a point where they're not going to go out and kill him, either. Jumping ahead five months also gets all of us to October, which a certain event is, pretty much, just around the corner! :D Another good reason for a time skip, eh?**

**As for Vincent, I hope I did his character justice. Sometimes I don't know how to frame his dialogue and overall character. The man is a complete enigma to me. XD**

**Also, the response I got on what I asked in the last chapter is just…wow, incredible! Thanks, everyone, for giving me such a vocal response! I believe I now have my answer on the whole Vincent/Yuffie/Rufus semi-love triangle. And perhaps this chapter has finally answered the question of what's really between Vincent and Yuffie. I'm also sorry that Rufus really only appeared at the end, but I must confess the fellow has his way in making an entrance. Well, when he wants to, that is. (Grins.) But, yes, this is more so about Yuffie confronting whatever she feels for Vincent, as she'll continue to do in the next chapter, especially since I don't think Rufus was too pleased in catching her alone with Vincent. XD By the way, did anyone else sense some hidden anger between Rufus and Vincent?**

**And I think I forgot to mention this in my previous notes, but Rufus' reference to Sephiroth as a monster in the last chapter was inspired by a fan video I saw on YouTube. I kept envisioning that scene in my head when I typed that part out. O.o The video is actually one about Rufus and it's just **_**amazing**_**. I can't say how many times I've seen it. I love it. I may try to post a link to it where I have Yuffie's cocktail dress listed. The musketeer thing about Kadaj and his gang came from someone's online comment about their role in the movie. It was dry, naughty, and smacked entirely of sarcasm, but the musketeer allusion fit so well. I simply couldn't resist! Also, the ninja and the gunslinger phrase is in homage to Catalina and her wonderful story, **_**Sink to the Bottom with You**_**. Oddly enough, it was her story that really got me into liking Yuffie as a character. It's also, probably, one of the best Vincent/Yuffie stories I've read. In a way, I think it helped to inspire that particular shipping. Wonderful story. That's all I can say. :D**

**I'm also not for sure whether this is canon or fanon, but I've seen quite a few stories refer to Yuffie as an aunt by Marlene. I know that, in **_**Case of Tifa**_**, a family of friends is mentioned, so maybe that's where that comes from. I wasn't for sure, but it makes sense, so I went with the flow on that one, because it feels right for Yuffie to be considered an aunt by Denzel and Marlene.**

**Oh, and before I forget, I wanted to share this good bit of news that I just happened across in a forum with everyone. As far as **_**FFVII**_** merchandise goes in the way of anything related to ShinRa, we've already been offered a Rufus banner-styled cup and towel, but it appears that Square-Enix intends to grace us fans with an **_**Advent**__**Children**_** Rufus ShinRa Plat Arts figure, bandages and all. **_**Finally**_**. I already love the prototype, but I seriously can't wait to see the paint job. Now, if they only made the rest of the Turks, not that Reno from **_**ACC**_** isn't pure awesome, but he needs Rude to really set off someone's collection. But an **_**ACC**_** Rufus…I'm still squeeing! :D**

**Chapter's music inspiration: Nickleback's "I'd Come for You" and Lana del Rey's "Dark Paradise."**

**Kadajclone100: Hello and…wow! Just wow on your comments. I must say you summed up Vincent and Yuffie's relationship in this story quite perfectly. I think, honestly, for Yuffie, it **_**is**_** nothing more than a school girl crush, because, it's as you said: who **_**wouldn't**_** fall for someone like Vincent? She's a young woman who is very impressionable, and with someone like Vincent around…Who can blame her for being attracted to him? And I so loved reading your description of him, by the way! :D But, yes, considering the pairing, I think in the rare, off chance that, if Vincent/Yuffie were to ever become official, I'd be okay with it, but I really do like her with someone like Rufus. The dynamic there is rather compelling, I think, and I've also seriously warmed up to that pairing. (Grins.) And I must confess I nearly got caught up in Rufus' speech, too, because I know a part of me hopes that it's not just well-placed bullshit, either. I feel the same with Yuffie's speech, as well, because I'd really like to think that there's something a little more to her words. And a **_**ménage à trois**_** is very tempting to write; I've seriously considered having that plot device for some of my other stories, but have yet to execute that idea in full. For the Vincent/Yuffie/Rufus angle, though, it'd be interesting, but I don't think Rufus would go for it. He doesn't strike me as someone who'd share. :( I daresay we'll see more of his feelings on the matter in the next chapter, because we already know his sentiments in Yuffie being close with Vincent. I daresay she has some explaining to do. XD**

**Asty: Hello and thank you so much for reading; I'm so happy that you're enjoying the story so far! And I share your sentiments entirely, on the whole Vincent/Yuffie/Rufus thing. I think I'd be very sad and disappointed if she chose Vincent over Rufus, too. Maybe this chapter hinted a little at her choice. :D Thanks again for reading; I truly appreciate it!**

**And again, I really want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, PM-ing me, and just for your continued support. All of you are just so amazing; I've had so much inspiration to continue in writing this. Thank you! :D**

**Until next time!**

— **Kittie**


	9. Chapter 7: The Flight

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII, _characters, places, etc. All rights belong to Square-Enix and their respected owners.

Summary: Post ACC/DoC. Because, sometimes, it's in everyone's best interest if both parties agree to commit to something as mundane as a marriage based on politics and personal gain. Better the devil you know than the one you don't. Rufus/Yuffie

The Arrangement

Chapter Seven

He decided that they would stay at the local inn for the night before departing for Junon in the morning.

It had been a thoughtful decision made on his part, and normally Yuffie would've been all too happy to agree, considering how she'd already indulged in the medicine Rufus' doctor had prescribed for her, along with two tranquilizers on the way over and had no wish to shoot up with another so soon. But still. The whole notion in staying was so completely out-of-character for Rufus, especially since the inn—the only one in town—wasn't exactly one of the five-star luxury hotels he was so obviously used to, if his renting out every room in the place said anything. He'd said that he wanted privacy, although Yuffie suspected there was something more to it than that. They hadn't been harassed by any reporters, and unless the innkeeper—whom Yuffie suspected Rufus had, undoubtedly, generously bought off to keep his mouth shut—said anything, then they really had nothing to worry about. It was highly unlikely that anyone would suspect them in a sleepy, backwaters place like Rocket Town, let alone travel so far simply to get another photo that could easily be substituted by one of the many thousands of a modern day romance fashioned by a simple illusion.

No, there was something more than just staying the night, and Yuffie knew, deep down, the reason for his spending time in a place that had never really appealed to him…was for something beyond his need to see her.

His words and actions alone were confirmation of that.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself tonight. In a way, I daresay it was almost…tolerable," a very unmoved Rufus ShinRa contended as he stood, his body braced against the cane that he held. "I confess it was rather interesting, in communing with a former band of terrorists, anyway."

Yuffie rolled her eyes at the sound of his voice. Derisive and condescending as ever. Gawd. Why couldn't he just be Prince Charming for a single night? "And you're blaming me for that, aren't you?" she snapped back. "Well, I didn't push you to into going, so it's not my fault that you didn't have any fun." She looked at him then, a hint of confusion resting disjointedly amidst her accusation. "Why did you, anyway?"

"Why what?" he asked, before he heard her cry out in frustration. He was playing at her unraveling sanity, and both knew it.

"Come, I mean," she amended, tiredly. "You didn't have to, but you did. What made you?"

Rufus, saying nothing, only glanced in her direction, never truly looking at her. He heard her sigh again, this time in defeat.

Shaking her head, she bit the lower half of her lip, strangely trapped in thought. He didn't need to be grandiose or overly wordy in his reasons; he required nothing of the sort, since his presence alone assured Yuffie of that. She'd initially been happy when he came, but after the party, when the laughter stopped and everything was all said and done, she'd found herself subjected to a very collected, if not very incensed, side of Rufus ShinRa. How did she ever get to be so _lucky?_

"Oh, never mind. I should've known that I'd never get a straight answer out of you. You're never that simple." She looked down at the floor then, exhausted from the party, as well as their conversation that seemed to spiral into another argument. "Look, if we're finished here, I'd like to—"

"We're not," he tactfully interjected. "In fact, we need to discuss one other thing before you go to bed."

The ninja visibly grimaced as she looked at him again. She didn't have to ask what it was; she already knew. "If this is about what you happened to see going on between me and Vincent," she began, eyeing him carefully and seeing that, yes, it was about her and Vincent. Balling her hands into fists, she vented, "Oh, come on, you know I didn't do anything with him. It wasn't like I was crawling all over him or anything." She knew it was the wrong thing to say, but she didn't care. Let him yell. It would be a refreshingly new addition to their stagnant _conversations_. "At least I wasn't locking lips with him again, although it probably would've been nice, compared to all of those little pecks you give me. With Vincent, at least it's the real deal."

The scar around his left eye twitched at her provocation. "You were initiating physical contact with him," he pointed out. "And, if I'm not mistaken, that falls precisely under what you promised you wouldn't do with someone, other than myself."

Yuffie blanched at the implication. He didn't mean the friend-to-friend-comforting-on-the-knee routine, did he? Gawd. Scoffing at the certainty, she said, "You are so dirty-minded, you know that? I was just reassuring him about me being there for him _as a friend!_ I didn't mean anything else by it. It wasn't like I was giving him a lap dance." She groaned when she saw that she'd apparently failed to convince him. "I didn't kiss him, and I think you know that. The truth is: I actually realized something during that little heart-to-heart I had with him."

Rufus looked up, his eyes meeting hers, seemingly for the first time since they'd left the party. "And what would that be?" he posed quietly, almost too quietly.

Yuffie merely shrugged. "That I'm fine about letting him go."

She received a cold smile for her efforts. "There's a development, I suppose. At least you won't feel that I'm forcing you into something you consider to be nothing more than a business transaction." He tried to ignore the hurt look in her eyes when he said it, but there she was: gazing plaintively back at him, her hurt genuine. He decided to change tactics. "I just don't want a ghost from your past haunting us. I want us to stay focused on each other and our future together."

She laughed at that. "And you don't have any ghosts from all the girls you've charmed into hanging onto you from beyond the grave?" she teased. "It's okay if you had a harem of women at some point; I'm not going to get mad, since it's not my heart that's at stake here."

He curtly nodded in understanding. "No, it's something more important than that," he acknowledged, knowing very well that she'd meant Wutai and wasn't at all offended by it. "Well, you needn't worry about that; I'll keep my word to you on that count, since I'm very faithful in the vows I make."

Yuffie grinned at his spin on their upcoming nuptials. He was creative; she had to give him that. But there was something else, something a little more than that. She couldn't help but think of the moment he'd made his presence known at Cid and Shera's. He'd come, true, but he'd also done something even more unexpected than that: he'd finally said her name. And although he'd only done it because he was furious from what he'd happened upon, he'd said it nonetheless, and Yuffie smiled, unable to deny her happiness. "You know, in a way, I'm now glad you came tonight. I actually want everyone to not be at each other's throats. And, yes, I mean you, me, your dogs, and those 'terrorists' I consider my friends. I really want us to try to move on from all of that. I want you and everyone to get along, because life's just too damned short not to, you know?"

And she meant it.

It would be a shame to waste the second chance the Planet had given everyone.

And Rufus conceded, if only slightly. "Very well," he finally said, faintly giving into her again as he crossed over to her side, his cane tapping softly against the wooden floorboards. "I'll…_try_ to extend every courtesy I can afford your friends." He made a face at the sight of her smile. He'd actually pleased her with this small concession. It almost surprised him; but, knowing Yuffie as he did, it took very little for him to accomplish such a feat. Freeing one of his hands from the cane, he slightly moved it forward and reluctantly grasped one of hers. He heard her breathe in, a soft sigh, at the contact elicited. He almost smiled. It took very little to please her indeed. "Tonight wasn't that terrible," he remarkably admitted. "In a way, I actually enjoyed watching my enemies in a domesticated setting for once."

"_Former_ enemies," she corrected with a smile. "You need to keep in mind that we're not fighting each other anymore, if that drinking contest between my friends and your Turks says anything."

He grunted at the reminder of seeing a totally hammered Reno and Rude passed out alongside Cid Highwind and Barret Wallace on the floor, but relished in the fact that she'd called his Turks something other than dogs. "Reno and Rude's habits are, I regret to say, unacceptable at times," he muttered, as far in the way of an apology. "I don't pay them to have drinking contests, especially when they're on the job." He felt her pat his arm in mock comfort. "What?" he asked, yet already knowing what her answer would be. "Is it wrong of me to feel that way as their employer?"

But Yuffie shook her head. "No, it isn't," she replied, granting him at least that much. "It's just sweet of you…since you had them watching me, even though I'm big enough to take care of myself. I didn't know you cared so much about little old me."

He frowned at her then, that sweet mocking smile still in place, never faltering, even when he shook his head and told her that what she said was far from the truth. "I don't want anything happening to you," he said, all business and no feeling. "You're important to me, Miss Kisaragi, but—"

"I'm nothing more than a business transaction, I know," she finished for him, an exaggerated sigh duly following suit after it. "Yeah, I know you're not madly in love with me—_yet_. But, one day, maybe I'll change your mind. I have a gift in swaying people to my side, you know. You'll go crazy at the idea of me not being in your life. Just you wait and see."

Rufus' frown dissipated as he tried to discern the meaning behind her words. He looked at her, unable to tell whether she was being serious or simply joking; but the way she looked at him, with that teasing smile and half-challenging glint in her eyes, suggested that maybe, just maybe, she'd meant something in between. He didn't know what game she was playing at, but it made him feel oddly uncomfortable. "Yes," he found himself echo, "a business transaction. Of course it is. What else can it be?" It was then he saw it: a hint of disappointment lingering in those dark eyes. But it faded as quickly as he saw it, with that trademark genki smile replacing it. "Miss Kisaragi?" he questioned, but was silenced with a soft brush of her fingertips.

"You said it, my name, when you came," she quietly reminded him, his previous words temporarily forgotten. "It's the first time you've said it."

He glanced down at their joined hands before returning his gaze to her. "I think you know why I did," he quietly returned.

And she did. He'd only done it to get her attention. But still, he'd said it nonetheless, and her heart warmed remarkably as the sound of it was now engraved in her memory. "I do," she said, conceding a little this time. "But what now? Are you going to call me Yuffie from now on or what? I happen to like hearing my name on your lips. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Yu—ffie. Oh, come on, you know you love saying it!" she exclaimed, teasing him again.

He hesitated, clearly noting her happiness and his mistake in inspiring it, but then answered, "Until we can reach a more respectable understanding, I shall proceed in addressing you as Miss Kisaragi." It was cold and calculative, but very much appropriate in the way of their previous agreement. He'd only given in on account of her present company, but that had been his only reason, and while Yuffie seemed to accept his answer, she looked at him in a way that vexed him. He almost dreaded to know what that cunning mind of hers considered.

"Still not giving in, are we? Color me not surprised; I can't see you giving in, honestly. But then what?" she pressed, his answer apparently not good enough for her. "What will you call me after we go through with this whole shebang in getting hitched?"

A blond eyebrow raised in obvious confusion. "I imagine you'll be called Mrs. ShinRa then." He heard her scoff instantly at the suggestion. "What? You'll no longer be a Kisaragi. Logically, it makes sense for me to call you by your married name."

Yuffie glared at him, her expression nothing short of repulsed. "You know, you can shove your logic up that pristine white backside of yours. There's no way in hell I'll allow you or anyone else to call me by that name."

His expression hardened instantly. How dare she scorn his family name? "Then perhaps you should stop behaving like a spoiled child and call me by my first name. I'll gladly reciprocate the same."

"Not in a million years, ShinRa."

He gladly met the challenge she'd placed before him. "Very well…my future Mrs. ShinRa, I shall gladly adhere to your request."

It took everything within Yuffie not to snap. She was trying to be patient with him; she really was, but he was beyond anything she'd ever had to deal with. _And this is going to be a lifetime commitment, too…_

The thought nearly made her laugh and cry simultaneously by turns. How had they ended up here? First, they were arguing over Vincent and whether or not she'd gotten all touchy-feely with him, and then they were provoking each other—bantering, really—and now…They were back to arguing again. It was a cyclical cycle and Yuffie was growing rather tired of it. "Look, I think you and I both know how much I despise your name," she said, attempting to reach some kind of accord. "But it is what it is, isn't it? And even though there isn't a snowball's chance in hell of you ever changing it, it's still going to be part of our lives regardless. I don't want to be called that, so you can find something else. You can always call me Mrs. Yuffie or something," she suggested, almost hopefully, but the look in his eyes said that he wouldn't. She frowned then, almost at her wit's end. "Then what will you call me?"

He looked at her, purposely slow in his response. "I believe we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," he said, infuriatingly evasive in his answer. "Until then, I suppose we shall carry on as we have. We aren't married yet, Miss Kisaragi," he reminded her. "So, we have a little time."

"Only a few weeks," she muttered lamentably. "That's really not all that much time."

Rufus shrugged one of his shoulders. "Plenty of time to consider our present dilemma," he remarked, ever the practical-minded businessman. His answer, however, made Yuffie want to scream.

"It just isn't fair, none of this is," she muttered, knowing well enough that she was behaving like a child, and that Rufus would even say as much. But, somehow, amazingly, he didn't. Instead, she felt him pull his hand out of hers. She looked down, almost disappointed by the loss, before gasping at the feel of his arms around her. What on Gaia was he _doing?_ He surely wasn't offering her any comfort. Was he? But he was, in his own, unusual way, he was. And she welcomed it, while the silence overtook them as Rufus ShinRa held her without another word.

_This isn't like the time he held me when I puked on him_, she thought. No, that had simply been a means for revenge. This present embrace was for something else entirely. A slight frown edged around the corners of her face. She had to be crazy to let him hold her, but she couldn't help herself; his touch felt oddly comforting to her, and she had no wish to let him go. Not now. Maybe not ever.

She couldn't say for how long they stood there like that, but she was sure it had been for quite a while. The small digital clock on the bedside table read 12:31, so, yes; it had been for a while. And then, to her sadness, he finally let go.

"I think we should rest," he said, his voice strangely distant. "We only have a few hours, Miss Kisaragi."

Yuffie looked down at the tips of her tan shoes. "Oh," she murmured, unable to think of a more, coherent response. "Yeah, you're probably right; I guess I do need to get my beauty sleep." She looked up at him then, a smile in place of her hesitation. She took a cursory step away from him, making her way towards her own room. It was an odd thing, but Rufus had to have a room with a bed in the farthest part of a room, and the inn only had one room with an arrangement like that. It was a strange quirk of his, and was one that clearly came out of left field, but Yuffie thought it almost as sweet as her obsession with Materia. Rufus ShinRa was a liquorice allsorts of surprises.

"Aren't you going to say goodnight?"

The question made her stop dead in her tracks.

Say goodnight? When had that become one of their nightly rituals? Usually, he worked late into the night while she went onto bed, so why the sudden change in routine? The only possible thing she could think of was that he wanted to make their relationship into something more than what it already was. After all, in a few short weeks, she would finally become the loathed Mrs. ShinRa, with goodnight kisses and a throng of predetermined children to follow. So, why not just appease him by offering up some false kindness? What did she have to lose, other than a few seconds of her time? And so she turned, carefully measuring the look in those Mako-infused eyes, yet finding that they gave away absolutely nothing.

"Goodnight," she said in a voice vaguely reminiscent of her own. She caught sight of a faint smile, mysterious and inviting, and she turned, her hand reaching for the doorknob. She grasped it, intending to go to her own room, though not before adding over her shoulder, "And just so you know, I like arguing with you better, anyway." She threw him a provocative wink, a direct invitation at a pass, something of which neither expected from her.

Rufus refrained from taking her up on the offer as he instead looked at her, skeptically. "Should I feel honored by that, Miss Kisaragi?" he queried. Just where was she going with this?

Yuffie only laughed. "Maybe," she answered. "The thing is: I actually _enjoy_ fighting with you, since Vincent scares the living daylights out of me, whenever I argue with him."

"I'm flattered," he placidly returned, although he was anything but.

She laughed again. "Yeah, you _should_ be," she rejoined, sharing in his odd sense of humor. "I _am_ irresistible, after all." She paused before adding something that had been in the back of her mind for almost six months. If they were playing around the truth in being honest, why not have the final word? "Well, since you enjoy being flattered like the spoiled CEO you are and everything, I might as well fess up to something else." She waited then, allowing for his curiosity to build up before setting it ablaze. "I didn't think it was possible, but I have to say that you're also a much better kisser than Vincent, so you have him there." She grinned impishly as she saw something, fleeting though it was, flicker in those Mako-blue eyes. Transfixed by the sight, she hurriedly added, "Actually, I'd rather steal a kiss from you, in some dark street corner than share a thousand with Vincent any day. Just thought you'd like to know that, too."

Attempting to leave before she said anything else embarrassing, she opened the door. "I guess I'll see you in the morning. Pleasant dreams, ShinRa."

"Wait."

The door shut automatically and Yuffie turned, eyes wide, as she found herself staring into the face of one expressionless Rufus ShinRa. How had he gotten over here so quickly and without her noticing? He'd just pulled a Vincent on her and it, in part, very much unnerved her. Just how had he done it, and with his cane, too? She had no time to ponder the possibility, not when those Mako eyes were staring so glacially down at her, their regard almost judgmental. "ShinRa, what on Gaia—"

She could say no more—not when he shushed her quivering lips with the tips of his fingers—as his very touch ignited something deep inside of her. He wasn't wearing his trademark fingerless gloves—hadn't been for a while now—and Yuffie somehow, belatedly, noticed just how pale and soft his hands were. They weren't exactly the calloused hands of a factory worker, nor did they possess the skillful agility of a trained assassin, but were somewhere in between. She couldn't help but stare at his hands and admire the figurative sense of godlike power they so seamlessly executed. She vaguely heard his cane fall as it clattered to the floor. He was standing on his own now, although he lent a considerable amount of his weight against the wall, his arms bracing against the door, with her inescapably caught in between them.

He was pulling her in, like a supermassive black hole, and she had no hope of escape.

"Say it."

His name, she suddenly realized, he wanted to hear it. And Yuffie stared at him, dazed and suddenly at a loss for words. It was nothing more than a whisper, a gentle command, but she felt the hard steel within his voice all the same. She remained forbiddingly silent.

Cane forgotten, he moved in closer. "Say it," he commanded again. "Say it, Princess of Wutai, and let us put an end to this silly game. Let us begin now as partners, as equals."

Yuffie's mouth quivered in between silence and speech, her face drawn into something akin to disbelief. What he said tempted her beyond all imagination, to be equals with Rufus ShinRa, a man considered a god in some respects, as that very same divine individual proposed that she, a mere mortal, be equal to that of a god. It was both absurd and flattering at the same time. Though all the same, she couldn't help but feel herself wanting nothing more than to give in. She was slipping away. Fast. Like a siren, he charmed her to perish upon the ocean's rocky shoals. _Say it, say it, say it_, the voice in her head sang. "I…I…" she began, gaining ground as she fought for control of her voice. "I'd…like to…but I can't." Shaking her head, she looked at him with an expression that bordered on regret. "I'd almost forgotten how charming you can be."

Something indecipherable crossed his face, his arms falling to his sides. "So, you won't say it?" he asked, his tone unsurprised by this extraordinary turn of events.

The ninja shook her head, a small, mischievous smile resting at the corners of her mouth. "It's nothing personal, but I like playing this game with you. You're fun, ShinRa, maybe a little too fun."

He grunted in response. "I'm fun?" he reiterated, seemingly surprised by the revelation. "Am I, Miss Kisaragi? If so, then how?"

She hesitated then, as if considering whether to continue with her present line of thought before deciding to simply answer him. "You just are; I can't explain the hows or the whys, but you are. And you know, I have to say that, in spite of all of the baggage that exists between us, I actually like being around you and I don't know why. I just do. But when I think about it, I can't help but feel that maybe this isn't a mistake, and that we can make this work out; because, maybe, just maybe, you might also happen to think so, too." She leaned in close, a little too close, her breath teasing the open collar of his shirt. She felt him tense before she heard a slight intake of breath, a broken one, and she smiled. "You see, I think you also know that; and whether you believe it or not, I can give you what you need. I'd be surprisingly good for you, Rufus ShinRa."

She'd almost said his name. Almost. But she'd attached his surname to it at the end. It jolted him to reality. And he silently thanked her for it.

Glancing away like the pathetic coward he so despised, he finally found his voice. "I…I think you should get some rest. We'll be returning to Junon early."

It was a piss poor excuse to end the awkwardness between them and both knew it.

And yet, Yuffie couldn't help but ask, "But what about you? Shouldn't you get some sleep, too? I really don't want to have a sleep-deprived zombie for a husband." She heard what could almost pass as a slight snicker from him and she frowned. "Oh, come on: you know you need some sleep, too. You honestly can't hope to keep running on pride and stubbornness alone, can you?" She stood on the tips of her toes then and gave him a peck on the cheek for good measure. "There, now," she said, as if pleased by her attempt to appease him. "You've gotten your goodnight kiss from me, so now you can go to sleep."

"I guess I have," he concurred and he regarded her quietly. He said nothing else when she opened the door and left, only watched her go, her retreating footsteps echoing hollowly before fading away completely. He shut his door the moment he heard her shut hers, confident that she was safe, since he had both Reno and Rude, albeit sadly half-sober, stationed outside. She would be fine, he was sure, although he could hardly say the same for himself. Glancing down at his hands, he considered what had transpired only a few moments ago and wondered how he'd come to acquire a woman who was both coarse and as smooth as the finest Wutainese silk. How had he ever come to be so fortunate? But then, he had the devil's own luck, and he smiled—a subtle, triumphant smile—that darkened around the corners of his face.

He hadn't gotten a consolation prize, after all. He was still ahead in the running, when it came to the solitary ownership of Yuffie Kisaragi's flagrant affections. Of course, he wouldn't necessarily deem what she felt as love, since it was, as she'd said so sensibly, that what they felt for one another was solely based on business. But regardless. A business arrangement could always be modified, and a heart—her heart—could, indeed, be at stake. He would have to consider that, should the possibility arise. But for now, he had other things to consider. Namely, whether to be a gentleman and let her collect herself—in her own room—or indulge that wish here…in his. He could always have his Turks to fetch her, or he could go to her room himself; he wasn't above disrupting her own privacy.

But then, his better side—the more gentlemanly side—unfortunately won out, as he allowed her some peace from his presence. There would plenty of opportunities to make good on her offer. He considered that and more as thoughts of the arrangement he'd made with her father came to the forefront of his thoughts. He frowned then, with Godo's sharp words echoing so stridently inside his mind:

"_Be sure to treat her well, ShinRa, or you'll have the whole of Wutai to answer to, and we are more than simply a blot of an island on a world map. Be sure to also remember that."_

He scowled at the reprimand—for that was what it had been—for he remembered it quite well. How could he forget? He'd practically signed his good name over to a man his family had defeated fifteen years before. Not that such mattered, of course. He hadn't lost an inch of his freedom in this little gamble he'd taken; and while it was true that he'd been totally indifferent to Godo's proposition at first, in regards to anything that concerned Yuffie Kisaragi, he could not assure himself of the same now. For what he presently felt toward the young lady in question was far from well-meaning—according to Lord Kisaragi's definition, anyhow.

Yes, he would treat Yuffie Kisaragi very well indeed, if in his own, affectionate way. It was the least he could afford her after teasing him with likes of Valentine. He laughed then, that devilish smile inspiring more than just a little fear. For now, she would sample only a taste of his affections. After the wedding…

Well, that would entirely be up to him.

Assured in the knowledge that one of his problems could be so easily taken care of if needed, his thoughts returned to the present as he glanced down at his cane, which had sadly lain there, wholly neglected. It was a pity that he had to rely on it at all; it should've been nothing more than part of his appearance, an accessory. But regardless of his opinion, he couldn't deny that he needed it; and so, without care that one of his Turks could relieve him of his need, he leaned down and picked it up himself. Might as well take responsibility, after all; he'd been the one who'd carelessly dropped it. _And it was all because of what she said_.

He should've been angry with her, or at least offended; the girl's boldness was boundless. And yet, he couldn't help but commend her for it as he stared down at his cane and wondered, if fleetingly, if having her as a crutch for the rest of his life was a terrible thing. He considered the thought, rolling the possibility over in his mind as he dissected it at every angle and found, to his surprise, that, no, having the girl as a form of support might not be so terrible at all. He almost smiled. Was almost satisfied by it, but was interrupted by the unmistakable sound of _click_ of metal upon metal. Setting the cane aside with his left hand, he instinctively reached for something—secretly concealed in the thick folds of his overcoat—in his right.

Switching off the light, he listened, those Mako eyes the only evidence of his presence as he listened, carefully, to the silence without. He waited, his fingers poised around the brass knob that served to shield him from the world without. In silence, he listened, waiting ever so patiently, until he heard it again. Another soft _click_. Rufus inwardly raged against the sound. A hired assassin. A foolish mistake. It would be the man's last.

Opening the door, he pulled the business end of his favorite sawed-off shotgun upward, his finger on the trigger as he fired into the darkness.

…

"I hope you don't hate me if I puke all over you again."

Rufus made a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat, yet abstained from pulling away from a near-comatose Yuffie completely. If he were to be perfectly honest, he was close to collapsing himself. Eyes bloodshot, he raked a hand through his unkempt hair as his rumpled suit did little to counter the fact that what he really needed was one of Reno's cigarettes. The past few hours had been particularly rough, and their present flight to Junon was no better. He had no wish to go into the particulars; his mind was already a muddled mess, just as was the inn that they'd left, not even an hour ago. He closed his eyes when he felt a pain in his right temple. Instinctively, he rubbed it with a tired hand, his other occupied in comforting his paling bride-to-be. How they had gone from resting at a small, insignificant inn, to practically flying like a bat out of hell to his fortified domain in Junon was something that gave even a disenchanted overlord like Rufus pause. He had no answer as to what happened, only knew that the aftermath would remain as a constant reminder that he should've been better prepared.

But again, he had no wish to think about it, as he instead chose to comfort an ailing Yuffie who seemed to cling to him like a lifeline. "It's going to be all right. Just go to sleep," he quietly said in comfort to her, his arm tightening around her shoulders. But of course, neither could find much comfort in his words, not when both were so unsure of everything simply being "all right." But regardless of their uncertainty, Rufus still made the effort to comfort her, and Yuffie held onto him as she had no other. It didn't matter whether she got sick on him or not. Nothing mattered. Save for the silence and the need to reassure each other that they hadn't been the successful target of a very elusive assassin.

He scowled inwardly, while the thought that he'd been so careless angered him even further. He should've known that things wouldn't go as smoothly as the media had made it seem. There were those opposed to the marriage, certainly, but there were more who were against his existing at all. Death threats were nothing new to him; he'd received more than his fair share, and had even the occasional few from Yuffie's own _friends_. But then, the now disbanded members of AVALANCHE weren't behind tonight's little fiasco. No. It was from an entirely different source—one completely unknown to him—and Rufus hated it.

Being a ShinRa, he was used to uncertainty, the improbability behind certain outcomes, but this time…More than his own life was at stake.

Glancing down, he noticed that Yuffie had finally fallen asleep, her expression almost peaceful amidst the pain of her motion sickness. It hadn't always been so. Not even an hour before another expression had adorned that almost childlike face, one of express determination. He mentally shook his head. It shouldn't have surprised him to see Yuffie enter the hallway the moment he'd fired, armed with a deadly shuriken. The sound had evidently roused her from her sleep, her ninja's instincts never failing her as she threw her weapon at the shadow of her intended target. He'd heard her mutter something when it hit nothing but the wall, the would-be assassin already making well his escape. Shaking her head, she turned toward him instead before making her way over to him.

Tseng and Elena, as was expected, had also rushed in when the firing started, as they fired their own weapons at the gaping expanse of nothingness. They'd come to Rufus' side immediately, checking to see if their employer and young charge were injured. Yuffie had waved off their concern, instead voicing her opinion on the cause of their wakeful night. Rufus instantly recalled her words about not understanding why someone would pull a job as careless as that, since the entire setup was too obvious. He said nothing in response; he didn't have to, since she'd continued on with her own doubts, which coincided with his own. It had only been then that a semi-coherent Reno and Rude came barreling in through a side door, nightstick and drunken fists armed at the ready.

"_Um, you're a little late, boys,"_ Yuffie had commented dryly to them. _"You can go back to as you were—passed out in the lobby downstairs."_

But Rufus quickly shot down that suggestion, where he had instead ordered the Turks to pack his and Yuffie's things and make a one-way flight back to Junon. He recalled Yuffie opening her mouth to counter him, but halted when she saw the look in his eyes. It was an order that wouldn't be questioned, much less disobeyed. He hadn't even given her time to change, having opted instead to drape his coat around her shoulder, her nightshirt and shorts—naturally decked out in green stripes and smiling cats—concealed from the public eye. She'd almost fought him over it, but gave in when he told her that he refused to argue with her. She _would_ obey him, if in this alone.

And she had, even when he had to escort her to the helicopter personally. His Turks saw to everything else, the matter of damaging half of the upstairs hall taken care with a sizable amount of gil and a subtle promise that the innkeeper would surely regret it if word of what happened got out. Having an intruder boded ill for the inn's reputation anyhow, as the innkeeper was wont to point out when he freely accepted the money in exchange for his silence.

He had Reno and Rude to handle the rest; for in spite of their intoxicated state, a half-sober band of employees were better to have than none at all. On the other hand, Rufus swore to himself that they would be suitably punished for their carelessness in leaving Yuffie unguarded. He would inform them of their punishment when they sobered up in Junon. For now, his only concerned rested with the girl in his arms. How close he'd come to possibly losing her, he couldn't say; but there had been more than the assassin, as he again thought of the party he'd been forced into attending. He sighed then, his thoughts returning to the question she'd asked and he'd neglected to answer. She'd asked him again, in the midst of the chaos surrounding them as they prepared for the long flight home, why before she conveyed her thanks in the only way she knew as she accepted one of his hands in an unspoken truce.

And wonder of all wonders, she took the initiative and did something that neither expected as she leaned forward and embraced him, her slender arms wrapping around his imposing frame, her face buried in the multiple folds of his shirt. She'd felt him still, however briefly, at the contact, but then relaxed as she breathed in the scent of his cologne. _"I should've known that helicopter was yours. I mean, who else would fly into Rocket Town so late? I know it's been a long night and everything, but thank you for coming," _she whispered softly, seemingly enjoying the warmth he exerted_. "I didn't think you would, since I know how much you don't like being around everyone. But you did."_ She'd looked up at him when she said it, her dark eyes meeting his in unspoken uncertainty. The question why lingered on the tip of her tongue, but Rufus silenced it when he cupped the base of her chin with a gentle hand.

He'd said nothing, only looked at her. She'd expected him to tell her why he'd come, although she already knew he'd no intention in doing so. He'd thrown himself into a quagmire of work for the sole purpose in _not_ going. But then, he hadn't counted on one thing, as Tseng, who had dutifully stayed behind, briefed him as the Turk's words still echoed in his mind like a dizzying mantra:

"_But, Mr. President, Valentine will be there. Rude confirmed it to me, not even a moment ago."_

That reason alone had been enough to make Rufus cancel the rest of his evening meetings, having had Tseng order a direct flight to Rocket Town. The young president didn't waste a single moment of the precious time allotted to him as he'd tasked the Director of the Turks to fly the fastest aircraft in his private arsenal. And, from the looks of what he'd happened upon, he'd barely made it there in time. His competition would sorely regret waking up from his thirty-year nap if the man continued to pursue whatever the hell Yuffie had with him. Rufus felt himself losing all sense of his self-control. The girl was _his_, not Valentine's. And the former Turk would do well to remember that. He would never again settle for being second. Valentine wouldn't factor into either of their lives. He would make sure of it.

But of course, he couldn't tell Yuffie that. Thoughts of what he'd possibly interrupted still nagged at him, but the feel of her, simply embracing him as she looked up at him with absolute joy made him falter. He'd forgotten about Valentine and their potential assassin, his interests elsewhere. _"Miss Kisaragi…"_ But Yuffie had silenced him with a slight shake of her head.

"_You don't have to say anything," _she'd replied softly, almost affectionately._ "You don't even have to say my name."_

And he hadn't. Although whether he wanted to take her up on her offer or not left a splinter of doubt as to what he really wanted. Name or not, would it tilt the scales in his favor if he told her his reasons? Probably not. After all, it hadn't been out of a personal desire to make her happy; her happiness in his being there with her, to share in her delight of their upcoming marriage, hadn't been his reason for coming at all. His unexpected appearance had been for another reason entirely; and it would be something he would carry to his grave, since he'd see himself dead before he ever revealed the truth. And yet, as he looked down upon her sleeping visage, he couldn't find it within himself to be cruel to her, his hatred ebbing away by the unassuming innocence Yuffie unconsciously displayed. It was something he hadn't seen in years, if he'd ever seen it at all.

He gently caressed one of hers cheeks, seemingly unaware of his actions as he thought of tonight and the growing sense of unease he presently felt. She'd assumed that he'd been the target, and had even said as much as she promised to protect him as she would those she considered family. Like Dark Nation, she would willingly throw herself into the fray, no matter that it was he, the very devil, she took a bullet for. He thought her willingness in protecting him almost genuine, though to no avail. It wasn't _he_ who had cause to worry, but _she_. He hadn't shot at the shadow so near her door if he hadn't been sure, that the faceless assailant had been after her and not him.

_Unless there had been some mistake, and that idiot thought I was staying there with her instead._

But mistakes, in his experience among assassins, even sloppy ones, were few and far between.

"_I'd be surprisingly good for you, Rufus ShinRa."_

He closed his eyes at the sound of her voice as it reverberated within his consciousness. How those words haunted him even now: teasing him, tormenting him with things her inexperience could never hope to know. It had taken everything within him to send her away, lest he discover just how _good_ she really would be for him. _Pernicious little siren_, he thought, but then suddenly felt the description lacking. She was so much more than that; he just couldn't ascribe as to _what_ she was, only that she was something more than a mere slip of a girl who'd somehow left him completely stunned and grasping madly at his lost sense of composure.

Opening his eyes to reassure himself that she wasn't some sort of a ghostly apparition that his imagination had somehow conjured, he clutched a sleeping Yuffie closer, his gaze surveying her lithe figure underneath the white folds of his overcoat. He looked at her face before glancing down at her hands…and almost froze at the sight of the ring he'd given her, tucked so safely around the lapels of his coat. She hadn't taken if off, even while she slept; and the thought of such, while unexpected, almost hearted him as his resolve in protecting what he considered his strengthened. He would not tell her the truth; she had enough to worry about, and his Turks could handle what those bumbling idiots at the WRO could not. She would be safe, his bargain with her father remaining intact with every breath she took. He already had Tseng on the case, which wouldn't take the director long to ferret out the truth. In any case, Rufus would find out who was behind the failed attempt on her life soon enough, and when he did…Gaia only help the poor, misguided fool who'd dared to cross the likes of a very angry, very tireless, very unforgiving Rufus ShinRa.

He shook his head, quietly dispelling all thoughts of revenge as he continued in his silent watch over the sleeping woman in his arms. He sighed, reluctantly giving into exhaustion as he closed his eyes and thought of the wedding. It was set for the thirteenth, an unlucky number for some, but Yuffie, who seemed to favor the day because it reminded her of a friend, would have it no other way. He almost commended her for her strong-willed nature. Leave it to his future bride to cause a sensation for those superstitious, since the only thing she wanted, other than a way out of their marriage, was for him to finally say her name.

It was something he'd never grant her, never consciously, and yet, when he envisioned her holding onto him so trustingly, he couldn't help but feel a small sliver of compassion stir inside of him. For just how difficult was it for him to utter so meager a thing as her name aloud? Opening his eyes, he looked down at her and considered his options, catching a slight smile that warred against everything he believed of their relationship.

Against his will, he whispered it before closing his eyes once more, a small, satisfied grin resting at the corners of his mouth before he joined her in sleep.

…

**Author's Note: I cannot believe I have another chapter out so soon. I really hadn't seen that one coming; but since today's my birthday, I figured this would be a nice present for everyone. So much Rufus/Yuffie angst and love to go around! :D**

**I'm also sorry if the chapter was a little short. This was the other scene I'd originally planned to add but decided to cut. And yet…We do see a lot of Rufus, so maybe that's not such a terrible thing, after all. XD I also hope this chapter turned out all right. I know the ending was a little fast-paced, with the sudden inclusion of an assassin and everything. It really isn't something that I was entirely comfortable having here. It has to happen, but I'm still not certain if I executed it as well as I should have. (Sighs.)**

**As for Rufus in this chapter…I hope he's not getting a little out-of-character or anything, but I wanted there to some sort of shift in his and Yuffie's relationship. The name thing between them…is it getting to anyone else?**

**Chapter music inspiration: Oomph's! **_**"Niemand," **_**Two Steps from Hell's **_**"Black Blade," **_**Filter's **_**"Hey Man, Nice Shot,"**_** and more from **_**Inception's**_** music score. I think I've also found the song title that best fits with this story, but I probably won't reveal it until the final chapter. But, oh, how the song fits the theme of this story…like a glass slipper! :D**

**Special thanks to Joy Blue for the "surprisingly good for you" song quote. I now love that quote to pieces; it really fits Rufus and Yuffie so well. Thanks so much again for letting me use it!**

**Kadajclone100: Oh, the pleasure was all mine; I really just enjoy having the chance to talk with everyone. It's so wonderful to meet and chat with fellow **_**Final Fantasy **_**fans, and I also have to say that I can't promise I won't have some form of a **_**ménage à trois**_** in this. It's just too tempting to pass up! :D And I can't express how delighted I am that you enjoyed the chapter. I honestly struggled in writing it out, since there were a few things that I wasn't so sure about. But again, you summed up everything about Yuffie and pretty much everything else that's going on perfectly. I'm honestly glad that you felt that she's come a long way with her character from the original game till now. And, yes, I totally agree: Vincent needed to be chewed out and then some. I was so glad that Yuffie didn't make an exception with him, no matter how she feels/felt for him. There are just some things that he can't get away with, no matter how dark, sexy, and tragic his character is. I also like how you compared everyone in AVALANCHE to that of a big brother/sister. They really are that to Yuffie, in regards to her relationship with Rufus. And, yes, Rufus gets a lot of flak for being the son of the man who pretty much inspired the problems in **_**FFVII**_**. Granted, Rufus was in power at the end of it, and he attempted to have his father killed on more than one occasion, but still…He isn't as bad as his father by any means. Let's just hope the Compilation continues with his redemption, because I think I'd cry if he turned completely evil or were killed off for no good reason. :(**

**You're also right about there being something left unsaid between Yuffie and Vincent. I feel the same, especially on Vincent's side. We'll definitely see him again before this story's over. I'm also glad you enjoyed Vincent and Rufus' little stare-off contest! And your description of Rufus…ah…waving his junk around…had me rolling. Oh, my God…that was well-said. Well-said indeed! :D But, yes, he would be ten different kinds of absolutely fucked if he messed with Vincent. I don't think Rufus should take Vincent very lightly. And thank you, I was so afraid that it would be one of my worst chapters, but I'm happy that you felt otherwise. Thanks so much again for reading, and I absolutely loved reading your long review, by the way! :)**

**SansaStark: Hello there and thank you so much for reading my story! I'm so happy that you enjoyed the resolution between Vincent and Yuffie. It was really something that needed to be done. And, yes, I also feel that Yuffie needs to err on the side of caution when around Rufus; the man is certainly a master at manipulation, and I'd hate to see her get hurt. And, yes, Vincent's regret…I totally didn't see it coming, but I'm glad it's there. I think it will add for a very interesting dynamic for everyone involved. Thanks so much again for reading, and for also sharing your thoughts on Yuffie's little dilemma!**

**XfashaX: Oh, wow, thank you so much and especially for your in-depth analysis on the Vincent/Yuffie/Rufus love triangle. It is a little hard to see her with someone other than with Rufus, isn't it? I mean, while I adore Vincent, I just don't feel that he's what Yuffie needs, not in this story, anyway. You also hit it on the mark on what Rufus and Yuffie can be, especially in helping each other become better people. I believe they would be good for each other, especially since I can't see Yuffie simply standing on the sidelines and letting Rufus do whatever he wants. It's just not in her nature to let that happen, just as her friends, as you pointed out, wouldn't stand for it, either. (Grins.) And while I think Yuffie should approach Rufus with caution, I also feel he needs to do the same with her and especially with AVALANCHE. I'd like to think that they've finally reached a sort of understanding, but I guess we'll have to see how it plays out between them. Thanks so much again for reading and reviewing!**

**And again, thank you, everyone, for staying with me and this story! I hope everyone enjoys this latest chapter; it's pretty much a prelude to something we've long waited to see! :D**

**Until chapter eight!**

— **Kittie**


	10. Chapter 8: The Bargain

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII, _characters, places, etc. All rights belong to Square-Enix and their respected owners.

Summary: Post ACC/DoC. Because, sometimes, it's in everyone's best interest if both parties agree to commit to something as mundane as a marriage based on politics and personal gain. Better the devil you know than the one you don't. Rufus/Yuffie

The Arrangement

Chapter Eight

A week had passed since the incident at the inn, although Yuffie likened it closer to the better half of eternity, considering how she now felt herself a prisoner in the lavish establishment Rufus called home. She was close to losing all sense of her sanity, the added security detail that Rufus insisted that she have obviously not helping. A sigh escaped from her before she could help it as she looked, a little forlornly, at the man, half a room away from her, engulfed in his little world of contracts and oil assessments. She shook her head at the sight. Redundant and predictable as ever. Gawd. He seriously needed to get a life.

"I know you're doing all of this because you want to protect your little investment in me, but I don't see the point in it. I mean, aren't _you_ the one those jerkoffs were after?"

He glanced up from the small stack of reports he'd received earlier that morning, almost visibly cringing at the appellation she gave those responsible for one of their present dilemmas. "I understand your need for using such…fitting colloquialisms, but I ask that you abstain from using them in public." Work forgotten; he made to stand as he considered her other question. "As for your own security, I value your safety over mine, Miss Kisaragi. I understand you are perfectly capable in taking care of yourself, but I'm not one who takes unnecessary chances. I think you and I both know that my Turks can handle this, since you agreed not to inform your friends or the WRO of what happened." He looked at her, pointedly. "I would rather have you by my side, alive and happy, than be cold and dead as a martyr for our supposed love. It's as simple as that, my dear."

She had to smirk at the endearment he'd given her in the last week. At least it wasn't something as dreadful as Mrs. ShinRa. "You just thought Cid and Barret would blow a cap in your pristine little backside if they thought I was in any real danger," she refuted, wholly nonchalant in her summation. "Not a surprise, really, since you feel that way about the WRO, too. I guess that's why you had Reno and Rude added to your own detail, so you can keep a close eye on them instead of them doing so much for me. But was prohibiting them from drinking a single drop for a year all that necessary? They seemed very sorry about what happened."

She received something in between a glare and an indifferent shrug. "They were punished accordingly," he answered, very much the infamous president of ice and fear. "What they do on their own time is entirely their decision. What they do on the company's time, however…"

"You mean, _your_ time?" Yuffie countered, that teasing smile returning once again.

Rufus stared at it, a transient thing, although it no less haunted him with that seamless innocence that was entirely Yuffie. "Always taking the side of the oppressed, Miss Kisaragi?" he questioned archly. "Why am I not surprised?"

Yuffie laughed in response, wholly failing to notice the discomfort in his stance. "Oh, come on, ShinRa, it really wasn't all that bad. No one got hurt, right? That's the important thing. I'm alive, you're alive, and your faithful mutts are, so the world is as it should be. I really don't get why you're still so uptight about it; I've seen a lot worse, when Cloud went absolutely nuts on us, for example. Having to deal with someone whose mind is controlled by a silver-haired, masamune-happy, village burning megalomaniac, who's as equally nuts, really sucks, you know. I don't see how Tifa handled him when we found him taking a Mako bath in Mideel." She shrugged then, careless of the words she said. "But then, Tifa's good at taking care of people. I bet she could reform the Turks; you know, teach your dogs some new tricks. Putting the toilet seat down when they're done would be really nothing short of a miracle."

Rufus surprisingly blinked at the suggestion. "I see," was his noncommittal answer. In truth, it took everything within him _not_ to stare at her in absolute shock. He was used to her saying some of the most outlandish things, but this…He had a feeling that she would continue to surprise him, even when they were both old and gray and too senile to remember each other's name. What a happy future he had to look forward to with her. "Well, if we're quite finished with this conversation, I have work I need to return to." He heard a snicker for his attempt in waving her off. "What is it now?" he asked, already preparing himself for whatever answer she threw at him.

And Yuffie didn't fail to surprise him. "You're taking the evening off," she said, brooking no room for argument. "It's already been decided, so you shouldn't even bother to put up a fight. Look, ShinRa, I've noticed how hard you've been working; I don't think you've left this office for more than five minutes at a time—not since we got back, anyhow—so I figure, why don't you and me go out? It doesn't even have to be in town. We can just go outside and watch the sunset or whatever. I don't care what we do; I'm not that picky. I just want to do something with you—without being _watched_." She stressed the last word, and Rufus, unwillingly, found himself giving into her once again.

"Would dinner on the outside veranda please you?" he asked, not really expecting an answer from her until he saw her flash that smile again. Gaia. That single charm of hers alone would be the end of his sanity. "Very well, no Turks overshadowing the windows, no unwanted surveillance in the room. Just us."

"Just us," she repeated and her smile widened, seemingly pleased by this new turn of events. "You make it sound like something in between being absolutely wonderful and heading to a public execution. So romantic, Mr. President, really. I didn't know you had it in you."

He snorted at her sarcasm, his arms crossing in visible disdain. "That's my offer, Miss Kisaragi: take it or leave it." He didn't wait to see her attack him with that smile again, his eyes returning to the reports he'd temporarily neglected. Reading through a business contract with a small oil drilling company on the northern continent should've been his primary concern; but there had been a change in plans, when he felt a pair of hands claim the thick shoulder padding of his jacket. Reluctantly, he turned away from the contract to face the reason for his present discomfort.

"You certainly don't leave a girl much room to negotiate, do you?" Yuffie queried, half a purr, half something else. "But then, at least I've managed to get you out of the office for a while." She squeezed the soft fabric underneath her fingertips in reassurance. "It'll be good for us, getting out for a few hours. We can't stay locked away in here for the rest of our lives, no matter how pretty this cage is. It's still a cage; and while it's nice to feel safe here and everything, I can't live like that. I don't want to wait for things to go bad; I just want to live my life and enjoy what time I have to live it." She paused then, catching a slight movement in his eye. "What is it? Did I say something—"

But she was silenced by a firm shaking of that golden head.

A long moment passed between them before he afforded her an answer:

"Waxing philosophical now, princess?" he teased, utterly shocking her, but then quickly returned to his stoic façade. "I don't believe we've ever discussed this part of our arrangement before. It's rather novel of you to broach it, in the five short months we've spent together. And yet, the question remains: Do you want to share what time you have with me?"

Yuffie faltered. He'd caught her completely off guard with that one. Not fair. "Well, what do you think?" she retorted, evading her real answer flawlessly. "We have to spend the rest of our lives together, so I guess it makes sense that we should. What? Having second thoughts now, eh, ShinRa?" she challenged, throwing him a grin. "I wouldn't be too hurt if you decided to call it off." She laughed when saw him glower in her direction. "I guess I can take that as a "No," then. Gawd, ShinRa, you really need to smile more often. Lighten up some, for Gaia's sake."

Rufus stilled at the remark. "If you walked a day in my shoes, Miss Kisaragi, then I'd give you my full and free permission to suggest such an outrageous thing. As it stands, you have no idea the pressure I'm under in my position."

Her grin wavered before falling completely. "Then why don't you lighten the load some? Downsize a bit," she suggested. "You don't have to always be at the top; let others help you out for once. What's so important in controlling everything, anyway? Your old man isn't around anymore, so you don't have to go about impressing anyone. We'll have your company and Wutai to worry about one day. Why can't that be enough? You don't to have everything, you know. Sometimes it's better if you don't get something you think you might want, but don't really need."

And again, he blinked in surprise. "Sound advice," he murmured, and then looked at her with something akin to understanding. She'd meant a little more than what the simplicity in her words entailed, and he had a sudden suspicion that it had something to do with Valentine. He secretly felt an ounce of triumph. The former Turk would be all but a memory before he and Yuffie sealed the deal when she said, "I do" to him. And he would revel in that moment, when his rival lost once and for all. "Perhaps I'll take it to heart one day," he mused, returning to the girl and the subject in hand.

It was a placid answer, almost carefree, and yet Yuffie snickered, knowing well enough that such a day would be a long ways off, if it ever came at all. "That can be your fiftieth wedding anniversary gift to me. What? We might as well start planning," she reasoned with a wink. "What would you like; hearing aids or a new cane? I mean, you'll be pushing eighty by then. You'll probably need _two_ canes. Ah, we'll just get you a wheelchair instead. It seems that you've gotten some use out of them already, so you'll be right at home with me pushing you around. Hey, I actually like that idea!"

"I imagine you do."

Yuffie pouted at the disapproving look he gave her. "Now, don't go taking it the wrong way; I didn't say you'd be crippled or anything. I'm sure you'll be able to wield that almighty powerful shotgun of yours, so you don't have anything to worry about. Why, with all of those Mako treatments you've had, I believe you'll even keep some of those devilishly handsome, good looks of yours," she assured him, yet felt she wasn't making the situation any better. "All I'm saying is—"

"I think you've said quite enough," he interrupted with a hand upraised. He cleared his throat, his expression dismissive. They hadn't been talking for ten minutes and she'd already exhausted him. He could almost imagine how dinner with her would go, especially when he saw her in those incredibly short shorts she'd decided to wear. He then felt a sharp poke in his side as he looked down to see a frowning Yuffie.

"ShinRa, you're staring at me and it's kind of weird," she muttered, pointing out the obvious. "Are you okay? Do I need to get you a doctor or something?"

"I'm fine," Rufus replied and released the breath he'd apparently been holding. Thank Gaia, she hadn't caught onto what he was really thinking. With a reserved sigh, he instead offered a compromise, "I'll tell you what: What if I finish this one contract up, while you get ready for dinner? How does half an hour sound to you?"

She gave him a quizzical glance. "You think you'll be done by then?" she asked, now uncertain, as she gestured toward the small stack of papers. "That looks like an hour's worth of work to me."

"I'll make my revisions mercifully brief," he promised her, before placing a kiss to her forehead—one of many he'd given since that night in Rocket Town—and he smiled, realizing he'd won. "Go on," he urged her with a slight push, "I'll be there in a little while."

He barely felt the reassuring squeeze she gave one of his shoulders as she turned away with a smile and quietly shut the door behind her. He vaguely heard her humming, a disembodied song he couldn't put a name to, before the sound fell away to the silence he so desperately needed yet no longer desired. His hands clenched at his sides. Damn it. What was she _doing_ to him? Pinching the bridge of his nose, he released another weary sigh before collecting himself. It wouldn't do well if Tseng or one of the other Turks came upon him in such an uncharacteristic moment of uncertainty. He was the new face of ShinRa and that position required something beyond what he presently felt. _She shouldn't matter_, he thought, trying to convince himself of that yet failing utterly. _That bastard you considered a father had very little regard for your mother. What you have now shouldn't be any different._

But it was.

And no rational, reasonable, realistic part of him could counter argue that, yes, he actually, to a certain degree, cared about the little Wutainese princess. He cared so damned much that he was wasting time in thinking of her and not of the contract he'd so conveniently forgotten about. Staring down at it, he considered its rules and regulations and sneered. He had no interest in negotiating with a drilling company who offered only less than half a share in the substantial oil fields that his own operatives had found. Yuffie would certainly claim that they were just blowing him off because of who he was, and he was, unfortunately, inclined to agree with her. He then released a discontented sigh as he again considered the contract. Whether he liked it or not, repairing ShinRa's reputation would take more than his marrying Yuffie and having a few T.V. spots for the wedding. Being "in love" and having Yuffie as a fount of endless support would only get him so far; the rest, he would have to do on his own.

After all, being a ShinRa—and the very last of that great line—it was no less than expected of him.

With this in mind, he returned to his seat, a pen in hand as he dissected the contract line by line, all the while thinking of something other than oil fields and the agreement he'd made with a skilled manipulator, half a world away.

…

He arrived on time.

The veranda had been a quiet place before his arrival, a few of its bay windows opened to catch the warm sea breeze. The wind offered an inviting feel, compared to the stringent décor that had been fashioned by Rufus' preferences. Yuffie shook her head, recalling the three days back in June that had seen to the veranda's creation. He'd had it constructed for her—or rather, he'd constructed it for appearance's sake—as a romantic gesture in getting out more. With the exception of the seaside view, black and white dominated almost everything else; which was no surprise, considering that Rufus had personally designed everything from the veranda's black marble flooring to its white crown-molding furnishings. A large, dark mahogany table sat in its center, an overhead fan suspended above it. Built-in window seats surrounded it as several square, emerald-green cushions were placed strategically on top of them, adding a touch that was entirely Yuffie to the striking composition of blacks and whites. It was simple yet elegant affair, fitting for both, although they seldom enjoyed it.

Work generally kept Rufus away, and Yuffie, now under constant guard, could scarcely come without having a throng of people in black suits surrounding the windows as they blocked her view of the world outside. So, to see him now, without any of his lackeys obscuring their view, meant the world to her. He'd come with his cane in hand, half an hour from when he'd promised. And she, no less than astounded by his punctuality, applauded him for it.

"Bravo, bravo," she commended him in between claps. "It's good that you finally made it."

He raised a quizzical eyebrow at her. "_Finally_, Miss Kisaragi?" he echoed, a remnant of his former, dry self returning. "You wound me, my dear. I'm sure you expected that I'd arrive much later than this."

She snickered at his play on the status quo of men forgetting important dates. "Well, actually, I'd expected you to be here, five minutes after I left. Can't stand not to be around me!" she teased, waggling her finger at him. She laughed when she saw him shake his head as he glanced at her attire. "You're staring at me again," she remarked, suddenly conscious that he noticed the short khaki skirt she'd decided to wear. "What? Didn't think I had something other than shorts and tank tops? You're the one who suggested I dress up, and since I have this, I figured I'd wear it for the occasion. Might as well get some use out of it, right? Besides, this qualifies as a date—I don't care about what you're going to say otherwise—because it is, and I thought I might as well wear something nice, even if it's just dinner here," she explained, but then frowned at the look he gave her. "Gawd. What did I do now?"

"Are you quite finished?" he asked, that questioning eyebrow arching higher.

"Want me to go on?" she huffed, crossing her arms in frustration. "I mean, if it's such a bother for you, I can always go in and change," she offered, but then smiled when he shook his head.

"That won't be necessary." He sat down then, carefully situating his cane as he sat across from her. "Actually, it suits you. I recall you wearing shorts of the same color when we were…Well, it was a long time ago," he reflected, although she'd caught onto to what he'd meant.

They'd been more than rivals, yet not quite enemies. From Yuffie's perspective, ShinRa had always been a terrible evil, but it had been Jenova and Sephiroth that had perpetuated the real cause in saving the Planet. Rufus hadn't helped matters when he'd become president, with his desire to use Sephiroth and find the Promised Land. But then, it had been his father and the higher-ups in the company that had caused the real damage. Rufus had wreaked his own personal brand of havoc, she couldn't deny that, but he'd also gotten the shit end of the stick. She couldn't help but wonder what he would've been if he'd been someone else's son. Would he still strive to overthrow his own father and rule a wasteland built on the life force of the Planet? Probably. But still. She could also see that he'd come so far from that man he'd once ascribed to be since then.

Fighting against the sudden urge to mention it, she instead told him that she'd managed to get the cook in his employ to whip up something fitting for an outside dinner as they watched the sunset together. "You can bet your last two gil that we'll have crab and lobster," she assured him with a quick wink, "and I told him to pour on the butter. Oh, you don't need to look at me like that; we can't let you wither away to nothing, shut away in that office of yours, now can we?" She inclined her head forward in an almost shy manner when she said it, a warm smile freely given; where to her everlasting surprise, she saw it reciprocated in full as Rufus sat, taking her and the sunset behind her in.

He said nothing in the way of a compliment, but it didn't change the fact that she looked positively radiant; her sable hair on fire by the sun's strands that splintered off in the distance. He didn't even mind the fact that she gave him another of her strange looks in the process, the simple mint-green blouse and khaki skirt she'd chosen a fitting sendoff to the last days of summer. He could almost appreciate the care she'd given in refining her appearance. Almost. For while it was true that she wasn't a supermodel—would never be—she was undeniably very pretty in a skirt. Attractive, even. She was that, in spite of the most bizarre and outlandish things she oftentimes said. He could do much worse; he knew that, and he was sincerely grateful that Lord Godo didn't have an ugly daughter, even if she sometimes embarrassed him.

"See something you like?"

The question jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Pardon?" he asked, abruptly shifting to an expression of ignorance, although he still caught that knowing smile of hers.

"You were staring again," she noted, almost happily. "I think it's becoming a bit of a habit of yours. Usually, a scantily clad statue gets that kind of attention. So, seeing you doing that with me…I can't complain."

He scowled at the suggestion. _Shameless little minx._ "You think a little too highly of yourself," he muttered, but that smile remained, unhindered, tireless. Would he ever get a moment's peace from it? "Lobster's on the menu, you said?" he asked, clearing his throat as he abruptly changed the subject.

"And green beans and wild rice," she replied, giving into his need to skirt around their previous subject. "You can't have seafood without them. They're a staple back home."

Before he could make a comment, the door leading back into the apartment opened, where a tall man—Rufus' head chef—held a massive wooden tray in his equally massive hands appeared in the threshold. "Mr. President, Miss Kisaragi," he greeted before expertly placing two covered plates before them. He uncovered the plates without hesitation, a pleasant smelling aroma erupting from the sautéed masterpieces. Yuffie let out a low whistle, genuinely impressed by the man's talents, just as his alacrity in pouring their wine was also duly noted by her.

Rufus barely glanced in the chef's direction, his attention fully on her. "So, home is Wutai, then?" he asked when their present company left.

She offered him a careless shrug. "It's where I was born. Not much to go on from there."

He paused at her response. It was simple answer, but not the one he wanted. He therefore decided to probe her mind further. Pyramiding his fingers, he posed, "Case in point, but it doesn't necessarily classify as to what you might consider a home."

A spark of suspicion ignited in her eyes. She eyed him carefully, cautiously, suddenly wary of him and his carefree tone. "What are you getting at?" she demanded, waiting for the bomb to drop.

Rufus, noting her mistrust in him, looked far from offended. "Your definition of homes," he elucidated. "You enjoy it here, don't you? Junon can be your home, as well. You need not consider a single place as your home. I certainly don't."

Her fork dropped onto her plate. So, _that_ was it. "Gawd…You're not suggesting what I think you are, are you, ShinRa? Please, tell me you're not."

"And what would that be?"

She frowned then, no longer enjoying this little game of _quid pro quo_. "That you want to make this our permanent residence? You are, aren't you?" she growled, slamming her fists on the table. The fine china and glassware rattled, but she ignored it, as well as the scene she was making. "I thought you agreed to everything Dad wanted, particularly the part about staying in Wutai. I remember hearing you promise him that you would, and yet you plan on us staying right here, in happy seaside Junon."

He shot her a quelling look, far from appreciating her cold censure. "We will have to come here on occasion, yes," he admitted, yet was far from being repentant of the fact. "I'm still an integral part of my company, as you might come to recall."

Yuffie balked at his sarcasm. This was unbelievable. _He_ was unbelievable. And she nearly told him as much. "Look, Junon might be your home at the moment, but it isn't where the Emperor and Empress of Wutai live. We have to be where our people are."

"And what of the rest of the world?" he demanded suddenly, his meal completely forgotten. "I can't give up my company, simply because I've become a lord to an island nation. Wait. Allow me to finish before you say anything. Now, I understand our agreement, and I will keep my word in restoring your country, but I also wish for you to keep in mind that there's more at stake than just your homeland, Miss Kisaragi, and there'll come a time when we'll have to balance between the two. We reached an agreement with our marriage; this will be no different," he said, an assured promise, although it didn't make her feel any more convinced.

"And what if it doesn't work?" she asked, compelled to point out the possibility.

"It will."

She looked at him, bitterly. "Because you're a ShinRa."

Rufus countered her cold look with one of firm resolve. "Because of _us_," he pressed. "Because we can. Together. I think you know that I can't do this without you. But together, Miss Kisaragi, imagine what all we can accomplish."

He heard a scathing chuckle from her before it turned into genuine laughter. "You sound like one of those motivational speeches you feed to the press," Yuffie mused as she shook her head in silent wonder. "I bet you can even charm the skin off of a Midgar Zolom with that golden tongue of yours. But partners, eh?" she remarked, returning to their present conversation. "Dad's going to blow a gasket when you tell him, I hope you know that. But a break from Wutai every now and then…" She paused, as if thinking the matter through. "Well, Gorki and Staniv are good at taking care of problems with the surrounding villages and Shake's fairly handy in relaying messages. Yeah, yeah, I can see your point. And with your people lurking in the shadows, I think they'll keep all of those troublesome white-washed pigs in the south in their pen."

"So, we're in agreement, then?" he asked. "We can compromise on this?"

Yuffie hesitated, troubled by the subtle look of triumph in those Mako eyes. Compromise was such a strong word, but she saw no way around it. With Rufus, she often found herself in compromising situations, but then…he did offer her a-get-out-of-Wutai-free card, even if he could only get her as far as Junon. It was still away from the continuous headache the nobility provided for her family, which usually resulted in one of her father's chronic migraines. She didn't want to bear the burden in having constant headaches and Junon looked like a promising answer in getting away from all of that, at least for a little while. She turned to face him, her decision made.

"Yes," she agreed, almost a little begrudgingly, "we can compromise on this, but if war or whatever threatens to break out because of your need to play overlord to the rest of the world…"

He understood her perfectly. "We'll put a stop to it before it starts," he promised her. "Under our rule, we're not going to tolerate any petty squabbling among anyone, specifically the nobles. I honestly can't understand how your father endures their ongoing stupidity."

Yuffie shrugged. "Ah, it just gives him something to do. He'd be bored out of his skull otherwise." She glanced down at her plate and retrieved her fork, shoving a forkful of crab into her mouth. "It's like an unwanted knitting hobby you take up, because one of your aunts gives you yarn and knitting needles for every birthday, and then asks to see what you made. Yeah. That's what we'll have to deal with one day, so be prepared."

"I'm looking forward to it," Rufus said, accepting the challenge as he promptly ignored the fact that she was speaking with food in her mouth. He set aside his personal disgust, for there were a few of her less than savory qualities that he'd come to tolerate, but speaking with a gob of crushed up crab in her mouth wasn't one of them. Glancing away from the repellent sight, he resumed eating but soon found himself bombarded with thoughts of work and evenings like these spent in her company instead. She wasn't the most accomplished dinner companion, but she wasn't all that terrible, either. In fact, he felt that dinner was going rather well; she'd at least agreed to stay in Junon when they had to. That was an accomplishment, at least. He considered this with a sense of satisfaction as he took up his glass of wine and silently congratulated himself.

It was then he heard her laugh.

"Does something amuse you, Miss Kisaragi?" he suddenly enquired, setting down the glass. "Do I imbibe in my wine strangely, perhaps?"

"That wasn't it," she replied, her amusement slightly subsiding in the wake of his frown. "But, now that you mention it, you do hold your glass kind of funny. Only two fingers. Wow. Afraid of catching germs?" She laughed again, even under the withering stare he provided her. "I was just kidding, ShinRa, jeez. What have I told you about lightening up some, huh? Smile for once. I think you'd enjoy yourself."

Rufus flinched at the suggestion. "Does this conversation have any real basis of meaning?" he pointedly made to ask her, unimpressed, yet unable to turn away from that engaging smile.

"Maybe," she chirped, half-bouncing in her seat. "Something just came to mind when I saw you drinking your fine wine."

"And what would that be?" he asked, yet already dreading the answer.

Yuffie gave him a casual nod. "I just thought that, while you're enjoying the taste, of how your poor mutts must be suffering, since you took their favorite bone from them. I mean, taking away the one thing they enjoy off-duty is a little, I don't know, harsh. A full year with no alcohol? You'll drive them perfectly sane, my sweet ShinRa."

Recoiling at the moniker she'd attached to his name, he set down his fork, the meal seemingly coming to an end. "They are being punished for their failure in doing their duty, no matter what your feelings might be to the contrary."

She groaned at his explanation. Cold and thorough, as always. "It's still harsh, though. Oh, come on, it wasn't all that bad," she said, arguing with him once again. "I'm not mad about it, and I'm the one they didn't protect. Although I can't see how they could've really done anything, other than get shot themselves. It's probably better that they weren't there."

But Rufus failed to be swayed. "They were supposed to protect you."

"And they have," Yuffie opposed, using that same, unyielding tone Rufus often used to get his way. "Well, for the most part. They can't always watch me, can they? I'm _not_ having them stand in the shower with me." She laughed when she saw something akin to embarrassment cross his already sour countenance. "Yeah, I'm glad you agree with me on that one. Really, it's bad enough that we'll be sleeping in the same bed together; I don't want a squadron of your goons nestled down at the foot. I'll get a guard dog if you do that."

He smirked at that. "Threats, Miss Kisaragi? I thought you were above such things," he replied, a fragment of his humor returning. "And yet, I feel that this will be something brought up by you again; and while I can't understand why you pity my Turks, I'll consider lessening their suspension to eleven months. Since you compromised with me on living here," he added thoughtfully. "Are those terms agreeable?"

Yuffie tilted her head slightly to the side, feigning deep consideration. "Well, I don't know…I guess they're as good as I'm going to get," she finally said, her expression less than serious. "I don't really like them, just so you know, but I do feel sorry for them. They're scary when they're completely sober. I mean, a very-moody-woman-at-the-time-of-the-month kind of scary."

Rufus visibly recoiled at the comparison. She was absolutely shameless. _Yet creative_, he thought, giving her that much of a compliment, at least. "If that's the case, I'd rather you get the guard dog."

"Me too," she agreed, but then frowned, a faint memory coming to mind. "But didn't you have one once, a panther-like thing? I think I remember Dad talking about it once."

He stilled in his seat. So, she remembered his beloved Dark Nation. How kind of her. "Yes, yes, I did," he answered quietly. "I lost her the night I lost my fool of a father."

Yuffie's eyes widened. "Did Sephiroth kill her?" she asked, but Rufus shook his dead.

"It was someone else," he replied, granting her the single kindness in withholding the identity of the person, for what would she do if she knew that one of her closest friends had been the one responsible for his pet's untimely demise? He'd hated Strife for it, certainly—despised him, even; but after the young man's service in putting down the Remnants of Sephiroth, he found his little quarrel with the pretend ex-SOLDIER no longer important. Dark Nation was now a part of the Lifestream. At peace. And no longer in pain. It was water under the bridge. "It's all right now," he found himself say, whether it was in comfort to her or himself, he couldn't say; for seeing her expression, one of genuine sympathy, had lessened some of the old, faded grief he still felt. "These things happen."

"They do," she concurred softly, compassionately, although her own eyes were haunted by memories of a loss, one more personal, yet just as devastating.

Rufus noticed the change and almost ventured to ask what disconcerted her so. He had his suspicions, yes, but he desired confirmation.

But then, like a switch that was flipped, she returned to her overly excited, happy self. "I guess I could get us a dog, since you already have a house full of them, anyway." She received a kick under the table and squealed. "Oh, playing footsie with me again underneath the table, are we? Didn't your old man teach you to keep your hands and feet to yourself? You should be ashamed!"

"I haven't the slightest clue in what you're going on about," he returned, feigning innocence. "Perhaps you imagined something kicking you."

She snorted at his attempt in belittling her intelligence. "You have me rolling with that one, ShinRa," she rejoined. "You've got some talent for bullshitting, I'll give you that much. Why, I bet you'd even make the dead cringe at your jokes. You do know that Rufus rhymes with dufus, right?"

A flicker of amusement touched the corner of his mouth. "Cute."

Yuffie grinned. "I do my best."

They soon lapsed into a comfortable silence, their time together spiraling out late into late evening as the last rays of the setting sun fell across Rufus' face. Yuffie secretly marveled at the sight, his blond hair taking on a reddish-orange hue that complimented his name. She couldn't deny that he was very handsome—striking, in some contexts—and the knowledge that he would be hers for a lifetime intrigued her more than frightened her. In truth, she no longer feared what he might do, once he gained the whole of Wutai from her. It would be a stalemate if both secretly intended to take the other out, just as his anger toward Reno and Rude had been more than their failure in protecting her. She'd sensed worry there, too. He had worried that night as he held her, a quivering mess of nerves and motion sickness, all the way back to Junon. And while he never voiced it—not out loud—his concern for her wellbeing was there. In his actions. In his touch. As she felt it, every time he kissed her forehead.

She knew he cared, to whatever small degree, he cared about her; and no cold dismissal, no mountain of paperwork, and certainly no expression self-delusion could ever refute that fact. Rufus ShinRa had a heart, even if it was as cold as ice. Buried beneath so many layers, it was almost impossible find, his coldhearted businessman's persona concealing it. He wanted none to see it, to know of its existence. He'd hidden it well—almost too well—from those who might endeavor to break it. However, the fact of its existence remained, and she, Yuffie Kisaragi, would be the one find it. _I wasn't a Materia hunter all those years for nothing._ She would find it, and she would let him know that she had as she felt herself tempted to search for it even now.

He was so far away from her emotionally and yet was so physically close. If she could reach out, she would be able to touch him and see if the coldness that emanated from his heart extended to the rest of his extremities. The thought tempted her beyond all imagination. _He_ tempted her. She faintly smiled; she was never very good at denying herself much of anything, especially when something she wanted was practically sitting, right in front of her. For how could she deny him anything, when he deliberately placed himself into such an inviting situation? _Like a fish on a hook._

And without words, she acted upon it as her hand reached out across the table, for his, which he, in turn, reached for, grasping it with his.

"Princess," he breathed out in a measured whisper, as if relishing in the taste of every syllable of her title; and he smiled, wickedly. "You want something from me."

Yuffie only laughed, all innocence and unpredictability. "Oh, you know I do," she declared, her smile shifting into that of a confident grin. "After all, you owe me one, ShinRa, after I saved your life by putting your sorry butt on that helicopter to Kalm."

Rufus' own smile suddenly fell, washed away by that single confession. "You were in Midgar? You helped me?" he questioned with an air of disbelief, unable to truly believe it until he saw the truth in her eyes. "You really were there that night, weren't you? Why would you help me?"

Uncertainty flashed in her eyes. "I was helping out in the city's evacuation; Mr. Nightstick just happened to see me putting people on a helicopter," she answered, and then offered him one of her trademark shrugs. "You look surprised, Mr. President."

"I am," he replied, considering his words, before adding, "You saved me, but Reno never told me. It must've slipped his mind."

Yuffie frowned then, uncomfortable by the look he suddenly gave her. There was disbelief there and something else—something she had no wish to get into at the moment—as she felt him probe her like a needle in her skin. Flustered, she added, "Look, just because I hated your guts back then doesn't mean that I shouldn't have helped you out anyway. You're still a human being, a person, so there wasn't a reason for me _not_ to."

He silently regarded with that piercing gaze of his: a cold, unmoving statue of ambiguity. And yet, something was off, his eyes unfocused, his pupils strangely dilating into that of a swirl before returning to their normal state. Yuffie, puzzled by the sight, nevertheless reached out to him.

"Hey, are you all right?" she asked, but he waved off her concern with a careless hand.

"You consider me as someone worth saving, Miss Kisaragi?" he posed firmly, yet softly, in his need for an answer as he purposely stood and pulled her closer to his side. "You think me human—after everything I've done to you and the Planet? Am I truly worth saving?"

His question surprised her. For what on Gaia compelled him to ask something like that? "Did you _want_ to die?" she instead asked, suddenly pulling out of his grasp as she took a seat by the windows. "Because something tells me that, after all the trouble you went through in escaping from that blast, you were far from hanging up that ridiculous overcoat of yours. You _wanted_ to live and I wanted to help, so, yeah, after everything you've done since that day, I guess you're worth saving." She said nothing else, simply allowing him to sit next to her as both took in the moment of being with each other. She felt Rufus edge closer to her, before one of his arms came to rest on her shoulders. She smiled at the effort he was making, as she, in turn, returned the gesture when she leaned her head against him. "We should do this stuff more often," she whispered for only him to hear. "You're actually fun to be around."

He grunted at her offhand comment. "I'll take that as a compliment."

She chuckled underneath his embrace. "You can add it to your ever-growing collection. But, about our little agreement, are you really going to show them some mercy? After all, that flame-haired idiot of yours made for sure you got to Kalm before Midgar went to hell in a hand basket, so maybe you should be a little more lenient on him and Rude."

Rufus released a collective sigh, one of full consideration, before he spoke: "Something tells me that I won't hear the end of this unless I do. Very well, Miss Kisaragi, I'll shorten their sentence. But on one condition."

"Hey, I thought we already agreed that you would do that!" she cried out underneath him, a muffled sound, but strident in her anger nonetheless. "Are you going to go back on your word now, is that it?"

But Rufus only smiled. "I'm not, but if you want me to shorten their sentence from eleven months to the night after our wedding, then I'll also require something from you in kind."

Yuffie gave him a skeptical look. "And that would be?" she asked, and he whispered what he wanted in her ear. She blushed furiously. "You've got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed, but his expression stated quite the opposite. "And all of that, just to get those two off my back?! Gawd. You play dirty, you know that?"

He leaned in closer, ever the powerful president in need of ruling the world, as those cold blue eyes pressed her for an answer. "I never professed to be completely charitable in my methods, Miss Kisaragi. I usually abstain from granting mercy to those less than deserving of it; but, against my better judgment, it appears that I'm about to make an exception: I will have to endure their foolishness and negligence for months, while you, my dear, will only have to agree to what I want for a single night."

"Yes, on our wedding night!" she blurted out.

Rufus remained unfazed by her sudden outburst. "You're absolutely scandalized by my proposition, I see," he casually observed. "Indeed, you assume that what I'm asking of you is illegal; but I assure you, Miss Kisaragi, it's a very common practice during such a…momentous occasion. I imagine you might even enjoy yourself."

She blushed harder. "_You_ _might_, you mean," she retorted, and she looked at him, warily. "It won't be completely done in black and white, will it? I know that's some kind of strange fetish of yours."

"You may wear green, if you like," he offered generously. "Just be sure you have it packed, along with everything else."

She reciprocated her answer by firmly elbowing him in the side. "I won't forget," she promised him, before smiling once again at the grunt that escaped from him. She leaned forward then, bridging the distance between them, her mouth a fraction of an inch away from his. She hesitated, those Mako eyes staring into hers, half-expectantly, before continuing with their little arrangement. "You're really sick and twisted, ShinRa, I hope you know that," she murmured, a teasing breath of a whisper, as her mouth descended upon his, braving the gaping expanse that had separated them for months.

It was a sweet gesture, nothing more than a gentle peck before she regrettably pulled away. She would never know if anything more would've resulted from the kiss, but she could dream, especially when she caught site of a slight look of displeasure in her companion's eyes. She smiled then, a comforting hand returning once again to his shoulder.

"Miss Kisaragi?" Rufus slowly acknowledged with a hint of incredulity in his voice, but Yuffie only shook her head.

"I think it's best if we stop for now," she whispered, a thoughtful admission, before nodding toward the open windows. "Wouldn't want to give those mutts you have stationed outside a little peep show before the main event, now would we?" She stood then, flashing him another playful smile before leaving a very stunned, very intrigued Rufus ShinRa alone on the veranda—with a slew of baffled Turks shaking their heads in absolute amazement below him.

Rufus pondered the situation. How she had known his Turks were outside and for how long was a mystery, even to him; but his intrigue remained, as well as the memory of the deal they'd made, mere moments ago. He laughed then, and he shook that golden head in amusement. He would thoroughly enjoy their little bargain. In every way imaginable. He would see that they both enjoyed it.

Just as he would ensure that she remembered to bring a blindfold.

…

**Author's Note: Blindfolds, eh, Rufus? Interesting. Very interesting. You're a very naughty man. XD Seriously, though, I had no idea what he asked Yuffie when I typed that part out, I swear. I mean, I had my suspicions; but, as with a lot of other things in this story, that little bargain they made just, sort of, happened, I guess. O.0; I imagine we'll all find out what he has in store for Yuffie when we finally come to it.**

**But, yes, since I have to work tomorrow, I decided to look over this tonight and post it. I apologize in advance if I missed anything. But still. I can't believe it: Another chapter finished in less than a month. I really can't, just as I can't believe that this is perhaps my shortest chapter yet! :D Of course, I can't say the next chapter will be like this one, because a lot of things are going to happen. I think. I'm still debating on where to go with it. I confess nothing really happened in this one, but I wanted to address what happened with the assassin in the last chapter, as well as expand a little on Rufus' courtship of Yuffie. I'm a sucker for romance, what can I say? (Shakes head.)**

**There's also an allusion to **_**The Dark Knight Rises**_** in this chapter. I'll dedicate the next chapter to anyone who finds it! I love Batman! :D**

**Motivational music for this chapter includes: OneRepublic's "Everybody Loves Me," Collective Soul's "Heavy," and The Veronicas' "Touched." I listened to Guns and Roses' "November Rain," while editing this.**

**Kadajclone100: Thank you for waiting patiently for an update! :D And thanks so much for the suggestion on **_**Case of ShinRa**_**. I've read it, but I probably need to reread, because I think I've forgotten a few things that happened in it. (Shakes head.) I'll definitely reference it in this story. And, yes, that side note on Rufus is very interesting, in how he wants to control the world, just not the way he did before. I don't want to give anything away, but that will probably play into this story, as well. I believe Yuffie makes a slight mention of it in this chapter. I'm also glad you enjoyed the last chapter; I really wanted to spice things up a bit for everyone! :D And then, with Yuffie coming on so strong, while Rufus lost all sense of his composure…Yes, that! It was really one of those moments in which I couldn't help but squee at the subtlety in foreplay going on between them. XD I'm thrilled that you're enjoying the "tension," by the way! I daresay we're going to see more of that, if this latest chapter says anything. (Grins wickedly.) **

**SansaStark: Hello, Sansa! You know…I didn't expect that Yuffie had it in her to do that to Rufus, either. She just up and did it, and I decided to let her do whatever she wanted to do to Rufus. More power to her, I say! :D But, yes, she must possess a strong will, if she can resist someone like Rufus. Like you, I don't think I could do the same, when it comes to a man like that. Rufus is very charming, and he usually gets what he wants with that charm. Hey, if Yuffie doesn't want him, then maybe we can have him! :) **

**Chaotic-rouge: Your analysis on what happened at the end is spot on, truly. I'm totally with you on the assassin and his/her employer messing up terribly in going after someone like Yuffie. It's almost like prodding a wild boar with a little stick; you just don't do it, especially when that proverbial wild boar turns out to be a group of former eco-terrorists, a very powerful president, and his group of skilled assassins. (Shakes head.)I love how you mention that everyone's focus will now be on the assassin, because it would definitely be—and then some. I just can't help but wonder what they will do when/if they find out about it, since it appears that Rufus and Yuffie are trying to handle it themselves. I think I already know Barret's reaction, but the others…I guess we'll see if that happens. I'm thinking Rufus really wants to handle this on his own, especially since he isn't on good terms with Yuffie's friends. I imagine he views what happened as adding more of a strain to his already tense relationship with them. Maybe we'll get some more out of him in the upcoming chapters. I'd love to see what Rufus thinks of this, and what he finds out!**

**XfashaX: Hi, there! And getting a little warm, huh? Perhaps we can liken it to being in a sauna. Hmm. Now, that makes me wonder what those two would do if they were stuck together in a sauna. O.0; Uh-oh. I think you might've made me develop a little plotbunny there. XD But indeed, whoever sent that assassin has seriously messed with the wrong people. I mean, he has no idea at all in what he's gotten himself into, does he? As for bringing Vincent back into the mix…I think we're going to see him again, as well as Tifa and the others. It seems that I'm not through with this semi-love triangle yet, and it would be interesting to see Rufus and Tifa having a little chat, especially since she is very good friends with Yuffie and really cares about her. We may very well see that happen; thank you for the suggestion! I've actually wanted Tifa more in this story, and now we have a reason for her to be! :D**

**Takeo-kun: May I say that I love your points, because they are just amazing! I'm intrigued especially by your thoughts on the black knight/white knight imagery. I never really thought of Vincent and Rufus in that manner before, but it really makes a lot of sense, especially since their personalities greatly contrast with that perceived appearance. But, yes, Yuffie has a tendency to prefer older men! :D The funny thing is, while Vincent still looks twenty-seven and Rufus around thirty, the latter is far younger in age. I keep thinking about that little irony, as I know that Rufus and Yuffie are better-suited age-wise, even though she'll eventually catch up to Vincent in a few years. In a way, she's probably better off with Rufus because of the whole age thing between her and Vincent. I'll probably end up making a point about that. I think it's something that needs to be broached. And thank you, so much, for your comments on my writing style! :) I've only recently gotten back into writing a more contemporary kind of story, and I'm so afraid I won't frame it correctly with my descriptions and character dialogue, so it really means a lot to me, to know that you feel that I've somehow achieved that. Thank you!**

**FrostQueen69: A tease, eh? (Laughs.) I totally agree, and it looks like Yuffie's become even more of one at the end of this chapter. Poor Rufus…I don't think he really knows what to do with her. Well, there may be a few things, but I guess we'll see what happens with that! XD**

**Thanks so much again, everyone, for reading and reviewing. It's so amazing that this story now has over 3,000 hits and over seventy reviews. I can't believe it; I never thought this story could do that. Thanks, everyone, for your wonderful support! :)**

**Until the main event!**

— **Kittie**


	11. Chapter 9, Pt 1: The Reconciliation

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII, _characters, places, etc. All rights belong to Square-Enix and their respected owners.

Summary: Post ACC/DoC. Because, sometimes, it's in everyone's best interest if both parties agree to commit to something as mundane as a marriage based on politics and personal gain. Better the devil you know than the one you don't. Rufus/Yuffie

The Arrangement

Chapter Nine

Part One

Yuffie hated weddings.

For very little, if anything, ever came of them that was considered _worth_ the actual effort in having one. In reality, they were nothing more than pompous displays of pride and wealth. With well over half of the world's population struggling after Meterofall, it was expected that most would be turned off by that kind of power trip. But then, rather ironically, half of Gaia seemed no less than excited to finally see what had been considered as a fairytale romance—a romance that had somehow magically taken place between a princess and one whom many considered a commoner, who had become corporate royalty. The news headlines had deemed it "The Wedding of the Century," while every known celebrity and reporter scrambled for an exclusive VIP spot, beyond the massive crowd of onlookers who had travelled to see such a marvelous union transpire before their very eyes.

It was something, her father said, that would be well-remembered for many years to come, and Yuffie was grudgingly inclined to agree with him; although, inwardly, she felt that, by the end of the day, not one person in that collective crowd of onlookers _really_ cared for those involved. The wedding itself was only an event and nothing more. The Princess of Wutai's marriage to one of the most formerly hated men in the world would be mercifully, if not conveniently, forgotten, just as their marriage would only serve to prove how pointless it had been in the attention it had drawn for its rather short-lived five months of fame.

The ceremony, as well as the coverage of her engagement, was absolutely senseless. She could've just as easily signed her life away with a contract and saved everyone the headache in attending this farce. If she had, it would've at least saved her from the stabbing pain she now felt…Every. Single. Time…when she took a step in her wooden clogs. A dark storm cloud drew over her face as she suddenly corrected her brooding line of thought. With the exception of buying nations, producing heirs, and the sometimes off chance of a global war when ruling monarchs decided to have a little family spat…

Yes, those were a few reasons for marriage, but the overall conclusion led her to silently ask, again and again: what good were they, anyway?

She would often ask herself this, and even, perhaps, to a lesser extent, Rufus, who normally shook off her enquiries as he would the latest rumor circulating about them and their romantic idyll. It frustrated her to no end that he could never give her a straight answer, particularly when it concerned their upcoming marriage. She felt the entire thing to be such a waste at time, since weddings—at least in her experience, which was, granted, very little in that regard—almost always took way too long and were, usually, very, very boring. And there was also only a limited amount of patience that anyone with half a functioning brain could possess, when having to sit through one. A Wutainese princess was no exception. Particularly one, who now glared daggers at her reflection in the mirror. For a little, she would consider praying to an uncaring Leviathan for a typhoon to engulf her greedy bastard of a father, as well as the rest of the world. It was cold and raining out, which afforded the water god the perfect opportunity to answer her prayer, since her wedding was, in a word, ruined because of the rain.

Yes, Yuffie hated weddings.

Including hers.

For whoever thought that most women enjoyed planning for their wedding day was absolutely full of it.

Really, planning it had been nothing short of a nightmare. First, it was the kind of clothing she would wear: would she take on a more Western style, or be wholly done up as a future Wutainese empress? Yuffie, unsurprisingly, had gone with the former. And, naturally, her decision had left Godo with a migraine, as he sadly imagined his daughter wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts when greeting fellow dignitaries. It had happened before and would certainly happen again. Point of fact: Yuffie refused to negotiate on her wardrobe, just as she did the very same on where she and Rufus would take up residence after the wedding.

Godo, as Yuffie predicted, had exploded over the idea of her staying part-time in Junon; but Rufus had settled the matter with the Wutainese lord in his own way, promising a long flight back to the island, should their presence be required there. A very reluctant Godo had agreed, although begrudgingly. What else could he do, though, _but_ to agree? His future son-in-law had already seen to everything, slippery as he was in always remaining ten steps ahead of everyone. Even Yuffie had remarked on her future husband's tactics, passively commenting on his precision in having people exactly where he wanted them. Godo was aggrieved to notice a slight hint of admiration in her voice when she said it, but gave into it nonetheless. After all, _she_ would be the one living with such a manipulative snake. Not he. Strangely enough, it was something in which both father and daughter unanimously agreed on.

As it was, the wedding itself—the very day—had, after many long months of press conferences and careful planning, finally arrived. Any bride would've been happy for such an especial occasion. And yet, Yuffie was, to her own discredit, not among that exclusive group of hopeful brides, her feelings on the subject residing in between uncertainty and outright fear. More than anything, it was her fear of the unknown that frightened her most of all. She'd never been very good at taking something at face value and accepting for what it was.

With Rufus, she'd done that and more. Just get it over with. Recite the words given to her and smile for all the pretty people. And above all, remember how to _breathe._ That had become her personal philosophy. Most especially since she had lived by it, in the last days of her freedom; for it was within just a few short hours that she knew she would find herself wed and forever bound to someone she would have to learn to tolerate for the rest of her life. Yuffie inwardly grimaced. Rufus ShinRa wasn't _that_ bad. A part of her even liked him, but she knew better than to believe herself in love with him. He carried no such delusions of her, after all.

This marriage was strictly a business arrangement and nothing more, although they'd had a hell of a good time having the world believe otherwise. In reality, fairytale romances simply didn't exist; Yuffie needed only to look at her closest friends, if not their love lives, to see that. And yet, in spite of whatever problems arose, the love her friends possessed for each other managed to carry them through. Yuffie almost envied them for it. Almost. She, at least, had enough gil to do with whatever she pleased; and, if Rufus was to be trusted, and Yuffie sincerely hoped he could be, then her home would be restored. It would never be the same, certainly; but, with Rufus, they had already begun the early stages in restoring her homeland. She had to give him that much, since Wutai was becoming less of a tourist trap.

It was a step in the right direction, at least. And it was enough, perhaps, for her to go through with this charade in loving a man who only strove for something that made her pity him more than despise him. He wasn't the proverbial "good guy," by any means, but he certainly wasn't his black-hearted, plate-dropping bastard of a father, either. And while it could be argued whether wearing white suited his character, Yuffie was loath to see him dressed in anything else. Shades of gray would be better fitting, given his past transgressions; but the very color, to Yuffie, would do Rufus a terrible injustice. She simply couldn't imagine him in anything but black and white. Even his wedding attire would be composed of such, since neither he nor she would stand for anything else.

He was stubborn like that. Actually, as Yuffie thought about it, they both _were_, which suited her just fine. She wasn't expecting everything to be a bed of roses with someone like Rufus ShinRa. And now, today, of all days, she couldn't help but feel how true that was. She knew well enough how rough it would be living with him from the outset. And yet, it was even more so now, since she had an arsenal of reporters, as well as her personal security detail to deal with. She was loath to jinx it, but, since that night in Rocket Town, there hadn't been another attempt made on Rufus' life—or on hers, for that matter. She doubted Rufus would've stood for it. A slight smile came to rest at the corners of her mouth as she thought of the man who would soon be her husband.

But then, she almost grimaced when something else about her would-be husband came to mind.

They'd argued on the flight over; for when it came to her desire in scaling the treacherous cliffs of Da Chao alone, Rufus had adamantly refused her. _Not at this time_, had been his precise words. He'd even gone to the trouble in explaining why, in his Rufus-kind-of-way, the many reasons he found such to be a terrible choice, given the circumstances and crowds of foreigners that seemed to have amassed in a sleepy place like the village overnight. A scowling Yuffie had, after many hours of this "reasoning," finally agreed. She'd agreed, mainly because she did see his point in staying indoors until he was assured that no outside threat remained. He refused to take a chance when it concerned her life, having even admitted as much, again, in his own way, and the admission, though subtle, almost encouraged her.

Yuffie allowed herself to consider him a fraction less of the arrogant bastard she'd believed of him at the time. Still, though, he continued to press the importance in allowing his Turks to shadow her, wherever she went. And again, she found herself drawing a firm line with her privacy in the bathroom, and only, very begrudgingly, allowed them to do a quick sweep of her room. Even the box that had held her kimono for the wedding had been thoroughly checked. She deemed such measures as borderline paranoia, and even said as much to the one who had ordered that everything be searched. Yuffie hated to admit it, but Rufus seemed more concerned about security, especially since the wedding was set to take place in Wutai and not a heavily guarded Junon. She suspected that he had precious little regard for her country's own personal blend of protection, considering that he relied heavily, if not solely, on the competence of his Turks.

Reno and Rude were, naturally, still on probation, but were ordered to be an extra set of eyes and ears around both him and Yuffie. They were barred from having anything alcoholic until _after_ the wedding, as per his agreement with Yuffie, since Rufus found the duo's sobriety a means in gunning down the bastard responsible for their more moderate states. Yuffie almost laughed as she imagined what the two had gone through, in having to refrain from the temptation in getting absolutely hammered at the Turtle's Paradise. She had little doubt they would do just that after their duty to both her and their beloved President was over for the interim.

_And good riddance, too_, she thought as she again considered her reflection in the mirror. She didn't frown this time, however, as she took in her appearance and faintly smiled. Her kimono was a soft pale green—a far cry from the traditional red silks that all Wutainese brides adorned themselves in—as a deep purple and burgundy obi complimented it. Silver-threaded images of fans and flying cranes were painstakingly stitched into an exquisite design that suited Yuffie's tastes perfectly. The princess offered her reflection a satisfied smirk; for instead of caving into one of those fashion designers who wished for nothing more than to dress her in one of their garish designs, she'd asked the dressmaker in town—an old widow, Asumi, who had sewn her own mother's kimono for her wedding—to make it instead. She hadn't really specified what color she wanted, merely assumed that the Asumi would use red, since such was the tradition for all of Wutai's brides, particularly royalty.

The only person she'd talked to about her kimono, and how she somewhat wished she could have something a little different, had been Rufus, and she highly doubted that he paid even a fraction of his attention to her. Yuffie simply accepted what was expected of her, but then had been genuinely surprised, when the Asumi presented the green kimono to her instead. The dressmaker knew her preference for the color, and had surely only wanted to make her mistress happy in going with something nontraditional. It certainly hadn't made her father very happy when he'd seen it; Rufus, for his part, had said nothing regarding it, merely accepted it as he'd instead offered a very frustrated Godo a drink. The two had lapsed into a somewhat comfortably awkward silence as Yuffie went to her room and tried on the kimono. She had no wish to ever know what they discussed in the interim when Asumi added the finishing touches to the kimono.

Some things between her father and husband-to-be were best left unsaid.

There were only so many things Yuffie wanted to know about Rufus and her father, and having some strange sort of father/not-quite-his-son relationship unravel before her was the last thing she wanted to see. Gawd. It was bad enough to have them in the same room together, especially since Rufus' presence in the Pagoda reminded of her the arrangement he'd made with her father. Thinking of this, she glanced down at the mythril ring that bore her mother's Materia and again had to remind herself that her marriage wasn't one about love, but was of something more devastatingly political in terms that it nearly galled her to attach it to her name for a lifetime.

She was marrying Rufus ShinRa, and she almost laughed in the face of that long beheld truth.

Even now, after months in living with her new reality, a part of her still couldn't believe it. Rufus ShinRa was, after all, the last man she would've ever considered marrying. And yet, arranged or not, it had only taken her father to ensure the impossible. She was marrying the President of ShinRa, plain and simple, and there was nothing she could do about it. It didn't matter how a part of her wished to bolt from the tiny dressing room that was now under heavy guard and escape to some uncharted Materia cave until the whole thing blew over.

She couldn't do that. Not now, when so many depended on her, in going through with the marriage. Just as her agreeing to enact on it wasn't simply about pleasing her father; she was indifferent as to how the old bastard felt, but Rufus…

Yuffie sighed. Whether she liked it or not, she'd grown rather used to having him around. Like a bad habit, she'd indulged in keeping him around, with his sharp sarcasm and all. And besides which, as she so often had to remind herself, she was as good as married to him anyway, as well as to the ShinRa name and all it represented. It didn't matter whether they held the ceremony today or not; her name was now forever linked with his, since it was now printed for the whole world to see. Mrs. Yuffie ShinRa would be announced to the world with the morning addition. She shook her head, her frustration surmounting to a point beyond sanity. Waiting until October hadn't mattered at all, since their announcement in Junon all those months ago had really sealed the deal.

She stilled at the thought. No, that wasn't quite right. Until they were legally wed, she was still a Kisaragi, and would be until she was announced otherwise. She barely heard a knock at the door until she saw Tifa's reflection in the mirror. "Hey," she called out, if a little halfheartedly, as she turned to acknowledge her friend.

"Hey, yourself," Tifa said in response as she offered Yuffie a friendly smile before making her way over to the mirror. "It's quite a ruckus out there; Cloud and I barely got past all of those reporters with the kids. You also have some very interesting…ah…security keeping you company outside," she commented with a suggestive nod at the door. "I almost thought they'd interrogate me."

Yuffie, although looking rather dismal, couldn't help but snicker. "Hey, don't look at me: I would've had an arsenal of the Wusheng standing out there, if it had been my call. But, nooooo, I've got someone else thinking _for_ me. Oh, don't laugh; I know how you wear the pants in your own house. I bet Cloud barely expresses his opinion and jumps when you tell him how high. You keep that poor man on a short leash." She heard Tifa's laughter and she sighed. "This whole thing is such a mess, Tifa. I mean, not only is it butt-cold outside, but it's also raining. I thought fall weddings were supposed to be lovely and warm and memorable and all that jazz."

Tifa gave her a pointed look. "Well, you _did_ choose almost the middle of October, so you're going to have a fifty-fifty chance in getting the perfect fall wedding day. What made you choose the thirteenth, anyhow? Was it just a random day that you picked?" she asked suddenly. "I would've thought you'd want a summer wedding, somewhere outside. I can actually see you trying to find a dress made of shorts for the occasion."

The princess snorted at the suggestion, as she purposely ignored the first half of Tifa's question. There was no reason to get into that; now or ever. With a smirk, she instead countered with, "Hey, don't tempt me to postpone this, just for me to find that kind of dress. Poor Asumi worked too hard on this one for me to change my mind now and ask for a pair of shorts in the same pattern."

It was then that Yuffie shook her head as she grimly noticed that Tifa was dressed in a simple black A-line dress that came to her knees with a pair of black heels to match. She almost envied her friend for her good sense of fashion, as well as the freedom such a style of dress provided. Undoubtedly Cloud, being Cloud, was probably oblivious to Tifa's choice in combining sex appeal and elegance in a single dress, just for him. Yuffie only had to thank Leviathan that Rufus wasn't as thickheaded as the man her friend had to deal with, since he again had the nerve to remind her to pack a blindfold, along with some silk rope. She stopped herself there. The truth was, she had no wish to think any further about Rufus and his depraved mind games. Yuffie inwardly groaned. The man had a twisted way of enjoying himself, if anything.

With a hidden sigh, she plastered on a fake smile and hugged her friend. If she had to go through with this horror show, then she was at least glad that Tifa and the rest of her friends were here to help her through it. Barret and Cid were still against her marrying one of their former enemies, but had promised to come after a good deal of nagging on Tifa's part. With the exception of the woman in question, she hadn't seen anyone else; although she knew Nanaki would be here. After all, he was one of the few whom she kept in touch with on a regular basis. Rufus never complained about her long distance calls, just so as long as they didn't interfere with their evening meals that he insisted they have on the veranda. It nearly pained her to admit it, but, since teasing him that evening, he'd made it a habit in guilting her to return to the scene of her crime as he languidly counted off the days until he would finally ask her for recompense—on their wedding night.

Rufus was never one to forget a debt, after all.

And Yuffie owed him much. Too much, perhaps. As was customary of any man on the verge of shackling himself to his lovely bride for the rest of his days, he'd even given her a wedding present. A shuriken. Made entirely out mythril and shaped with eight deadly black points, it was one of the finest weapons she'd ever owned. It even outshone her beloved Conformer. Which said much. She had little doubt that he'd had it commissioned, especially since it held a few of her favorite kinds of Materia in its rounded slots. It must've cost him a fortune. He could afford it, of course, but the thought taken in having something like it created…just for her…heartened her more than she could ever say. It was a far cry from getting a piece of meaningless jewelry that meant nothing to her. No, as with her engagement ring, time—his time—had been taken in crafting her gift. He'd actually thought about her and the gift he wanted to give.

She only wished she could say the same.

Ashamed as she was to admit it, but she had nothing for him—nothing of tangible substance, anyhow. It almost embarrassed her when he'd given her the shuriken, since she, in turn, hadn't something to give him. She corrected herself. Actually, she did have _something_, but the gift, such as it was, was far from traditional. She wondered if she could offer what she had, considering how she'd taken so long in deciding whether or not to give it to him or to forget it entirely. He would probably think it silly, anyway. Perhaps she'd flip a coin and decide that way. Leaving something up to chance sounded more promising, than simply biting the bullet and deciding herself. She smirked at the idea. It was something he would surely expect of her; she was never one who thought of anything beyond what tomorrow would bring. Whereas he, probably designated every breath he took for the next fifty years in his office planner.

The fake smile she offered Tifa fell away as a genuine one replaced it. She would be all right. She had Rufus. And she knew, in some, weird, screwed up way, everything would be fine because he would be there, seeing her through everything. Thinking of him now, shut away in a room with her father who was presently overseeing the contract that would bind the two of them together for a lifetime, she realized that she wasn't as alone in this little arrangement as she'd initially thought. Letting go of Tifa, she went on to gush about the kimono and how it did absolutely nothing for her hair.

"Chekhov tried to fix up, but she finally gave up on it," she explained with a dramatic sigh that made Tifa laugh. "I don't think my hair _wants_ anything done to it, honestly. I mean, I've thought about growing it out, but I doubt it would, even if I wanted it to. I've never had my hair long, and short hair is really all I know. It's so much easier to manage, too. I mean, I remember yours when it looked like a dolphin's tail, and poor Aerith had to braid hers back, and she still had those massive fringes for bangs. I don't see how you two handled it."

Tifa shrugged, all innocence and understanding. "Hairspray, hairpins, and a lot of patience," she answered happily. "Trade secrets, my dear, trade secrets. As for your dress," the bar hostess went on as she took in the kimono and Yuffie's make-up, before nodding her head in approval, "I think you were right when you told me about it over the phone. It's even more beautiful in person," she remarked quietly, reminding Yuffie of their earlier conversation on Yuffie's wedding dress. "It's a very beautiful kimono, Yuffie. Green certainly suits you."

Yuffie nearly blushed, a part of her wondering what Rufus would think when he saw her. Most Western brides had a tendency to not reveal their dress to their fiancé before their wedding. Rufus had barely glanced in the kimono's direction, but Yuffie figured that didn't count, especially since he didn't _see_ her in _it_. So, technically, he would see it when she came down the aisle. Everyone would see. Including…

"Have you seen the others yet?" Yuffie asked, her happiness suddenly abating. "I know you and Cloud made it, and Nanaki promised he would be here, but what about the others?"

The bar hostess hesitated. "Well, Barret's here with Marlene, and Cid went by Cosmo Canyon before he picked us up on the way, so Nanaki's also here. I know that Reeve promised Cloud that he would bring Cait Sith along when he came, and Shelke also came with us." Tifa bit the lower half of her lip, a sure sign of indecision on her part. "As for Vincent, we don't know. Cloud tried to call him, but the only thing he picked up was Vincent's voice mail. We left a message."

"But you haven't heard from him," Yuffie finished as Tifa gave her a sympathetic look. "Hey, it's all right. Really, I'm not upset about it; I figured he wouldn't come, since weddings aren't his kind of thing, anyway. I really didn't think he'd come."

"Yuffie—" Tifa tried to comfort her, but Yuffie waved her concern away.

"No, Tifa, it's really all right," the ninja reaffirmed, strong in her assertion. "I'm not heartbroken over it or anything. If he doesn't want to come, then it's fine. I would've actually been surprised if he had." She shook her head, a few dark strands of hair bobbing against her cheeks. "I sent an invitation to Edge, but I doubt he even got it. For all I know, he's holed up in that cave again." She shrugged then, no longer in the mood to spend another thought on the one man whom she'd spent so many years crushing over. This was her wedding day, even if the day itself marked another occasion entirely, but by Leviathan, she would make the most of it. "I think it's for the best that he didn't come, Tifa, I really do. I think he did us both a favor in not coming."

Tifa, however, looked unconvinced, yet accepted Yuffie's reasoning in the secret hope that her friend was right. "You look very beautiful," she echoed with a tear in her voice. "I believe your mother and Aerith would also say so, if they were here." The two women then exchanged a heartfelt smile for those who were unable to be here as Tifa gave Yuffie another hug. "Now, don't try to have an adventure before the wedding. Cloud and I expect to see you at the after party, so don't run off after you say your "I do's," all right?"

Yuffie laughed. "You got it. Ninja's honor!" she chirped, placing her right hand over her heart. "I'll see all of you, before I head off to Gaia only knows where."

"You don't know where Rufus is taking you for your honeymoon?" asked Tifa doubtfully, seeing Yuffie shake her head. "Really? Is he keeping it a surprise?"

It was Yuffie's turn to hesitate. "I told him I didn't care where we went, just as long as we went _somewhere_, you know? I think he actually thought I was serious, since he hasn't said a word about it to me. I expect he's had his mutts to see to everything, so…yeah. I'm not worried that much at all about having a one-way ticket back to Junon. I think he actually _wants_ a vacation away from the office, really. That man lives and breathes his paperwork. You really have no idea how _much he reads _on that little laptop he has Elena carry around for him; I'm surprised he hasn't gone blind yet." She earned another laugh from Tifa before the bar hostess was compelled to go back to where, Yuffie was sure, Cloud was managing everyone, particularly Cid and Barret, who still considered objecting to her marriage.

Again, Yuffie had to shake her head at the dilemma in which she was forced to face. She doubted some things would ever change with those two, especially when it concerned her relationship with the last living ShinRa. She understood them well enough: that they would never accept the man she married, although she knew they would, eventually, have to accept her marriage, as well as any children that might come from such a blasphemous union. Would they hate her children too? she wondered. Clearly, her children would share a striking resemblance with their father, if she was to take Rufus at his word of his family claiming both sides of the gene pool. How would her friends take that, knowing that she was in part responsible for continuing the ShinRa line? She hated to even consider it. And besides, children were a long way off, given how she had every intention in keeping that part of their little bargain at bay. ShinRa could wait few years, if not a couple of decades, before she considered subjecting herself to having him…

But she wouldn't think about that.

Not right now.

Not before the main event.

There were more important things to consider—things in which she'd almost completely forgotten about, like her stupid ceremonial fan—for instance. She frowned when she looked around the room for it, suddenly unable to locate the tiny white fan which she had to wear in her obi. Oh, for the love of all that was Materia, where did she put it? She let out a string of muffled curses that would surely give even Leviathan himself a headache when she unceremoniously dropped to her knees and looked under an ornately decorated, black lacquer table. She growled when she bumped her head against one of its legs, before rubbing her injury as she continued in her search. She grasped at the surrounding shadows, only to find that it wasn't there.

Yuffie suddenly paled.

Oh, Gawd.

She'd lost it.

Her father was going to _kill_ her. Great. Just wonderful. The wedding would be ruined because of _her._ Well, really, more so for her carelessness in misplacing the fan that had taken a local artisan a week to make, specifically for the occasion. It was just as important as the wedding rings Rufus insisted that they have for the ceremony. How was she to bullshit her way through everything without it now? She was on the verge of doing a classic facepalm to the forehead when she heard a throat clear from behind.

Remembering to mind her head this time, she scuttled out from underneath the table. She prayed she didn't wrinkle her kimono, but really found herself no longer caring at this point. Not only was she at her wit's end after losing her fan, she now had to deal with whoever had decided to barge in on her at such a bad time. It was probably Reno, since she doubted that any of those sleazy news reporters had gotten past Tseng and Elena, who Rufus had conveniently stationed outside.

"Look I've got a good five minutes before I'm expected to be out there, so you can just click your heels together and think happy thoughts in the meantime," she growled, yet failed to receive the smart-ass retort she expected from him. Frowning at the silence, she slowly turned to address the one who had so rudely interrupted her search…

…And met the eyes of one she had hoped she wouldn't see on this day.

"Vincent."

His name fell hard like a death knell, and Yuffie swallowed, struck as she was by his very appearance. Eternally garbed in his trademark red cloak and suit with his faithful Cerberus holstered at his side, he looked absolutely handsome. Yuffie could not help but remember when she and Cloud and the others had happened upon on him in the ShinRa mansion. Even then, freaked out as she'd been at the time, he was still stunning, his red eyes the first thing she'd noticed as his handsome face had come into view as he'd claimed that more nightmares would come to haunt him. Yes, even the midst of his angst, he'd been devastatingly handsome. She'd lost part of her heart in that crypt, before losing off small portions of it on their journey until he'd almost claimed the entirety of it in full. She'd loved him. Once. Not so long ago, in fact.

But that was before…

Shaking her head, she set all what-ifs aside and took stock of the situation for what it was. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't have come at all. They'd settled everything back in Rocket Town, hadn't they? But then, as she remembered their conversation from a month ago, they had been unfortunately interrupted by none other than Rufus himself. Their conversation, as she'd initially believed, was apparently far from finished. She inwardly cursed her misfortune, knowing that he'd come to rectify that account—without any further interruptions, from Rufus or from anyone else. Her thoughts suddenly turned toward the dressing room's wooden door.

How he'd gotten past Tseng, of all people, she didn't know. Knowing Tseng, however, she doubted he would've allowed Vincent entry, strictly out of respect for his employer. On the other hand, he respected the former Turk, who was both a friend and contemporary of his own mentor. With Tseng, she was willing to go with the latter, although she somewhat feared that Vincent may have used another route altogether as she suddenly noticed an open window. Damn. He surely made her ninja skills look bad.

Muttering something unpleasant about how damned quiet he was under her breath, she tried to compose herself. "I saw Tifa, just a few minutes ago; she said the others were here, but we didn't think you were coming."

He was silent for a moment, his fiery-red eyes staring into hers, piercing and impenetrable, a terrible indication that he was he was far from impressed by her feeble attempts at making idle chitchat with him. He watched her, as she tried to break away from his gaze, yet utterly failing as a look of shame overcame her former irritation. He stiffened at her inaction. So, what he suspected was true; it _had_ been deliberate. "You sent an invitation," he finally said, breaking the silence between them. "I thought you meant it in earnest, so I came."

Yuffie nodded dumbly at this, unable to do anything else. "Yeah, I just wanted to be sure everyone got one. I didn't know if I was supposed to send yours to Edge or Nibelheim. Reeve said he hasn't seen you around the office for a few months. I really didn't think you'd get it."

"I still watch the news," he reminded her. "The invitation was merely confirmation—from _you_."

She faintly smiled at the slight acknowledgement, but it wasn't a happy one. No, Vincent's meaning was far from the epitome of kindness. Full of confusion and condemnation by turns, he had rendered her into a blubbering mess of shame and self-loathing. He must've realized it as well, since he saw the guilt edge upon her face, before she heard him speak:

"I knew you were getting married in the fall, but of all the days you could have chosen?" he questioned her, his voice holding a slight edge of accusation. "Why today? Didn't you think I wouldn't notice?"

And it was then, with the day drawing so nearly to a close—when she would at last be, finally, married—that Yuffie broke down before the man her heart claimed to have loved for so long. "I'm sorry about that, I really am," she expressed in no more than a broken whisper. She didn't look at him when she said it, _couldn't_ look at him. "I wasn't thinking clearly when I chose that day. I was still so upset at the time, and I was the one who was given the choice to pick what month and what day and…I chose today." She felt a metal finger come to rest underneath her chin. As silent as the grave and twice as lethal, he'd managed to catch her completely off guard. She silently commended him for it, but hated him all the same.

"Yuffie," Vincent muttered, his commanding voice so very much the same as it had been when they last saw each other in Rocket Town, "look at me."

And she did. By Leviathan, she did, although it pained her to. "I'm so sorry," she cried out brokenly, unintentionally echoing the words of another who had broken his heart. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone; least of all, you, Vincent. It was so stupid of me to do it; I really wasn't thinking what might happen at the time."

He hushed her, the affront, unintentional as it had been, wholly forgiven. For what else could he do, _but_ forgive her? It was his burden to bear, in failing to realize her affections sooner. If he had, well…But that bridge had already been crossed; there was no point in wondering what would've happened between them now. He'd lost out to the likes of Rufus ShinRa and that was the end of it. He only hoped, for Yuffie's sake, that ShinRa would treat her well, or the man would have more than the Death Penalty and Cerberus to answer to. With a deep intake of breath, Vincent allowed himself to speak:

"I'm not angry. I only thought it was an indication of you changing your mind." _That you wanted to escape from this sham of a marriage. _He didn't say the words, not out loud, but she understood his meaning all the same.

And yet, Yuffie, to his dismay, sadly shook her head. "When I chose that day, I admit I was thinking entirely of you, but that was before…" She stopped herself, unwilling to finish that particular line of thought as she went on with the rest of her confession. "It doesn't matter. What does matter is that you're here, for me, and that we can still be friends, right? You're not mad at me, are you?" She relaxed when she saw one of his rare smiles, and, as such, came to embrace him tightly. "It was so silly of me, I know, and I'd almost completely forgotten about it until Tifa brought it up a few minutes ago. She couldn't figure out _why_ I'd choose a day in the middle of October for my wedding day. It was just that no one seemed to notice, and after staying in Junon and promoting this wedding in front of the cameras for so long…I really forgot about it." She sighed then, her frown returning as she looked him in the eye. "I never meant to hurt you; that was the last thing I ever wanted to do. And if I could go back and choose another day to get married, I would. Believe me, I would."

The former Turk inclined his head in understanding, yet a single question remained in those scarlet eyes. "He doesn't know, does he?" he asked, as Yuffie didn't have to ask who "he" was.

With utmost regret, she again shook her head. "I haven't told him," she answered quietly. "I don't want to keep any secrets from him, I really don't, but I also know that he wouldn't like it if I told him. Even if he knew the situation is very different now, he still wouldn't be very happy, Vincent."

"He won't hear of it from me," the gunman promised, a tender reassurance, to the one woman who was now forever out of his reach. Choosing her wedding on a day that no longer held any real meaning for him had issued forth a sense of both pain and pleasure, a faint hope that she'd sent the invitation as a form of code for him to come. Now, he saw it for what it was: an honest mistake made by a young woman who'd thought herself in love with a man, who had been an absolute fool not to reciprocate her feelings when he'd had the chance. He wasn't angry about it. Hurt, yes. But he could never be angry with Yuffie. The man she intended to marry on the other hand…

Snapping out of his thoughts, Vincent reluctantly pulled away from the warmth Yuffie's innocent embrace offered him. Believing that he owed Vincent a favor in saving him and Elena from Kadaj's gang, Tseng had reluctantly promised him five minutes, and it had been implicitly understood that no physical contact was to be elicited between him and Yuffie in the interim. Of course, Yuffie's embrace made it difficult for Vincent to honor Tseng's goodwill in allowing this meeting, but he managed, if only out of respect for the Turk and Yuffie.

Mustering the last of his will, he finally ventured to ask, "But you're certain about this? Do you really want to marry Rufus ShinRa?" _I could take you away from him so easily._ His eyes burned vividly into hers with this tacit declaration. It wasn't out of love that made him say it. Not really. But perhaps, maybe, one day…With Yuffie, every day was always a surprise. "You're sure you want to go through with this?"

He allowed her a moment to consider his offer, her slightly wrinkled kimono and painted face taken out of the equation. He was offering her a chance of living some kind of nameless existence with him, even if meant serious repercussions for both of them after tonight. But again, he found himself gifted by that regrettable shaking of her head.

"I'm sure," was her soft reply, a final confirmation of what he'd known already. "I know it sounds absolutely crazy; but the funny thing is, Vincent, is that I really _do_ want to marry him, because I honestly can't see myself with anyone else. He's so different from what I remember of him, back before the world went to hell in a handbasket. He used to be such an asshole, but now…" She had the decency to shrug, a very Yuffie-like quality, as the stiff fabric of her kimono protested against the carefree gesture. "I just enjoy having him there, simply being around me, you know? It's really not so bad at all. I've probably told you all of this before, but he sometimes even makes me laugh. I never thought that man could ever be funny, but he is. Well, in a dry, sarcastic sort of way. But that's a ShinRa for you. Well, _my_ ShinRa, that is."

She even laughed when she said it and Vincent nodded, truly understanding her at last. She'd told him as much before, yes, but one thing had now become painfully obvious: Yuffie loved Rufus ShinRa, even if she didn't realize it herself. It was as plain as day. He relented then, and a hint of something that looked like sadness flickered faintly in his red eyes. "If he truly makes you happy…" Vincent began, an echo of a similar admission he'd made from long ago, "…Then I don't mind."

The tension between them shattered in the instant.

"Thanks, Vincent," Yuffie said, and she smiled—truly smiled—as she became the very princess he had so often heard her proclaim herself to be but never truly believed. "You can't know how happy I am to hear you say that. I'm so glad that we can still be friends, and that you'll be here for me. I'm just sorry for causing such a mess. If I'd known then what I know now, I wouldn't have opened my big mouth, let alone kiss you with it. I hope that didn't permanently scar you." Her smile widened as she meant the last part completely in jest. "Because, as you already know, just how irresistible I really am! Even Mr. President can't seem to keep his hands off of me, no matter how much he tries to deny wanting me." She threw him a suggestive wink and laughed again. "It's going to be so fun teasing that man for the rest of our lives, I really can't wait!"

Vincent felt something nearly break inside as he saw the beauty of that smile when she offered it to him, just as the happiness it inspired in those beautiful dark eyes issued forth a sweet agony, wholly unassuming in the pain it caused in the man standing before her. It was the same as pain he'd felt when Lucrecia denied him, but he rejoiced in it all the same; for this one smile that Yuffie offered, fleeting though it might be, was his. And only his. He would treasure it forever. As he would treasure the friendship she still so desperately wanted to share with him. And he would grant it to her. With every fiber of his remaining humanity, he would. He could offer her no less than that.

As well as one other thing.

"By the way, I believe you dropped this," he said, producing a tiny white object from the dark-crimson interior of his cloak. "I found it by the window."

Yuffie shook her head, amazed that she hadn't noticed him having it until he revealed it. Gaia. Some thief she was; her skills were apparently getting a little rusty, if she hadn't caught onto his having it before now. It also appeared that she would have to get some practice in after the wedding. Perhaps Rufus would be a worthy contender of her magical touch. Maybe she could pocket his wedding ring without him noticing. She rather liked that idea. But for now, there was something a little more pressing that required her attention.

Sighing with a dramatic air, she made to accept the fan, but was kindly denied as Vincent, again, spoke:

"If you would but grant me the honor," he offered, tentatively, before Yuffie allowed him to place it in the satin wrappings of her obi. Scarlet eyes met hers in silent gratitude as both felt the small action a fitting conclusion to whatever they could've had beyond friendship. It was truly _over_. And Yuffie, for her part, was glad of it. She could now go into this marriage with Rufus with a full and free heart. Perhaps she would even tell him about her little mistake one day. Just not today. Today, she would focus on getting her vows right.

After all, she hadn't even told Vincent the entire truth: that she'd chosen his birthday, simply because she believed that thinking of him, on such a day, would get her through a loveless marriage with Rufus ShinRa. She could think of him throughout the years when she aged and he remained forever youthful and know that her wedding had really been for him. Now, however, she found that she could think of another, who would see her through those many years, regardless of the day she'd chosen for her wedding. Rufus, not Vincent, would be the man she would think about then.

With another smile, she placed an affectionate hand over Vincent's gauntlet. "I'll see you after the wedding, right?"

And again, Vincent nodded as he flashed her another of his rare smiles before returning to the window. "I'll be there," he promised, before adding, "And one other thing: you may want to have your father to better secure these windows; they're very easy to open, especially for an intruder with far less noble intentions," he gently admonished before disappearing like a dark angel into the night.

Yuffie shook her head at the sight before closing the window, making a note to lock it firmly before looking once again at her reflection in the mirror. She frowned at the wrinkles in the fabric around her knees, her hands smoothing them away the best they could. She brushed her hair back from her face and took in her appearance for what it was. Oh, well, it would have to do; her fiancé would simply have to accept it since they both knew he wasn't marrying a supermodel. Still, though, Yuffie felt that she wasn't a crone, either. Somewhere in between, perhaps, but still far from a crone. A soft knock on the door alerted her of the time as she made her way to allow Tseng in.

"Miss Kisaragi," the leader of the Turks addressed with a formal bow, "if I may escort you there, I believe your presence is required in the main hall."

She smirked at that, picturing the stern Turk escorting her to what would either make or break her. "I imagine it is," she replied, happily noting that Elena wasn't around. This would make what she had to say next a little easier. Pausing slightly, she looked around to see if anyone was listening before nodding to him in confidence. "I also wanted to thank you…for earlier. I really needed to get that off my chest, so thank you, for that."

Tseng said nothing in response, merely nodded, since both understood that neither would ever breathe a word of her private meeting to another soul. Aside from guarding her life, it was the kindest thing Tseng had ever done for her, and Yuffie doubted she would ever forget it. She then reasoned that perhaps not all of Rufus' dogs were so deserving of that title. Elena was decent enough, and Reno and Rude had grown on her like a pair of warts. She doubted would ever be able to get rid of them. No, as with Rufus, she would be stuck with all of the employees of ShinRa's Dept. of Administrative Research until death, finally, had them part ways. It was the most unlikely relationship, certainly, yet Yuffie found that worked on so many levels. Indeed, how would she ever do without Rufus' pack, nipping at her heels?

Glancing at the man who now escorted her to what would inevitably be the rest of her life, she realized that she wouldn't have it any other way. Walking calmly in her wooden clogs, she kept this in mind as two of the Wusheng guard opened the hall's main doors. Tseng bowed once again before taking his place in the shadows. Yuffie offered him a subtle nod before looking past the threshold to a sea of faces, some of which she knew, while the rest were veritable strangers or heads of state that her father knew. Yuffie hated to admit it, but none of them mattered. Not even her friends, whom she briefly saw huddled close together in two rows to her right, mattered. For only one, and one alone, held the whole of her attention.

As fate would have it, she locked eyes with her intended husband…and nearly lost herself.

Had he ever been so handsome? She'd never really noticed before. Really, she hadn't noticed, just as her heart suddenly betrayed her, when it decided to flutter madly about under the fine brocade that shielded it from the eyes of her spectators. But regardless of that, she couldn't deny that Rufus ShinRa, decked out in multiple layers of black and white, was the most handsome devil she'd ever seen. _He's certainly gives a much better view of himself, when he's not in those parachute pants of his_. She brightened up at the thought and secretly prayed that he would never wear those horrendously loud things ever again. She rather enjoyed the view without them obscuring that marvelously-toned backside of his.

The music from a distant ceremonial flute stirred her from her thoughts as she began her journey into a future, carefully plotted out by two men, who now stood side by side of each other. Ignoring her father, whose hard-lined face had seen better days, she looked at her silently composed fiancé and managed to keep her balance in her painfully obnoxious, wooden clogs, as she remembered, if only vaguely, to keep her wits about her and simply breathe.

Of course, putting such into practice was, as Yuffie would come to discover when she joined hands with a very grave Rufus ShinRa, easier said than done.

…

**Author's note: First off, I am so sorry for taking so long with this update. I've been very busy subbing for schools in my district these last few months. I really need the money and I enjoy working with the kids, but I wish I had more time to write. I've also really missed sharing this story with everyone. **

**Secondly, I'm sorry for ending the chapter as I did. I figured, when I outlined the marriage scene, it would end up being cut into three parts. I had hoped that I could get away with one whole part, but it would be too long. And so, the next part will be the marriage itself, and the third part will be the "honeymoon." I'm also sorry for not having Rufus in this part until the very end. Trust me: he **_**will**_** take center-stage in the next two parts. I promise! :D**

**And thirdly, since this is considered the month of love, romance, and all that jazz, I figured we might as well see something "sweet" between our favorite couple. It's a little early for Valentine's Day, but I'm notorious for posting on odd-numbered days of the month, particularly on the thirteenth, even if it's a Friday. A bit of a trade secret, if you will. :D I've also corrected a few things I wasn't happy with in the last chapter. Those corrections should show up, sometime, by tonight.**

**Regarding Yuffie's conversation with Vincent, I apologize if it sounded a little redundant. I honestly wanted them to settle things in Rocket Town, but, as Yuffie so aptly pointed out, Rufus interrupted them before they could. I also had to address Yuffie and Rufus' October wedding. Did anyone catch onto that before this chapter? I'd planned the idea of Yuffie choosing that month for a while now. If it surprised everyone, then I've accomplished my goal! :D**

**I've also read up on Eastern/Western wedding traditions. The wedding rings that Rufus wanted are, naturally, more so Western in origin, while Yuffie's fan is based on a **_**suehiro**_**, which is a fan used for wedding ceremonies in Japan. As with their clothing and the joining of their families, I also wanted to have a fusion of wedding traditions. Hopefully, the wedding won't turn out too badly going this route; I imagine Rufus desires for this event to be absolutely perfect—strictly for appearances' sake! :)**

**As for Rufus' parachute pants, I happened upon someone's fanart of him lamenting his decision in wearing them, and then I remembered just how "puffy" his pants were in ACC. So, yeah, I simply couldn't resist having Yuffie making light of them. Maybe she'll even convince him to wear something more fitting to compliment his, ah, manly stature. (Grins wickedly.)**

**Inspirational music for this chapter was from: the All American Rejects' "Damn Girl, It Ends Tonight, and Can't Take it", Traditional Japanese Music, "Sakura, Sakura", and Coldplay's "Viva La Vida."**

**Kadajclone100: I'm happy you mentioned **_**Case of ShinRa!**_** It is a fantastic read, isn't it? Oddly enough, it's actually become one of my favorites in the series. I think I might've mentioned one detail from it already; I think maybe about Rufus' preference to have his bed on the farthest side of the room. I'd like to mention some other things from the novella, as well as from **_**The Kids are Alright: A Lateral Biography of the Turks**_**. Rufus is in that novel, too! :D And, yes, I'd also like to think Yuffie has matured since the events of the original game. She's in her twenties now, so maybe she's gotten a little past being that rambunctious little snot of a teenager who stole everyone's Materia. XD I honestly believe that, by this chapter, Vincent even sees her in a different light, and a part of him regrets not seeing that sooner. **

**SansaStark: I also love the very Rufus-centric moments…but if only knew what was going on between Yuffie and Vincent right now…who knows what he might think, let alone do. In a way, I can't believe Tseng actually allowed Vincent to see Yuffie. He must be **_**very**_** grateful for Vincent's assistance during the events of ACC. Either way, I don't think Rufus is going to find out about this. Let's hope not, anyhow. But then, you never know with these kinds of things. I mean, with secrets like these…they have a tendency to come out when no one expects them, right? Let's hope, for Yuffie **_**and**_** Vincent's sake, that this one doesn't! :D**

**FrostQueen69: It is rather amusing how Yuffie has her ways in stunning Rufus to silence, isn't it? :D She is very much his equal in every respect, and I think he knows it, too. Indeed, the man already knows that he's going to have his hands full in keeping an eye on her. I also agree that she isn't as manipulative as Rufus, since she really does care about her friends and her country, but I also suspect that there's more to Rufus than meets the eye. Either way, I'm sure we'll see what happens between those too soon enough! :)**

**xFashax: Oh, yes, what was Rufus thinking, when he had some of his Turks secretly stationed outside? He really didn't think his bride-to-be wouldn't notice, did he? He must've forgotten who he's marrying for a moment there. XD As for pulling the wool over Yuffie's eyes, I suspect we might see the tables turn on him with that one. I don't want to spoil anything, but I will hazard to say that Yuffie can be quite cunning when she wants to be, especially when she's given an ultimatum that leaves her…conflicted. Either way, I imagine it's going to be a very interesting honeymoon. (Grins.)**

**Chaotic-rouge: Your comment made me smile rather wickedly; Rufus is indeed a very dirty man! :D And thank you, so much, for comparing the dynamic between him and Yuffie to a chess game. It really is a kind of game of strategy between them. And I'll certainly try to keep them away from being all lovey-dovey and hugged-up, because I can't imagine them behaving that way, not unless it benefited them in some way. O.0; I confess I can't wait to see what he has in store for Yuffie when they go on their honeymoon. Blind folds and silk rope. Who would've thought that the President of ShinRa would be into something as scandalous as bondage? Rufus is a man of many talents, I'll grant him that.**

**Thank you, everyone, so much again for reading and reviewing. All of you really encourage me to continue on with this little adventure!**

**Until Part Two!**

— **Kittie**


	12. Chapter 9, Pt 2: The Marriage

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII, _characters, places, etc. All rights belong to Square-Enix and their respected owners.

Summary: Post ACC/DoC. Because, sometimes, it's in everyone's best interest if both parties agree to commit to something as mundane as a marriage based on politics and personal gain. Better the devil you know than the one you don't. Rufus/Yuffie

The Arrangement

Chapter Nine

Part Two

The ceremony was almost over before she even realized it.

Hands, rings, and words were exchanged in a mishmash of customary cues that had been thoroughly practiced, days in advance. And yet, in spite of the time spent in going through those exhaustive rehearsals, the crown Princess of Wutai would be a liar if she said that she wasn't nervous when her hands, which were undeniably cold and clammy, shook when Rufus took them into his, warming them with a pressing reassurance which seemed to radiate from his very touch. The wedding ring he offered her, oddly enough, was cold when he slipped it onto her finger, its Materia-encrusted band complimenting her engagement ring as it locked into it, fitting perfectly, and Yuffie realized in that moment that the rings were two halves of a whole. She almost faltered at the realization. Rufus—or someone close to him—had thought this wedding thing through. He'd left no loose ends on his side. And yet, she couldn't say the same of her father, who still had yet to keep up his end of the bargain.

As much as it galled Yuffie to admit it, everything that joined the Kisaragi bloodline to that of the ShinRa family was finalized, save for signing all of the prearranged documents that were necessary to legalize the marriage. Those, according to her father, would be signed _before_ she and Rufus left Wutai—that very night. She inwardly fumed at the idea. Leave it to her dead old dad to put a damper on what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. She didn't doubt that the ink on those documents would still be wet when she and Rufus left for their honeymoon.

_It's just as well,_ she considered dismally, as she listened to the priest drone on and on over the sanctity of marriage and companionship. Yuffie almost laughed in his face. If the man only _knew_. After all, she carried no illusions that Rufus would be faithful to her, since he would undoubtedly seek his pleasure elsewhere. As long as there was a child that bore both his and her DNA, it didn't matter how faithful Rufus was—to the one woman he expected to be exceptionally faithful to _him_. That was the unspoken part of their little agreement; for even after keeping her end of the deal, Yuffie knew that any secret liaison that she might have with another man would be out of the question. _Damned double-standard, I should just cut off his crown jewels, once we have an heir and a spare_, she thought, a little irritably, and she had to bite her tongue to keep from uttering such shocking thoughts aloud.

The shrine's priest, High Priest Asano—a man personally chosen by Godo to oversee the union—wouldn't like it, let alone her father. As for her beloved almost-husband, well, she couldn't say; the jury in her head was still out on that one. His grave expression certainly hadn't changed, not even when he slipped the ring that would forever bind her to him on her finger. To Yuffie's surprise, however, he wasn't completely wooden in his actions; for the emphasis he'd placed in his vow to love, honor, and protect her was unmistakable. It was just for show, since the ceremony was being broadcast live across the world.

But, still, his vows were expressed in such a way that _almost_ convinced even Yuffie. He wasn't blowing this off; he actually, if only in an attempt to convince everyone else…Meant. Every. Single. Word. Of. What. He. Said. And it was enough for her—to go along with this little charade when she expressed her own promises in a manner that suggested that she was actually _in_ _love_ with this man whom everyone loved to hate. Her friends and the rest of Gaia would remain none the wiser, as to how the bride and groom really felt about each other. And so she gave him her best smile—strictly eye candy for the cameras—while she patiently waited for this nightmare to end.

She'd already given him the ring which designated him as her husband, slipping it onto his finger as he'd done in like manner with hers. The rings, she'd come to notice, were, notably, a perfectly matching set. It shouldn't have surprised her, given how he remarked, on occasion, how they complimented each other visually. The rings were a part of that illusion and nothing more.

Though unlike hers, his wedding ring was only a plain mythril band. There was nothing intricate or lavish about it; yet because of its simplicity, Yuffie felt that it suited him perfectly. For an overly complex man, who very nearly wore the same style of clothing every day, his obtaining the façade of a simple man was actually very brilliant, and she smiled. If nothing else, the man was passively amusing in playing his little mind games on an unsuspecting populace. She almost applauded him for it. Almost. She couldn't give him too much credit; his ego was massive enough as it was.

_Overblown_, she corrected herself. Yes, Rufus ShinRa was, undeniably, a very proud man. Yuffie considered that, waiting ever so patiently for the priest to wrap whatever he had to say up. Really, Rufus wouldn't be himself if he wasn't proud of his own accomplishments—not that she didn't have some of her own pride; she actually possessed enough for those of her countrymen who lacked any. Still, though. As odd as it was, Yuffie had to admit that the man standing across from her failed to wear that perpetual look of pride that she so often saw in photographs and posters of his father. Rufus exerted a naturally cool intellect, his stern expression a handsome mask which concealed what the man who wore it felt internally.

Even now, Yuffie couldn't discern as to what he presently felt. Relief, perhaps. Triumph in finally getting her to the altar, certainly. She highly doubted that he was happy about being stuck for the rest of his life with the likes of her; but for whatever reason, he'd agreed to their little arrangement regardless.

It was, after all, only that.

An arrangement.

It could be nothing more than that, not even when they had children and still pretended to be head-over-hills in love with each other when they were as dotty as someone who'd just bathed in a pool of Mako. She then wondered, if Rufus were to ever lose any of his teeth, whether he would go the normal route as most people did and have dentures. Knowing him, the man would go for a set of premium implants, just to spite the dentist fitting them. As absurd as thinking about such a far-off thing was, she still smiled at the likelihood. Rufus was just as stubborn as she in that respect. It was almost fitting that two such people, with matching temperaments, were to join forces through marriage. Oh, what a pair they would indeed make! She grinned at the havoc they would wreak on the world, a small bubble of laugh escaping her.

High Priest Asano looked at her oddly, his oiled mustache twitching in apparent disapproval, but then he proceeded on. Yuffie smiled at him. His expression, combined by his attempt to remain composed under the critical gaze of her father, made her smile even more. She barely noticed the look Rufus gave her, under that cold façade of ice and snow. His reddish-blond hair was slicked back into a respectable style, his finely-tailored suit immaculate. And yet, as Yuffie continued in her silent perusal of him, all the while plaguing him with that knowing smile, he remained as inert and unmovable as a chunk of Master Materia. _You're like a stick in the mud, Rufus ShinRa, even on your wedding day. You really need to lighten up a little, Gawd_, she wanted to say to him, but that would only be a fraction of the truth. The thing was, she doubted that he would ever lighten up, not even when she finally gave him the night of his life.

_Of course, he might have to wait a few years on that one_, she thought, rather mischievously, as she watched him eye her with something more than kindness. Yuffie almost blanched. Gawd. He wasn't thinking about _that_ already, was he? _But weren't _you_ checking out his ass only a few minutes ago?_ a spiteful little voice jibed at the back of her mind. She quelled it instantly, but the thought remained: undeniably stuck in the middle when Asano united their hands as he finally deemed them husband and wife, his graying head bowing forward in solemn confirmation. Yuffie visibly trembled under the gravity of his expression when she watched him calmly announce to the world:

"Noble lords and ladies of our most honored emperor's court," he began, before acknowledging the rest of those in attendance, "And visitors from lands far and wide, may the great water god, Leviathan, in his infinite wisdom, bless this holy union, as it is my honor to present Lord and Lady ShinRa, the future rulers of our noble kingdom."

A gong was rung, and then silence.

The ceremony, for the headache that it had been in its many months of tireless preparation, was well and truly over. However, the crown Princess of Wutai was far from relieved. For as with any wedding ceremony that drew to a close, there was always a final gesture of love expressed between those happily united in holy matrimony. And yet—

And yet…

There wouldn't be a kiss between the bride and groom.

That was a custom wholly Western in tradition. As such, Godo hadn't sanctioned for the ceremony to include it; and Yuffie didn't see any point in arguing with her father, since she was so tired of going head-to-head with the old goat. Spiting him had gotten a little old. And besides, after the many kisses she'd given for the cameras, she really had no interest in kissing Rufus, anyway. For the ShinRa heir—now a lord—himself, as with her kimono, had remained unsurprisingly indifferent on the matter. His affections—whatever they were—had also been for the cameras. He had no interest in kissing her, either.

_It isn't as if he actually enjoys it_, she thought, somewhat cynically, but was then forced to remember the taste of his mouth. His lips weren't all cold and dry as Vincent's had been—far from it, actually—since his, she was loath to admit, were warm, demanding, and utterly enthralling. It was a corny comparison, she knew, but one fitting nonetheless. For even when he wasn't throwing sarcastic remarks her way, his mouth still retained a sense of authority, even when he was doing nothing but sucking the air from her lungs. He certainly hadn't enjoyed kissing her, by any means. No. He couldn't have. It was an understanding that should've made her count her lucky stars, but instead she felt a little disappointed by it.

The silence that surrounded them seemed to reinforce that feeling, growing more unwanted and profound with each passing second; however, when she again looked up to the man who now regarded her as her lord and husband, everything she believed before that moment was refuted entirely. Her dark eyes countered his in disbelief, caught as she was under that penetrating, Mako-infused gaze. He intended something underhanded and dirty. She was sure of it. But then, when she finally discovered the reason behind that intensive stare—one that was directed solely at her—it was too late to react. It was too late to do anything, really. And Yuffie almost cursed him and his family name to the lower regions of Gaia. Damn him. Damn him. Damn him!

Of all the stunts he could've pulled, she just _had_ to be grabbed and plastered—in a very suggestive position, she was happily inclined to add—against his chest, his hands wrapping around the lower half of her back like a…she dare not say what. She heard a collective gasp from those surrounding them, and she groaned internally.

It was obvious that _everyone_ was aware of what he was doing, as well. Rufus ShinRa had done the unexpected; and she blinked, absolutely shocked by his behavior. She was positively mortified, especially when he looked down at her, for only half an instant, as he briefly considered the silent, awestruck girl before him, her absolute surprise catching everyone, even Asano and her father, off-guard.

He almost applauded her for her sincerity, mildly impressed as he was by her efforts in saving face. Ever the innocent little girl in want of her Prince Charming. A well-played move. He offered her a cold smile, before leaning down and silently commending her with a kiss. He felt her stiffen in his arms, those midnight eyes fluttering under a pair of dusky eyelashes like two black butterflies alighting on a snowy field.

She, unlike her assailant, was lost in the darkness of her own thoughts, those rose painted lips curving into that of an unwanted smile. There was pleasure there. In the kiss that they presently shared. It was as simple that. And Yuffie welcomed it, just as she had all of those months ago in Junon. He was actually giving her something she'd wanted. Knowing him as she did, though, it was probably his way of getting back at her for teasing him with one a couple of weeks ago. But regardless of his petty need for vengeance, she enjoyed it; and no matter how much she lied to herself about not wanting to kiss him on their wedding day, she did, and she welcomed it, welcomed him, and all the hell Godo and the others would give her after the honeymoon.

As if aware of the punishment they would dole out, she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and accepted the kiss and all of its consequences—come what may—as she tasted a hint of red wine and peppermint on his tongue.

_Ah, Gawd._

She felt as if lightning had struck her, her body succumbing to the surge of emotions his kiss inflicted; and she went stock-still, giving into him before a very shocked Godo. Yuffie almost smiled when she heard her father tap his sandaled foot in obvious displeasure, pleased as she that Rufus had done the unexpected, by enraging her father by his own methods. Really, his kiss was nothing short of amazing.

It was powerful. Electric. Like his company.

Yuffie suddenly paused. His company. Him. How could she forget? She should've pulled away from him then, away from the danger he represented, but she instead found herself intrigued by the comparison as she smiled into the kiss, offering him as good as he gave. The cameras flashed rapidly, capturing the moment forever in a flood of light and sound. And yet, she, for her part, couldn't care whether they photographed every physically known angle of the kiss or not. They could take as many pictures as they wanted, waste as much of their cameras' memory to their hearts' content. She didn't care. She honestly didn't care how Godo and the others would react to her behavior.

For as with their wedding announcement in Junon, the kiss that she'd shared with Rufus would be something that went down in the history books, since no royal marriage had _ever_ done that which Rufus ShinRa had just imposed. As a ruling lord, he'd set forth a new precedent—one of which his young bride wholeheartedly supported—since their children and their descendants would undoubtedly follow in their footsteps. It was a breakaway from the old ways, from the traditions of her father, and Yuffie was glad of it. Given the devil his due, Rufus had brought the first wave of change that her country so desperately needed. It didn't matter whether he felt a genuine desire to better the country or not; it was the fact that he'd kept his promise and did so. That's what mattered ultimately.

It was then she felt him end the kiss, a ghost of it remaining with her as he clasped one of her hands in his and turned to regard the gaping crowd of onlookers before them. A handful of reporters were already lining up, ready to catch the latest scoop. She watched Rufus stare them down with an expression akin to the one he'd possessed during his acceptance speech in Junon, when he became ShinRa's next president. He stared at them as he had those upon his ascension: imperious and full of confidence. Perfectly ready to take on the world. Obviously his becoming the future Lord of Wutai had given his ego something of a power boost. She'd have to take it down a few notches after the wedding, of course. But for now, she'd let him have his fun with the pack of hyenas lurking about with their cameras and microphones.

Squeezing his hand in silent reassurance, she allowed him to sweet-talk his way into their maddening throng, offering only support as she gushed over how much she loved him, and, yes, what a kiss that was, and how all he wanted to do was to give her the perfect wedding. She lied into every microphone thrust her way, perfectly and prettily, and she offered them her brightest smile when she showed off their wedding rings.

Over a hundred photos were snapped in the direction of their rings, and at least a thousand of her kissing him sweetly on the cheek.

"Lady ShinRa," a man from the _Edge Chronicle_ formally addressed, "do you intend to refer to your new husband as a lord?"

The question was met with her unnaturally soft, bell-like laughter. "Well, I don't know," answered Yuffie as she gave Rufus a faux, uncertain look. "He'd probably enjoy that, lording that kind of thing over me for the rest of our lives; but I'm not one for being formal, so he's stuck with the name I've called him since we were kids. Isn't that right, Shin-Shin?"

Rufus offered the reporter a tight smile, before promptly agreeing with his wife and the ridiculous moniker she'd given him. Shin-Shin. She owed him a lot, for not embarrassing her on the spot. It was a name in which he vaguely remembered, something said by a very young girl who, up until then, had barely uttered a handful of words in the foreign tongue his father had secretly despised. He actually began to wonder whether she even remembered calling him that. She couldn't possibly; she'd been so young then, and he'd forgotten about it as soon his little excursion to the island nation was over when he and his father returned to Midgar the following week. She'd been nothing more than a baby back then, those small hands clutching onto her beautiful mother's kimono. There was no way in hell that she could've remembered that.

If he was a betting man, he would bank on such simply being a coincidence and nothing more as he briefly considered ways of making her pay, regardless of her being unaware of it, when she finally screamed his name in full. Shin-Shin be damned. He would finally put an end to this absurd name-game and have her address him properly before the night was over.

For if what he could discern of the kiss they'd just shared before everyone, including her father, whom he imagined despised him now beyond belief…

She probably suspected the kiss as a form of revenge for the one she'd given him on the veranda; which was, in fact, very much true—but she would only be partially correct. He would never tell her the truth, not even if she held one of her shurikens against his throat. She would never know the actual reason for his doing so wasn't only for the cameras, let alone for his settling the score for what she'd pulled on him at dinner that night.

No, the sad truth of it was…was that he'd seen the very personification of a scandal emerge like a nightmare from the shadows, shifting with a catlike grace among the crowd, before taking a seat among its fellow terrorists. Vincent Valentine obviously thought that Rufus hadn't seen him, but it hadn't escaped the latter's notice—just as Yuffie's arrival, not even a moment later, put everything into perspective. Rufus had little doubt that Valentine had somehow managed to at least catch a glimpse of her. Perhaps he'd even tried to talk her out of the wedding. Perhaps not. Tseng and Elena were assigned to keep anyone other than Tifa Lockhart away from Yuffie. That clearly meant any man who sported a shredded crimson cloak and a deadpan expression that matched that of their employer's. Rufus steeled himself against the possibility of Valentine interfering, tempted as he was to fire Tseng and the others on the spot—for not having the tact to take Valentine completely out of the equation. That alone would solve more than a handful of his problems.

Valentine's constant presence in Yuffie's life was becoming more than a minor irritation; if that searing look that freak of nature cast his way after he'd kissed Yuffie said anything. Rufus harbored no self-delusions; he'd purposely looked in the direction of the reporters, to where Valentine was standing—for the sole intent of reminding the man to back the hell off.

This was the second warning he'd given him.

There wouldn't be a third.

For after everything that had passed since then, Rufus ShinRa meant what he'd silently promised, back in Rocket Town: he would personally see to handling Valentine himself. He was growing rather tired of the man's bullshit. It didn't matter whether Valentine genuinely loved Yuffie or not, her marriage into the ShinRa family had still taken place in spite of it. Although as he considered his present quarry, with his endless sadness and need of tragedy, it appeared, at least to Rufus, that love never truly conquered all—not as far as he was concerned—since today's events were business as usual for him.

And it was as such that he glanced in Tseng's direction, his ever-faithful Leader of the Turks, who nodded subtly to him before the newfound lord proceeded to charm the crowd that swarmed around him and his blushing bride, all the while holding Yuffie's hand in a tight, undeniably possessive hold. He told everyone to address him as they had before: as Mr. ShinRa. Like Yuffie, he wasn't one to stand on formality, not anymore, humbled by the _love_ that he had for the beauty standing by his side. A few of the female reporters practically fawned over his honeyed words, while some of the men remained a little skeptical. Rufus was almost impressed by their need to retain some of their pride, caught up as everyone was by the hype and romance of a royal marriage.

Being his father's son, he'd long been forced in the public eye for years; whereas Yuffie, a princess as well as a skilled Materia thief, had not. Godo's apathy in keeping her home, as well her years of living in the wilds of Gaia only knew where, had spared her that much; and while Rufus had argued with her about such being a necessary evil, he, like she, hated it all the same. It was a common interest in which they both shared. Their hatred of the media. But she'd done well, despite every stupid and offhand comment thrown her way. He allowed her to go on about her kimono and how her engagement ring matched the color of its green silk brocade. He would allow her to go on about it for another hour, if necessary. But then, one of the women, with her ridiculously bleached-blond hair and camera-ready smile—one that Rufus passed off as being another social-climbing shrew—had the nerve to ask, when she shoved her microphone in front of Yuffie's unsuspecting face:

"Lady ShinRa, many of us understand how you'd probably want to keep this under wraps, but everyone is just _dying_ to know." The woman then gave a dramatic pause, her plastered chest visibly heaving underneath her skintight red reporter's outfit. She was obviously eating up the attention she received from her fellow reporters, smiling in the face of their cameras, before adding in a gushing voice, "We know you value your privacy, but can you not give us all at least one hint, as to where you and your husband plan to go on your honeymoon?"

Damn.

The one question that just _had_ to be asked.

Rufus was ready to interject, but his beaming consort promptly cut him off, when he caught a hidden message in her eyes.

_Hold your tongue, ShinRa, and let me do the talking._

And he did. He would expect her to repay him for doing so later, the false smile he offered her expressing as much.

Smiling brightly, she silently agreed to whatever he wanted in return, as she acknowledged the question thrown her way. Her dark eyes glittered mischievously, furtively, before she leaned forward and asked, "People really want to know where we're going, do they? And here I thought that little detail wasn't all that important, did you, Shin-Shin?" She looked at him then, full of playful uncertainty. Rufus returned her smile, but the warning in his eyes was evident. Yuffie, however, blatantly ignored it as she again turned to the reporter, who put her in mind of one of those crazy housewives from a reality TV show she'd once happened across. "I don't know…I mean, he wanted it to be a surprise and everything, just for me, but I can't help but share—especially if _everyone_ wants to know."

She laughed when ten other reporters gathered around her like a flock of hungry chocobos, ready to catch the sound bite instead of a handful of gysahl greens.

_Like stealing candy from a baby_, she thought, a little smugly, and she gave them her best smile. She really enjoyed milking these trolls for all they were worth. Rufus did as well, but he never let it show, especially now, when he stood back and watched her to take the stage, hamming it up for their unwitting audience. It was the way they worked: she and the ShinRa scum, who really wasn't all that scummy anymore, by her reckoning. In fact, she found him very much the opposite. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, she gave him a wink as she beheld the multitude of cameras dependent on her every word. And like any diplomatic leader, she gave it to them, in the most beautifully composed, impromptu speech in the history of Wutai:

"Well, the thing about that is," she began, obviously waxing dramatic, "this darling husband of mine isn't taking me to one place but _two_." A few cameras flashed and several questions were thrown her way, but she waved them off with a magnanimous wave of her hand. "Yes, two places, everyone. Because you have to understand that he knows me—I mean, really gets me—just as he knows that I couldn't be happy in only going to Costa del Sol for our honeymoon. I love the beach and sunbathing and everything, don't get me wrong, but I also love the Gondola ride at the Gold Saucer; and so, as a surprise, he also booked tickets for the Gold Saucer, too."

A collective gasp fell across her admiring audience, and a barrage of cameras flashed in her direction, forever capturing her saccharine-sweet smile. She was illuminated by them, the loving expression she offered her husband almost sincere. Everything about her was taken in by the bits of technology that doubtlessly would work to her benefit. Whether she liked it or not, the cameras loved her. They even considered—however briefly—the man standing at her side. Several cameras flashed in Rufus ShinRa's direction, perfectly rendering his imposing image digitally, yet they seemed to fail in capturing that cold, calculative look as he stared down unbelievingly upon the one woman he'd vowed to love and cherish. Their attention, unsurprisingly, was fixed primarily on Yuffie—something that didn't offend him in the least—as he watched them grovel to his wife, asking more questions, most of which he found less than ridiculous.

Ten minutes passed before he found himself putting an end to their inquiries. They had enough for their columns. There was no need for them to write a novel about tonight. And so, with the same air of confidence that he always displayed with his company's competitors, he gently quelled their protests in asking his wife only "One more question."

"I'm afraid, ladies and gentlemen of the press, that you may be on the verge of stealing my bride away from me." He received some of their amused laughter as he successfully won them over one by one. Offering them a charming grin that astounded a few of the female reporters, he continued. "Indeed, I haven't even had her to myself for five minutes, and I find that I'm already missing her, even when she's standing next to me."

"Then you lucked out when Lady ShinRa agreed to your proposal, Mr. ShinRa?" asked one of the more incredulous reporters, a tall man with a Gongagan drawl and a disbelieving expression.

Rufus glanced in the man's direction as he silently considered where this inquiry might lead, but then inclined his head in agreement. "I consider myself fortunate that she consented to marry me," he answered, almost solemnly. "She could've chosen anyone; one certainly more deserving than the man she settled for. And yet, I'm no less than humbled in the knowledge that she wanted me. There is no greater treasure in this world for me but her love."

His comment raised a few eyebrows, and a woman—one who had, if only a moment ago, been enthralled over his declarations of love and devotion—seemed to come to her senses when she asked, "So, everything your family has contributed to this world, all of your wealth, power, and influence, none of that matters to you? Not even the empire you sought to build on the principle of fear?"

She received only silence in return, and all eyes, as well as the cameras—which were, in essence, the eyes of the world—turned and rested upon the unsmiling visage of a president forlorn. For there he stood: the living personification of all of the faults of mankind, a culmination of regrets that added years to that handsome face. He was as flawed as he was alluring. And that, at least to the media, made him desirable. Another moment passed before he visibly regained his composure, his clipped voice carrying an air of humility that seemed to echo from a windswept evening in Junon.

"That, I confess, was a very flawed philosophy, and a failure on my part as a human being," he answered soberly, a few strands of his golden hair falling across the scar that forever reminded him of that undeniable fact. "And it would be very wrong of me to say that I was only a victim of my father's conditioning, a man who corrupted me from a very early age. I won't excuse his faults, let alone mine, as I again take full responsibility for what I and my company have done," he replied, and he felt Yuffie squeeze his hand gently, a gesture in which he unconsciously reciprocated. "If you had asked me that question five years ago, my answer would've been very different. But now…" He paused for a moment, allowing a thoughtful silence to fill in the space between, before finding his voice once again. "Now, I've found that the foolish young man who wanted to own the world is gone; he's been replaced by someone who is as fractured as the planet his ideals had almost destroyed. I don't expect that the world will forgive me for what I've done; however, I am comforted in the knowledge that the woman standing by my side—who has every reason to despise me—has done so through her love. And that, I admit, is worth more to me than anything I possess. Her _love_ is worth more to me than my very life."

He didn't feel the kiss on his cheek until Yuffie's lips parted from it, its ghost lingering, faint yet discernible, and yet he was conscientiously aware of its existence. She'd managed to overturn the tide with that sweet little gesture of love and acceptance, and the reporters conceded to her wish that they abstain from asking them any more questions as she and Rufus sought out their friends and acquaintances. Neither bride nor groom seemed to notice that their hands were still locked together, their bodies intimately close, barely an inch away from the other. They saw nothing out of the ordinary, save for the glowering looks of outrage the Kisangani family cast Rufus' way.

Yuffie barely smothered her laughter, her grin poorly hidden as she coquettishly ducked her head against Rufus' arm and whispered that he should display some of his self-absorbed ShinRa pride in Lord Kisangani's direction. It didn't matter that her father was now standing next to the disgruntled old lord, as he would surely disapprove of whatever she had mind to offend any of his _esteemed_ guests.

Turning to Rufus, she hinted as much to him with a mischievous wink. "Do it," she mouthed to him, ever the shameless provocateur, who found herself very pleased when he did. Both Tatsuya and Satoshi Kisangani stared at them ominously, their father far from thrilled by the imperial air Rufus effortlessly cast his way. The old lord muttered something as equally unpleasant in Wutainese, while Lord Godo looked on his daughter and new son-in-law in embarrassment. Yuffie, naturally, smiled in spite of their affront. Give the devil by her side an inch and he would take an ell. "Oh, see what you did now," she chided the man at her side playfully. "I honestly believe you just pissed off two of my former suitors. Funny, how a spoiled ShinRa brat just crushed their dreams of becoming Lord of Wutai. Shame, shame, Shin-Shin." He gave her a quelling look when she said that name, but she happily ignored him when she squeezed his hand and laughed in the face of his quickly dissolving anger. "See now, that wasn't so bad, was it? I _knew_ you could have fun."

He said nothing in response, only relented, and Yuffie secretly reveled at the sight of a faint, unwilling smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. Well, if wonders never ceased. It looked as if that stick up his ass had somehow gotten dislodged, in the time since he parroted the vows Asano fed him. He actually seemed to be enjoying himself—something of which that both pleased and unnerved his young bride—as he led her toward the terrorist band she deemed as friends.

Ever the practical businessman, Rufus wisely chose to ignore the indignant looks he received from the likes of Cid Highwind and Barret Wallace; he couldn't care less what they thought of him, just as long as they kept their foul language in-check and didn't do anything stupid in front of anyone with a wagging tongue. They could do whatever they pleased otherwise. His concern wasn't with them anyhow, as it remained somewhere else entirely.

Remaining close to Yuffie, he kept himself at a distance from the group. Cloud inclined his spikey blond head in Rufus' direction, a simple gesture of acceptance, which Rufus respectfully reciprocated. He had no qualms with Strife, personally; the man had done him a service in getting rid of Kadaj and his silver-haired brethren. The lab experiment that Hojo, for whatever reason, had labeled as Red XIII also seemed more open to his presence. He also caught Tifa Lockhart's glance, when the woman embraced Yuffie and wished them well.

"I'm sure your new husband will do everything in his power to make you happy, won't you, Rufus?" the bar hostess queried, a firm warning burning within those garnet eyes. It was a look that promised him pain if he didn't live up to his vows by making her friend happy. More than likely, his Turks wouldn't even be able to identify his body after Tifa Lockhart was through punching holes in it.

He almost balked at the thinly-veiled threat; the woman had some nerve to threaten him. Gaia. He wanted _nothing more_ than to put her in her place, but was then reminded of the man standing protectively by her side. For reasons of security, Cloud Strife didn't carry his ridiculous fusion sword—a sword which seemed to compensate for something Rufus suspected the man was clearly lacking otherwise. He was almost amused by the possibility. He'd obviously been around Yuffie for far too long, tempted as he was to be all blasé and remark on such a demeaning deficiency.

But then, he wasn't foolish enough to get on Strife's bad side. The Strife-Lockhart household was a veritable nerve center, which extended to some of the most radical lunatics that would happily blow him and his company to kingdom come. He had no wish to open old wounds over a need to blow off some steam. And so, as a man who still possessed a sharp sense of diplomacy, he abstained from saying anything that might jeopardize the already tenuous relationship he had with his former adversaries. Yuffie was the key in holding that thin peace together, and he would be damned if he didn't hold up his side of things.

Though all the same, he smiled and traded false pleasantries with the people, who in part, nearly brought his company to its knees. He told himself that it was all on account of looking good for the cameras, but what he felt when he saw Yuffie smile at him, when he joined in with everyone's laughter over a joke Reeve's robotic cat, Cait Sith, made, he couldn't deny its presence—a surge of something he was reluctant to identify—and yet he accepted it, for what it was, nonetheless. He half-noticed the barely hidden looks of suspicion cast his way. Wallace and Highwind. Of course. They'd been distrustful of him all along, which was perfectly fine with Rufus; he had no wish to become bosom companions with any of AVALANCHE. Reeve, of course, was the only exception. They were business partners—that was, if he could deem his _donating_ boatloads of gil to the WRO that. For reasons of practicality, and perhaps a secret need for personal atonement, he remained on good terms with ShinRa's former head of agriculture. _That_ was the exception, really. Otherwise, he had little interest in gaining the rest of AVALANCHE's trust.

In fact, he rather much preferred to stay away from their association entirely, although he wouldn't forbid Yuffie from seeing them; she'd visit them of her own accord, anyway. Tseng could keep tabs on her, certainly. Actually, more often than not, his Turks were efficient in carrying out whatever Rufus demanded of them; however, with Yuffie, they utterly failed when assigned the duty in simply watching her. He would allow her to see her friends—just as long as _he_ accompanied her. It was a task in which he'd assigned himself, knowing well enough that he would be the only one with enough sense to handle the wily little minx he'd married. Which reminded him…

Valentine was also present among the group, but remained conveniently half-hidden behind Barret Wallace's massive frame. He said nothing to Yuffie, while all the others wished her well and commented on how beautiful she looked. Yuffie could only muster a blush, which Rufus found to be strangely in earnest. But then, to his dismay, it disappeared when a tearful young man garbed in traditional Wutainese robes stepped forward and found himself in Yuffie's arms. Rufus barely flinched when she left his side, leaving him to stand on his own. He managed well enough, showing no sign of his inherent weakness. He wasn't even offended, considering that the man Yuffie so freely embraced was an old friend of hers. Yuri. Yes. That was his name, if Rufus recalled correctly. The boy had once had Geostigma. Just like him. Yuffie had helped him through it. Unlike her husband, who had to suffer from its effects alone. His Turks had been there, certainly, but she hadn't. She'd been with the boy instead.

He wasn't angry. Neither was he envious. She hadn't known he'd been afflicted like the crying boy she now embraced; how could she? But the thought of what she might've done if she had known entered his mind nonetheless. His more rational side told him that she would've laughed and enjoyed the thought of him dying. One less ShinRa to worry about. But the other side. The side that he cared little to acknowledge. Suggested otherwise. She hadn't hated _him_, per se, but she hadn't cared for the ShinRa family's welfare all that much, either. But still. By her own admission, and later Reno's, she _had_ seen to it that he'd made it to Kalm that night, when Diamond Weapon had attacked the city and the world was falling down around them. Perhaps she'd cared a little after all. He couldn't say for a certainty. He would never be sure. And it troubled him, more than he cared to admit.

His mind was inundated by these niggling thoughts when his eyes locked with those of Mako-infused scarlet. Valentine. How fitting. He almost applauded the man for his ability, in putting him in an even fouler mood. How poetically ironic, for two rivals to regard each other, while the object of their affection held a sobbing boy in her arms. Not really a boy now. But that was how Rufus and Valentine saw Yuri. He was of little consequence, compared to the competition that presently held each other with a look that would freeze the lowest level of hell over. For Vincent's message to Rufus was as clear as day:

_Make her happy, or you'll lose every material thing you possess._

Rufus merely returned the sentiment in kind, with an expression that carried a smug reassurance bordering on retaliation if the former Turk followed through with his threat. It was obvious that Valentine had conceded his claim on Yuffie's heart—yet not her friendship. Rufus was aware of this as much as the man standing across from him. Neither heard Vincent greet Yuffie in a soft voice, nor did they see her smile, when she told the man in scarlet that she was happy he came, all the while returning to Rufus' side, and willingly becoming his crutch once again. His arms instinctively wrapped around her—right where they belonged—just as she belonged there. In his arms. Forever in his grasp. The Lady Yuffie ShinRa.

And the President of ShinRa made damned sure that she remained there for the rest of the night.

…

**Author's Note: Hmmm, Rufus is becoming a bit possessive in public, isn't he? I've probably said this countless times now but I love writing from his perspective! :D His initiative regarding the kiss was also something…unexpected. How many were truly expecting that of him? A show of hands, please. (My own is down, by the way.)**** I also hope everyone enjoys this part. I also want to apologize in advance if it's not up to standard. I've been so distracted with work and life in general as of late. I really can't wait for summer.**

**Anyway, I again want to apologize for taking longer than expected with this update. I've been so busy lately, and then I was out of state for half of spring break. But I'm back now, and I plan to begin work on the third and final part of this chapter. I don't believe it will be overly long, but I can guarantee that it will all about Rufus and Yuffie! So, that's gotta count for something at least, right? :)**

**Inspirational music for this chapter: Florence + and the Machine's "**_**Seven **__**Devils**_**, **_**No **__**Light**_**, **_**No **__**Light**_**, their cover of Robert Palmer's **_**Addicted to Love, **_**and **_**Shake it Out."**_** Yeah. I listen to **_**a lot**_** of Florence + and the Machine. :) And I know I've said this before, but now I **_**know**_** I've found the theme song for this story. I think I'll reveal it in my notes for the next part. I think it'll be fitting to reveal it then, since we're going to **_**finally**_** going to see the honeymoon! (w00t!)**

**Takeo-kun: Thanks so much! It's so good to be back; I've really missed everyone here on . I only have couple of months left of subbing until the summer break, which should hopefully give me a lot of time to catch up with these chapters. I think we're a little over half-way finished with this story. I think there will be at least seven more chapters. I'm for sure yet, but there are a few things left that I want to draw out before wrapping this story up. I expect, if no outside force demands all of my time, that I should very well have this story finished this year. And you know, I totally agree with you on the Vincent/Yuffie/Rufus **_**m**__**énage à trois**_**; the sex would indeed be **_**amazing!**_** :D **

**But the age thing with Vincent is certainly something Yuffie would have to take into account, I agree. I believe you summed up the reasons for why it wouldn't work out between them rather perfectly. Ten years ago, I was all for this pairing; but now, that I'm a little older, I can finally see that it probably wouldn't work out, even though I believe that Yuffie **_**does**_** have a bit of a schoolgirl crush on Vincent in **_**ACC/DoC.**_** It's faint, but I think it's there. I also like your suggestion about Vincent somehow coming back into the picture. You **_**might**_** see that—well, in some form, at least. I'm happy to confess that you've given me an idea! ;)**

**Kadajclone100: I'm so sorry if I've made you wait again. :( I should be back in the full swing of things by the end of May; that's my hope, anyway. I've really missed working on this story. And are you reading my mind? I think you **_**might**_** be. O.O **

**But, indeed, I can definitely understand a need for feeling sorry for Rufus. I also believe that he may be getting the bad end of this little arrangement. I also want to believe that he knows this, and that he's well aware that this "honeymoon" period with the media can't last. Sooner or later, people will begin looking for **_**something**_** to bring him down to their level. That's how the world sadly works, and I believe that Rufus is trying to circumvent that, if that very unorthodox kiss he gave Yuffie in this chapter says anything. (Grins.) And you're certainly right: he also has to worry about pleasing Cloud and Co., as well as making Yuffie happy, since she's definitely the baby of the group. I'd also like to think that she isn't one to simply take any of his bullshit, either. :D He's also going to have a lot on his plate, when he finally steps into Godo's place as the true Lord of Wutai. He isn't simply going to be Yuffie's consort anymore; he'll have to oversee Wutai as a joint ruler. **

**Oh, and your silver platter analogy was truly genius, by the way; I actually **_**visualized**_** that! XD As for Vincent's departure, I'm also going to miss the tension. :( But, like you, I'm glad that Yuffie can go into her marriage with Rufus without that shadow of a regret hanging over her for the rest of her life. And, yes, let's hope that Rufus doesn't find out about that secret meeting. I have a feeling that Tseng will receive more than just a pink slip from Rufus if he does. XD As for Vincent and Yuffie…I wouldn't want to imagine what Rufus would do—to either of them. But you never know, he might be fine with it, if he were to find out the truth. I'll just throw out some possibilities, although I will confess that I rarely, if ever, write something for nothing. Things usually have a way of coming back into my stories, especially when we least expect them! ;)**

**Naevia: Hello there! I understand what you mean about keeping both the ShinRa and Kisaragi names. I was tempted to have Yuffie still attached to her family name, as well as Rufus', but then decided against it in the end. And you're right about the ShinRa name painting a massive target on her back. I believe anyone associated with ShinRa won't be accepted by everyone, and Yuffie may come to realize that. She could very well be the target to bring Rufus down, should something happen to her. It's certainly something to think about, definitely. As for Rufus' fifteen minutes of fame, you're right, that's only going to last for so long before that charm of his wears off. I honestly believe that it's really Yuffie who's carrying the media's love of them, and that, too, I'm afraid, may, eventually, fade. :\ I don't think I'm painting a very happy portrait for upcoming chapters, so I'll leave it on a happy note that the honeymoon will be all about them and insanity will ensue. Thank you so much for reading and for your insight on this story! :) **

**Cain Marko: Oh, my, thank you so much for pointing out Yuffie's insecurities. I daresay you're probably the first person who has. That's certainly one thing I've felt with her character. I personally believe Yuffie is beautiful, but you're right: next to Aerith and Tifa, I can understand her insecurities, especially when most of AVALANCHE fails to see that she's no longer the bratty teenager who tagged along with their group. She's really matured and grown up since then. Perhaps everyone will see that, and Yuffie will become more confident of herself. I hope she does. I'd like to think that Rufus has, in a way, helped her on that path.**

**To Reviewer No. 92: I cannot even **_**begin**_** to express how thrilled I am that you're enjoying this story—so much so, that you're replaying **_**FFVII**_** because of it. That's just…Oh, wow, thank you! I feel so honored. Thank you so much! :D**

**And again, to everyone, thank you, thank you, thank you, so much for continuing to read, review, PM, and everything else. All of you have really helped encourage me to continue on with this story. Thank you.**

**Until Part Three!**

— **Kittie**

**April 13****th****, 2013****: I looked through this chapter again this week and corrected some things that didn't sit well with me the first time. Hopefully, I've fixed everything. If not, I can always revise again. Oh, and I forgot to mention this in my earlier notes: Priest Asano's name was based on the one from **_**Princess Mononoke,**_** Lord Asano, who's one of the unseen, main antagonists of the film. My character has **_**nothing**_** to do with Lord Asano's character, however; they only share the same name because I like it! :D**


	13. Chapter 9, Pt 3: The Honeymoon

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII, _characters, places, etc. All rights belong to Square-Enix and their respected owners.

Summary: Post ACC/DoC. Because, sometimes, it's in everyone's best interest if both parties agree to commit to something as mundane as a marriage based on politics and personal gain. Better the devil you know than the one you don't. Rufus/Yuffie

The Arrangement

Chapter Nine

Part Three

"Ah, come on, you know that double honeymoon idea was a stroke of genius."

It was a claim that very few could deny as being absolute fact; however, the newly designated Mrs. ShinRa was only met with cool skepticism from her husband. She muttered something clearly unpleasant underneath her breath about his being too serious for anything, before continuing to prattle on about how she, in effect, had saved them both from a world of pain with reporters flocking about them on their honeymoon, dogging their every move. He should've been grateful. After all, hadn't he, as a precaution, placed Reno and Rude in both locations, with the former set up at the hotel in the Gold Saucer, while the latter was stationed outside of an expensive villa that Rufus had quickly purchased in light of her revelation? It was a fairly expensive gamble they'd made, but was one that would surely pay off in the end. Yes, he should've damned well been grateful—for her saving them from an endless circus of television reporters barking at their door.

After all, it was _his_ choice of their being where they were now. Yuffie barely paid her surroundings any mind, her attention fixed on the man standing across from her. It was well past midnight, and they'd had a hell of a flight, having only just arrived a scare hour before. She was still suffering from the after effects of the tranquilizer he'd given her, yet her irritation from the many contracts the he and her father had her sign remained. Her father had gotten what he'd wanted from the deal—both he and Rufus had—as she, the pawn in their little game, was now forced to be the buffer which kept their little chess game in balance. One would, therefore effectively, be unable to gain the upper-hand on the other, although she imagined Rufus believed himself ahead of the game. As always, his self-confidence was most irritating in that belief, and she was reluctant to tell him otherwise. Let him believe in his little fantasy land in which he was king of the world; it wouldn't hurt anyone, least of all, her father.

A slight hint of a scowl came to rest in between the hardened corners of her mouth. Lord Godo hadn't looked well when she'd signed her life away to his former enemy. In fact, as Yuffie thought about it, her father hadn't looked well for some time. Stress. Yes. That was what it was. Stress over the wedding and getting exactly what he wanted. He would be as right as rain, just as soon as the media left Wutai's shores and he could get back to business—in finally having the sizeable little expenditure he'd acquired from his end of the bargain—as he reshaped a tourist trap nation with a semblance of its former glory.

_He won't be so tired and cranky, then,_ she thought, rather disdainfully, as she glanced at the snowing falling outside in the darkened landscape of the mountains beyond. In a way, her father had been worse than Rufus—at least the man she'd married wasn't family who'd used her, which was a betrayal of the worst kind. At least his intentions had been made clear at the outset. Her father's, naturally, had been cloaked entirely in the belief that her sacrifice had been for the greater good of Wutai. Her giving up everything had also benefitted her Lord Godo, and she doubted she would ever forgive him for it. For even when he was on his deathbed and stricken in years, with Wutai restored and on the verge of mourning the loss of their once-great leader, would she be hard-pressed in ever fully forgiving him in bartering her away.

"Yuffie?"

She blinked at the sound of her name, almost unsure as to where it came from. Rufus had obviously said it, given the fact that they were only ones there, in the lavish living room that presently served as his makeshift office. A laptop rested idly on a nearby glass coffee table, its blank screen dormant, untouched. A stack of papers lay neatly beside of it, their pristine white sheets engulfed by several bold black paragraphs that stated the terms for an agreement. It was a rough draft for a merger with another company. Yuffie ignored its presence entirely. She wasn't surprised that he'd brought work with him—even on his wedding night.

His work had been more of a constant in his life than a mistress, and it would always be the third person in their relationship. She didn't mind it, of course, especially if this phantom entity kept him busy at night.

On the other hand…

He had yet to turn on the computer, or to look at the proposal that he'd already memorized by heart. He'd probably even slept with such proposals over the years. His work was his life, even when it wasn't much of one and he'd lost a good deal of his influence in the world. Work was all Rufus ShinRa knew and would probably ever know. Yuffie had come to understand that well enough, in the many months she'd spent with him at Healen and in Junon. Pens, papers, and his laptop; the three things required to put him at ease, after a long, hard day…in her presence. Generally, he allowed her to do whatever she wanted as he read over the company's earnings and double-proofed every report. Rarely did she ever go to him when he was lost in his little world of playing overlord with his paper towers. She usually waited until he was finished, unless it was an emergency of some sort that couldn't wait. It was his tendency to ignore her otherwise; which she, in like manner, was all too happy to reciprocate.

And tonight, of all nights, he was falling back into the same routine.

_This_ was her marriage.

For better or worse, this was what their evenings together would probably look like for the next fifty odd years. She couldn't have been more _fortunate_. Perhaps her father had chosen well in his misguided selfishness after all.

Brushing thoughts of her father and the pain his betrayal inspired aside, she plastered on a fake smile, and returned to the conversation, wholly ignoring a hint of suspicion resting in her husband's eyes.

Husband.

Ha!

That would take some time in getting used to.

"Sorry if I zoned out on you for a minute there; I just had a thought about your dogs keeping watch over a pair of empty presidential suites. Oh, if those Midgar leeches with microphones only knew, right? Because I mean, really, even _you_ have to admit that no one will figure everything out until we're back in Junon. They won't know what hit them! Now, where are my thanks, huh? After all, I did that for you—and all on a whim, too. You should at least be thankful for that." She had the nerve to lift her chin in a courtly show of arrogance—something of which he'd long come to accept from her.

Naturally he was loath to placate her over such a trivial thing. But of course, failing to thank her would only result in an argument; and having her go on about it for the rest of the night, when he'd rather much prefer her to be doing something else with her mouth, wasn't something he was about to tolerate. And so, without ceremony, he thanked her, purely and simply, which, to his satisfaction, promptly shut her up.

"It was rather apt of you," he replied, all too seriously. "You did very well with press tonight."

He was awarded with one of her knowing smiles, as she took comfort in his grudging praise of her. "Just as I do, every time I handle those galloping behemoths, eh, ShinRa?"

The rare moment between them fell away in the instant when she said his name, the faint amusement she'd seen in his eyes fading until only the Mako which had illuminated it remained. "I thought we'd agreed that you wouldn't call me that after our marriage," he flatly pointed out. "Was that not part of our agreement, Mrs. ShinRa?"

Yuffie frowned at him. So, he wasn't going to let the name thing drop, after all. He was holding her to her promise. Gawd. "You really want me to call you by your first name, don't you? There's no compromising with you on this, at all?"

Rufus shook his head. She was already well aware of how he felt about "Shin-Shin," especially now, when almost every news channel had remarked on the ridiculous nickname and just how _endearing_ it was. He would cut her funds off entirely if she continued to call him that—privately or publically. It didn't matter. He never wanted to hear her _breathe_ another syllable of that name ever again. He despised it more than her calling him by his surname, much less all of the other spiteful monikers she'd designated him when she believed he was out of her earshot. In fact, he would make good on his word—when he heard her cry his name to the rafters tonight. There was no need of her conceding—not yet, anyway—as he deliberately changed the subject before she could even blink.

"I understand that it's been a long day, and the flight over wasn't easy for you. As it stands, I'd like to know how you're feeling. Are you fine with the accommodations here?"

The Princess of Wutai openly gaped in his direction, puzzled as she was by his sudden change in demeanor. Concerned for her wellbeing, was he? What a joke. Was this another one of his bizarre mind games? Clearly, he needed a new hobby. She'd had enough of answering the press' probing questions; she certainly didn't need to do the same here, presently alone as she was with him—on a cold, barren landscape, nestled among a cascade of snowcapped mountains on the northern continent. Yes. _That_ had been his choice, since they would have their honeymoon in a land which surely reflected their marriage. It was a perfect parallel that even Yuffie seemed to grasp as she looked upon the irony of their situation and almost laughed in the face of it.

"It's better than what I expected," she said at length. It was the closest he would receive to a compliment. "I didn't think you had a place like this. Dad never spoke of it, anyway."

Which was true. But then, it really shouldn't have surprised her that, as with anyone of means, the ShinRa family owned a lodge, just outside of Icicle Inn. None of the residents from town dared venture up the mountain where the lodge—more so, in Yuffie's mind, an imposing fortress—stood, overlooking the village below. Even now, as Yuffie glanced out of a nearby window, she could see a foray of tiny lights which illuminated the valley floor below. It was a pleasant sight—quaint even—as it reminded her of her journey with her friends. They'd stopped by the village, still dazed and totally at a loss over losing one very dear to them. Yuffie hadn't enjoyed her time in the village as much as she normally would've wanted; there hadn't been any time, let alone her actually possessing a desire to enjoy herself. Aerith's passing had affected everyone then.

As it was, she was here again and was very much alone with Rufus now; Tseng and Elena and a few of the other Turks—whose real names she could barely remember—were stationed close by. She almost felt sorry for them, in having to brave the bitter cold in a small tenant's house out back. Their lodgings were wired to the main house, but were nothing, compared to the rustic elegance that bathed her in a blanket of warmth and light.

The heat of a nearby fire allowed her to walk about in the comfort of a familiar shirt and a pair of shorts. Her kimono had been discarded hours ago, as it now resided in one of the shelves in the palace. She hadn't bothered to wear it here, fearful that it might suffer the same fate as Rufus' suit. Preserving her image for the cameras, she'd worn a pale green blouse and denim miniskirt on the flight over, before changing into her current attire. Rufus hadn't objected to her choice, but neither did he compliment it. Her clothing was undoubtedly out of place in such a lavish establishment, but he didn't call her down for it.

And yet, here she was, stuck with a man who used their honeymoon as a means of finalizing a contract he had with one of the owners of an oil drilling company. She almost snorted, just as she had done when he'd first suggested their coming here. Mixing business with pleasure. It didn't surprise her. Not in the least. She'd been well aware of his choice; he'd told her about his need to come, and their honeymoon provided just as good a time as any. It was, after all, a choice between staying here or a one-way ticket back to his place in Junon. Yuffie, naturally, had opted for the former. Of course, there was a condition in her compliance—one, measly, little promise that she nearly strong-armed him into making; for if she played the smiling, adoring, pretty wife in front of the man whose company Rufus desired to join with his, then he would, in return, accompany her in an afternoon of snowboarding. He'd nearly denied her, but finally relented. Her promise to help him see this venture through was enough for him to agree to make a fool of himself in front of her, if but for only a few hours.

It was part of his gift to her—a _token_ of his gratitude—since the shuriken was far from enough. She treasured the weapon—loved it, even—but she knew she would treasure such an unseen side of him even more, perhaps even forever. It was a rare chance for her to see him beyond the confines of his office.

_And you never know, he might even have a little fun along the way_, she thought with a smirk as she looked at him. She wasn't angry that he hadn't gone the traditional route by taking her somewhere warm and tropical. That kind of honeymoon was for normal couples—people who believed themselves actually in love—whereas their honeymoon was just a convenient excuse for business.

All work and no play for Rufus ShinRa…made him into such an incredibly dull individual.

As always.

She almost pitied him for his inability to enjoy himself. Had he always been this anal-retentive in his mannerisms as a child? She'd bet fifty gil that he had been. There were times when he was a miserable companion, but then…there were moments—rare moments—in which she actually enjoyed his company. The wedding reception had been one of those moments. For even when she held his hand and stood amongst her friends—most of whom still had yet to accept her marriage—she hadn't issued a single tear of regret. Only Yuri had done that, and that was simply because she couldn't bear to see the tears in his eyes. He worried for her, more than anything. She'd reassured him, promised him that she was happy, and that he should be happy, too. He was gaining a future lord and sovereign after all. Yuri's tears had been the only impediment in her faux happiness. Not even Vincent had affected her so; she'd even smiled at Shelke, when the girl had conscientiously sided herself closer to Vincent. Yuffie welcomed her to him. The former Deepground operative could have Vincent if she wanted, as Yuffie no longer had a claim on his heart.

Undoubtedly, Rufus would be pleased by the news—relieved even. A part of her almost suspected that he'd _wanted_ to get her far from his rival's influence…as far from the likes of Vincent Valentine as he could. She should've kicked his sorry backside all the way to the Lifestream and back for it, if such was indeed the case.

But, no, she wouldn't begrudge him for bringing her here—even if that had been the reason. She actually, almost, _liked_ the lodge. For if anything, she was at least thankful that it wasn't decked out all in sanitary grays and whites, like back at Healen. It almost had a domestic feel to it. Almost. She even liked the woodwork, which trained craftsmen had carved intricate designs of trees and animals from solid pieces of wood. Black leather chairs complimented a substantial, emerald-green carpet, which lay underneath them. The living room was, in one word, exquisite; and while she had yet to see the master bedroom—something of which she had no wish to think about—she was impressed by the place. She would have to remark on it at some point. Later, perhaps. Right now, she was still fighting against an ungawdly heavy dose of lethargy the tranquilizer had left behind in her system. She offered him a weak smile that barely reached her eyes, which he faintly returned with a curt nod.

Nevertheless, he still wanted an answer from her.

And she gave him one.

"I can't complain about spending my honeymoon here. I'm actually okay with the idea of being snowed in and drinking as much hot chocolate as I want with a sourpuss like you." She was met with a look of skepticism, and she threw up her hands, exasperated. "What? Were you expecting that I was going to be all down in the dumps because I didn't get what most brides want out of their husbands?" she asked and, without thinking, took a seat beside of him. She barely noticed when their knees touched, in spite of the extra space the massive leather sofa provided them. Rufus also seemed to fail to notice their close proximity as he considered her words, his eyes unwavering in their doubt. "I'm not like most women, you know? I don't care about any of the hoopla that comes with getting married, really. I was just glad to get out of Junon for once."

He was quiet for a moment, merely contemplated her words in silence. The fire before them crackled vibrantly in the fireplace, a massive inferno, which failed to break the icy barrier that rested between them. Yuffie glanced at it for a moment, her dark eyes catching the dancing flames. Rufus watched the silent display, mesmerized. Her choice in wearing summer clothes when the world outside was blanketed in layers of snow was nonsensical, but then he doubted he could imagine her in a sweater and a pair of designer slacks. Designer jeans, perhaps. She would wear something of the sort when he made good on his word to her and they went skiing. He would see her in something then. But for now, the skimpy little ensemble entertained him more than put off.

Clearing his throat, he regained her attention—as well as some of his lost composure—when he finally spoke: "You're right: you're not like most women, since most of your fair gender would be nagging the poor men who've found themselves regretting their decision in marrying them."

Yuffie's smile returned, the flames in her eyes still dancing brightly. "And who says _you're_ not regretting it, even as we speak?" she teased, but then instantly regretted it herself. Damn. She'd given him an edge—if that glint in his cold eyes said anything. This was so not good. She had to think of something—anything—to get him back to business-as-usual-Rufus. Laughing it off, she tried distract him by focusing on the stack of papers close by. "Yeah, so, anyway, I'll bet you still have a lot to go over before tomorrow's meeting. I should leave you to it since today has pretty much been shot already."

She made to stand; but one of his hands reached for hers, clasping it gently, yet firmly, as he held her in place. Yuffie glanced down at him in surprise, but the look in his eyes was obvious; he wasn't about to look over any business proposal—not at the moment, anyway. He desired to go over something else entirely, and Yuffie, to her despair, only suspected what that might be.

"That isn't necessary," he began, confirming her worst fears. "I've finished looking over everything last night. I only need a signature now."

Yuffie nodded, if a little hesitantly. "That's nice," she answered, still trying to leave, but Rufus refused to oblige her request. "You'll probably be happy about the merger, though—adding another pawn to your growing empire." She caught a slight frown when she said the last part, and she wondered whether he might've taken offense. It was unlikely, yet the frown remained. "What is it? What's wrong?"

He didn't answer her question. A long moment of silence passed awkwardly between them in place of his response. Yuffie felt as if the room had reached a thousand degrees, flushed as she was, in spite of the cold outside. She couldn't understand how Rufus managed to remain so collected underneath all of those confining layers that he never seemed to change out of. Did the man feel _nothing_ close to the slightest discomfort? His look alone was making _her_ terribly uncomfortable. Oh, if only Tseng or Elena or someone else—anyone else—came busting through that front door, with whatever dire news they might have. She didn't care if the world was about to end; she wanted nothing more than to escape and hide herself away from that all-too-seeing gaze that revealed more than she wanted. She was about to withdraw her hand from his when he finally spoke:

"Is that what you believe yourself to be? Merely a pawn to me?" he asked, shattering the silence between them. He saw her try to wriggle out of his grasp but he held onto her. Her attempt to leave him without an answer was answer enough, and yet he refused to let that be an end to it. He wasn't about to let her run from this—although, more importantly, he wasn't about to let her run from _him_. He was growing rather tired of chasing her. It was time to put this game of hers to an end. "I can honestly say that I don't know how your father regards this situation; however, from my own end, I've never viewed you as being expendable." _You're a little more than that to me_.

She said nothing in response, yet the meaning was clear in his eyes. He actually regarded her as a person, capable of human thought; and he valued it, valued her. She could scarcely believe it. Never had she imagined him to be so open about anything, especially when it came to his feelings regarding her. For this was the man who was said to have never bled or cried—which might've been true, since she had never personally seen either happen—in his life. Still, though, he'd admitted something she'd never expected of him, and that frightened her more than him confessing that, yes, she was expendable, that she was only a means in getting what he wanted out of his bargain with Lord Godo. She failed to notice him looking at her, especially when he took her silence to mean something else entirely.

"You must despise me as much as you do your father."

His observation of how she really felt sent a shockwave through her, and Yuffie jolted in the wake of it. It felt as though the night itself had passed before she finally found it within herself to answer him. "I don't despise you," she said, an automatic response, yet she was no less than truthful. She, however, couldn't say the same for her father. "I may not like how I ended up at this point in my life, but I don't hate you for it."

He looked at her, doubtfully. "Somehow, I find that a little difficult to believe."

A frustrated sigh escaped from Yuffie before she could help it. "Look, I know this whole marriage setup was always something between you and my dad. I've never had much of a say in any of it; and even though I wish I had, I still don't regret saying yes to you that day." She looked at him—really _looked_ _at_ _him_—when she said this, meaning every word of it. "I don't regret what happened between us today—I don't regret any of it." _And I certainly don't regret you._

As he had done only a moment ago, she left the most meaningful part of her confession unspoken. And yet, as insightful as he was in detecting a truth from any of her well-meaning bullshit, he understood her meaning perfectly. She didn't regret her marriage to him, although he felt that she might in time. He wasn't the easiest person to live with; but then, neither was she. In that way, they would get along just fine. They had gotten along for months without killing each other; their marriage wouldn't impede their success.

Actually, as he considered their time together, their union would bind the already fragile ties they presently shared. Anything physical between them would only solidify it, since there would be no other that would come between them then. There would _not_ be a third person in this marriage. He would see to it, tonight, when he finally heard her cry out _his_ name instead of another's. Then, he would possess her—wholly and utterly—as she would thus became a true addition to the ShinRa family. She had the bloodlines of an empress and the skills of the deadliest assassin; a perfect combination, mixed with a subtle beauty seldom found in those considered perfect. Even Rufus couldn't deny that his bride wasn't that of a conventional beauty. She certainly wasn't as ethereal and mysterious as the late Aerith Gainsborough, nor was she as well-endowed as a woman as formidable and alluring as Tifa Lockhart. She was something else entirely. A rarity. And that…

…Made her more desirable, more attractive to one with a carefully discerning eye, compared to the masses who beheld a false image with very little substance.

Rufus had married, perhaps, the most influential woman to ever grace the world's stage since his own mother. He would've been a fool _not_ to have married the Lady Yuffie Kisaragi.

No, that wasn't quite right.

The princess was a ShinRa now, and he would endeavor to make her understand that in every way tonight.

Glancing at her out of the corner of a half-lidded eye, he watched as she tried to direct her attention to somewhere else in the room—anywhere—but on him. Her dark eyes returned to the fireplace, her fingers playing nervously with the rings that bound her to him for a lifetime. It didn't escape his notice that the ring's blue and green Materia facets glinted with red-orange tints, reflecting beautifully all over her hand. He cared little to consider the ring he now wore upon his own finger, its plain mythril band a poor comparison to the small fortune that adorned his bride's. The set of three were worth more than a fleet of his finest helicopters. His bride, albeit a free gift from her father, had nevertheless come with a price.

He only hoped that she would prove her worth tonight.

She was making it damned inconvenient for him, with her leading him on and constantly distracting him with her barrage of endless questions, and she was surely doing all of it on purpose. He had little doubt that she was even enjoying herself, at his expense. Though no more. It was time to put an end to this little song and dance routine that had spanned over the course of their engagement. The music to their waltz had ended the moment they'd stepped off from the helicopter's platform, and into a lodge that housed only themselves. There would be no one to interrupt them tonight; he'd given Tseng special instructions that such wouldn't be the case, or there would be hell to pay in the morning—by the end of his employer's shotgun—for anyone who'd failed to follow orders, including the Director of the Turks himself.

But of course, the likelihood of his personally dispatching his best assassin was an impossible notion, at best. Tseng and the other Turks were invaluable to him, and now, by extension, they were to Yuffie as well. Rufus couldn't afford to lose a single one, while in the line of duty; he'd come to depend too much on them. And were, in a sense, they'd become almost like family. He would never admit it, of course—not out loud—as there were some things that an employer must keep to himself, lest those in his employment should use such against him; or, in Reno's case, never let him live it down for the rest of his life. They knew far too much of anything regarding his feelings as it was; they had no need to know how he felt toward them, or toward the young woman who had yet to keep up her end of the deal they'd made.

He hadn't forgotten the blindfold, much less the silk rope he'd made her pack. He'd even brought an extra blindfold and a set of handcuffs, in case she should accidently "misplace" either of the aforementioned articles; for being the ever-assiduous businessman, Rufus ShinRa was nothing short of thorough in his transactions. He couldn't afford lose to this little wager he'd made with her; he'd never lost one before, having denied both his father and Diamond Weapon of that little pleasure, and he wouldn't begin losing tonight. He'd take her as his, completely, and that would be the end of it.

Their marriage was more than for the cameras, given his promise to Godo and his own expectations from it. But of course, theirs wasn't a traditional marriage. They had the rings and the ceremony itself, but what happened after the last photo was taken when they stepped on the plane…was far from what a normal couple would've done. His bride had been out of it for the duration of the flight, and Rufus had looked over some of last month's transactions that showed production was indeed on the rise. He'd barely glanced at a very comatose Yuffie, in the many hours it had taken them to reach the lodge. He hadn't found a reason to bother her, considering how she'd snapped at him, the last time when he'd asked if she needed another tranquilizer. He had no wish to deal with an irritated Yuffie on their wedding night. He wanted peace and acceptance from her, more than anything.

And so he let her sleep through it, as he continued to enjoy the first evening of their marriage together…alone and in silence, his cane remaining close by his side—where his beaming bride should've been—as he watched her without ever truly acknowledging that he was. When they finally reached their destination, he'd set to the task of waking her up, urging her to stand as he made to steady her, while holding onto his cane in the process. She was thus compelled by him to walk; even though she was far from capable, but he couldn't carry her himself, and he adamantly refused one of his Turks doing so _for_ him.

Having lost over half of the cartilage in his knee and ankle, he'd even refrained from carrying her across the lodge's threshold. She didn't seem to mind it, of course; Wutainese brides had never really been afforded the pleasure in being carried about like a princess in wont of a white knight, especially since most never had a Western husband to induct such foolishness in the first place. They'd forgone that tradition entirely, in favor of practicality and a need to retain whatever dignity both had left in abstaining from such a ridiculous thing, as her being carried around by him like a helpless child.

_But she isn't helpless now,_ he reminded himself. She was very much her overall happy self, if that nervous, lopsided smile of hers said anything. He didn't dare press his luck with her, however, knowing well enough how her moods could change with the tides. As temperamental as she was, he consequently decided to press her gently into this part of their relationship, slowly yet skillfully, as he hoped that she'd just concede and let him do what needed to be done. He could ask no more of her than that; he wanted _no_ _more_ of her than that.

_Liar_.

He purposely ignored the accusation stemming from the back of his mind. The girl provided a simple diversion for him and nothing more. Everything with this crazy, upside down circus that was his marriage—something of which his new father-in-law had knowingly thrust upon Yuffie, as well as himself—would return to normal…after tonight.

It was then he wondered whether Lord Godo had gotten the better end of the deal, but he then thought better of it. If the circumstances surrounding their agreement had been different, then Rufus would've deemed the aging lord a fool, to seek out the likes of a former enemy for help. Godo Kisaragi had been desperate, if anything, and had thus paid a very heavy price for his new son-in-law's services. It didn't matter to Rufus whether Lord Godo was pleased or ashamed of selling his daughter off to the highest bidder; both had seemingly gotten what they wanted, although the former had yet to take stock of his own, personal gain from this little venture.

Presently observing what very little she wore, he would finally see what he'd bought with close to three-quarters of his company's shares. He had yet to see her fully in the nude, but he'd imagined well enough on his own; for where most only saw a skinny little girlish pixy, who failed to entice the general populace of fools who thought with their lower half instead of their upper, he'd imagined a young woman whose figure and shape were complimented by years of training, those well-toned muscles providing more than a heavily endowed pair of breasts ever could. He'd bar her from ever considering getting implants; she had enough in that department, and nothing synthetic could enhance what had already been perfected by nature. He didn't want a Tifa Lockhart, who'd only serve to distract him during his every waking moment of the day.

With Yuffie, he could simply look at her and remain completely in his element. Perfectly composed. She distracted him enough as it was—with her tireless need to go on about how much he wanted her and her crooked smile—adding sex appeal to that already disastrous combination would be overkill. He didn't need a siren for a wife; he needed a cypher, and yet he was stuck with someone far in between those two extremes. He didn't dare begin to consider what kind of woman he'd married. Being near her was enough for him to realize that, yes, he wanted her—if only to finalize the last part of their agreement—as he finally shut that mouth of hers with his own and kissed her senseless.

His desire for her, if he could even call it that, was simply that: a need to consummate their union before some inane impediment arose from one of the many contradictory laws held by Wutai's people. He had no wish to deal with the nobility, since most were undoubtedly still a sniveling mess over tonight's little show. He was disinclined to get into Lord Godo's brand of politics, especially since he had little care for the little island nation that obviously meant a great deal to his wife.

His wife.

The woman he would spend a lifetime with, as per the agreement he'd made with her father. If only by his word alone, he would have to endure the squabbling of lesser men born of greater sires. There were even a few, he'd noted, who seemed interested in what his company could offer. Lord Akimoto had incredulous of anything dealing with the ShinRa name at first, but was now backing Rufus' eventual ascent to the throne. He'd also gained considerable backing from some of the lords in the northern prefectures. Lords Imamura, Funabashi, and Hiratsuka were already in the process of improving their distracts, and had even begun setting up alternate energy sources by building dams and creating facilities—with ShinRa products, naturally—as they harvested energy from the current flow of the rivers brought in. Wutai was gaining a foothold in the world that had conveniently left it behind in the past.

Rufus inwardly scoffed. His father had been a fool to cast aside the island and its inhabitants so carelessly. The former head of ShinRa hadn't possessed enough insight to see what his son clearly saw with open eyes. Even now, the current president had difficulty in understanding his father's motives. The Wutai war had been significant in squashing out the last amount of resistance against ShinRa's domination for power. And yet, it had been a waste all the same, to reduce a land deep in its untapped riches to nothing but a tasteless tourist trap.

It mattered not, he supposed, since he was fortunate to grasp the wisdom his father had failed to seize. Wutai would eventually be an asset to the company. A virtual diamond in the rough. And he, Rufus ShinRa, would cut and polish it and show the world its worth. All he need was time.

_And a lot of patience_, he thoughtfully added to his silent summation as he considered the little gem sitting quietly, albeit nervously, next to him. The former Yuffie Kisaragi was just as priceless as her island nation; and while she, too, needed only just a little polishing, her features had already shown out in a way that Rufus hadn't anticipation. Not at first. But now, he expected that, with time, she would be more than a simple figurehead for her father; she would be one of the new faces of ShinRa itself. People loved her and, by extension, many of the media's outlets had also come to admire the little princess who had somehow wrapped the world's most hated man conveniently around her little finger.

Of course, he tried to convince himself that his young bride's sweetness in having her way with him was only just for show, but his acceptance of it, strangely, remained nonetheless. He actually didn't seem to mind the thought, not even when his right arm seemed to unconsciously find itself resting, just above her shoulders. He wasn't even close to touching her, but his presence was still enough to elicit a slight shudder from her. Rufus frowned. Was she going to be this way with him tonight, of all nights? For her father's sake, he hoped not. He wanted her willing; he wouldn't take her otherwise.

Unlike most of the city's scum below his association, he never felt the need in becoming a shameless womanizer. On the other hand, his prowess his seducing those of the opposite sex…wasn't beyond his limitations…and he _would_ seduce her, the Lady Yuffie Kisaragi, now Mrs. Yuffie ShinRa, as she would be so in full—tonight. The girl owed him much—too much, as the case stood—and he would collect on her debt. He'd already intended how their night would go, having prepared for everything, should she try to divert him. He knew she was the opposite of him: utterly spontaneous and disarming, as she usually said whatever came to mind; but he intended to surprise her, even if his approach had been carefully planned out, ahead of time. He owed her that much, at least—for all of the hell she'd given him over the course of their relationship. But even more, he wanted to end this game between them.

From Lord Godo's implication, Yuffie was, more than likely, still a virgin. His father-in-law's suggestion of her being so had almost embarrassed Rufus, and he wondered why the aging lord had felt the need to impart that information to him in confidence. Their agreement hadn't been for his acquiring her maidenhead but for something else entirely. But, still, the thought of her being untouched by another man…pleased him immensely, to know that he would be the first and only she would have. He ignored the fact that another had gotten to kiss her first. His hands clenched at the thought, before releasing with the next conjecture which came to mind. What she'd shared with Valentine, according to Tseng's report, had really only been one-sided. That poor excuse of a stolen kiss in the shadows hadn't been mutual by any stretch of the imagination. The kiss he'd given her during the wedding had been more than that; she'd actually returned it in full, and it was a hell of a lot more than he could say for Valentine.

The possibility of his wife's affections residing elsewhere should've given him reason for concern. Had that failed experiment really been any competition? Of course Valentine had been, although Rufus would never it admit, even to himself. He almost cursed the man to the lowest depths of the Lifestream and back before regaining a semblance of his composure. There was no need to mull over his rival's part in this ridiculous little love triangle—Valentine had lost and he'd won. How many times did he need to remind himself that Yuffie was his?

_Apparently more than I should like_, he thought, a little dryly.

Stealing another glance of the woman sitting so close to him, he noticed that she'd somehow relaxed in the midst of his less-than-savory ruminations of Valentine. It was something for which he actually was glad of. Perhaps things would go along smoothly for the two of them, if she didn't feel that he was ready to pounce on her at any given second. He wanted her as comfortable as possible. It troubled him in more ways than he liked when she was anything but; he'd gotten rather used to her overexcited, bubbly nature, and he was hard-pressed to see this more serious side of her, which he'd found himself inconveniently barraged by since their arrival. They'd already wasted half of their wedding night with talking.

Rufus decided, then and there, that enough was enough.

"It's been a long day," he quietly reflected, almost conversationally, yet his eyes never left hers. "I think it's time we retire to our room for the night."

He saw her nod once, only once; and he smiled, the subtlety in his meaning not lost on her. At least she understood his intent. She almost seemed even willing as he reached for his cane and stood. It disappointed more than offended him as she failed to notice the arm he offered her when she got up from her place and waited for him to lead the way. He carefully masked his displeasure as she walked quietly behind him. He honestly preferred her endless chatter, rather than to be confronted by this unwelcome silence she imposed on him. He stopped abruptly, his cane driving firmly against the hardwood floor as he turned to face her.

Yuffie's eyes widened in surprise when his Mako-infused gaze met hers in silence. He didn't appear to be angry with her, but he was obviously far from content. She almost flinched when he reached forward and touched her face, yet she somehow managed to hold her ground. Just what kind of game was this, exactly? She had no idea. But it unnerved her. His sudden attempt of invoking intimacy between them was bewildering; for the sincerity she thought saw in his expression…confused more than comforted her. She felt that she was dealing with someone else entirely, instead of the artful bastard she'd come to almost admire.

"What is it? What did I say?" she suddenly asked. "Did I do something—"

But Rufus cut off the rest of what she had to say with a firm shaking of that methodical head. "You haven't done anything wrong, so it isn't something to concern yourself over. I understand that you have no wish to be alone with me—now or perhaps ever—but you must know that I've no intention of hurting you or my doing something that will make you uncomfortable." His hand stroked her cheek gently. "This is a night to be treasured," he said, almost in comfort to her. "There's no reason to fear what may happen between us."

Yuffie said nothing to him in response, speechless as she was by his insinuation. Nevertheless, his words hadn't been touched by annoyance or impatience but with something almost akin to compassion. He was trying to be patient with her, she could see, but his control was slipping fast.

_He's really serious about going through with this after all,_ she thought dismally, and that understanding was even more evident when he took her by the hand and guided her to their room, his cane confidently leading the way. Any bride would've been thrilled by the gesture; however, Yuffie felt as though she was walking to a public execution—her execution. She had no wish to bed led anywhere by him, much less somewhere as intimate as a bedroom. She hadn't even seen him without his shoes. How was she supposed to handle herself when she saw him completely in the nude? _Maybe he'll turn off the light before we get that far_.

It was all she could hope for, but something told her that he would demand that the lights be kept on. On the other hand, if he did give into her and turned off the lights, then the light from the fireplace would accomplish what artificial illumination couldn't. Either way, a lot of skin was going to be bared _and_ seen. She didn't know if she could stand him seeing her without bolting. She wasn't exactly grade-A model material. But then, as she thought about the damage that had been wrought by Diamond Weapon, neither was he. The cane he used indicated his fall from the perfect son he once was. Unless he'd undergone plastic surgery, Yuffie was inclined to believe that a bit of scarring would be revealed to her for the very first time. He would bear his imperfections before her, as she would do the same.

If Rufus hadn't been guiding her by the hand, then she would've stopped in her tracks completely. Mechanically she continued to follow him, while thoughts of her revealing such a vulnerability to him troubled her more than she cared to admit. Would he sneer at what he saw?

_He'd better not, if he knows what's good for him_.

Thinking of his looking down on her in that way made her irritable. She already felt as though the weight of the world was on her shoulders, her feet sore from the wooden clogs she'd worn all evening. She didn't need him looking down on her if she was less than a ten.

_This is a night to be treasured._

She almost stumbled over herself when she recalled his words from a moment ago. Had he really meant them, or was he simply bullshitting to ease her into the idea of sleeping with him. Sleeping…with Rufus ShinRa. She inwardly grimaced. Now, there was an image she'd never envisioned when she'd been hell-bent in destroying his company. Five years had passed since then; and in that time, so much had changed, her life included. She expected to be married and to have children at some point…but never with the man who now held her by the hand as he opened the door to their room.

He paused, glancing momentarily in her direction, before gesturing for her to enter first. Yuffie couldn't help but smirk. That fake gentlemanly disposition he always presented to her and the world was almost as charming as the cheap cologne she sometimes smelled on Reno. She swallowed the urge to wrinkle her nose, the atrocious scent still flooding her senses. She was almost inclined to believe that the man bathed in the stuff. How Rufus had withstood it for so long was beyond her. Knowing him, he'd probably lost his sense of smell years ago because of it. She then wondered whether or not he would be able to smell the desert rose perfume she wore.

It was one of the rarest scents known to exist; but then, upon her parents' marriage, her mother had been given a bottle by her father as a gift, which she used for only the most special of occasions. During the war, it had been kept hidden in a secret compartment in the palace. President ShinRa was unaware of the rare treasure Lord Godo kept hidden away. It wasn't even used as a bartering chip to prevent Wutai's inevitable fall. ShinRa would never have been appeased if Godo had offered it, and both father and daughter were well aware of that. As such, the perfume had been passed down to her when she came of an age to appreciate it, but Yuffie had never used it; she had no need to impress anyone by smelling like a flower, and yet for the wedding…she decided to use it. It would've pleased her mother, to know that she wore something that the former empress treasured. And a part of Yuffie felt that Kasumi Kisaragi was with her, if only in the rose-scented essence of a memory.

Thoughts of her mother were suddenly replaced by some of her more random musings, particularly those regarding whether the devil she married would appreciate something his family had never successfully claimed as their own. If so, then she would only give him but a tease of it and nothing more. He couldn't possess everything in this world after all. Not even a rare bottle of perfume that had once belonged to the esteemed Lady Kasumi Kisaragi. Yuffie would die first before she ever gave that up.

_But he can still take a whiff and only dream of what he can never have. There's no harm in that._

A pair of porcelain tableside lamps switched on before she could think any more on the matter, however, and she found herself faced once again by her present dilemma. She watched in silence as Rufus shuffled towards what she presumed was his side of the room. He didn't even bother to take off his jacket when he turned in her direction and asked her to close the door.

Yuffie closed it, but not without tossing him a questioning look.

Rufus merely shook his head. "You probably believe me a little more than paranoid, given the fact that we're the only ones here." A sigh escaped from him, before he pulled at the cuffs of his jacket. "And while I'm already well aware of your preference in leaving the windows open at night and the doors unlocked, I'm just more comfortable when everything is locked and closed."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "So, it's your security blanket, eh?" she remarked, a figment of her old self returning. She smiled when he scoffed at the rejoinder. The man simply couldn't take a joke. "Oh, stop frowning at me like that; your face will get stuck like that and stay that way all the time, you know. Gawd, ShinRa, you really need to smile more."

And yet, his frown deepened, in spite of her attempt to lighten his mood. "You called me ShinRa again," he muttered softly, although there was a touch of bitterness in his voice. Disappointment.

Yuffie sensed it the moment he said it. He was actually disappointed in _her_. Without a second thought, she quelled the sudden sense of shame that welled within the pit of her stomach, when she realized how he genuinely felt about her dragging this silly name game out between them. A part of her even wanted to apologize, but she could only offer him a weak smile.

Her husband's expression remained stern nonetheless. "Why do you insist on calling me that? I'm not my father," he said, and Yuffie sighed in response, defeated.

"I know you're not; you're actually more than what I expected you to be, and that's saying a lot. It really is. I'm also sorry if I've offended you. I guess calling you by your last name all of the time has gotten to be a bad habit of mine." She shrugged then, almost apologetically; however, the look he gave her promised that he would be breaking her of that little habit soon enough. She inwardly groaned and cursed her little slipup. Great. This was going to be a very long night.

"I think we should prepare for bed," he said, breaking her out of her thoughts as he slipped out of his coat and set it neatly on a nearby chair. Yuffie practically gaped at him when he stepped out of his shoes. She hadn't even glanced in the direction of the bed and already she felt the urge to dive underneath it and hide. The man was still clothed from head to toe, draped in layers of expensive fabric; but, still, he was stripping—right in front of her. Had he no decency to do that kind of thing in the privacy of their adjoining bathroom? Gawd. She felt as though she was going to die from embarrassment. She barely paid him any mind when she nervously began to tap her foot against the floor, distracted as she was as she began to take a deep interest in the room's ceiling and furnishings—anything—but to keep her eyes on…him.

It was then she made the mistake of glancing in the direction of the bed…and her eyes widened in shock.

She saw a skimpy little lingerie number—part of the deal she'd made with him on the plane, after that little stint with the reporters regarding their honeymoon—which lay neatly folded on the bed. He'd undoubtedly laid it out himself, the compulsive snake, since it was placed alongside a blindfold and some white silk rope. With more than a little reluctance, she walked over to it, picked it up, and examined its design. It was composed entirely of white with green roses stitched on the lower half…where her…yeah…would be. Yuffie could barely manage to breathe. It certainly went with the blindfold, at any rate. She wondered if he'd gone out of his way and picked it out himself. It would be humiliating to think otherwise, with Rude, or even worse, Reno in a lingerie shop, checking out the merchandise. She hoped that he'd ordered it through a catalogue; she honestly couldn't imagine him doing otherwise.

_But then, he also has more rope,_ she grimly noticed, and her heart did a little somersault.

She wasn't ready for this. She certainly wasn't ready for everything that included them sharing a bed in this marriage. She wasn't ready for any of it.

For the first time in her life, she feared she was on the verge of losing her mind. In her many years of despising him, she'd never pegged him as having a dirty side. One couldn't tell that he was into that kind of thing by looking on the surface. The exterior part he presented to the world was all business and power, whereas the interior portions of him, which he'd only begun to reveal to her, belonged to another person entirely. His lust for conquest was still there, certainly, but in a twisted, bizarre kind of way. She was loath to admit it, but, strangely, a part of her even wanted to see this side of him. The thrill of the unknown. If she didn't lose what little sanity she had, then, if anything, she was at least going to hyperventilate from anticipation.

On the other hand, if he didn't give her a moment to clear her head, then she couldn't promise that she would be physically capable of allowing him close. She might even attempt to knee him in the area he treasured most dearly out of instinct. It was something of which, she was sure, that wouldn't go over very well with him if she did. He might even consider dragging out this punishment even further, and Yuffie swallowed hard at the prospect, as she stared down at the bit of velvet and lace that she grasped in between her fingers. She looked at him then, her silent oppressor, with genuine uncertainty, her childish fears of the unknown almost overwhelming her.

"Please, can you just give me a moment?"

It was a plea, more than anything; and Rufus, still clad in three-quarters of his attire, looked at her doubtfully. He almost denied her, but then conceded to her request when he saw what she held. "One moment," he breathed out, oddly collectively, before leaving her to the privacy of their room.

Yuffie listened to his retreating footsteps as they echoed down the hall, and finally released the breath that she had been holding. She stared momentarily at the door he'd closed upon his departure, grateful that he'd given her that much, at least. A moment was the only reprieve she would have from him. Only a moment. But it was enough. Especially now, when she found herself completely alone and without any hope of escape. She needed a way out, but the fabric that she held in her hands bound her to the reality in which she lived. Like a pair of shackles, they chained her to a man who had more or less purchased her from her father. She still failed to see what he got out of the deal with her father. A part of her had no wish to know. As there were some things better left unknown, if not revealed for the ugly truth she knew it to be.

_Let's just keep pretending. It's better that way._

After all, what they shared was nothing more than a shallow representation of the truth, carefully concealed underneath a lovely mask of lies. Everything she knew about him was a lie. Yuffie frowned, the fabric in her hands scrunching slightly. No. That wasn't quite right. There were some things she knew about him that were true, like his need to be in control. There was also no illusion to the massive ego he possessed. In point of pact, there were many aspects of Rufus ShinRa she knew to be based on irrefutable fact. One being, that he expected to see her, as per their agreement, in the piece of lingerie that she held.

Glancing down once again, she relented as she set it upon the bed, next to the silk rope that she blatantly ignored. Mechanically she began to shed her clothes, replacing what she knew as safe and uncomfortable with the complete opposite. The lingerie was as trying as it was stunning, and she grimaced at the feel of it against her skin, the lace delicate yet irritating. It revealed more than what she felt was necessary, and it embarrassed her thoroughly, to know that her new husband had undoubtedly imagined _her_ in it. Being the closet letch that he was, he'd undoubtedly even entertained the idea, picturing her in his mind, with only dirty thoughts at the forefront of it.

_There's nothing for it now; I have to give him what he wants._

_That_ was really who Rufus ShinRa was; and Yuffie was dismayed by the truth, when a firm knock at the door warned her that her moment was up. Her knees almost buckled at the sound of a second knock as she hesitated before grasping something out of the back left pocket of her shorts. She clasped it tightly in her hand, the small metal bangle glittering like a jewel between her fingers. She hastily turned out the lamps, pulled back the sheets, and burrowed underneath them. Another knock. And she jumped, barely aware that she'd told the one waiting on the other side to come in.

The door opened, and Rufus entered without ceremony. He was quiet, almost subdued in his movements, although his eyes regarded her in the semi-darkness. Yuffie watched him as he approached her, and she shivered inwardly, no matter the warmth the thick, choco feather down comforter provided her. She clasped the tiny bangle hidden in between her palms before she slipped it over her right wrist. Not far away, she heard him, the cane placed gently against the table, before a rustling of clothing followed. She closed her eyes and whispered a silent prayer to Leviathan for courage.

Another moment passed before she heard footsteps, soft yet remitting in their approach, drawing nearer before they stopped at the edge of the bed. She held her breath when she sensed him staring at her, but then sighed at the inevitable feel of him joining her. He brought himself close, barely an inch from her side. She heard him whisper her name, his breath upon her skin; and her heart stirred, a sensation never before felt, as she nearly gave into him when she opened her eyes and acknowledged the man who was undeniably her husband.

Taking in everything from the waistline up, Yuffie belatedly noticed that Rufus had removed everything, his skin—as white as the harshest winter snow—as unblemished and perfect as she'd imagined it. Even more, perhaps, to add to his godlike state of perfection, no traces of geostigma remained, its deadly black imprint washed away by the healing rains summoned by a much beloved, departed friend. Only a small smattering of scars, which aligned his neck and left arm, tainted the flawless body poised above her, and she, ever the curious cat, ventured to reach out and touch such divine perfection.

She paused the moment she saw those Mako eyes widen, her hand falling before she felt another claim it. She looked at him, questionably, their hands locked in the forbidding silence inspired by her own uncertainties. She briefly glanced at their joined hands before returning her gaze to him.

Mirroring her action, Rufus ShinRa considered the tiny hand grasped with his own, and then looked down upon the fearful princess from his position on high. The firelight painted blazing red highlights in his otherwise golden hair, the Mako glow in his eyes burning. And Yuffie saw, to her increasing worry, the desire which lingered there. He wanted her. Right now. And nothing, perhaps not even the great Leviathan himself, could prevent him from taking what he wanted. He was claim everything that made her who she was before it was over, and Yuffie, half-inclined to simply relent, somehow managed to find it within herself to issue one final plea for him to stop:

"Akihiko."

The spoken appellation shattered the tension between them.

"What?" echoed a frowning Rufus, his marble-toned body shifting slightly above her.

Yuffie wet the lower half of her lip before proceeding to explain: "Your name. You wanted me to call you something other than ShinRa, and so I decided to give you a new one. A new name," she carefully amended, and then looked at him, almost hopefully, her hand turning within his before returning its possessive grasp in equal measure. "I wanted something new for you, for us, something that tied you to me, as well as Wutai. With our marriage, you've become part of the place a war between our families nearly destroyed. You're part of the people now, just as you are a part of me."

She fell silent then, her words fading against the distant sound of the crackling fire. Any newlywed husband would've been disappointed that his bride left the conversation as that. But not Rufus. He merely accepted her words for what they were, as well as what she hadn't said. For where he'd spent a small fortune on the shuriken and wedding rings he'd given her, she, in turn, had given him something of greater value. Granting a foreigner a name designated only to those born of her nation was unheard of, unorthodox, and completely unacceptable in the minds of those who pledge fealty to her father.

He didn't know what his new name meant, but he wasn't concerned about it at present. He would learn of it at another time, just as he would ensure that she would eventually call him by his real name. For now, though, he simply wanted to finish this game between them. He wanted her mouth on his and no more than that. No more words. No more thoughts. Only breathing. Only actions. He reached for the silk rope at his side, wrapping it loosely around the length of her left arm. He caught her surprised look, and he smiled. It appeared that he finally had her attention.

And so he proceeded to continue his pursuit in introducing her to a world beyond childhood and her shamefully naïve sense of foreplay, admiring the lingerie she wore along the way. He abstained from revealing his pleasure in seeing her so vulnerable, inordinately pleased as he was that she'd conceded at least this much to him. Her body fit the little ensemble of satin and lace perfectly, for even he couldn't deny how attractive the Princess of Wutai looked in an undergarment that he'd personally chosen from a myriad of others presented to him by an exclusive designer of women's lingerie in Edge.

In the quietude which seemed to fall so perfectly and intermittingly between them, he admired it. As green was, undeniably, her color. With his free hand, he teased at the fabric which hung, slightly above her right thigh. He heard her gasp, and he smiled, before he grasped her there, his mouth claiming hers for a moment as he delighted in her breathless sighs.

He barely heard her mumble something when he began to kiss the small swell of skin that rested above her collarbone. He stopped when he heard her whisper his new name, followed by a secret desire that was barely audible.

"You want me to what?" he asked, pulling away from her slightly as he considered whatever softspoken wish she desired of him.

Yuffie hesitated, her hand, only her right, now hidden underneath her pillow, turned furtively as she stared at him with a hint of allure. The bangle on her right arm revolved as her fingers secretly manipulated it, its clasp locking with a small _click_, and she smiled. Perfect. Even if he didn't realize it, she had the President of ShinRa Electric Power wrapped tightly around her little finger as she taunted him with a hint of things to come. For in that moment, she had the most powerful man on this side of Gaia playing right into the palm of her hand. And she secretly reveled in the knowledge of it.

"There's only one thing that I want from you. The only thing I've _ever_ wanted," she whispered, ever the siren of his dreams.

A golden eyebrow arched in mock curiosity. "Oh? And what would that be?"

Yuffie grinned like a cat with a secret. "It's really nothing," she teased, before placing her right hand against his face in a lovingly false gesture of admiration, her lips only a whisper away from his. "It's just that…"

"What?" he demanded, growing impatient, restless. "What is it?"

Yuffie merely shrugged, her hand still resting against his face. Well, he asked for it. He couldn't regret it, even if his insistence was only voiced on impulse.

"I want you to…sleep."

A bright green light suddenly emitted from the bangle, engulfing him in its soft, verdant glow. Rufus blinked as if lost in a daze, his eyes no longer focusing on her, as they closed soundly to all surrounding him, her name the only thing uttered before silence once again overtook him.

Yuffie said nothing in response to his sudden lapse, merely smiled in relief, when the great Rufus ShinRa collapsed on top of her, perfectly harmless and, thankfully, sound asleep.

…

**Author's Note: Yuffie, you naughty girl, you. Putting Rufus to sleep like that, and on your wedding night, no less. For shame! All joking aside, though, that sleepel spell does come in handy, doesn't it? (Grins.)**

**Okay, so, officially, since today marks a year for **_**The Arrangement**_** being on this site, I wanted to celebrate with everyone on this semi-especial day with the honeymoon! Rufus and Yuffie are **_**finally**_** a couple! :D Well, technically, they are. Almost. Nearly there.**

**I'm also sorry for the length, everyone; I know it's a lot to take in, and I honestly thought this part would be much shorter than the others. I had some difficulty in finding an ending for it, especially since Yuffie seemed to want to drag this part out, so maybe we can blame her for that. XD As it stands, however, this concludes the third and final part of chapter nine. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone by how the wedding night went. I was conflicted on how to write this part for a while, but then realized, on my way for a visit to my sister's, how the wedding night should end—without the classical consummation scene, which usually sets up a downward spiral of doubt and much undeserved angst for the rest of the story. :\ Part of me wanted to see Rufus and Yuffie finally give into their passions, but it seems to fit the narrative better if that didn't happen. Not at this time, anyway. I can't promise that it won't, because we still have a long way to go before this story is over. I'm sure much will happen until then…**

**I also want to apologize if there are any errors in this chapter. I have a terrible sinus headache at the moment, and I'm not at the top of my game in correcting everything. I'll definitely give this part another read-through and post a revised chapter, if need be. For now, though, I just want to share what I have with everyone. I really enjoyed writing this part!**

**Regarding the name Yuffie gave to Rufus, Akihiko is a real Japanese name. I'm a little reluctant to reveal its meaning just yet, so maybe I'll have Yuffie elaborate on it in a later chapter! :D**

**And I believe I might've mentioned this in some of my previous notes about SE making a Rufus Play Arts Kai figure; however, I've seen photos of a certain Materia hunter accompanying him in all of his PVC glory. Yes, the Princess of Wutai herself. Both have the same release date, too. Seriously. I'm almost inclined to believe that SE is trolling us now. There'll also be an updated Kai version of Vincent, but he appears to be coming out later, so we'll have the love triangle after all. Still, though, Rufus and Yuffie figures. Coming out. Together. So many feels!**

**Inspirational music for this chapter: The Veronica's **_**"All I Have,"**_** Kerrie Roberts' **_**"Rescue Me," **_**and Doro's **_**"Scarred."**_** The latter, in particular, carried me through the last half of this part. The lyrics fit the tone of the second half perfectly. I highly recommend everyone to listen to Doro's song, if not to simply take a look at the lyrics.**

**MakoInfuse: Thank you so much; I feel so honored that you enjoy my story so much, thank you! I'm also happy that you're enjoying the many intrigues tied to the story and the characters. I daresay there shall be more along the way in that department. (Wink! Wink!) I also confess that I rather enjoy unconventional pairings. I never thought I would ever write a story focusing on Rufus and Yuffie, but I've grown rather fond of the pair. And don't worry: I have **_**no**_** intention in abandoning this story. I really want to see this one to the end, because everyone deserves to see how this story is going to play out. I have a feeling that most of us will be pleasantly surprised. Thanks so much again for reading, and for the encouragement!**

**Knock-Out92: Hello there! I'm delighted you enjoyed the second part! As for Rufus' POV, yes indeed, it's such a pleasure to finally see! I hope you like his POV in this part; he's gotten rather naughty here, at the last. And I've convinced you that Rufus/Yuffie is a ship worth sailing, eh? (Squee!) So glad you're on board! As for Vincent, it appears that Rufus can't quite manage to get his competition off of his mind, even when he's won the prize. Silly man. He should be made aware of our ship! ;)**

**Kool-aid jack: You read this story in one sitting? Oh, wow. Thank you. So much. I'm totally at a loss for words, but I really want to thank you for mentioning the Sector 7 Plate drop. To my knowledge, I don't believe it's been mentioned yet, but it **_**should**_** be. I should also like for one of the reporters to question Rufus on the matter, especially since he can't remain untouched by the loss and devastation that event had on so many people, even if his father was actually the one responsible for giving the order. But regarding whether Rufus will shoulder the blame for it, I can't see him throwing Reno under the bus like that; it just doesn't seem within his character to be so cowardly, so I'm sure he'll take full responsibility for the plate's collapse. If the question comes up, which I have a feeling that it might, then I hope Rufus will stand up and become the man his father clearly wasn't. It's my hope to see such a man in this story.**

**And to everyone, I want to again thank each and every one of you for continued support for this story. It really makes my day, to know that so many are enjoying this story. Thank you so much! **

**Until chapter ten!**

— **Kittie**


End file.
